La Rueda de la Fortuna
by sycorax2
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde la Batalla de Hogwarts. El tiempo a cambiado a Hermione Granger, pero más la cambiarán unas inusuales memorias pósthumas de Snape, que hacen que viva los recuerdos de un modo particular. ¿Qué decidirá hacer Hermione después de verlas? SS/HG (Sevmione). Atención, puede herir sensibilidades.
1. I find no peace

**Aviso legal:** La serie _Harry Potter_ es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece.

 **Nota:** Este fanfic es de categoría M.

 **Nota2:** Gracias por leer y comentar. :)

* * *

 _Mudam-se os tempos, mudam-se as vontades,_

 _Muda-se o ser, muda-se a confiança;_

 _Todo o mundo é composto de mudança,_

 _Tomando sempre novas qualidades._

 _ **Luís de Camões**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**_

 **PRIMERA PARTE: UNA SOMBRA, UNA FICCIÓN**

 **1\. I find no peace and all my war is done**

 _ **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**_

 **Marzo del 2003. La Madriguera.**

Imagínate una colina verde y un cielo rojo y rosa y morado y azul. El sol se despereza y admira su reflejo en el rocío de la mañana.

En una colina así vivían los Weasley y los Potter. Y Hermione Granger.

La Madriguera se situaba en un paisaje bucólico de un hermoso y tranquilo pueblo inglés. Ya nadie parecía acordarse de Voldemort, aunque sólo habían pasado cinco años desde la Batalla de Hogwarts.

La mañana era inusualmente calurosa; en la lejanía se escuchaba el griterío de los pájaros. Era un feliz amanecer, donde los felices magos dormían felizmente.

Excepto Hermione Granger, que miraba al alba desde el jardín. Tenía los pies descalzos sobre el rocío y su cuerpo envuelto en un blusón; el viento sur azotaba el largo pelo de la bruja. No hacía frío, pero se abrazaba a sí misma. Tenía ojeras y arrugas de cansancio en la cara; había dormido poco y mal. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía... o quizás sí. Le había costado conciliar el sueño; su mente se había atascado en un bucle de pensamientos, de preocupaciones, y su sueño resultó ser agitado y breve. Se había despertado temprano y se había quedado en la cama, con los ojos abiertos, quieta. Para no despertar a Ron, que roncaba como un oso constipado; aunque sabía perfectamente que haría falta una romería de centauros borrachos para despertarlo. Y la misma pregunta, las mismas dudas que la habían despertado le impidieron volver a dormir. Se había quedado despierta e inmóvil, mirando al techo de la habitación que compartía con su novio, hasta que no pudo más y decidió escabullirse al jardín. El no dormir bien ya se estaba convirtiendo en rutina...

Ron...

La joven cerró los ojos y respiró hondo; levantó las manos y empezó a revolver su enmarañado pelo. El sol ya había sacado su frente de detrás de la colina. Ron...

Una mano ausente salió de la cabellera y acarició su vientre. Ya no estaba segura de sus decisiones, de sus acciones, de nada. Hermione miró al pueblo muggle que se acurrucaba en los aledaños de la colina, pensativa. Ron... Ron había parecido tan convencido; tan ilusionado... y la Sra Weasley... y Arthur. Ginny no tanto... su amiga era una Weasley muy perceptiva. Y Harry... Harry no parecía haber escuchado nada de lo que le había anunciado Hermione. El moreno tenía las mismas ojeras y arrugas que ella... la bruja frunció el entrecejo y volvió a mirar al horizonte. Hablando de Harry...

Le había dicho, el día anterior, que quería hablar con ella, en privado. Se lo dijo con mucho secretismo, que no se lo comentase a nadie. Que acudiese al desván del piso superior, con cuidado, para las seis de la mañana. Ni qué decir que aquello olía mal.

Y es que, ciertamente, Hermione no era la única que no dormía felizmente en la feliz casa de los felices magos. Miró su reloj de pulsera; ya casi eran las seis.

Echándole una última mirada interrogativa a la colina, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la Madriguera.

xxoOoxx

Harry la esperaba en el claroscuro del desván. El polvo revoloteaba lánguidamente en los halos de luz proyectados desde las ventanas del tejado. El sitio estaba lleno de artilugios que los Weasley habían decidido dejar a un lado, pero no habían querido tirar: una cuna viejísima, una lámpara centenaria, sacos y cajas de todo tipo... El moreno se separó de la vieja mesa sobre la que había estado encorvado y se acercó al centro de la habitación. En la iglesia del pueblo muggle, las campanas tocaron las seis. Hermione cerró la puerta con cuidado.

\- Hola.- le susurró Harry con sencillez, y luego permaneció callado. El claroscuro no dejaba ver bien su cara. Hermione no sabía si el moreno se había callado por no saber cómo seguir hablando, o por no atreverse a hacerlo, o si esperaba una respuesta de la parte de la bruja, o si simplemente estaba aún medio dormido. Así que respondió:

\- Buenos días.

\- Gracias por venir.- graznó el mago, signo de no haber utilizado su voz durante bastante tiempo. Carraspeó y siguió hablando:- Yo... Necesito tu ayuda.

Las palabras vibraron en el aire. Hermione sintió que su yugular se cerraba, y suspiró inconscientemente. Por fin. Por fin lo aceptaba. Por fin admitía que algo no andaba bien con él.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?- respondió la bruja, y dio unos pasos hacia el charco de luz del centro de la habitación. Harry la imitó, y su cara quedó iluminada. Tenía unas ojeras marcadas y arrugas de preocupación, que el juego de luces y sombras pronunciaba. Estuvieron mirándose a los ojos durante un rato, y finalmente, el hombre bajó la vista apretando sus labios fugazmente. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por su mata de pelo ingobernable para ganar tiempo.

\- No estoy seguro cómo puedes ayudarme...

Hermione tuvo el acto reflejo de abrazarse a sí misma.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa, Harry?- preguntó suavemente, como si le hablase a un ciervo descubierto por los focos de un coche.

El moreno volvió a pasar la mano por el pelo. Mantuvo el silencio durante un rato, y luego respondió:

\- Me preocupa el pasado.

Aquellos palabros retumbaron como si los hubiese predicado un cura en una parroquia desierta. Hermione, impaciente, apretó la comisura de los labios contra sus dientes.

\- Todos tenemos pesadillas con el pasado, Harry.- le respondió, con más sequedad que con la que planeaba hablar. El moreno levantó la vista, ligeramente sonrojado. Parecía un cachorro que acabase de recibir una patada inesperada. La irritación de Hermione se rebajó notablemente.

\- Lo siento, Harry.

El mencionado agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Tienes razón, 'Mione. Perdón.- volvió a introducir la mano en su melena, ya completamente despeinada. Se dio cuenta de su gesto compulsivo y metió la mano en el bolsillo.- Es...- pausa dubitativa.- Bueno...- no parecía querer seguir hablando.- Es... Snape.

Hermione tenía la impresión de haberle oído mal.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó, confusa.

\- Severus Snape.- repitió el moreno, a la defensiva.

Hermione era consciente de poner la cara de idiota más verdadera que jamás había puesto. No entendía. ¿Snape? ¿Aquel horrible profesor de Pociones? Estaba muerto. ¿Qué quería decir Harry? ¿Acaso el murciélago había encontrado un modo de convertirse en fantasma e intimidarle _post mortem_?

\- Sabéis que me pasó sus memorias antes de morir.- explicó el mago, como a regañadientes.- Que estaba enamorado de mi madre...,- una emoción fuerte nubló su cara por unos instantes, pero duró sólo un segundo- ...que había sido atormentado por los Merodeadores... durante sus años de Hogwarts...- la voz de Harry tembló, y se calló. Hermione empezó a colocar las piezas del puzzle en su sitio. Estuvo pensado bien antes de contestar a su amigo.

\- Harry...- dijo con suavidad.- Todo eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Tú no eres el responsable de las desgracias de Snape.

\- Ya lo sé.- respondió el joven hombre, pero su cara no parecía del todo convencida. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado.- Sé que no soy responsable. Y que Snape fue un miserable troll con nosotros. Pero...-otra pausa involuntaria.- Parece tan injusto que... es tan patético... era tan odioso... Snape, quiero decir... tan desesperadamente cruel, como... si sólo supiese ser cruel...

Hermione sintió gran ternura por su amigo, pero también pena. Decidió ser brusca:

\- Sinceramente, Harry... no quiero ofenderte pero... tienes que quitarte de la cabeza eso de ser un héroe. Es... un poco arrogante, ¿sabes? No puedes solucionarlo todo, no puedes ayudarlos a todos... y aún menos a los difuntos.

La bruja sabía que estaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga. Y efectivamente, Harry pasó de la melancolía a la irritación en décimas de segundo.

\- Hermione-

\- ¿Querías que te ayudase, no?- le cortó ella con firmeza.

\- ¡Hermione!- protestó el moreno.- ¡Claro que quiero que me ayudes! ¡porque las memorias de Snape me carcomen! ¡me carcomen!

Y repentinamente se calló, consciente de haber subido la voz demasiado: no querían despertar a los Weasley. La firmeza de Hermione flaqueó un poco al oír el tono desesperado de Harry.

-Al menos,- le dijo éste,- observa lo que yo he visto. Mira en el pensadero, y luego ya me dirás...

Hermione presintió al instante que aquella era una mala idea. Una muy mala idea. Pero por un lado, quería ayudar a Harry, y por otro... le había picado una curiosidad malsana. Después de todo, su amigo estaba claramente preocupado. Suspiró con resignación, sabedora de que aceptaría lo propuesto por el moreno.

\- Bueno...- a penas habló en un susurro. La cara de Harry pareció iluminarse un poco.

\- Ven aquí.- le urgió.- Ven a esta mesa, está aquí...

Hermione se acercó al fondo sombrío del desván con lentitud, escuchando con aprehensión los ruidos que sacaba el suelo de madera. El pensadero parecía resplandecer con una luz siniestra. Las manos de la bruja estaban sudadas, y notó cómo su nuca y sus axilas también empezaban a estar mojadas. La Gryffindor tomó un gran respiro y, sin mirar a su amigo, sumergió la cara en la materia blancuzca del pensadero.

 **Memorias del Pensadero. ?**

La imagen se cristalizó en una isla, en una madrugada de invierno. Hermione no conseguía localizar la presencia de Harry; y notó con inquietud que tampoco se veía a sí misma. Era como si formase parte del viento, del viento que entraba desde el Mar del Norte y aullaba por los agujeros que la mar había roído en la roca de la isla. Nunca se había sentido así al usar un pensadero...

 _Las olas atacan con furia los acantilados de North Ronaldsay. La lluvia fría se mezcla con las gotas del océano para empapar a las tres figuras negras de pie sobre la escasa hierba. El sabor a salitre invade sus bocas._

 _Han encontrado a su presa en el islote más norteño de las Islas Orkney, Escocia._

 _Una de las figuras encapuchadas se acerca despacio hacia el bulto tirado en el suelo. La figura se llama Severus Snape, y es uno de los más jóvenes y ambiciosos de los Alzados. Un frío interior envuelve su mente, su alma, su cuerpo. Está utilizando una de las técnicas que ha perfeccionado: la Oclumancia. Su corazón permanece helado bajo capas y capas de seguridad mental._

 _Giscard Goldstein no es una persona._

 _Es un objetivo. Es un trabajo. Es mi deber._

 _Snape se acerca un poco más al cuerpo que yace rígido en el suelo. La presa tiene la ropa destrozada y empapada no sólo de agua. Está inmovilizado por_ Petrificus Totalus _o algún otro hechizo del estilo. El joven Alzado susurra "_ ¡Lumos! _" y por lo poco que puede ver, la pálida piel de la presa está tornándose morada. El pobre diablo petrificado está lleno de cortes. El joven Snape parpadea contra la lluvia, y se para de modo que él y los otros dos Mortífagos forman un círculo alrededor de Giscard Goldstein._

 _Giscard Goldstein no es una persona._

 _Es un objetivo. Es un trabajo. Es mi deber._

 _Dolohov alza la varita y musita una maldición con sonrisa tensa y pupilas dilatadas. El tormento es tal que la víctima acaba por romper el hechizo que lo inmoviliza: se contrae espectacularmente y grita de puro sufrimiento. Dolohov para, Severus vuelve a parpadear. El rugido del viento tapa los gimoteos de Goldstein. Lágrimas... el desgraciado aún tiene fuerzas para llorar. Crouch hijo le apunta con la varita y exclama, "_ ¡Crucio! _". Esta vez, el bramido de dolor va aumentando de octavas hasta convertirse en un chillido aterrador. Crouch hijo sólo baja la varita pasados unos tres largos minutos._

 _No es una persona. Es un objetivo._

 _El supliciado yace inerte encima de la sucia hierba; esta vez no hay necesidad de un hechizo para mantenerlo clavado al suelo. Unos espasmos agitan su cuerpo violentamente, y sus extremidades tiemblan de dolor, frío y miedo a la vez. Miedo. Terror. Severus juraría que se lo puede oler; un desagradable hedor acre mezclado con el sabor del salitre._

 _La lluvia los ataca con rabia; indignada, quizás, de lo que ocurre bajo sus faldas. Un relámpago reluce demasiado cerca de los magos y el trueno que sigue retumba como una avalancha de pedruscos de plomo. La tormenta arrecia y el tormento también. Espeluzna verle inerte, espeluzna oírle gemir. El más brillante de los brillantes Ravenclaw reducido a muñeco de trapo roto._

 _No es una persona. Es un objetivo._

 _El joven Snape parpadea por tercera vez, pero la lluvia sigue metiéndose en sus ojos. La piedad y la empatía sólo le servirían para ponerse en el lugar de Goldstein... literalmente. Mejor no hacerlo. De todas formas, ya está acostumbrado al sabor de la bilis en su conciencia._

 _Oclumancia. Los profanos creen que sólo sirve para esconder tus pensamientos de un legilimante. La mueca que hace Snape no llega a sonrisa. Ingenuos. La oclumancia es para esconder tus pensamientos de tí mismo..._

 _Un aura glacial, sutil, peligrosa, lo envuelve en un manto de quietud._ _Saca sus pociones del maletín._ Veritaserum _, para empezar. Y si no es suficiente... las hay que son más desagradables._

 _Giscard Goldstein no es una persona._

 _Es mi objetivo. Es mi trabajo. Es mi deber._

xxoOoxx

Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía un puño apretado contra sus labios y un brazo agarrando su estómago. La imagen había cambiado: ahora ya no estaban en una isla norteña, sino en lo que debía ser el dormitorio del profesor de Pociones, que acababa de despertarse de la anterior pesadilla autobiográfica con todos los músculos agarrotados, la respiración acelerada y el corazón taquicárdico. Un sudor frío helaba la nuca y los homóplatos del mago, el desagrado le atormentaba los pensamientos; le dolía la cabeza, como si dos puños gigantes le apretasen el cerebro en sentido contrario. Snape miró al reloj mágico de la pared de su habitación y descubrió con amargura que la aguja apuntaba a " _Demasiado temprano para despertarse_ ". Apretó las esquinas de sus labios contra sus colmillos, abrió la tiradera de su mesilla de noche y sacó uno de sus objetos más preciados: un pequeño reloj muggle con correas de plástico. Era un reloj de pulsera infantil decorado con pececitos de colores, algas y estrellas de mar sobre un fondo azul claro; entre las agujas que marcaban la hora y el plástico que protegía el mecanismo había un falso fondo con una gelatina azul pitufo. Si se movía el reloj, se movía la gelatina y las pequeñas caracolas de mar que contenía la substancia muggle. Era el único regalo material que le ofreció Lily, cuando aún no habían entrado en Hogwarts. _Las cuatro y media de la madrugada._ Pero si no había podido conciliar el sueño hasta pasada la una...

Snape se pasó una mano por la frente y luego se tapó los ojos. _Por Merlín._ Aquella escena con Dolohov y Crouch hijo databa de hacía ya doce años... Severus murmuró "¡ _Accio Pensadero!_ " y metió aquel particular recuerdo dentro del artilugio mágico. "Más le vale no volver a plagar mis noches", pensó taciturno, mientras depositaba con su magia el objeto, de vuelta en su lugar.

Severus profirió un gruñido y alargó la mano para tomar el frasco de su mesilla de noche. Miró a la poción de color charco embarrado con el ceño fruncido. Era una Poción Calmante. Tenía un sabor asqueroso pero le procuraría una noche de reposo. De desmayo, más bien.

Ingurgitó la poción y cayó redondo en un descanso artificial.

La imagen se difuminó, y Hermione se encontró en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Snape estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores, y se encontraba un poco mejor que en la madrugada, pero no menos malhumorado: se había despertado de una pesadilla para vivir otra a las pocas horas. Era el primer día del nuevo curso escolar, el 1 de Septiembre de 1991. La estúpida canción del estúpido Sombrero Seleccionador amenazaba con hacer volver el dolor de cabeza que le había dejado el recuerdo de su pasado. Miró, molesto, a los nuevos estudiantes de aquel curso. A éstos también les tendría que enseñar una asignatura que no quería impartir, pensó irritado, y miró a los chavalitos como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de su migraña. Después de un tal "Finnigan, Seamus" McGonagall gritó...

\- _¡Goldstein, Anthony!_

\- ¡RAVENCLAW!

Durante un segundo, el corazón de Snape paró de latir, y los recuerdos de aquella madrugada de febrero en North Ronaldsay volvieron a su mente. Este muchacho era probablemente uno de los sobrinos de Giscard Goldstein, pensó con incomodidad.

Pero sus nervios recibieron una paliza más grande cuando se fijó con más atención en la cola de los que aún no habían sido elegidos. Al lado de un chavalín que tenía toda la pinta de ser un cansino Weasley más, estaba una pesadilla peor que la que había tenido durante la noche.

¡James Potter! …no, espera. No, hombre; por Merlín, no. Era el hijo del condenado James Potter _._ Harry Potter, el Chico Que Sobrevivió En Lugar De Su Madre. No era mucho mejor. Ya sabía que habían pasado diez años desde aquella horrible noche... y sin embargo, no se sentía más preparado que antes para afrontar la situación. Para afrontar su derrota... y la derrota de Voldemort, y probablemente la derrota de Dumbledore también.

Snape bufó y se giró para hablar con Quirrell. La imagen se difuminó.

xxoOoxx

La próxima memoria se concretizó en la entrada principal de Hogwarts. Un muy joven Ron miraba a un muy joven Harry con cara de alivio, observando a escondidas el Gran Comedor a través de las pequeñas ventanas, donde los de primer año estaban siendo seleccionados. Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que Snape no estaba en la mesa de los profesores.

\- ¡Igual está enfermo!- dijo Ron, con la esperanza iluminando su cara.

\- A lo mejor se haya _ido,_ ¡porque le han vuelto a denegar el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!- propuso Harry, entusiasmado.

\- ¡O quizás le hayan _despedido_! Quiero decir, todo el mundo le odia...

\- O, tal vez... - dijo Snape a sus espaldas, saliendo finalmente de su escondite- ...esté esperando para escuchar por qué vosotros dos... no habéis venido en el tren.

Ron sintió un fuerte latido en su pecho. Oh oh. Reconocía aquella voz. _No me digas que nos ha escuchado._ Se dio media vuelta, junto con Harry. Ahí estaba, su profesor de Pociones, con el pelo más grasiento y la sonrisa más peligrosa que le hubiesen visto nunca. A Ron se le palidecieron hasta las pecas. Problemas. Su cara palideció más al recordar el coche turquesa de su padre. _Problemas para su padre._ Su madre lo mataría. El chico sintió náuseas.

\- Seguidme.- les ordenó Severus con regocijo. Oh, qué dulce era la venganza. Qué dulce. Sus años de espía y de profesor aterra-niños le habían enseñado a caminar sin ser oído; la cara de susto de Potter y su chucho pelirrojo no había tenido precio. Saboreó por adelantado el placer de verlos castigados. Qué bien empezaba el curso escolar.

Ron no podía quitarse el _Ford Anglia_ de la cabeza mientras seguían a Snape. Era un trasto ilegal. Un trasto ilegal _de su padre,_ que trabajaba en el mismísimo Departamento que emitía multas _por_ _usar trastos ilegales._ Si aquello salía a la luz, los Malfoy se mearían de risa con la brillante ironía. Su madre lo mataría... Ron sintió un escalofrío. Estaba cerca de un ataque de pánico, pero no se atrevía a mirar a Harry. Harry era mucho más propenso que él a tener la cabeza fría en momentos peligrosos, pero Ron tenía la sospecha de que en esta ocasión, el moreno estaría casi tan asustado como él. Si le miraba, y lo confirmaba, quizás se desmayaría del terror. Y no podía ser.

Cuando apareció el Profesor Dumbledore y se aseguró de que Potter y Weasley no serían expulsados Severus se sintió amargamente decepcionado. Una vez más, le había tocado ser testigo de la parcialidad de Dumbledore, en su propio despacho. Potter y Weasley no serían expulsados. No, claro, las reglas no eran iguales para todos. ¿Cómo le iban a partir la varita a San Potter, Chico Que Sobrevivió? Y luego se extrañaban de que favorecía a los Slytherin. Severus Snape pasó toda la cena envenenando la comida del plato con su mirada.

Y a juzgar por las migajas de pan que encontró encima de su escritorio al volver del banquete, Minerva había cometido la desfachatez de dejarlos cenando en su despacho. ¿Y su privacidad? Malditos Gryffindor. Si al menos hubiesen tocado alguno de sus objetos... ahora estarían embrujados y en la enfermería. Pero ni eso.

Uno o dos de sus jarros de cristal explotaron en respuesta a la contenida rabia de Severus, y la escena se disolvió.

 **Marzo del 2003. La Madriguera.**

Hermione levantó la sudada cabeza del pensadero, resoplando con agitación y los ojos dilatados de horror. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Aquello... aquello... La chica no conseguía calmarse. El sol ya estaba más alto en el cielo, la mayoría de los Weasley se estaban desperezando y hacía un bochorno inesperado, pero las manos de la Gryffindor estaban dolorosamente frías. Por la ventana abierta se escuchaban los gorriones que volaban sobre el prado, como una música que procedía de otra dimensión. Los ojos aterrorizados de la joven se clavaron en los del moreno.

Harry mantuvo la mirada de su amiga durante unos instantes, pero luego la bajó hasta sus zapatos. Hermione suspiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse, y preguntó:

\- ¿Los ha visto Ron?- su voz era débil y temblorosa.

Harry parpadeó, incómodo.

\- Él no lo entendería.- musitó. Hermione esperó, pero el moreno no dijo nada más.

\- ¿Y Ginny?

Harry tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, incapaz de levantar la mirada del suelo.

\- ¿Y por qué a mí sí?- su tono le sonó más cortante de lo que pretendía que fuese; aún estaba alterada. Harry puso todo su peso sobre su pierna derecha, suspiró y la miró suplicando comprensión.

\- Hermione, por favor.

Cuando ella no dijo nada, Harry añadió:

\- Hace meses que no consigo dormir. Aunque esas no son las memorias que más me perturban el sueño...

\- Las memorias de Snape con tus padres.- afirmó, más que preguntó, Hermione. Pues claro. Claro que sí, porque... porque...

Harry apretó los labios contra sus dientes y afirmó con la cabeza. Durante un rato no dijo nada, pero al final, soltó la bomba:

\- No es normal poder... percibir... los sentimientos y los pensamientos de otra persona en las memorias, Hermione, y tú lo sabes.- el moreno hundió su mirada en los ojos horrorizados de la chica.- A tí también te ha pasado, lo sé, se te ve en la cara. No sé si fue cosa de Snape o de este pensadero o... -Harry hizo una pausa, y volvió al ataque.- Ver... no, _vivir_ estas memorias es como meterte en la piel de Snape. Es algo que no puedo ignorar.- añadió, con un toque febril en su tono. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Su cara estaba empapada.

\- Me corroe, Hermione.- sentenció Harry, y sus palabras pesaron como planetas de plomo. Los pájaros parecían haber aumentado el volumen de su canto.

La joven desvió la mirada hasta un punto indefinido del desván. No sabía qué decir, cómo actuar. Harry volvió a hablar:

\- Vuelve mañana, a las seis de la mañana como hoy... por favor. No has visto más que una brizna de hierba de todo el prado.

Hermione tragó saliva. Había perdido la voz. No estaba segura de querer ver el prado entero. Eran memorias desagradables... y había algo que la inquietaba mucho. Por un lado, como había dicho su amigo, se vivían las memorias en primera persona, metiéndose en la piel de Snape... pero por otra parte...

A la joven Gryffindor le recorrió un escalofrío. Harry no había mencionado el otro detalle. ¿Era consciente de él? ¿O quizás era ella, que se estaba volviendo paranoica? No lo sabría a menos que hiciese otra excursión por la miserable vida de su antiguo profesor de Pociones.

\- Por favor...-imploró Harry. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, turbada por los acontecimientos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra más, aunque el silencio no delató a la pelirroja que escuchaba desde las escaleras. Había subido a por unas viejas sábanas para su bebé, pero se había quedado quieta al escuchar la conversación ajena. Con la experiencia de toda una vida, Ginny bajó las escaleras sin sacar ruido y suprimió la tristeza que amenazaba con eclipsar su cara.

Harry... su querido esposo... siempre había vivido más cerca de los muertos que de ella.

xxoOoxx

Aquella tarde, Hermione estuvo tan ensimismada que hasta los Weasley se dieron cuenta. Estuvo reproduciendo las memorias de Snape una y otra vez, como si fuesen un tigre enjaulado. Estuvo un largo rato sola, sentada en uno de los bancos descoloridos del jardín; jugueteando con sus rizos hasta dejar el pelo aún más enmarañado de lo normal. Y tomó una decisión. Bueno, tomó varias. Una de ellas: ir a visitar Luna Lovegood. Urgentemente.

La tarde había avanzado y el ambiente se había vuelto más fresco. Tiritando ligeramente debajo de su fino jersey, Hermione decidió volver a entrar en la casa de los Weasley.

xxoOoxx

Ron, como siempre aquellos últimos tiempos, roncaba alegremente. Hermione suspiró y se dio la vuelta en la cama, intentando no despertar a su novio.

Las memorias de Snape le habían hecho recordar su primer año en Hogwarts. El troll... las pruebas que protegían la Piedra Filosofal... la joven Gryffindor sonrió con amarga tristeza, y el gesto le resultó extraño. Sí; amargamente o no, ya no solía sonreír tanto como antes. Qué irónico. Ahora que Voldemort estaba vencido...

Voldemort... sí, se acordaba; había estado escondido en el turbante de Quirrell... que había conseguido pasar la prueba de Snape... porque Snape también había contribuído a proteger la Piedra. La prueba de Snape... lógica... acertijos; enigmas... aquello era muy muggle para un profesor de Hogwarts. Aunque, pensándolo bien, la misma materia de Pociones era de lo menos mágico del currículum, junto con Herbología y Astronomía. ¿Qué había dicho Snape en su primera clase? "La sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones"...arte exacto... "Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis de que esto sea magia." La Gryffindor bostezó de cansancio. En Pociones tenías que usar la lógica, el método, la deducción; tenías que ser exhaustiva, ordenada, paciente, _científica_... Hermione cerró sus pesados párpados. Pociones... qué curiosamente muggle... impartida por el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin... irónico... qué cansada estaba... Snape... qué irónicamente muggle...

xxoOoxx

Hermione se despertó de golpe, agitada, y alerta. Miró con nerviosismo su reloj de pulsera: eran las seis menos cuarto. Debería salir ya de la cama. Ron estaba pegado a su cuerpo, con un brazo encima de su cintura. Mierda...

La joven esperó unos pocos instantes, para cerciorarse de que su novio estaba bien dormido. Con delicadeza, se deshizo del cariñoso cepo y salió de la cama sin hacer ruido. Con cuidado, se vistió de una túnica, agarró su varita y echó un último vistazo a la cara de Ron. Éste estaba plácidamente dormido, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Hermione sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, sin saber muy bien por qué la sentía. Tonterías, se dijo a sí misma, y salió de la habitación de puntillas.

Una vez que la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Ron abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a la luna con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

 _I find no peace, and all my war is done: primera línea de un poema de_ **Sir Thomas Wyatt  
**


	2. I lead a life unpleasant

**Aviso legal:** La serie _Harry Potter_ es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece.

 **Nota:** Este fanfic es de categoría M.

 **Nota2:** Gracias por leer y comentar. :)

* * *

 _ **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**_

 **2.** **I lead a life unpleasant, nothing glad**

 _ **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**_

 _Una vez que la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Ron abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a la luna con el ceño fruncido._

El desván parecía aún más tenebroso que la otra vez. El sol había empezado a pintar de morado el negro cielo. Harry, al igual que el día anterior, ya estaba esperándola dentro. En exactamente el mismo sitio. Su voz graznó al darle los buenos días, mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta con cuidado. El olor a polvo se le hacía agradable, pensó; era parecido al olor de los libros viejos. Estaba nerviosa; tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar en el pensadero, pero a la vez, sentía cierta curiosidad morbosa. También sentía culpabilidad, como un dolor sordo, como un ruido de fondo: al fin y al cabo, estaban violando la intimidad de una persona, aunque estuviese difunta.

Cuando llegó a la altura de su amigo, la Gryffindor percibió que tenía la misma cara cansada que llevaba todos los días. Harry no la miraba; tenía los ojos verdes clavados en el pensadero, la mente en algún rincón opaco. Sin añadir nada, la chica se acercó del objeto mágico y sumergió su rostro en la brillante sustancia.

Si hubiese sabido lo que iba a encontrar, quizás no lo hubiese hecho.

 **Memorias del pensadero. 1992. Clase de Pociones.**

Severus Snape nunca se preguntó porqué le irritaba tanto el joven Potter. Sí, desde luego; era la prueba viva de la _intimidad_ entre aquel miserable James Potter y su querida Lily _Evans,_ sí; pero es que el crío se bastaba para desagradar...

El ex-mortífago estrechó los ojos que vigilaban a aquellos inútiles estudiantes de segundo, mientras sus brazos se ponían en tensión sobre la mesa de profesor. Aquella sonrisa de Potter... la sonrisa de una persona aceptada y valorada por los de su entorno, sonrisa de aquél que no duda de la amistad de sus amigos; en suma, la sonrisa de alguien seguro no tanto de sí mismo como de su entorno afectivo. Una persona que había recibido amistad, amor y lealtad por parte de sus amigos más cercanos.

La misma irritante sonrisa que tenía su maldito padre. A la menor oportunidad, se las arreglaría para volver el mundo contra Potter. Vaya que sí.

Sus amargas cavilaciones tuvieron un amargo fin cuando el caldero de Neville Longbottom (por qué diablos no pudo haber nacido completamente _squib_ ) empezó a vomitar un humo morado con fuerte olor a lavanda marchita desde la otra punta del aula.

\- ¡LONGBOTTOM! - aulló Severus mientras sacaba su varita y cubría a zancadas la distancia que los separaba. Pero antes de que el profesor pudiese hacer nada...

\- _¡Evanesco!_ \- gritó una voz aguda. Y la pócima morada desapareció.

... Granger. Granger le acababa de quitar el placer de demostrar a aquellos pequeños diablos que tenía todo bajo control. La irritación le quemó la garganta. _Odiaba_ que se pusiera en duda su competencia, aunque fuese indirectamente. Granger. Maldita entrometida, insufrible sabelotodo, empollona autocomplaciente, arrogante chiquilla _y amiga_ del asqueroso Potter... corregir sus trabajos era una tortura; siempre las hacía el doble de largos, con una letra pegadísima y la mitad de grande de lo normal, con un insoportable tonillo rebuscado de enciclopedia que... El profesor de Pociones notó cómo se le coagulaba la mala sangre en la punta de la lengua. En vez de gruñir de rabia, como hacen los perros para aliviarse del enojo, tuvo que una vez más seguir en su papel de ser humano en sociedad y convertir el fuego de su cólera en palabras heladas.

\- Señorita Granger. - la clase de jovenzuelos observaba la escena en silencio. Snape esperó hasta que la tensión congelase el aire de la clase.- Es impresionante cómo se casan tu... incontinencia académica... con tu inaguantable necesidad de lucirte en público.- mueca de desdén.- ...que por cierto, qué... irremediablemente Gryffindor.- se oyeron unas risillas por donde se sentaban los Slytherin, y Severus, complacido, torció los labios en una mueca de burla y desprecio.- Cinco puntos menos a Gryffindor por evitarnos el placer de morir envenenados. Señor Longbottom...

Patético. El muchacho tenía tanto pánico que la mesa temblaba junto con su mano. Agarraba al objeto de madera con tal fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Tendría que espabilar si quería sobrevivir en el mundo real... ya lo ayudaría él. Una malévola satisfacción recorrió el pecho de Snape.

\- ... Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor por tu... tozudo insistir... en ser un completo inepto.- los ojos del ex-mortífago miraron al estudiante con bien fingida calma y frialdad, mientras su mente intentaba preparar la forma más hiriente de ridiculizar al irritante chiquillo.- Me... asombra... de que no te hayamos encontrado petrificado todavía..., Longbottom. Eres inútil hasta para ejercer de _squib_.- las risillas de los Slytherin se volvieron más descaradas.- Y estás castigado. Mañana por la tarde, después de las clases, frente a mi despacho.- la voz de Severus bajó unos cuantos grados centígrados.- No te atrevas... a venir tarde.- añadió, casi en un susurro.

El gordito Gryffindor parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Severus se reprimió una sonrisa de retorcida satisfacción.

¿Qué haría él sin los inútiles de sus estudiantes para descargar su malestar?

Las mazmorras desaparecieron.

 **Memorias del Pensadero. 1992. Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.**

La muchedumbre se apelotonaba en el Gran Comedor. Como la bestia de Slytherin seguía suelta, el miedo empezaba a hacer mella en los alumnos. Severus escaneó las caras de los que habían venido al Club de Duelo antes de centrar su mirada en Lockhart.

El profesor de Pociones tenía la elegancia de una pantera. Lo sabía, y lo utilizaba a su favor. Su ceñida vestimenta realzaba su pose erguido, y con más teatralidad que nunca, se acercó, varita en mano, hacia el demasiado arrogante Gilderoy Lockhart. El pobre hombre no sabía qué favor le había hecho a Severus Snape organizando aquel "Club de Duelo".

Al ex-mortífago se le escapó una media sonrisa; amarga, como siempre. Sí... _Snivellus_ había pasado toda su adolescencia sin poderse lucir. Era sólo un indeseable, un niño raro de pelo grasiento. Nadie toma realmente en serio un perdedor, ¿a que no? No, porque lo que unas pocas consideraban "misterioso" y "taciturno", la mayoría interpretaba como "antisocial" y "marginado". Y además, no es posible mantener la dignidad estando boca abajo y con los calzoncillos al aire, ¿verdad? No, desde luego que no. Nadie preferiría _Snivellus_ a, por ejemplo, Sirius Black; el niño guapo, el popular, el gracioso.

Pero ahora... ahora era profesor. Severus sintió un escalofrío de perversa autocomplacencia. Ahora era él el que tenía el poder. La mayoría de la gente con la que trataba (sus estudiantes) no eran una amenaza para él. Tenían que escucharle en silencio, mirarle con atención, levantar la vista y asentirle, y obedecerle, y aceptar su palabra sin dudar de ella; era más sabio y fuerte que ellos... tenía confianza en sí mismo... y estaba dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Se lucía. Y lo hacía muy bien. Era un buen actor, después de todo... y tener a Potter hijo y sus perritos falderos como audiencia aumentaba su deseo de brillar como una estrella negra.

Oh, sí. Vaya que sí. ¿Infantil? Quizás. ¿Y qué?

Saludó a Lockhart tal y como exigía la costumbre. Un preciso movimiento. Firme. Si el rubio hubiera sido mínimamente capaz, hubiera detectado, y tomado en serio, el aura de poder y fuerza mágica que Severus mantenía bajo ceñido control. Al igual que sus ropas con su cuerpo..., mantenía su fuerza bien atada, pero a la vista de cualquiera que supiese mirar. Hasta sus alumnos eran capaces de percibir, más o menos conscientemente, de que acechaba un dragón detrás de su máscara. Normal. El profesor de Pociones encadenaba, pero no escondía, al dragón. Por lo menos no en Hogwarts. Y es que Severus era, a su manera, tan presumido como Gilderoy Lockhart: nadie más ansioso que su corazón burlado para demostrarle al mundo de que además de Serpiente... era Encantador de Serpientes.

Uno, dos, tres...

\- _¡Expelliarmus!_

El rubio salió volando y aterrizó muy poco dignamente. Una oleada de aplausos y silbidos estalló entre los Slytherin, y el ex-mortífago se permitió una ligera media sonrisa. Qué ridículamente fácil había ó, por el rabillo del ojo, de que no pocas alumnas, y algún que otro alumno, mantenían sus ojos en él, en vez de en Lockhart. La mayoría, obviamente, era de Slytherin. Admiración, respeto, temor; era lo que dejaban ver la mayoría de las miradas, pero tampoco faltaban las que reflejaban algo más oscuro e intenso: deseo. Deseo sexual. Ay, qué poco hacía falta para sacudir las hormonas de los adolescentes... y qué gratificante era.

Severus a duras penas pudo contener una altiva sonrisa de satisfacción. Sí: definitivamente, Encantador de Serpientes.

La escena se volvió borrosa.

 **Memorias del pensadero. 1992. Clase de Pociones.**

Ya no estaban en el Gran Comedor; estaban en clase de Pociones con los Gryffindor y los Slytherin. Seguía siendo el segundo año de Hogwarts de Hermione, aunque era un día diferente. La Hermione adulta sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón. Merlín... tenía la amarga sospecha de saber qué día era.

En efecto. De repente, y sin previo aviso, un caldero explotó a espaldas de Snape, que se encontró con una horda de Slytherins histéricos. Los ojos de Goyle se habían vuelto grandes como platos y la aristocrática nariz de Draco Malfoy se estaba convirtiendo en una berenjena obesa.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡SILENCIO! -rugió el profesor con autoridad- Los que hayan sido salpicados por la poción, que vengan aquí para ser curados _._ Y cuando averigüe quién... ha hecho esto...- añadió con peligrosa lentitud.

La mitad de la clase se acercó al escritorio del Jefe de Slytherin con diferentes grados de hinchazón por todo el cuerpo. Un dolor sordo taladraba las sienes del profesor; había dormido poco y mal (menos y peor que de costumbre) y lo único que conseguía su paciencia era evitar que cometiese un homicidio masivo con sus estudiantes. Cuando volvió a restablecerse la calma, Snape se acercó al caldero de Goyle y con un movimiento de varita, sacó los restos de una bengala Filibuster del interior. Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la clase.

\- Si alguna vez... me entero de quién... a hecho esto -susurró peligrosamente- me aseguraré de que esa... persona... sea expulsada.

Severus Snape miró fría y duramente a Harry. A la mierda Dumbledore. Unos pocos segundos de legilimancia bastaron para descubrir la verdad, aunque podría haberlo averigüado sin necesidad de hacerlo: el muchacho intentaba poner una cara de perplejidad que no engañaría ni a un niño muggle. Pero no podía demostrar que había sido él. Albus era _excesivamente_ permisivo con su protegido; desaprobaría su uso de la legilimancia para tales "nimiedades". Diría que obtener pruebas utilizando la legilimancia sería _injusto._ Snape aguantó un bufido, aunque a duras penas.

Diez minutos más tarde la campana sonó y el ex-mortífago presenció con odio el descarado alivio que enseñaba el rostro del Chico Que Sobrevivió. Potter, Potter, Potter. De tal podrido palo, tal podrida astilla.

Las escenas del pensadero empezaron a acelerarse, tornándose en una sucesión de colores borrosos. Cuando volvieron a quedarse quietos, la Hermione adulta comprobó con mareo que era la tarde de aquel mismo día. No tuvo tiempo para respirar, pues las emociones de Snape volvieron a inundarla con fuerza.

 **Memorias del Pensadero. 1992. Los aposentos de Snape.**

Aquél había sido un día horrible para Severus. Tenía dolor de cabeza. Tenía dolor de alma, al tener que dejar Potter y sus apóstoles salirse con la suya. Tenía dolor de alma cada vez que veía aquellos ojos verdes en aquella cara. Maldito Cornamenta. Si Potter no hubiera existido, Lily no se hubiera ido con él. _Se hubiera ido con cualquier otro menos tú,_ le dijo una vocecilla interior, demasiado sincera para su gusto. _Quizás no,_ se obstinó el profesor de Pociones. _Si Potter..._

Severus sabía que no se encontraba bien. Por enésima vez, giró los talones haciendo volar su capa y continuó andando en círculos. La alfombra de su alcoba amortiguaba el sonido de sus enérgicos pasos. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Parar. Girar. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Como un tigre hambriento en su jaula. Sí. Sabía a dónde ir.

Habiendo tomado la decisión, Severus murmuró, _"¡Accio capa!"_ y se vistió con la oscura ropa. Se dirigió hacia una de las austeras paredes de su dormitorio, y golpeó las piedras con la varita, siguiendo un orden concreto. En cuanto acabó, la pared se abrió y apareció una pequeña puerta de armario. En su interior había una bonita cantidad de galeones y objetos que Severus preferiría destruir a que se descubriesen. Entre ellos... la foto muggle, en colores pasteles, de Lily; con dieciséis años. Una típica foto muggle setentera. Para aquél entonces la chica ( _su_ chica) le había retirado la palabra, pero como los padres de Lily no tenían problemas con él, había conseguido sacar mágicamente, discretamente, una copia de la foto exhibida en la chimenea de los Evans. En ella, la joven pelirroja estaba sonriendo y tomando el sol en el pequeño y cutre parque de cemento de Spinner's End. La foto estaba tomada el mismo verano en que Severus la consiguió. Lily no había estado al tanto de la visita de _Snivellus_ a los Evans; cuando la joven se enteró, se aseguró de que no volviese a pasar. Pero la foto ya estaba conseguida.

Lily lucía un cuerpo inmaculado, vestida con un simple biquini de rayas. Tenía la piel blanquísima, desde luego; algo que la chica, a juzgar por la foto, pretendía cambiar. Sus cabellos rozaban sus hombros y un flequillo juguetón tapaba parte de su ojo derecho. Ojo verde intenso...

Severus le dio un zarpazo al montón de galeones y se hizo con una considerable suma. Cerró con un portazo y rehizo el hechizo que disimulaba el armario en la pared.

Tardó poco en salir del castillo y atravesar los terrenos de Hogwarts. En cuanto estuvo fuera de las barreras mágicas, desapareció y apareció en medio de un callejón oscuro y desértico. Estaba en el Chinatown de Londres. Se cubrió a sí mismo con media docena de hechizos para repeler mugglesy otros ojos indiscretos, y salió a la calle principal. La mayoría de los comercios estaban ya cerrados dada la tardía hora, pero Severus ya sabía a dónde ir. Venía pocas veces, pero el camino estaba bien marcado en su memoria.

Cuando pasó el tercer restaurante de la margen derecha, se quedó quieto en frente del contenedor de basura que separaba el último restaurante con una tienda de ropa cerrada. Avanzó hacia el contenedor con paso decidido... y la pared de detrás abrió paso a la entrada de un bar de mala muerte. Tenía un pequeñísimo escaparate adornado con luz roja y con un letrero que ponía, "Moulin Rouge". "Qué original",pensó con sarcasmo el ex-mortífago. Como cada vez que sucumbía y venía a visitar aquel antro.

Snape entró sin vacilar. Detrás del mostrador se encontraba una vieja mujer de rasgos orientales, uñas tan largas que era un misterio cómo hacía para agarrar los objetos, y dos dientes de oro siniestros. Su pelo gris estaba atado en un apretado moño por donde sobresalían unos palillos rojos excesivamente decorados.

\- Hola, cariño.- le dijo en un inglés fluído.- ¿Buscas algo en especial?

Snape sabía que la vieja bruja se acordaba de él (la anciana se acordaba de todo) pero hacer como que no era la norma del club "Moulin Rouge". La comunidad mágica era notablemente inferior en número a la comunidad muggle,y la privacidad, más preciada y difícil de conseguir.

\- ¿Aún sigue aquí Lola? - preguntó Severus secamente.

La hechicera oriental sonrió con malicia. Sólo podía tratarse de una Lola. La estrella del burdel. Los clientes solían solicitarla mucho.

\- Sí.- respondió la vieja, pausadamente.- Una sesión, veinte galeones. Diez aquí y diez arriba. Más quince sickles por la poción preventiva.

La Casa no permitía que los clientes trajeran su propia poción preventiva. Severus frunció el entrecejo. Los precios habían aumentado desde la última vez que vino. Sin embargo...

\- De acuerdo.- respondió mientras dejaba encima del mostrador la suma acordada.

\- Cuarto piso, habitación nº13. Pasa enseguida. - le ordenó la hechicera, mientras le daba un golpecito de varita a una especie de trompetilla de cobre que tenía en el mostrador (para avisar sus trabajadoras, seguramente). Severus se dirigió hacia el ascensor mágico y subió hasta el cuarto piso.

Había una razón muy buena por la cual Lola era tan solicitada: era una metamorfomaga.

xxoOoxx

Hermione no quería seguir viendo los recuerdos de Snape. Intentó salir de ellos, pero una fuerza la empujaba a quedarse ahí. Harry, probablemente. Desde que era auror su magia era tan fuerte como la de su amiga; más de lo que pensaba, por lo visto. Hermione no era capaz de percibir su cuerpo; lo veía todo desde el punto de vista de Snape. Aún así, juraría haber escuchado su propio jadeo de esfuerzo por volver al presente... en vano.

xxoOoxx

La habitación nº13 estaba únicamente iluminada por el fuego de una pequeña chimenea. Una figura oscura estaba esperándole, la cara fuera del alcance de la tibia luz. El cuerpo de la bruja no tenía las proporciones dictadas por el canon de belleza vigente; aún así, desbordaba una sensualidad primaria que el claroscuro de la habitación realzaba.

\- De nuevo aquí, ¿eh?

El aludido miró a la morena hechicera con irritación. Aquella trabajadora había roto el tabú de _olvidar_ sus clientes. Lola se limitó a dar un par de pasos hacia el visitante, de modo que su cara quedó iluminada por el fuego, y Severus pudo ver la cuidadosamente trabajada sonrisa de la prostituta.

\- La de siempre, supongo.-le dijo, con una cara más neutra.- Primero, el dinero.

Severus se sintió incómodo ante el comentario, pero no dijo nada. Rebuscó entre los pliegues de su túnica y sacó la foto de Lily Evans a los dieciséis años. Luego sacó los diez galeones, uno por uno y delante de los ojos afilados de Lola, y los puso encima del cutre escritorio de la habitación, de modo bien visible. El dinero se desvaneció sólo. Volvió a donde ella y le alargó la foto, pero sin dejar de sujetarla. Lola miró la imagen de la jovenzuela con atención, fijándose en los detalles. Las facciones de la pálida inglesa eran bastante diferentes a sus propias facciones morenas; las de la chica eran mucho más agudas, como si los huesos quisieran salir de su magra prisión de carne.

Tampoco eran facciones consideradas de belleza canónica. Pero eso a la metamorfomaga no la incumbía. Lola dejó de ser Lola para convertirse en una extraña, una adolescente pelirroja sin nombre. Su piel morena se tornó a un blanco lechoso, su pelo negro a caoba oscuro. Sus ojos marrones a verdes...

Era el cuerpo de su amada. Allí, delante de él, con la misma juventud grabada en sus recuerdos. Una piel tan suave, una fragancia tan agradable... tan llena de vida...

Severus se acercó despacio. Quería saborear el momento. Sintió cómo su miembro inferior empezaba a despertarse. Había bastado con la visión de Lily... El ex-mortífago encerró entre sus labradas manos la cara de la (falsa) muchacha. Lola, muy profesionalmente, se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Sin saber bien quién era la mujer de la foto, no podía actuar como ella, ¿y de qué servía la transformación si bastaba decir una palabra equivocada para echar a perder el espejismo?

Severus se acercó poco a poco a la cara que mantenía prisionera. La besó con delicadeza, con dulzura, con... cariño. Su miembro viril pulsaba dolorosamente, deseando restregarse contra el cuerpo que amaba y deseaba.

Lola tenía que tratar con todo tipo de cliente. Estaban los y las que querían que se transformase en magos o brujas famosas; los que la hacían transformarse en personas prohibidas para ellos. A veces eran agresivos y autoritarios, otras veces Lola hacía de tripas corazón para aguantar la perversidad de lo que le exigían. Muchos gozaban en humillarla. Pero también había cierta proporción de gente que venía a ella buscando afecto y no sexo salvaje. Almas rotas, amargadas, desesperadas, difíciles de tratar... pero inofensivas. La cara más triste de la raza humana, gesticulando en busca de cariño. Aquel hombre pertenecía a la segunda categoría.

Lola dejó de reflexionar sobre eso. Había aprendido hacía tiempo que más le valía no empatizar con sus clientes. Que eran eso: clientes. Y ella, una trabajadora como cualquier otra trabajadora de cualquier otro oficio: profesional.

Ninguno de estos pensamientos perturbaron la cara que ahora suplantaba a Lily. Severus desvistió el reflejo de su amada poco a poco, saboreando el momento, acallando la vocecilla que le decía que _ella_ no era real. Un cuerpo joven, firme, fresco. Tal y como la recordaba. La besó delicadamente en el cuello, debajo de sus orejas, en las mejillas, en la rosada boca. Poco a poco. Su libido crecía por momentos. Pero había un pequeño detalle...

\- Mírame como si me amases.- le dijo a la prostituta con voz ronca, rompiendo por un momento el autoengaño.

Los ojos verdes reflejaron por un pequeño instante la triste compasión de Lola, antes de intentar fingir el amor de Lily. Severus empezó a respirar con más dificultad. Era perfecta... el fuego pintaba de oro su piel blanca. El Slytherin acarició con mimo el ya completamente desnudo cuerpo de su amor imposible. Se concentró en las sensaciones carnales e intentó cerrar la mente a cualquier otro pensamiento: Lily se hallaba desnuda, a pocos centímetros de él, irradiando calor y sensualidad. Poco a poco y manualmente, desató los botones de su túnica y sus pantalones negros, desvistiéndose en silencio.

Su cuerpo era fluído como la de una serpiente, su propio deseo lo consumía como el fuego. Pero nada más desvestirse, su traicionera mente volvió a los eventos de aquella tarde, y en su interior rugió una hoguera más amarga, más violenta. Maldito Potter. Y maldita Granger. Se creían más listos que él, ¿eh? Putos críos... Cómo le hubiera gustado pegarles dos bofetadas a cada uno...

Nada, no pienses en eso. Severus respiró hondo, barrió mentalmente las imágenes de aquellos mocosos y se puso a acariciar las caderas de la mujer. Acercó su cara hasta hundirla en el cuello de Lily, para oler la fragancia de su piel. Qué sensual era... incluso a los dieciséis años... era la edad de algunas de sus alumnas... qué más daba... Lily era su amor. Tan inteligente, tan amable... bueno; cuando quería... también le había herido más de una vez... y también le había irritado alguna que otra vez... como sus estudiantes... algunas de ellas lo habían mirado con deseo en el Club de Duelo... algunas lo miraban así incluso en clase... no pienses en eso; concéntrate en el cuerpo que tienes delante... Lily... tan agradable de acariciar... las miradas de deseo hormonal... eso siempre conseguía provocarle una perversa satisfacción... un sentimiento de superioridad y complacencia... las miradas de aquella lascivia solían ser de Slytherin... pero las de esa casa no eran las únicas... y qué más da eso ahora... mira qué cuello tiene Lily... Lily... a los dieciséis se comportaba como sus alumnas... las alumnas de Hogwarts... tenían de santas lo que él de sangre pura; sólo la fachada... ni eso... llevaban las faldas más cortas de lo que eran... exageraban su movimiento de caderas... Lily también lo hacía... aprovechaban cualquier excusa para lucir piernas, cuello, escote... Lily... Severus lo sabía bien; había pasado toda su adolescencia persiguiéndola con la mirada... y sus alumnas hacían lo mismo... mujercitas jugando a ser mujeres, jugando temerariamente con el fuego; eran todas unas put-

La mano de Lola se había deslizado desde su estómago hasta su virilidad, rozándolo con tentadora suavidad, y los pensamientos de Severus se colapsaron en un suspiro. Pero no conseguía concentrarse. No; no conseguía seguir el guión que siempre seguía: aprovechar cada instante para vivir su película de amor; acariciando y penetrando el cuerpo de su amada con cariño, con intensidad; tomándose su tiempo. Pero no podía. Estaba alterado. Había creído que venir aquí lo apaciguaría... pero no era así. No podía. No, estaba especialmente frustrado y... con unas ganas especialmente perversas de...

\- Espera.- le dijo roncamente a la metamorfomaga.- Espera. No sé... espera.

Lola paró sus caricias inmediatamente y esperó en silencio a que Snape continuase hablando. El hombre tenía las mejillas encendidas, no sólo por la excitación del momento, sino... a menos que estuviese muy equivocada... por vergüenza. ¿Estaba avergonzado? ¿de qué? El hombre no parecía seguro de querer decir lo que pensaba. Al final, pareció decidirse, y le preguntó débilmente:

\- ¿Tienes... tienes un uniforme de colegiala?- dijo al fin, y Lola suprimió una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Así que era eso. Si supiese cuántos clientes le habían pedido lo mismo... el mismo sucio deseo secreto, tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

Lola asintió con la cabeza, y con un chasquido de sus dedos, abrió la puerta del armario. Un uniforme de chica voló desde donde estaba guardado hasta la mano de la prostituta, y Severus se fijó con libido y mortificación que era un modelo viejo del uniforme de Hogwarts. Bingo. Lola era una buena profesional, eso no podía negarlo... En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cuerpo de Lily vestía de colegiala y la virilidad de Severus pulsaba con tanta fuerza que se le hacía casi doloroso. Acarició el pelo de la chica, que le miraba con sus ojazos verdes. El uniforme tenía un escote pronunciado, y eso le hizo sospechar a Severus que no era exactamente el mismo que vestían las chicas en su época... no, desde luego; era mejor.

Lola no le había dicho ni una palabra sobre aquel capricho. Seguía actuando con la misma sensualidad que siempre, como si fuese perfectamente normal que le hubiese pedido tal cosa. Aquello le dio seguridad, y poco a poco, Severus fue perdiendo la cohibición, hasta que sólo quedó el ya no tan encadenado dragón de su interior. Ya no era Severus, el amigo y pseudo-amante de Lily. Ni _Snivellus,_ el patético pervertido de pelo grasiento que fantaseaba con una chavala que nunca sería suya y la perseguía con la mirada. No; ahora era _el Profesor Snape_ , el que estaba al poder; el admirado, no el que admiraba. El deseado, no el que deseaba...

Ahora se sentía pantera, predador, al control de la situación. Lily... Lily también le había desairado, como sus estudiantes de Gryffindor. Cómo no, ella también era Gryffindor... y a los Gryffindor les encantaba hacerle la vida imposible... Había sido traviesa, ¿eh? Sí, muy traviesa. E impertinente.. pero ahora él era profesor, y castigar travesuras era su deber...

Apretó su virilidad contra el desnudo muslo de la falsa colegiala, y le recorrió una corriente de placer. La sensación de tenerla a su merced, por muy artificial que fuera la situación, despertaba en él algo primitivo, como si el mismísimo olor de la mujer le empujase a dominarla. Acercó sus labios a una de las orejas de Lily, y con calculada suavidad, le susurró:

\- Llámame Profesor.

A Lola le recorrió un escalofrío. Aunque estaba habituada a ese tipo de perversidades, era la primera vez que aquel cliente pedía una fantasía tan retorcida, tan prohibida, tan lasciva. Era de los que solían preferir cariño; de los que pedían un facsímil de sexo de pareja. Pero no aquella vez. ¿Estaría perdiendo la cordura? ¿se abría roto algo en su interior? Y lo más importante... ¿qué diablos le importaba eso a ella?

Al ver que la mujer no respondía, Severus la hizo sentarse en la cama con cierta brusquedad. Se sentía empoderado, al igual que en el Club de Duelo. Lily entre sus garras. Le había hecho sufrir como a un condenado, y aún después de su muerte, no podía librarse de su yugo de amor. O de deseo. O de lo que fuese. Pues ahora... lo tendría que pagar.

\- No te he oído.-gruñó Severus, con el mismo tono frío que utilizaba en clase.- ¿Cómo me tienes que llamar?

\- Profesor.- respondió Lola con la voz apagada, siguiéndole el juego a su cliente. Sentía una decepción inexplicable que no quería admitírselo a sí misma. Snape dibujó una media sonrisa complacida en su cara, y comentó:

\- Bien, señorita Evans... la... impertinencia... no es algo que como profesor pueda tolerar. Estás castigada.- ronroneó, y su cara parecía la de un gato mirando a un ratón. Acercó su miembro hasta pausarlo contra los labios de Lily, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos del increíble placer que aquel contacto, aquella escena, le estaba provocando. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, volvió a ronronear:

\- Ahora... quiero que abras tu pequeña boquita impertinente, saques la lengua y lamas lo que te pongo entre los labios. Y hazlo bien, ¿entiendes?- un gemido de gozo.- … eso es, por todo lo largo... y...- un jadeo- ...al rededor de... así...

Snape no necesitaba dar ninguna órden que le describiese a Lola lo que tenía que hacer, y pronto dejó de decir nada para concentrarse en los eléctricos espasmos de placer que emergían de su virilidad. Las manos de la mujer sujetaban el miembro erecto con firmeza pero sin brusquedad , y se deslizaban de abajo a arriba y de arriba a abajo, masajeándolo en un erótico contacto primordial. Cada dos por tres, sus labios agarraban la cabeza del pene mientras la lengua realizaba círculos contra su parte sensible.

Severus había agarrado el pelo de Lily con cierta fuerza, tanto para "obligarla" a que le lamiese el miembro, como para mantener el equilibrio. La húmeda y cálida prisión de la boca de Lily era enloquecedora; a veces mantenía a su miembro fuera de su boca y lo lamía con la misma ansia que un perro sediento... como una perra...

Aquello era demasiado. Debería sentirse mal, debería sentirse avergonzado, pero Severus no se sentía ni lo uno ni lo otro. Tenía la libido por las nubes; estaba disfrutando demasiado para reflexionar sobre la dudosa moralidad de lo que hacía y pensaba.

Los pelos del flequillo de Lily se habían pegado al sudor de su cara. El alrededor de su boca y sus labios estaban llenos de saliva que utilizaba para deslizar su pene con más facilidad. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados, la vista nublada; concentrada en lamerle la virilidad... Lily estaba a su merced... por fin sometía aquel carácter fuerte... no era más que una adolescente, y él era un _hombre_... eyacularía en su cara, mancharía con su gozo aquella preciosa cara juvenil... la mancillaría con su placer, la marcaría con su olor, para que todos supiesen que era _él_ el que se la estaba follando; y porque estar con la cara llena de semen era lo que se merecía la muy put-

A Severus le recorrió un potente orgasmo que duró más de lo habitual; una oleada de placer tan intenso que vio estrellas detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Cuando revino a sí mismo, se dio cuenta de que había estado agarrando con dolorosa fuerza el pelo de la mujer, aunque ella, como buena profesional, no se había quejado. La mejilla de Lily lucía un chorro de líquido pegajoso, tal y como había fantaseado momentos antes. Y en vez de sentir remordimientos, sintió una profunda satisfacción perversa; se sintió viril, se sintió superior. Al control de la situación.

Con un par de chasquidos, la cara de Lola se limpió mágicamente y volvió a tomar sus facciones originales. Su rostro era inescrutable.

xxoOoxx

Hermione casi lloró de alivio cuando notó que la escena se difuminaba. Todo aquello había sido demasiado... _retorcido;_ demasiado... _intenso._ Lo que había visto, _vivido,_ no era correcto; era humillante, era machista. Y aún así... su entrepierna pulsaba tal y como había estado pulsando el miembro de Snape. Hermione se desagradó a sí misma.

 **Memorias del pensadero. 1993. Biblioteca de Hogwarts.**

Las imágenes difuminadas tomaron forma en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Era un buen refugio cuando se quería estar sola, se dijo Hermione. Más aún en septiembre, cuando a penas había estudiantes en ella, y los rayos del sol escocés aún calentaban algo tras los cristales de las góticas ventanas de Hogwarts. La joven mujer suspiró de puro alivio. En aquel santuario, quizás pudiese borrar los efectos del vívido recuerdo anterior...

Mirando con atención, se podían descubrir a las estudiantes estudiosas arrimándose a las mesas más cercanas a las bellas ventanas. Una jovenzuela de pelo castaño revoltoso se encorvaba bajo la perezosa luz que le caía encima, convirtiendo su pelo en una cascada de miel. Los ojos de la joven bruja, que Hermione identificó como su yo del pasado, estaban fijos en el pergamino en blanco que tenía en frente suya. Su entrecejo se frunció ligeramente; la mano de la chica se levantó y jugueteó con uno de sus indefinidos rizos, pensativa.

 _Su imagen de bruja competente._ Ésa era una de las razones por las cuales había querido coger todas las asignaturas optativas de aquel año, aunque la Hermione de catorce años no se lo admitiría a nadie. Acarició inconscientemente el _giratiempo_ que la Profesora McGonagall le había facilitado hacía a penas una semana, y que se encontraba escondido bajo la túnica del uniforme.

La Hermione adolescente salió bruscamente de su ensimismamiento, como si hubiese escuchado algo. Su versión adulta retuvo la respiración, tan cautivada por los recuerdos que se había olvidado de que eran _recuerdos._ La chavala volvió a bajar la vista. No había nada alrededor ¿verdad? Estaba dejando que su mente desvariase. Decidida, untó la punta de su pluma en el tintero y la alzó, pero titubeó un momento antes de ponerse a escribir. La gota de tinta se deslizó por la punta y manchó el pergamino. La adolescente resopló, molesta. ¿Cuántos años pasaría en Hogwarts antes de inculcar a su subconsciente que no se podía manejar una pluma como si fuera un bolígrafo muggle? Un verano había bastado para deshacer los hábitos adquiridos en dos años. Se maldijo a sí misma y borró la mancha con un hechizo, malhumorada. Menos mal que no había alrededor ningún mago de pura sangre para apuntar con el dedo su fallo de "sangre sucia"...

¿O sí? Suspicaz, Hermione levantó la cabeza y barrió con la mirada la parte de la biblioteca en la que se encontraba. Un Ravenclaw de séptimo estaba inmerso en la tarea de comprender el libraco que tenía delante de sus narices. Su pelo rubio brillaba como el oro bajo los rayos del sol, y cada vez que movía la cabeza para pasar a la página siguiente ciertas mechas emitían destellos. Partículas de polvo bailoteaban encima del joven hombre y desaparecían en las zonas no iluminadas por la luz exterior. Hermione miró con atención a la cara del joven; parecía estar completamente absorto en la lectura. Pura sangre o no, daba igual: fijo que no la había visto.

Sintiéndose más relajada, la bruja se puso a escribir en limpio su redacción de Herbología.

Pero desgraciadamente, sí que hubo un testigo de su desliz.

Snape se encontraba en aquella sección de la biblioteca más o menos por las mismas razones que la Gryffindor y el Ravenclaw: para buscar información sobre ciertas plantas útiles en pociones. Había sacado un libro de la estantería cuando presenció, por el agujero que había dejado el libro tras de sí, el desliz y la (en la "escala Snape") flagrante sucesión de pensamientos que se reflejaban en la cara de su pesada estudiante. "Maldita Gryffindor...debería esconder mejor sus pensamientos", reflexionó Severus distraídamente. Nunca antes se había molestado en fijarse en lo que contaba la cara de la chavala. Volvió a colocar el libro en su lugar (no le servía para nada; era sobre plantas Australianas: demasiado caras) y sintió una (muy) ligera empatía hacia Granger. Él conocía bien aquel sentimiento de autoexigencia; aquel miedo a cometer fallos y, peor aún, que hubiese testigos de que los había cometido.

Pero bueno, en el mismo saco se podrían meter dos tercios de las casas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Snape pensó, mientras una media sonrisa despectiva se dibujaba en su cara, qué diablos estaba haciendo Hermione Granger en Gryffindor. Si tenía la tozudez, la competitividad y la arrogancia académica de los Ravenclaw... El Sombrero Seleccionador se estaría volviendo senil. No sería la primera estudiante que ponía en la casa equivocada...

Pero Snape no continuó con aquel hilo de pensamientos. Dio media vuelta brusca y se fue a otra parte de la sección de Herbología, con su túnica revoloteando tras de sí.

xxoOoxx

La Hermione adulta tenía la cara encendida, el corazón confundido y la mente revolucionada. Se obligó con brusca terquedad a apartar sus pensamientos de los últimos dos recuerdos que había _vivido,_ y se centró en lo que había podido descubrir a pesar de lo mucho que las memorias la habían distraído. Y es que sus sospechas sobre aquellos recuerdos se habían confirmando. Sí, definitivamente; tenía razón con... ¿pero por qué...?

La escena volvió a cambiarse por última vez, y la alborozada bruja de veintitrés años tuvo que dejar a un lado sus alterados pensamientos para volver a sumergirse en el pasado.

* * *

I lead a life unpleasant, nothing glad: primera línea de un poema de **Sir Thomas Wyatt**

La idea de que la población mágica es mucho más reducida que la muggle se la he leído a la autora de fanfic **Vera Rozalsky.**


	3. My heart I gave thee

**Aviso legal:** La serie _Harry Potter_ es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece.

 **Nota:** Este fanfic es de categoría M.

 **Nota2:** Gracias por leer y por comentar :) Espero que os guste...

* * *

 _ **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**_

 **3\. My heart I gave thee, not to do it pain**

 _ **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**_

 _La escena volvió a cambiarse por última vez, y la alborozada bruja de veintitrés años tuvo que dejar a un lado sus alterados pensamientos para volver a sumergirse en el pasado._

 **Memorias del Pensadero. 1993. Clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

El recuerdo siguiente se materializó en una de las aulas de Hogwarts, en aquél que utilizaba Lupin para sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero no era Lupin el que estaba al lado del pupitre, sino Snape.

La decepción de la clase era tan evidente que el ex-mortífago podría haberla pintado en un cuadro. Una muy acallada parte de su ser escogió el momento para comentarle con malicia, "Ya ves, _Snivellus_ : hasta Lupin sigue siendo más popular que tú."Ya sabía qué cara pondrían los Gryffindor al verle en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y sabía que era él el que buscaba la enemistad con sus estudiantes, pero últimamente estaba más susceptible que nunca. Debía ser por Lupin... y por Potter hijo, claro. Y toda esa historia de que Black andaba suelto... Black... sucio traidor... él no era mejor que Severus, o no, era mucho peor... Black traicionó Lily directamente...en cuanto le atrapase...Black le debía tanto a Severus; tanto...

El enojo burbujeó dentro del profesor sustituto, y lo canalizó del único modo que conocía: la venganza. Con que amaban a ese asqueroso Profesor Lupin, ¿eh? ¿Y si descubriesen que era hombre-lobo?¿Y si supiesen que era un monstruo peligroso?Echó una mirada emponzoñada a la clase y se puso a criticar la muy obvia falta de organización de rencorosos comentarios fueron interrumpidos, cómo no, por San Potter, que llegaba diez minutos tarde a clase.

\- Perdón por llegar tarde, Profesor Lupin. Es que...- el muchacho se calló abruptamente, con desagrado, al descubrir que el profesor que tenía delante no era el que esperaba encontrar. Snape le miró desde el escritorio, rebosante de un júbilo maligno que no expresó.

\- Esta clase empezó hace diez minutos, Potter..., así que diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Siéntate.

Pero, para la suma irritación de Severus, San Potter no obedeció y se quedó donde estaba.

\- ¿Dónde está el Profesor Lupin?- preguntó el muy maleducado, con descaro.

\- Me ha dicho que se sentía demasiado... enfermo... para dar clase hoy.- respondió Snape con calculada lentitud, y retorció una sonrisa a sabiendas de que eso sacaría a Potter de sus casillas.- Creo haberte dicho que te sientes.

Pero el muy arrogante mocoso continuó de pie, sin moverse.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- exigió saber.

\- Nada que amenace su vida.- respondió Snape, deseando que así lo fuera.- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, y si tengo que volver a decírtelo, serán cincuenta.

Eso le pondría en su sitio.

\- Como estaba diciendo antes de que... Potter... me interrumpiese, el Profesor Lupin no ha dejado... ningún acta... de lo que habéis hecho hasta ahora.

\- Por favor, señor, hemos visto los boggarts, los Capas Rojas, los kappas, los gryndilows...- le cortó Granger del modo más irritante posible, sin tomar aliento y de una tirada, con su característica necesidad compulsiva de complacer a sus profesores.- ...e íbamos a comenzar con...

\- Cállate.- le cortó Snape, crispado, asegurándose de dar la imagen más fría e imponente posible.- No he pedido información. Sólo estaba comentando la... falta de organización... del Profesor Lupin.- lo cual era absolutamente cierto, el hombre era el caos personificado.

\- Es el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido jamás.

Snape miró lentamente hacia donde había venido el comentario. Dean Thomas. La clase había estallado en un murmullo de simpatía. ¿Es que todos habían decidido seguir el mal ejemplo de Potter o qué? Hacía tiempo que una clase no se le insubordinaba de tal manera, ni siquiera una clase de Gryffindors. Dejó que la furia de sus entrañas subiese hasta sus ojos amenazadores; su mirada, una llamarada de hielo que perforaba el valor de la mayoría de la gente.

\- Sois fáciles de contentar.- comentó con peligrosa tranquilidad.- Lupin a penas os da trabajo. Yo hubiera exigido a... los de primer año... lo de reconocer los Capas Rojas y los gryndilows. Hoy abordaremos el tema de...- encontró al final del libro lo que andaba buscando.- los Hombres-Lobo.

\- Pero, señor.- explotó Hermione en otra de sus incontinencias verbales, ansiosa por corregir lo incorrecto.- se supone que no íbamos a dar los Hombres-Lobo aún, estábamos por empezar con los hinkypunks...

\- Señorita Granger.- le respondió Snape canalizando su irritación para enfriar sus heladas palabras.- Estaba bajo la impresión de que... era yo... el que estaba dando clase, no tú. Y os estoy diciendo... a todos vosotros... que vayáis a la página 394.- al ver las caras amotinadas de toda la clase, su enfado resquebrajó el hielo de su rostro y su habla.- ¡Todos vosotros!¡Ya!- exclamó, crispado.

Al final, acabaron por obedecer. Snape escondió de nuevo las uñas, ligeramente apaciguado:

\- ¿Quién de entre vosotros puede decirme la diferencia entre un hombre-lobo y un verdadero lobo?

Como era de esperar, nadie sabía la respuesta, salvo la muy pesada Hermione Granger, que como también era de esperar, había levantado su mano. Snape decidió darle una lección de humildad y la ignoró completamente.

\- ¿Nadie?- se le escapó la sonrisa de burla.- ¿Me estáis diciendo que el Profesor Lupin ni siquiera os a enseñado la distinción básica entre...?

Y entonces le cortó alguien que nunca hubiera esperado que tuviese las tripas de cortarle la frase. Parvati Patil.

\- Ya le hemos dicho,- dijo la bruja para la irritada sorpresa de Severus,- no hemos llegado a los Hombres-Lobo todavía, estamos en...

\- ¡Silencio!- gruño Snape.- Vaya, vaya, vaya; nunca pensé que me encontraría con una clase de tercero que no fuese capaz de reconocer un hombre-lobo a la vista. Me encargaré de informarle al Profesor Dumbledore lo atrasados que estáis todos...

Y entonces, Hermione hizo algo que no debería haber hecho. Algo de lo que se acordaría durante mucho tiempo.

Le cortó la frase a Snape. Por segunda vez.

\- Por favor, señor.-aún tenía la mano levantada.- El hombre-lobo difiere del verdadero lobo en múltiples pequeñas facetas. El hocico del hombre-lobo...

Esto ya era el colmo. ¿Qué necesidad tenía la muy idiota de presumir de sus dotes de engullir y regurgitar la información como si fuese una enciclopedia sin cerebro? Snape ni supo ni quiso controlar su violento rechazo hacia la chavala.

\- Ésta es la... segunda vez... que hablas fuera de turno, Señorita Granger. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser una... insufrible... sabelotodo.

Aquello resultó ser de una contundencia tal que extrañó hasta a Severus, aunque se guardó de enseñarlo. Hermione se puso toda roja, bajó la mano y fijó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en el suelo. Aunque Snape no lo reflejó en su cara, estaba impresionado por el efecto que sus palabras habían causado en la chica. No se arrepentía de haberle dado una lección, pero no se esperaba a que la muchacha lo tomase tan a pecho. Eran Gryffindors, eran amigos de Potter, y él era su aborrecible profesor de Slytherin; sus insultos no deberían de importarles tanto. Deberían de dar por sentado que los odiaba a todos; irracionalmente, absolutamente, injustamente. Pero he aquí que al menos a Hermione Granger, sí que le importaba lo que decía, le importaba personalmente. Aunque la ya fría y compuesta cara de Snape no lo demostró, aquello, extrañamente, le complació. Sólo se es capaz de herir de verdad a alguien cuando la persona en cuestión te tiene en cuenta. Blanco y en botella, leche: la opinión de Snape sobre ella le importaba a la joven Granger. Le importaba lo suficiente como para sentirse herida. Aquella era una sensación nueva. Importarle tanto a alguien...

Un caballeroso, pero poco precavido, Ron Weasley cortó con sus cavilaciones.

\- ¡Nos ha hecho una pregunta y ella sabe la respuesta! ¡¿Para qué pregunta si no quiere que le respondamos?!

Hasta sus compañeros de clase se dieron cuenta de que aquello había sido una mala, pero que muy mala idea. Todos le miraron alarmados... con la excepción de Hermione, que por una vez, le miró agradecida en vez de alarmada. La mirada de gratitud de Hermione ayudó a Ron a frontar la fría cólera que despertó en su insoportable profesor de Pociones.

\- Castigo, Señor Weasley.- comentó Snape suavemente y con la cara a pocos centímetros de la nariz de Ron.- Si vuelvo a oírte criticar mi manera de dar clase, te aseguro que te arrepentirás.

Nadie dijo ni mú durante el resto de la clase. Snape, entre crítica y crítica sobre el modo de evaluar de Lupin, echaba miradas de reojo hacia Hermione Granger.

Así que, curiosamente, su opinión tenía peso sobre ella. Interesante... si se ponía a pensar en ello, no era la primera vez que pasaba.

 **Marzo del 2003. La Madriguera.**

El corazón de Hermione batía enloquecido y sus ojos reflejaban la confusión y el cúmulo de sentimientos que se entrechocaban en su pecho. Estupefacción, alborozo, horror, fascinación, orgullo herido... Harry no parecía comprender su estado. Hermione se separó del pensadero como de un pecado.

\- Dije que estaba dispuesta a ayudarte, Harry. Pero esto es demasiado.- le acusó con las mejillas enrojecidas.

\- Ya sé que es demasiado.- le respondió Harry con impotencia, intentando apaciguarla.- Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, llenó de aire sus pulmones y se tapó la cara con las manos. Aquellas memorias... habían sido demasiado personales. Personales para Snape, y... personales para _ella._ Pero eso no se lo podía decir, no le podía admitir que... Lo que sí tenía que decirle era... ¿acaso Harry no se había dado cuenta? ¿o sólo le pasaba a ella? Bajó las manos, suspiró hondamente y le soltó la bomba:

\- No se perciben sólo los sentimientos que tuvo Snape, Harry. ¿No te has dado cuenta? - le dijo con la garganta hecha un nudo.

El moreno la miró con confusión.

\- Ya sé que algunos pensamientos de Snape son... un poco...- empezó a decir, sonrojado, y no sabiendo cómo terminar. Se notaba que él también estaba agitado. Hermione se puso muy nerviosa y le cortó la palabra con impaciencia:

\- ¡No hablo de eso!- mintió.- Bueno, sí, también, pero... pero... ¡pero lo importante es que...!

No sabía cómo decirlo más claramente. Cerró los ojos, contó hasta cinco y volvió a abrirlos.

\- Tú percibes las memorias desde el punto de vista de Snape, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió, mudo.

\- Yo también.- confirmó Hermione innecesariamente.- Pero, además..., percibo los sentimientos y los pensamientos de otra gente; ...no de todos los que aparecen en la escena, pero... de más de uno.

"Incluyendo las mías, de cuando era niña" añadió para sí misma. El moreno la miró como si le hubiese estado explicando física cuántica en búlgaro.

\- Esto va demasiado lejos, Harry.- sentenció Hermione.- No puedo. No, es demasiado. Te aconsejo que dejes de ver esos recuerdos, que los encierres en alguna parte, y que vuelvas a la realidad.

La Gryffindor sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al ver la cara de herido que había puesto su amigo, pero ella no se sentía con fuerzas para ayudarle. Aquel pensadero raro la había sacado de quicio, y tampoco era que ella estuviese en el mejor momento de su vida.

Al ver que Harry no contestaba, Hermione dio media vuelta y salió del desván. Las campanas muggles avisaron que había pasado media hora.

xxoOoxx

Hermione no había vuelto a hablar de aquello con Harry desde hacía ya dos semanas. La normalidad había vuelto a La Madriguera; las conversaciones que mantenían habían vuelto a ser mayoritariamente huecas y redundantes. Rutina, cortesía y en alguna parte de sus corazones, una amistad amordazada por el malestar, pero que se negaba a desaparecer.

Aquellas dos semanas, Hermione se había dedicado a buscar trabajo en todos los rincones que había podido, pero al parecer, tener una Licenciatura en Encantamientos no era suficiente para conseguir un puesto. La bruja apretó los dientes y le dio una chuchería a _Pig._ El bicho ululó de alegría, y se levantó de la mesa de madera en el que la Gryffindor estaba sentada. No; un pene parecía ser requisito indispensable para ganarse un sueldo, se dijo Hermione con amargura mientras arrugaba el último mensaje de petición denegada que le había traído la lechuza. Estaba frustrada. ¿Qué hacer?

La joven miró por la ventana a la señora Weasley, que cantaba alegremente mientras agitaba la varita para tender la ropa. Ella era feliz. Bueno, todo lo feliz que se puede ser con un hijo asesinado y otro convertido en hombre-lobo. Pero parecía disfrutar siendo la matriarca de La Madriguera. Hermione suspiró, agarró el mensaje de respuesta de la _Cleansweep Broom Company_ y la tiró al fuego, que lo devoró con gusto. Había estado enviando lechuzas y acudiendo a entrevistas de trabajo durante dos semanas. Ninguna compañía relacionada con sus estudios había aceptado contratarla.

Hermione volvió a observar a Molly. Era la mujer más madre que jamás había conocido. Muy cariñosa, y muy mandona. La Gryffindor apartó la mirada de la señora Weasley y se puso a inspeccionar sus uñas. ¿Por qué no contentarse con ser ama de casa, como Molly? Muchas mujeres lo hacían... La idea le desagradó en el mismo momento en que acabó de formularlo. No, ella no quería quedarse encerrada en una casa. Quería mostrar su valía mágica, su inteligencia; quería aportar cosas al saber común, ser útil más allá del ámbito familiar... sentirse viva.

La joven bruja bufó ácidamente. ¿Demostrar su valía? Al parecer, no valía lo suficiente como para ser contratada para desarrollar nuevos encantamientos. Ni siquiera para aplicar encantamientos ya conocidos. Y aún así... Aún así, no quería pasar las 24 horas del día encerrada en La Madriguera, siete días a la semana, doce meses al año... La joven sintió un quemazón en los pulmones, como si se estuviese ahogando. Se estaba ahogando.

Y de repente, tomó una decisión. Se levantó de la silla del comedor y se precipitó a la habitación que compartía con Ron. Se vestiría con su mejor túnica y zapatearía todo el Callejón Diagón, todo Hogsmeade, y todo otro rincón comercial que conociese repartiendo sus currículum vitae en tiendas, bares y posadas. Encontraría un trabajo, costase lo que costase, estuviese relacionado con sus estudios o no. Conseguiría un sueldo.

xxoOoxx

Por fin, llegó un golpe de buena suerte. Después de buscar y rebuscar, Hermione había encontrado trabajo. Juraría que hasta brillaba de satisfacción. Incluso Ron parecía darse cuenta de su alegría, que destacaba contra las caras cansadas de los que compartían la mesa con Hermione.

\- Anda, 'Mione, pásame la sal.- le pidió el pelirrojo mientras cenaban en familia. La bruja estaba tan contenta que ni si quiera se acordó de irritarse por la pereza de su novio, que bien podía haber cogido la sal él mismo con un _Accio sal._

\- Hoy ha sido un día duro.- resopló Ron.- Hemos tenido problemas... Tycho Brahe se ha despistado y ha estado vagando por Dundee, ¡en pleno día! Los muggles son idiotas, pero no tanto como para no reconocer un fantasma si flota delante de sus narices... Harry las a pasado canutas para hacerle entrar en razón y convencerle de que volviese a Hogwarts; el pobre fantasma pensaba que Suecia estaba invadiendo Dinamarca... ¿verdad, Harry?

-¿Eh?- respondió Harry apurado, levantando la cabeza bruscamente y enfocando su mirada en Ron, en vez de en el infinito. El pelirrojo suspiró, molesto: era obvio que su amigo no había estado escuchándole.

\- Que Tycho estaba convencido de que Dinamarca había sido invadida.- repitió con un resoplido.

\- Ah, sí.- confirmó el moreno, ausente.- Sí, nos ha costado persuadirle.

\- No quería creer que estaba en Dundee, y en el siglo XXI...; hemos tenido que borrar la memoria de nueve muggles- añadió Ron, satisfecho de que Harry hubiese colaborado, y procedió a engullir una pata de pollo.

Molly sonrió ante el apetito de su hijo y le sirvió más pollo, mientras declaraba:

\- Trabajar de auror es duro, desde luego... al menos está mejor pagado que trabajar en la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles.

Arthur Weasley resopló desde su esquina.

\- Te recuerdo que hace cinco años que soy jefe de la Oficina para la Detección y Confiscación de los Hechizos y Objetos Defensivos Falsos, querida.

Molly guiñó con picardía a su marido mientras le servía comida, y estaba a punto de dejar la fuente cuando Hermione, desde la derecha de Ron, habló:

\- Señora Weasley, ¿podría pasarme un poco de pollo a mí también, por favor?- La rechoncha mujer la miró confusa por un segundo, pero reaccionó con rapidez.

\- ¡Uy! Claro que sí, Hermione, querida; perdona...- y se apresuró a servirle en el plato.- Y Hermione, cariño; creo que ya va siendo hora de que te acostumbres a llamarme Molly...- le comentó con una sonrisa maternal.

La joven bruja forzó una sonrisa y dio las gracias a la matriarca. La verdad era que Molly seguía intimidándola un poco, y en su mente, siempre la había catalogado como "Señora Weasley".

\- Parece que el día de alguien ha sido más satisfactoria que el de otros, ¿verdad, Hermione?

La aludida giró su cabeza para mirar a Ginny, que le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras amamantaba a James. Esta vez, la sonrisa de Hermione fue verdadera y radiante.

\- Pues sí, la verdad.- comentó, intentando moderar su alegría. Quería decirles que había descubierto que Justin Finch-Fletchley y Hannah Abbott eran pareja; que habían tomado el relevo en El Caldero Chorreante; que habían tenido tanto éxito que necesitaban a más trabajadores, y que la habían contratado a ella como camarera y limpiadora. Tendría un horario difícil, un sueldo modesto y algunas noches tendría que quedarse a dormir en El Caldero, pero a Hermione no le importaba: se sentía más viva que nunca. Quería contarlo todo.

\- Por cierto, 'Mione,- comentó Ron, como si acabase de acordarse de una cosa.- ¿Sabes dónde están mis pantalones de pana marrón? Mañana tenemos que hablar con Gawain Robards. No podemos ir a una cita con nuestro jefe y descuidar nuestro vestuario, ¿verdad, Harry?- comentó con humor, reclamando la atención de su amigo. Éste, que había vuelto a ensimismarse, repitió la escena de antes.

\- Claro, Ron, claro... sí...- dijo ausentemente, olvidando que el pelirrojo esperaba una sonrisa además de una respuesta. El joven Weasley frunció el ceño, y comentó:

\- Harry, ¿qué te pasa? Estás ausente. Si lo que te preocupa es el informe que tenemos que presentar mañana...

Ron continuó hablando, en un vano intento de tranquilizar y atraer la completa atención del moreno, y la conversación-monólogo volvió a centrarse en el trabajo de auror de los dos amigos.

Hermione no volvió a abrir la boca en toda la cena.

 **Abril del 2003. La Madriguera.**

\- ¿A dónde te vas?

Hermione continuó vistiéndose, sin dar a conocer que hubiese escuchado la pregunta de Ron. El pelirrojo estaba tumbado en la cama, pues era domingo y aquel domingo Ron no trabajaba.

\- A trabajar.- contestó por fin, sin mirar hacia su novio.- Empiezo dentro de una hora. Voy a utilizar la red Flu, pero no quiero llegar tarde.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, Hermione se giró para mirar al pelirrojo. Éste la miraba con cierto asombro.

\- ¿Has encontrado un trabajo? No lo sabía.- comentó, con demasiada naturalidad. La joven estuvo a punto de escupirle que si prestase más atención a lo que los demás hacían y decían, se hubiera enterado; pero guardó su veneno. Ron no lo hacía queriendo.

\- Pues sí.- comentó la chica con sencillez.- En El Caldero Chorreante, de camarera y de limpiadora. Es mi segunda semana.

Aquella información sí que pareció asombrar al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Hace una semana que trabajas en El Caldero?

\- Sí.- respondió Hermione; una vez más, sin hacer el esfuerzo de elaborar nada.

\- Ah.- Ron tampoco parecía dispuesto a preguntar por nada más, pero después de un rato, añadió: - ¿Y cómo es que no te has estado levantando a esta hora?

La joven resopló antes de obligarse a responder civilizadamente.

\- Porque he estado trabajando de camarera los mediodías y limpiando el bar por las tardes. Esta semana me toca por las mañanas; limpieza de habitaciones. Tú te levantabas más pronto que yo.

Ron no volvió a hablar durante todo el rato que su novia tardó en prepararse. Cuando Hermione estaba por salir, sin embargo, dijo con cierto refunfuño:

\- Buena suerte en el trabajo. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

La bruja se quedó parada durante unos instantes, procesando las palabras de Ron. ¿Era ésa su manera de pedir perdón? Con los ánimos suavizados, respondió:

\- Gracias. No sé cuándo terminaré, no tengo un horario fijo. Si necesitan refuerzo al mediodía tendré que quedarme.

\- Vale... bueno...- el pelirrojo no parecía saber cómo continuar.- Cuídate.

Hermione le regaló una pequeña, pero genuina sonrisa.

\- Tú también.

Y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar.

xxoOoxx

Hermione estaba reventada. Como había sospechado por la mañana, al mediodía había habido un trabajo descomunal y se había tenido que quedar en El Caldero como refuerzo. Estaba sudada, con mechones de pelo huyendo de su coleta, oliendo a comida, cansada y atontada por el esfuerzo.

Por eso, la Gryffindor no reaccionó con la rapidez habitual al chocarse contra el individuo que la esperaba en la puerta. Alarmada, Hermione se separó del cuerpo ajeno y miró arriba para descubrir la cara de disculpas de Harry. Qué raro.

\- Hola, Harry.- le saludó, y el otro respondió con un saludo parecido.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Creía que hoy teníais el día libre.

\- Eh... sí, lo tengo.- pausa incómoda.- Hermione... ¿podemos ir a otro sitio? Quiero hablar con tranquilidad...- miró con nerviosismo hacia el interior de El Caldero Chorreante, y añadió:- ya sabes... a solas.

A Hermione aquello le olió mal. Harry nunca se había llevado mal con Hannah, y a penas tenía contacto con Justin... No, aquello no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Hermione empezó a juguetear con los rizos que sobresalían de su coleta. Si tanta necesidad tenía Harry de hablar con ella a solas, probablemente se tratase de... _eso_. Demasiado tarde, la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba mordisqueando la uña de un meñique, y alejó el dedo de su boca con cierto fastidio.

\- Pues para no encontrarnos con ningún conocido, o nos aparecemos en algún lugar desierto; o nos vamos a un bar muggle, Harry. En el Callejón Diagón nos conocen todos... especialmente a tí.

Harry tardó un rato en procesar la información. Cuando al fin lo hizo, murmuró:

\- 'Mione... yo no tengo libras...

\- Yo tampoco.- respondió Hermione, y añadió con falsa energía:- Bien, pues la opción del bar muggle queda descartada... ¿Qué te parece ir al Hyde Park? Hace buen tiempo, y allí no nos molestará nadie. Incluso podríamos ir andando desde aquí. Tendremos que cambiar de ropa...

\- Mmm... con un hechizo desilusionador bastará, ¿no crees?

Esta vez fue Hermione la que le costó asimilar el comentario.

\- Sí... vale, bien. Venga, vámonos...

Y sin más dilación, se dirigieron hacia el Hyde Park.

xxoOoxx

\- Te dije que lo dejases a un lado, Harry, ¡te lo dije!

Los dos amigos se habían instalado en un banco discreto a orillas de uno de los estanques del parque. El moreno estaba pálido, pero sus mejillas se habían ido sonrojando progresivamente. De agitación y enfado, más que de vergüenza. Hacía tiempo que no le miraba a Hermione a los ojos, ni con el mismo fervor que solía tener en Hogwarts. La chica tuvo un fuerte sentimiento de _déjà-vu._

\- ¡Y yo ya te dije que no podía, Hermione!- respondió el auror con testarudez.

Mantuvieron una lucha visual durante unos instantes, hasta que la joven cerró los ojos y resopló con fastidio. Para cuando los volvió a abrir, su mirada se había clavado en el estanque y no en su amigo.

\- Harry, tienes un problema.- gruñó la chica con brusquedad.

El mencionado rebotó la ofensiva respondiendo:

\- Exacto. Y no puedo afrontarlo sólo. Te necesito. Te necesito a tí porque los demás no pueden ayudarme.

\- Porque no quieres implicar a nadie más en este marrón, querrás decir.- reaccionó Hermione, con más enfado de lo que era razonable.- ¡¿Te crees que Ginny, Ron o cualquier otro no es capaz de echarte una mano o qué?!

\- Ginny está embarazada, no quiero molestarla. Y Ron... no lo entendería...

\- Es decir- le cortó Hermione,- que ellos te importan tanto que no quieres hacerles la cerdada de pedirles que hagan el trabajo sucio, pero a mí sí, ¿eh?- sabía que estaba siendo exagerada, pero su rabia estaba descontrolada.- ¡Vamos a pedírselo a la bruja más lista de su generación! Vamos a pedirle que empatice con un hijo de troll difunto, vamos a pedirle que lamente su muerte, que comparta el sentimiento de culpa con nosotros, ¡¿eh?! Y así aligeramos nuestro propio sentimiento de culp-

\- ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!

Hermione estaba furiosa, pero también lo estaba Harry, que se había levantado de golpe. La chica no intentó terminar la frase que su amigo había cortado por la mitad. La Gryffindor también se levantó, pero despacio. Sus palabras habían herido a su amigo. Lo habían herido, pero en aquellos momentos Hermione estaba enfadadísima y no le importaba. Ella también se sentía herida, aunque la herida fuese tan vieja como la amistad con Ron y Harry. ¿Cuántas veces se habían servido de ella? Y ella, pues claro; ¿qué iba a hacer ella? Echarles una mano. Los había ayudado cada vez que se lo habían pedido, incluso cuando no... a su manera, pero los había ayudado siempre. ¿Y ellos? Sí, ellos también la habían ayudado más de una vez. ¿Pero tanto como ella a ellos? Y todo ese desprecio... como si fuese _natural_ que ella les ayudase, y que lo hiciese a cambio de nada, y además esperarían que se sintiese agradecida por el honor. Estaba cansada. Todo el mundo acudía a ella cuando tenían problemas, tanto prácticos como emocionales, pero ella no podía apoyarse en nadie. Cuando lloraba, lloraba sola, y a escondidas. Cuando algo la preocupaba, lo consultaba con la almohada, y sin pronunciar media palabra. Cuando necesitaba arreglar algo práctico, lo hacía ella solita; como mucho, ayudada por los libros. Ella era el pilar de todos, y los pilares se sostienen por sí mismos, ¿no? A nadie le interesa lo que piense y lo que sienta un pilar, mientras siga haciendo de pilar... Pues estaba harta. Harta de cargar no sólo con sus problemas y sus sentimientos, sino con el de todos... qué se habían creído... si al menos fueran conscientes del esfuerzo que le suponía... si al menos se lo agradecieran... y además, con este último asunto del pensadero tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

\- Hermione.- Harry cortó el tumulto interior de la joven. Su tono era más moderado, pero sus ojos brillaban y su cara estaba roja.- Yo tendré problemas personales, pero tú también los tienes.

Auch. El dardo de su amigo había dado en el blanco. ¿Habría leído algo en su cara? Harry prosiguió:

\- No te creas que no sé qué supone lo que te pido...- Hermione, nerviosa de que su amigo supiese cómo se sentía, estuvo por resoplar de sarcasmo. Pero algo en el tono y en la cara del moreno la convenció de que Harry hablaba honestamente: quizás no la ignoraban tanto como se decía a sí misma.- Sé que te pido que te impliques emocionalmente. Sé que no quieres rebuscar en la mierda que es la vida de Snape...

La joven quiso interrumpirle, pero el auror alzó una mano y la bruja se calló.

\- ... pero ese pobre hombre sufrió una injusticia, Hermione... sé que era un troll... pero, a pesar de ello, me salvó y me ayudó muchas veces...

Hermione, irritada, no pudo aguantar el comentario mordaz:

\- Ajá. ¿Y a mí, qué bien me hizo? Sólo recuerdo injurias y desprecios.

El moreno puso una cara sombría.

\- Si no fuese por él, Voldemort no hubiera sido derrotado. Y tú, yo, Ron, y mucha otra gente estaría probablemente muerta...

\- Pero no lo estamos.- contraatacó la Gryffindor, tozudamente.- Era un hijo de troll que dio

la vida para que ganásemos la guerra: doble beneficio. Todos contentos. A olvidar el pasado y centrarnos en el presente, Harry.

El mencionado la miró con una cara que indicaba claramente: "no me creo que te creas de verdad lo que acabas de decir". No, Hermione no creía realmente lo que había dicho. Pero maldito el día en que se lo admitiese a Harry.

\- Mira.- dijo la bruja, intentando moderar su tono y su lenguaje.- Estuve pensando sobre eso, y tuve una idea. Visitemos a Luna.

La propuesta pilló al moreno por sorpresa.

\- ¿Luna?- repitió tontamente.- Ya no tengo mucho contacto con ella...

Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle que ya no mantenía mucho contacto con nadie, pero era innecesariamente cruel y se abstuvo.

\- Pues, yo más que antes... suelo ir a visitarla. Me suele dar buenos consejos... te recomiendo que vayas a ella. Si quieres, te acompaño. Lleva el pensadero con los recuerdos del murciélago... que los vea. Que los comente...

Por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar, ni ella ni Harry estaban tensos. Cuanto más hablaba, más buena le parecía la idea a la chica:

\- ... veamos si a ella le sucede como a nosotros, que percibimos los sentimientos de Snape... y a ver si también percibe sentimientos de otras personas, como yo. Además, creo que tiene un pensadero propio. Podemos probar a ver si ese fenómeno raro es debido a tu pensadero, a las memorias, o a nosotros...

Hacía tiempo que la más joven Granger no veía a su amigo tan despierto; era como si un fuego vital reluciese en su piel. Sí; hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no lo veía con tantas energías, con tanta esperanza brillando en sus ojos. Había empezado como una pequeña idea tonta, pero cuanto más hablaban sobre aquello más prometedor parecía. Sí, Luna sería la solución...

\- Tendríamos que enviarle una lechuza. ¿Cuándo vuelves a librar?- le preguntó Hermione a su amigo.

\- El próximo sábado.- comentó Harry, sin poder estarse quieto.- Pero prefiero no esperar tanto... aún nos queda toda la tarde. ¿Por qué no contactar ya?

\- Igual no está en casa, o tiene otros planes, Harry.- respondió la Gryffindor con el ceño fruncido.

\- No lo sabremos hasta que lo comprobemos. Aparezcamos en su jardín, ¡vamos!

Parecía que Harry, en su entusiasmo, no había entendido plenamente lo que su amiga había querido decir.

\- ¿Quieres desaparecer en medio del Hyde Park a las cinco de la tarde, Harry?- soltó Hermione corrosivamente.- Haz el favor de venir conmigo a algún sitio más discreto, hombre.- añadió, sabiendo que con sus palabras estaba aceptando la propuesta de ir a visitar a Luna en aquel mismo instante.

\- Claro, claro, 'Mione.- asintió el auror, con la mente claramente en otra galaxia.- Vamos...

A pesar del cansancio del trabajo, la chica sintió cómo su entusiasmo la contagiaba. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan llena de energía... a Hermione se le escapó una sonrisa, una sonrisa grande y genuina.

\- Venga, ¡por aquí!- le mandó a su amigo, y se dirigieron hacia los baños públicos.

* * *

My hearth I gave thee, not to do it pain: primera línea de un soneto de **Sir Thomas Wyatt**


	4. Look in thy glass

**Aviso legal:** La serie _Harry Potter_ es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece.

 **Nota:** Este fanfic es de categoría M.

 **Nota2:** Gracias a todxs aquellxs que leéis y comentáis, si tenéis sugerencias no dudéis en dar vuestra opinión :) .

 **Nota3:** Subo este capitulo hoy porque no podré hacerlo el viernes, pero espero mantener la rutina de subir cada viernes.

* * *

 _ **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**_

 **4\. Look in thy glass and tell the face thou viewest**

 _ **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**_

 _A pesar del cansancio del trabajo, la chica sintió cómo su entusiasmo la contagiaba. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan llena de energía... a Hermione se le escapó una sonrisa, una sonrisa grande y genuina._

 _\- Venga, ¡por aquí!- le mandó a su amigo, y se dirigieron hacia los baños públicos._

 **Abril del 2003. The Rookery.**

Harry y Hermione aparecieron en frente de la casa de los Lovegood, últimamente regentada por Luna. El jardín estaba lleno de plantas y flores raras, con colores y diseños dignos de un museo de historia natural. Antes de abrir la verja y entrar, sin embargo, la Ravenclaw de ojos soñadores salió de su casa con una sonrisa beata. ¿Coincidencia? Con Luna Lovegood nunca se sabía. Era un misterio dentro del misterio mágico al que pertenecían los tres.

\- Veníais a verme, ¿no?- preguntó la rubia con voz dulce y soñadora. Ambos lo escucharon perfectamente, a pesar de que Luna no había alzado la voz.- Entrad, entrad.

Harry entró con decisión, seguido de una Hermione a la que Luna ya no irritaba. No, muy al contrario, pensó la Gryffindor con una media sonrisa. No sabía cuándo se había dado el cambio. Pero, desde luego; Luna era uno de los termómetros que le habían indicado a Hermione que, efectivamente, había cambiado desde su época de Hogwarts... habían ocurrido muchísimas cosas desde la primera vez que se encontró con aquella Ravenclaw. Ahora, en vez de irritarla, la tranquilidad soñadora de Luna la calmaba. La Gryffindor sonrió plenamente al llegar a la altura de la otra mujer.

\- Hola, Luna.- la saludó con sencillez.

\- Hola, Hermione.- respondió la rubia, con una sonrisa tan grande como la de la otra bruja, pero como si hubiese estado fumando cierta planta... otra vez. Sin dar explicaciones, alzó su estilizada y femenina mano y, rozándola a penas, colocó detrás de la oreja de Hermione uno de los mechones que se habían escapado de su coleta. El gesto, simple y delicado, produjo una especie de escalofrío placentero en la espalda de la Gryffindor. Sabía que Luna no estaba coqueteando, ni ella lo interpretaba así, pero de vez en cuando la rubia conseguía que Hermione se relajase en un gozo inofensivo. Era tan femenina y delicada, al menos en apariencia... su voz y sus gestos lograban tranquilizarla como Hermione solía tranquilizar a su difunto Crookshanks. Y, como Crookshanks, a la Gryffindor le entraban ganas de ronronear cada vez que Luna la sorprendía con su atenta dulzura. No entendía cómo podía haberla irritado anteriormente... quizás la rubia también hubiese cambiado.

Harry cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- Hola, Luna.- saludó con inseguridad.- Siento no haberte visitado más veces...

\- No importa, Harry. Yo tampoco lo he hecho.- le respondió la Ravenclaw, de entre la neblina de su candidez.- Siempre serás bienvenido.- Y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Harry parecía muy aliviado.- Venid, pasad adentro...- añadió Luna con gracia, y los condujo hacia el interior de su casa.

\- La verdad...- empezó a explicar Hermione, intentando sonar diplomática.- Queríamos pedirte un favor, Luna.- prosiguió, mientras se sentaban en las butacas de la sala de estar. El sol entraba con fuerza desde la ventana de la sala, como sólo el sol de la tarde puede hacer, sedando a los tres individuos pero sin llegar a ser soporífero.

\- Mm-hm.- respondió Luna suavemente, volviendo a producir en Hermione aquellos dulces escalofríos. Afortunadamente, Luna no parecía tener tal efecto en Harry, que expuso sus preocupaciones con el ceño fruncido:

\- Luna, hay algo que no quise difundir en su época, pero que ahora me está preocupando. ¿Te acuerdas del Profesor Snape?

Pregunta retórica. Luna afirmó con la cabeza, delicadamente.

\- Snape me pasó sus memorias antes de morir. El problema... es que me pasó más memorias que los que yo pensaba en un principio. Dumbledore me legó su pensadero, y cuando vertí todo el contenido de las memorias de Snape...- Harry no pudo evitar un escalofrío, pero en su caso, desagradable.- bueno...

\- Resulta... que en vez de _ver_ sus memorias, las _vivimos._ \- dijo Hermione, intentando echarle una mano a su amigo.- Somos capaces de percibir los pensamientos y sentimientos que tuvo en cada memoria que... _vivimos._ \- añadió, y titubeó un poco antes de continuar.- Yo... además... percibo los pensamientos y sentimientos de otra gente... no de todos; es aleatorio.- concluyó, insegura.

Si algo bueno tenía Luna era que no solía juzgar a la gente. En efecto, ni les miró raro ni con incredulidad, y en vez de eso, parecía estar reflexionando sobre lo que le habían dicho sus amigos. Harry pareció recuperar el coraje y comentó:

\- Queríamos saber a qué se debe este fenómeno. A ver si somos nosotros los causantes, o son estas memorias, o este pensadero...

\- Nos gustaría hacer diferentes pruebas.- añadió Hermione.- Nos gustaría que tú también vieses dentro del pensadero de Harry... y después podríamos mirar las mismas memorias en el tuyo...

Luna les regaló su pequeña sonrisa apacible y afirmó con la cabeza. Con sencillez, sin decir nada, sin pensarlo dos veces. Hermione cruzó las piernas, ligeramente incómoda. Luna hacía que todo se convirtiese simple y llano... ¿era consciente hasta qué grado iba a violar la intimidad del difunto? ¿No lo preocupaba?

\- Quiero avisarte que... si te pasa como a nosotros... vivirás y sentirás muchas emociones desagradables.- Hermione titubeó.- Emociones intensas, y situaciones bastante fuertes...

La sonrisa de Luna no se movió ni un ápice.

\- Estoy habituada...- comentó, neutramente. Las miradas de Harry y Hermione se cruzaron, pero no dijeron nada. Harry desapareció y volvió a aparecer pocos minutos después, con el pensadero bien agarrado en sus manos. La colocó con cuidado encima de la redonda mesa que las butacas rodeaban.

De golpe, Hermione sintió frío en su estómago. No quería proceder. No quería vivir esas memorias, pero a la vez... la chica cortó en seco aquellos pensamientos, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Preparadas?- preguntó el moreno, y ambas brujas asintieron, acercándose al objeto mágico.- Allá vamos...

La sala de los Lovegood se difuminó y desapareció.

 **Memorias del Pensadero. ?**

 _El joven Snape nunca ha visto tanta gente congregada en un mismo sitio, ni siquiera en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Pero los allí reunidos no son alumnos, sino Alzados: los más próximos a Tom Riddle se hacen llamar mortífagos, y tienen la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo. Esta noche se han reunido no sólo ellos, sino gran cantidad de simpatizantes de la Causa._

 _Tom Riddle es guapo, y carismático, y muy buen orador. Empieza el meeting con efusivas palabras en honor a aquella gran cantidad de brujas y magos que, a pesar de que la versión oficial pretenda lo contrario, habían perdido la vida a manos de los muggles; todas las brujas torturadas y asesinadas brutalmente por la Inquisición (puesto que no todas tenían la varita a mano cuando las pillaban, ni el poder suficiente para hacer magia sin varita), aquella pobre gente inocente, de los nuestros; familias enteras muertas durante los bombardeos de la I y II Guerras Mundiales Muggles, ¡por las barbas de Merlín! Familias enteras, cuyos hechizos para disimular sus moradas a ojos de los muggles no les salvaron de los bombardeos indiscriminados. Nobles familias de sangre pura, que desde siglos han tenido que vivir a escondidas de los muggles, temerosos de ser descubiertos, calculando sus acciones, como ratoncillos asustadizos, ¡Con todo un Ministerio de Magia cuyo principal quehacer es mantener el Estatuto de Secrecía!_

 _El público aplaude. Snape, en la parte más alejada de la estrada donde Tom lee su discurso, cruza los brazos para abrazar su corazón, que rebosa de emociones mal contenidas. ¡Pues claro que tiene la razón!_

 _\- ¿Para quién trabaja el Ministerio?- pregunta Tom retóricamente.- ¿Para ayudar económicamente los menos favorecidos de las familias de sangre pura? ¿Para asegurarnos una vida digna y bienestar? No. ¡Trabaja para que sigamos bien ocultos de los ojos de los muggles! ¡Pero luego gasta el dinero en educar sangre sucias, hijos de muggles! ¿No es ésa una abominable contradicción? ¿Nos escondemos como lagartijas de los muggles, que son más débiles, pero luego los acogemos con brazos abiertos en nuestras escuelas?_

 _Oleada de aplausos. Severus siente un apretón en el corazón al acordarse de Lily, pero su reciente traición (mira que largarse con el mismísimo Potter) le hace aplaudir con tanto fervor como el resto de los Alzados._

 _\- ¿Para quién trabaja el Ministerio?- vuelve a preguntar Riddle.- ¿Para nosotros? ¿Para nosotras? ¿Brujos y brujas de buena reputación, hechiceros y hechiceras trabajadoras, responsables, que nos esforzamos por preservar nuestra cultura y nuestra magia de la decadencia muggle? ¡NO!_

 _Otra oleada de aplausos, ésta vez con silbidos de aprobación. El joven Snape está tan absorto en el discurso que su corazón late con la fuerza de mil esperanzas, mil emociones agresivas. Su padre era un sucio y violento muggle que pegaba a su madre, su buena y cariñosa madre bruja, y al propio Severus. ¿Quién mejor que el Príncipe Mestizo para decirle al mundo cuán monstruosos son los muggles? Él lo había sufrido en su propia piel._

 _\- ¡El Ministerio no trabaja para sus ciudadanos!- exclama Tom, fanático.- ¡Tiene miedo! ¡El Ministerio tiene miedo de los muggles, porque son muchos más, porque tienen máquinas que igualan, en su opinión, a nuestra magia! ¡Tienen miedo de los muggles!_

 _El público se levanta mientras aplaude. Se oyen abucheos y silbidos y gritos de desaprobación hacia el Ministerio._

 _\- ¡Pero nosotros no queremos un mundo donde nuestros hijos estén constantemente atemorizados por los muggles!- grita Tom cuando el alboroto del público empieza a amainar.- ¡Estamos orgullosos de nuestra magia!- más aplausos.- ¡Y no tenemos que rendir cuentas a ningún muggle! ¡No tenemos que pedir perdón por existir! ¡Y no tenemos por qué escondernos de ellos!_

 _Un nuevo alboroto de aplausos y gritos, aún más eufórico que el anterior, donde Severus no puede evitar gritar un "¡Pues claro que no!". Sin esperar a que el ruido amaine, Tom Riddle aumenta su voz mágicamente y grita:_

 _\- ¡MUERTE A LOS MUGGLES! ¡MUERTE A LOS SANGRE SUCIA! ¡Y MUERTE A TODOS LOS TRAIDORES QUE DESPRECIAN SU PROPIA RAZA!_

 _\- ¡MUERTEE!_

La escena del sueño se disolvió y la alcoba del Profesor Snape se materializó. Éste se había despertado de su pesadilla autobiográfica con el corazón latiendo fuertemente y los músculos agarrotados. Aún escuchaba en sus oídos el vocerío de aquellos _meetings_ de los Alzados, como si acabase de participar en uno.

El ex-Mortífago hinchó los pulmones de aire y exhaló lentamente, contando de 10 a 0 para intentar recuperar la calma. Escenas del sueño volvieron a su mente, y Snape bufó agriamente.

Qué cínico, qué corrosivo, qué amargado se había vuelto desde que había perdido la fe en la Causa. Desde que había perdido la fe en todo. Menos en el dolor.

¿Qué había sido de sus ideales? Su rabia había sido justificada. Los muggles le habían hecho sufrir, habían hecho sufrir generaciones de magos y brujas. Era justo pagarles con su propia moneda. Pero luego, las cosas no habían salido como el joven Severus esperaba. No... resultó que Lord Voldemort no era exactamente el Tom Riddle que inflamaba los corazones de su audiencia. Y las cosas que había hecho... que los mortífagos habían hecho... que _él mismo_ había hecho...

No... ya no tenía fe en la Causa, ni en ningún otro Gran Ideal, ni en el Señor Tenebroso, ni en Dumbledore. Y no pensaba volver a involucrarse a favor o en contra de nada. Para él, ya sólo existían dos Grandes Verdades: el Sufrimiento y la Muerte, propias o ajenas. Su única esperanza de redimirse era aferrarse a Lily, a los ojos de Lily, y al chiquillo que los había heredado. Si para eso tenía que dejarse utilizar por Albus, que así fuese. Sólo le quedaba pagar su deuda a su manera. Y esperar su turno para morir, con el corazón más tranquilo que hacía una década.

Severus apretó sus dedos contra sus párpados, hasta ver puntitos de luz. La guerra que le había tocado vivir aún no había acabado.

Como cada vez que se despertaba con el sabor de la bilis en la boca, Severus tomó un sorbo de la poción de color charco embarrado y cayó en un coma inducido. La escena se disolvió al instante.

 **Memorias del Pensadero. Hogwarts, 1993.**

Remus Lupin estaba cómodamente sentado en su sillón leyendo un tratado sobre Yetis cuando la cabeza de Severus Snape apareció en su fuego. Estaba lívido.

\- ¡Lupin! Quiero hablar contigo.

Hacía tiempo que Lupin no le veía tan enrabiado. El hombre-lobo dejó el tratado encima de la mesa y se levantó lentamente. Su intuición le alertó de que Harry estaba de por medio; ¿por qué habría contactado Snape, si no? Faltaba mucho para la luna llena. Aquello pintaba muy, pero que muy mal.

Con desgana, echó un puñado de polvos Flu en el fuego y se presentó en el despacho de Snape.

Bingo. Un muy pálido Harry se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio del murciélago. Lupin procedió a sacudirse el polvo de sus ajadas ropas para ganar tiempo y calma.

\- ¿Me has llamado, Severus?- preguntó neutramente.

\- Pues claro que sí.- le respondió éste, tieso de furia. De mucha furia. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no le veía esa expresión... Lupin respiró hondo y procedió a emplear discretamente los modestos trucos de oclumencia que conocía. Snape continuó hablando:

\- Acabo de pedirle a Potter que vaciara sus bolsillos. Estaba llevando esto.

Merlín bendito. No, no, no. Conocía aquel pergamino. Lo conocía muy bien, y también conocía la letra con la que estaba escrita la primera frase del pergamino:

"El Sñr. Lunático le da sus enhorabuenas al Profesor Snape, y le ruega que saque su enorme narizota de los asuntos que no le incumben".

Lupin tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos, pero en lugar de eso, parpadeó y siguió leyendo:

"El Sñr. Cornamenta está de acuerdo con el Sñr. Lunático y quisiera añadir que el Profesor Snape es feo e imbécil."

"El Sñr. Canuto quisiera subrayar estar sorprendido de que un idiota como él haya llegado a profesor."

"El Sñr. Colagusano le desea buenos días al Profesor Snape, y le aconseja que se lave el pelo, el muy guarro."

\- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Snape con rabia contenida. Como si no fuese suficiente con tener el hijo de Cornamenta rondando por Hogwarts, Canuto suelto por ahí y el mismísimo Lunático como compañero de trabajo, ahora además tenían que sacar a relucir el pasado...

Lupin creía estar en una pesadilla. Merlín, Merlín, Merlín... ¿Cómo había llegado ése vergonzoso recuerdo a manos de Harry? Pensando rápido, Lupin decidió que lo más importante era sacarle al muchacho las castañas del fuego.

\- ¿Y bien?- repitió Severus.- Este pergamino está claramente saturado de Magia Oscura. Se supone que es ésa tu área de conocimientos, Lupin. ¿Dónde te imaginas que obtuvo Potter una cosa así?

\- ¿Saturado de Magia Oscura?- reptió Remus intentando mantener un tono de voz neutro.- ¿Piensas eso realmente, Severus? A mí me parece que es simplemente un trozo de pergamino que insulta cualquiera que lo lea. Infantil, pero inofensivo... Supongo que Harry lo obtuvo en una tienda de bromas...

Pero qué osado que era el semi-chucho, pensó amargamente el Profesor de Pociones.

\- ¿De veras?- preguntó Snape con la mandíbula rígida por el enfado.- ¿Crees que una tienda de bromas le hubiera podido procurar algo así? ¿No te parece más probable que lo hubiese obtenido directamente de los creadores?

Cuánto odio en sus palabras. Cuántas acusaciones aflorando la superficie. Por un instante, Lupin se acordó de la cara del hombre que tenía delante con quince años menos, una cara que con frecuencia reflejaba sentimientos de dolor y odio. Una parte de él quería llorar de arrepentimiento. Había contribuído a fomentar parte del monstruo que ahora maltrataba a niños en sus clases de Pociones... Otra parte seguía pensando que _Snivellus_ era un ambiguo y poco fiable hijo de troll y que al enemigo ni agua. Una tercera, última y mayoritaria parte, sin embargo, hacía todo lo posible para salvarle el pellejo al hijo de James.

Lupin se lució con una convincente expresión de confusión. Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero tuvo el buen instinto de dejar las cosas en manos de su profesor preferido. Snape apenas conseguía contener su furia.

\- ¿Quieres decir, de parte del Sñr. Colagusano o uno de los demás?- comentó Lupin con absoluto cinismo.- ¿Conoces a alguno de estos hombres, Harry?

El mencionado, obviamente, respondió que no. Snape intentó respirar hondo para no perder los estribos. Estaba harto de que el hombre-lobo jugase con él.

\- ¿Lo ves, Severus?- continuó Lupin, girándose a donde estaba el murciélago.- A mí me parece un producto de Zonko...

Había tenído bastante. Severus abrió la boca para soltar el veneno que le corroía, pero Ron eligió justo ese momento para entrar en su despacho con un portazo y jadeando intensamente.

\- Yo...le dí...a Harry...esa...cosa...- dijo entrecortadamente, con dificultades para recuperar el aliento.- Lo...compré...en Zonko...hace siglos...

-¡Bien!- dijo Lupin alegremente, dando una palmada.- Parece que todo está aclarado. Severus, ya cogeré yo esto, ¿vale?- antes de que su compañero de trabajo pudiese responder, se apropió del mapa y lo guardó entre los pliegues de su túnica.- Harry, Ron, venid conmigo, necesito hablaros del trabajo sobre los vampiros... con tu permiso, Severus...

Ninguno de los dos miró atrás al salir del despacho. La cara de Snape, habitualmente impasible, estaba pálida y contraída por el odio. Una vez más, las imágenes se volvieron borrosas y dieron paso a una tercera memoria...

La Hermione de 23 años se estremeció.

 **Memorias del Pensadero. Hogwarts, 1993.**

 _Se acercaba la luna llena y Lupin había olvidado tomarse su copa de Wolfsbane. Snape resopló con enojo. ¿También tenía que hacer de elfo doméstico? Con la copa en la mano, echó polvos Flu al fuego y entró en el despacho de Lupin._

 _Y no encontró a nadie, pero encontró un pergamino extendido encima del escritorio. A Snape se le iluminó la cara. ¿Así que de éso se trataba, eh? Era un mapa. Lunático, Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano. Así que habían hecho un mapa para que otros pudieran continuar su legado de infringir las normas del colegio... Se acercó con avidez y retuvo la respiración al descubrir lo que verdaderamente hacía del mapa un objeto tan brillante._

 _Enseñaba los nombres de las personas que se encontraban dentro del mapa, y sus posiciones. Y un nombre en concreto alertó al profesor de Pociones: Remus Lupin, corriendo hacia el Sauce Boxeador. Y Snape creyó entenderlo todo._

 _Remus Lupin utilizaba el mapa para ayudar Sirius Black a entrar en el castillo. Ambos habían traicionado a Lily. Lily... Si el hombre-lobo necesitaba entrar en la Casa de los Gritos, es que Black estaba ahí escondido. Pero qué poca vergüenza tenían de utilizar ese escondrijo para sus fines... habían matado a Lily y ahora querían matar a Potter hijo._

 _Black... por fin, Snape tenía la venganza al alcance de sus manos. Salió corriendo del despacho de Lupin hacia la entrada principal del castillo._

 _Cuando llegó a su destino, el corazón empezó a latirle con más fuerza._

 _Severus Snape había encontrado lo que menos quería haber encontrado delante del Sauce Boxeador: la capa de invisibilidad de Potter. Potter. Así que el chico estaba en peligro... ¿cómo se las arreglaba para meterse siempre en los peores líos?_

 _Snape cogió la capa y se la puso por encima. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. El Sauce Boxeador y un hombre-lobo al final... la historia le sonaba demasiado. Se le puso carne de gallina con sólo pensar en lo que encontraría dentro. Agarró su varita con fuerza y respiró hondo antes de inmovilizar el árbol._

 _Black... tenía que someter a Black y a Lupin antes de que éste se transformase en lobo. Con la mente decidida, se puso la capa de invisibilidad y entró al escondrijo. Intentó avanzar lo más rápido posible, pero sin hacer ruido. Lo más importante era no hacer ruido... y por fin, llegó hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Se oían varias voces... con el corazón batiendo a mil, descubrió a Sirius, a Remus, a San Potter... pero también a Weasley, pálido y ensangrentado, y a Granger; con los ojos como platos. Severus se paró en seco. Claro. La Santa Trinidad... el que los acólitos de Potter también estuviesen presentes le molestó más de lo que hubiera pensado. Con mucho cuidado, se puso a escuchar desde el marco de puerta._

 _\- Se lo tenía merecido.- oyó que decía Black, sabiendo al instante que estaban hablando de él.- Metiendo sus narices en nuestros asuntos, intentando descubrir en qué andábamos... deseando poder hacer que nos expulsaran..._

Snape estaba lleno de rabia. ¿Qué derecho tenían de sacar trapos sucios, memorias de adolescencia para justificar sus actos presentes? ¿Por qué hablaban de él con el hijo de Potter y aquellos dos otros perritos falderos?

 _\- Ésa es la razón por la cual a Snape le desagradas.- escuchó que le decía Potter a Lupin.- ¿Porque cree que habías participado queriendo en la broma?_

Había tenido suficiente.

 _\- Exacto.- dijo, quitándose la capa y apuntando a Lupin con la varita. Intentó disimular la expresión triunfal que adoptaba su cara._

 _La Hermione adolescente gritó del susto, taquicárdica. Harry parecía haber recibido una descarga eléctrica. Ron parecía estar aún más cerca del desmayo._

 _\- Dos más para Azkaban esta noche.- escupió Snape, regodeándose en su venganza.- Será interesante ver cómo toma Dumbledore estas... noticias. Estaba bastante convencido de que eras inofensivo, sabes, Lupin... un hombre-lobo domesticado..._

 _\- Tonto... - respondió el mencionado, con suavidad.- ¿Merece la pena volver a meter en Azkaban un hombre inocente por un rencor escolar?_

 _La cara de Snape se había contraído de rabia, como si Lupin hubiese echado sal en una herida abierta. Su odio era profundo. Harry, Hermione y Ron volvieron a sobresaltarse cuando Snape hizo aparecer cuerdas que, como serpientes, se enroscaron al rededor de Lupin inmovilizándolo en el suelo. Con un rugido, Sirius se avalanzó hacia Severus, pero éste alzó la varita y la apuntó hacia la cara del fugitivo._

 _\- Dame una razón,- le escupió Snape,- Dame una razón para hacerlo, y te juro que lo haré._

 _Severus estaba fuera de sí, lleno de odio y adrenalina. Delante de sus narices se hallaba el sucio traidor que vendió Lily, la razón por la cual estaba muerta. La pesadilla de sus años escolares, el matón que, junto con su pandilla de arrogantes Gryffindor, habían separado Lily y Severus..._

 _Si los tres amigos pensaban conocer la cara de ira del murciélago, se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy equivocados. Las miradas que Snape les lanzaba en clase, incluso a Harry, no llegaban a la altura del veneno que arrugaba su cara, varita alzada y apuntando hacia el entrecejo de Black. Hermione sintió que tenía que hacer algo. Tímidamente, empezó a andar hacia su profesor, como acercándose a una bestia peligrosa._

 _\- Profesor Snape... n-no haría daño escuchar lo que tienen que decir, ¿v-verdad?_

 _Granger. Una vez más. Hablando cuando no tenía que hablar. Hablar, hablar, ¡hablar! ¡¿Es que sólo sabía hablar o qué?!_

 _\- Señorita Granger.- le respondió tensamente.- Ya estáis arriesgando ser expulsados de la escuela.- Severus se sintió ligeramente gratificado cuando vió palidecer a la chica.- Tú, Potter y Weasley estáis fuera de los límites del colegio, en compañía de un criminal convicto y un hombre-lobo. Por una vez en tu vida, cierra el pico._

 _La adolescente tragó saliva. Dada la situación, las bruscas palabras de Snape parecían una nimiedad comparando con la varita que apuntaba directamente a la frente de Sirius._

 _\- Pero si... si ha habido un error...- notó que su voz era bastante más aguda que lo habitual. Los agujeros de la nariz de Snape se estrecharon de ira._

 _\- ¡CÁLLATE, CHICA ESTÚPIDA!- ¿Qué sabría ella de lo que había sufrido, de lo que estaba aún sufriendo él? Snape estaba fuera de sí.- ¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO ENTIENDES!_

 _Hermione no se atrevió a volver a hablarle. Sentía miedo, mucho miedo; pero a la vez, sentía una extraña sensación de piedad hacia Snape. Estaba como loco; la impasible máscara y la cortina de frialdad tras las cuales se solía esconder estaban desechos. Hermione había tenido la triste oportunidad de echar una ojeada bajo el antifaz de hielo de su profesor cuando éste perdía los nervios con Harry, pero nada se comparaba a la fogosa locura de aquel momento. No quedaba nada de la forma pausada que solía emplear para hablar... Severus estaba completamente inestable._

 _\- La venganza es muy dulce.- le dijo Severus a Black, convocando toda la malicia que tenía.- Cómo he deseado ser el que te atrapase..._

 _... y amainar un poco el dolor de alma que le hacía despertar por las noches._

 _El corazón de Hermione se apretó. Tenían que buscar una solución, y rápido... Ron abrió los ojos de par en par y miró horrorizado hacia la puerta. La adolescente siguió su mirada y a penas pudo enmudecer un chillido._

 _Harry estaba en la puerta, bloqueándole el paso a Snape y argumentando que si Lupin hubiera querido matarle, hubiera podido hacerlo muchas veces durante el curso._

 _\- No me pidas que entienda el modo en que trabaja la mente de un hombre-lobo.- susurró Snape peligrosamente.- Quítate de en medio, Potter._

 _Hermione miró a Ron con complicidad y ambos sacaron la varita, discretamente. Harry miraba al odiado profesor con su inconfundible mirada de tenacidad._

 _\- ¡ERES PATÉTICO!- gritó el muchacho al hombre que, al escucharle, pasó de estar lívido a estar rojo de ira.- ¡SÓLO PORQUE TE GASTARON UNA BROMA EN EL COLEGIO NO QUIERES ESCUCHAR...!_

 _Severus sentía tanta rabia concentrada que todo cuanto miraba tomó un tinte rojizo. Hermione y Ron, alarmados, agarraron fuertemente sus respectivas varitas._

 _\- ¡NO CONSENTIRÉ QUE SE ME HABLE DE ÉSE MODO!- ladró_ _ _Snivellus,__ _completamente enloquecido.- ¡De tal palo, tal astilla, Potter! ¡Te acabo de salvar el pellejo, deberías estar agradeciéndomelo de rodillas! ¡Te estaría bien empleado si te hubiese matado! Habrías muerto como tu padre, demasiado arrogante para creer haberse confundido sobre Black... ahora quítate de en medio, Potter, o te obligaré a hacerlo. ¡QUE TE QUITES DE EN MEDIO!_

 _Esto había ido demasiado lejos. Hermione, como sus amigos, sólo tuvo una fracción de segundo para evaluar las posibilidades, y escogió a Harry por encima de todo._

 _\- ¡_ _ _Expelliarmus__ _!- los tres juntos, levantaron a Snape del suelo, lo hicieron chocar contra una pared y lo dejaron inconsciente, con un hilillo de sangre que salía de su cabeza._

Las imágenes se tornaron borrosas.

 **Abril del 2003. The Rookery.**

Cuando los tres levantaron la cabeza del pensadero, Hermione se dió cuenta de que estaba llorando y que los mocos se escurrían de su nariz. Apresuradamente, sacó la varita y murmuró, _"¡Fregotego!"_ para limpiarse la cara. Harry estaba amarillento, y la sonrisa de Luna se había convertido en una mueca de tristeza contemplativa.

\- Un momento.- susurró Hermione con la voz quebrada, y se dirigió al baño de la casa de los Lovegood. Quería tomar unos minutos para calmar la miríada de emociones fuertes que le hacían batir el corazón, enloquecido. Sentía náuseas, y tenía un dolor de cabeza que le apretaba los sesos con saña. Los violentos sentimientos de Snape aún golpeaban su alma, y su rabia hacía eco en la mente de Hermione. _"_ _ _¿Qué sabría ella de lo que había sufrido, de lo que estaba aún sufriendo él?__ _"_ El rechazo que el murciélago sentía por su yo adolescente había sido palpable desde su primer año en Hogwarts, pero con aquellas memorias del pensadero, la irritación del antiguo profesor la atacaba con contundencia. _"_ _ _Granger. Una vez más. Hablando cuando no tenía que hablar. Hablar, hablar, ¡hablar! ¡¿Es que sólo sabía hablar o qué?!__ _"_ Hermione intentó suprimir una nueva oleada de lágrimas, en vano. Era muy desagradable saber a ciencia cierta que otra persona la había despreciado intensamente; a pesar de que el desprecio hubiese sido mutuo. La culpa era de aquellas memorias personales... si no hubiese _vivido_ esos recuerdos, no hubiera empatizado con Snape. Hermione sollozó.Si no hubiera empatizado con Snape, hubiera continuado sin otorgarle legitimidad a sus opiniones... e ignorando las críticas del ex-Mortífago.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y se miró en el estrafalario espejo que los Lovegood habían puesto en el baño. Tenía que admitir, al menos a sí misma, que los reproches de Severus Snape la herían muy profundamente. ¿Por qué? La mujer se examinó la cara con detenimiento. Estaba roja e hinchada de tanto llorar. Quizás, se dijo con reluctancia, si la crítica de Snape le dolía tanto era porque subrayaba los defectos que Hermione odiaba de sí misma. La bruja suspiró, abrió el grifo, cogió agua con las manos y se refrescó la cara. Ya se sentía un poco mejor. Sí... nunca le había gustado ser una sabelotodo mandona, simplemente; no había sabido cómo no serlo. Con el tiempo y las cada vez más frecuentes derrotas, había aprendido a ser más humilde. Había tenido que aprender a afrontar su miedo más profundo; el fracaso. Sí, ahora callaba más que antes, y pensaba dos veces antes de dar su opinión. Hermione resopló con acidez y su reflejo le devolvió la mueca. Al menos, eso era lo que se decía frente al espejo... en momentos como estos, se sentía tan insegura de sí misma como a los doce años.

* * *

 _Look in thy glass and tell the face thou viewest_ es el primer verso de un soneto de **William Shakespeare**.


	5. For God's sake hold your tongue

**Aviso legal:** La serie _Harry Potter_ es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece.

 **Nota:** Este fanfic es de categoría M.

 **Nota2:** Gracias por leer y por comentar :)

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 **5.** **For God's sake hold your tongue, and let me love**

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 _Sí, ahora callaba más que antes, y pensaba dos veces antes de dar su opinión._ _Hermione resopló con acidez y su reflejo le devolvió la mueca. Al menos, eso era lo que_ _se_ _decía frente al espejo..._ _en_ _momentos_ _como estos_ _, se sentía tan insegura de sí misma como a los doce años._

 **Abril del 2003. The Rookery.**

Cuando Hermione volvió a la sala de estar, Harry estaba medio tumbado en la butaca y frotando su mandíbula con una mano; los ojos enrojecidos, la frente arrugada. Luna miraba el pensadero con la mirada perdida, como si estuviese dentro de una burbuja de algodón; tiesa y completamente inmóvil.

Hermione temía romper el silencio y hacerle a Luna la obvia pregunta. Pero a eso habían ido...

\- Luna...- graznó la Gryffindor; carraspeó, y retomó la palabra.- ¿Cómo lo has vivido?

Durante unos instantes, parecía que la rubia no iba a responder. Harry y Hermione cruzaron sus miradas, pero no intentaron apresurar a su amiga. Al final, la Ravenclaw levantó la mirada y comentó:

\- He podido percibir los sentimientos del Profesor Snape en todo momento. Dependiendo del recuerdo, también he vivido las emociones del Profesor Lupin, de vosotros dos y de Ron.

Los tres se quedaron mudos hasta que Harry rompió el silencio:

\- Te pasa como a Hermione...

La mencionada asintió con la cabeza. Luna se levantó de la butaca y volvió a fijar la vista en el pensadero. Hermione aspiró con fuerza.

\- Bueno.- dijo con falsa energía.- Ahora debemos descubrir si nos pasa lo mismo con el pensadero de Luna.

La rubia asintió a la muda petición de su amiga, levantó la varita y murmuró: _"¡Accio pensadero!"_ El objeto llegó en el instante, y la Ravenclaw la depositó al lado del otro. Lentamente, casi con desgana, Harry se levantó y sacó un tubito de cristal con parte de los recuerdos del antiguo Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Destaponó el frasco y vertió el contenido en el segundo pensadero, que brilló con la sustancia perlada. Los tres amigos se miraron en un instante de duda pero acabaron acercando el rostro a los nuevos recuerdos.

El salón de los Lovegood volvió a desaparecer.

 **Memorias del Pensadero. Calabozos, 1981.**

Lo primero que percibieron fue un estruendo desagradable; como si todas las ruidosas obras que los muggles hacían en sus ciudades hubiese sido juntado y amplificado en un mismo lugar. Poco después, la imagen se cristalizó en un lugar horrendo. Era una celda minúscula, desprovista de todo menos de una tabla de madera pegada a uno de los cuatro muros. Las paredes eran de blanco sucio, y una luz cegadora, cruel, eterna, brillaba sin piedad. Una puerta blindada, de acero, impedía el paso entre el interior y el exterior de la celda.

Un joven Severus Snape yacía en el suelo; inconsciente, desnudo, esposado, lleno de moratones, la nariz rota, ensangrentado y flaco. Poco a poco, el ojo que no tenía amoratado se abrió, pero el veinteañero no parecía tener fuerzas para moverse. De vez en cuando, sus músculos se movían en espasmos involuntarios; y el joven juraría que tenía alguna costilla rota: le dolía hasta respirar. Terror, sufrimiento, derrota, fatiga... ya no quedaba nada de la actitud desafiante del principio. No, se dijo Severus en su cansancio. Todo humano tenía su límite... algunos duraban más antes de sucumbir; otros duraban menos. Pero todos acababan por hacerlo. ¡No lo iba a saber él...!

Le hubiera gustado pensar que él era diferente, que él aguantaría más, que era de los que son duros de roer. Para su gran decepción, no había sido así. ¿Cuánto había durado? Merlín; qué dolor de cabeza, qué suplicio era respirar, qué ruido más espantoso... ¿Hacía cuánto que le habían detenido? ¿dos días? ¿tres? No lo podía saber. No tenía varita, ni reloj; la celda era subterránea y la luz siempre estaba encendida. Tampoco podía fiarse de cuándo le traían la mísera comida, pues en aquel sitio todo estaba calculado para desorientar a los desgraciados que acababan ahí.

La tortura que le hacían sufrir era innecesaria. Snape lo sabía; ¿quién mejor que él para saberlo? Si lo que querían era información, un buen legilimante armado de buenas dosis de _veritaserum_ hubieran sido suficientes. Quizás hubieran tardado un poco más, quizás no. Quién sabe. Merlín, qué dolor de cabeza... casi no había podido dormir en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí. ¿Cómo poder hacerlo? Tenía los nervios a flor de piel... No se acordaba de que le hubiesen llevado hasta la celda. Debía haber perdido la conciencia en la sala de interrogación... lo último que recordaba era el dolor agudo de repetidos _crucios._

Severus decidió intentar moverse, pero sus músculos agarrotados y doloridos le respondieron con un calambre insufrible. ¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore? Le había prometido que lo ampararía ante el Wizengamot... Quizás ni siquiera sabía que le habían detenido... Bueno; al parecer, el Ministerio no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente. Los aurores bien podían estar atormentándolo por venganza, pero también estaban guardando sus recuerdos para presentarlos como prueba ante el tribunal.

De repente, el estruendo paró y empezó una sencilla y espeluznante melodía; similar a, o quizás una de, las músicas de las películas de horror muggles. Severus sintió pánico. Ponían esa melodía cada vez que iban a por alguno de los detenidos, para interrogarles... Nunca se sabía a quién le tocaba, hasta que abrían la puerta. Deseó con fervor que no fuese él, que fuesen a por otra persona... se sintió despreciable por desear aquello, por desear que torturasen a otro en su lugar. Pero estaba aterrorizado, estaba hecho polvo, derrotado. Sólo quería dejar de sufrir. Si por lo menos lo matasen... que lo matasen ya, por Merlín...

Con un ruido metálico, la puerta de acero de su celda se abrió con violencia. Snape intentó moverse hacia la pared opuesta, pero con la fatiga y el dolor muscular, a penas evitó que la puerta chocase contra su cuerpo. Entraron cuatro aurores, con la cara tapada. Sin dar ninguna explicación, dos de ellos alzaron las varitas y taparon los ojos de Severus con una venda negra. Mientras tanto, los otros dos encadenaron el cuerpo del Slytherin con pesadas cadenas mágicas, poniendo especial atención en apretarlas dolorosamente. Con otros cuatro movimientos de varita, Severus flotaba en el aire, derecho; como si fuese el macabro cadáver de una horca. Con brusquedad, dos de los aurores salieron por delante e hicieron pasar a Snape por la puerta. La cabeza del Slytherin chocó contra el marco al pasar, y un dolor sordo se irradió desde la zona afectada hacia todo el cráneo. Lo habían hecho deliberadamente, sin ninguna duda. Detrás del cuerpo de Severus, con las varitas alzadas, salieron los otros dos aurores.

Lo llevaron así hasta salir de la sección. Lo primero que notó el Slytherin era alivio; pues ya no se oía el horrendo ruido perpetuo que había vuelto a sonar una vez que habían seleccionado a su víctima. No se atrevía a hacerle caso al pequeño rayo de esperanza que había abierto paso en su mente: hasta entonces, el estruendo había sido un constante, tanto en la celda como en la sala de interrogación; incluso cuando lo desplazaban de una a otra. Los aurores, cuando le hablaban, lo hacían a gritos...

Severus sintió que se paraban. Le quitaron la venda sin ceremonias, y lo bajaron mágicamente hasta el suelo, poniendo especial cuidado en que los pies del Slytherin chocasen dolorosamente contra el suelo. Sin fuerzas, y pillado por sorpresa por el dolor, Severus se tambaleó y se cayó al suelo, quedando a cuatro patas. Los aurores soltaron una risilla burlona.

\- ¿Qué, ya no puedes más? Qué decepción.

\- Pues vaya un mortífago de mierda...

\- ¿Seguro que no eres _squib_?

\- Es demasiado tarde para chupárnosla, maricón.

A Severus le invadió un fuerte sentimiento de humillación, e incluso sintió una chispa de rabia, pero estaba tan completamente derrotado que no tenía fuerzas ni para indignarse.

\- Eres un marica con suerte, nenaza.- le soltó uno de los aurores.- Pero no te pongas farruco, que en cuanto Dumbledore se canse de darte por culo, volveremos a por ti...

¿Dumbledore? No, era demasiado bonito para creerlo... y sin embargo...

Al poco tiempo, la puerta que estaba en frente de ellos se abrió, y Albus apareció escortado por dos aurores. Severus no pudo evitar romper a llorar de alivio, y la escena se difuminó entre las risillas burlonas de los aurores.

 **Memorias del Pensadero. 1971. Spinner's End.**

Las memorias dieron un salto en el pasado y tomaron cuerpo en un idílico parque soleado. Era una tarde tranquila. El río fluía lánguidamente y los árboles procuraban sombra a los dos niños sentados en la hierba: Severus Snape y Lily Evans.

\- ¿Y realmente nos llegarán las cartas de Hogwarts por lechuza?- preguntó la niña pelirroja, con sus ojos verdes tan grandes como platos.

\- Normalmente sí.- le respondió Severus, y luego titubeó.- Aunque tú eres hija de muggles, así que alguien de la escuela tendrá que venir y explicárselo a tus padres.

Apareció una pequeña arruga en la frente de Lily.

\- ¿Hay alguna diferencia al ser hija de muggles?- preguntó, intentando sonar desinteresada. Pero Severus sabía que su querida amiga estaba preocupada. Bueno... había hecho una buena pregunta. Severus se tomó su tiempo para contestar. La familia de su madre hubiera respondido que sí había una diferencia. Pero el joven Snape amaba demasiado la chiquilla que se sentaba a su lado; era su primera verdadera amiga. Al final, respondió:

\- No. No hay ninguna diferencia.

La escena se disolvió.

 **Memorias del pensadero. Expreso de Hogwarts, 1971**

Lily estaba sentada al lado de una ventana con los ojos rojos de haber llorado. Al Severus de once años se le encogió el corazón, incapaz de entender cómo podía ella estar tan triste en el gran día en que iban, por fin, hacia Hogwarts.

\- No quiero hablar contigo.- le soltó la niña, antes incluso de que Severus hubiese abierto la boca. Éste frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó, dolido.

\- Tu-tuney me odia.- respondió la chavala, refiriéndose a su hermana.- Porque leímos la respuesta que le había enviado Dumbledore...

El humor de Severus se volvió más nublado aún. Petunia. Esa niña tonta siempre se las arreglaba para amargar la relación que tenía con Lily. Molesto, no pensó dos veces antes de responder con un brusco:

\- ¿Y qué?

Lily le lanzó una mirada de profundo desagrado, y Severus se sintió muy desdichado.

\- ¡Pues que es mi hermana!- dijo, enfurecida.

En aquel instante, el joven Snape se sintió muy, pero que muy celoso. Claramente, Petunia Evans estaba bastante por encima de él en la jerarquía de afecto de la pelirroja.

\- Sólo es una...- empezó a decir, pero se dio cuenta de la metedura de pata a tiempo y calló.

Lily no parecía haberle escuchado. Con lágrimas y la cara hinchada, daba una imagen de vulnerabilidad que aceleró los latidos del corazón del futuro Slytherin.

La escena se tornó borrosa.

 **Memorias del pensadero. 1975. Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.**

Una Lily Evans de unos 15 años apareció rodeada de gente. Estaba contenta, estaba a gusto. Charlaba alegremente con un grupo de Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs.

\- ¿Tenéis planes para éste fin de semana en Hogsmeade?- decía una Ravenclaw de facciones indias.

\- En Hufflepuff hemos pensado ir a Las Tres Escobas y luego a Honeydukes...- comentó Frank Longbottom con entusiasmo.- Al parecer han sacado un nuevo tipo de dulce...

\- No será tan dulce como Lily, ¿verdad, nena?

La mencionada se giró ligeramente para ver el dueño de la frase, que por supuestísimo era el plasta de Potter, acompañado de sus acólitos. Sin embargo, y por muy estúpido que fuese el piropo, Lily no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco. El resto de la gente se puso a reír de buena gana, aunque sin malicia.

De repente, Lily percibió un movimiento oscuro que se alejaba del barullo que había a su alrededor. Por el rabillo del ojo, la joven cambió de postura con disimulo para ver qué era. Era... era Sev. La burbuja cálida del estómago se heló al instante: su amigo estaba solo, y parecía moverse como si estuviese incómodo, como queriendo huír pero sin dar la impresión de que lo hacía. Como si se sintiese fuera de lugar... Lily no pudo evitar sentir piedad. El muchacho estaba claramente evitando mirar hacia, y ser mirado por, el grupito del que ella formaba parte.

Y la piedad se transformó en un familiar sentimiento de culpa. Culpa. Siempre sentía eso con Sev, como si la soledad del muchacho fuese su culpa. ¿Pero, qué le había dicho Alice? "No es tu obligación estar con él". Sí, éso le había dicho. No era su obligación. Ambos eran ya mayorcitos. Si Severus se sentía incómodo entre aquella gente, era su problema; no la de Lily. Era su problema si era un asocial. No iba a correr detrás de él para aliviarle la soledad... ¿pero debería?

La cara de angustia de Lily fue la última imagen del recuerdo.

 **Memorias del pensadero. 1975. Patio de Hogwarts.**

Lily y Severus se materializaron en el patio del colegio, andando con rapidez y claramente discutiendo.

\- ...pensaba que éramos amigos.- le decía el Slytherin a la Gryffindor.- ¡Amigos íntimos!

\- Y lo somos, Sev.- le respondió la pelirroja.- ¡Pero no me gusta la gente con la que andas! ¡Lo siento, pero detesto a Avery y a Mulciber! ¡Mulciber! ¿Qué es lo que aprecias de él, Sev? ¡Está zumbado! ¿Sabes lo que intentó hacerle a Mary Mcdonald el otro día?

Habían llegado a uno de los pilares del patio. Lily se apoyó en él y miró al moreno con cara cetrina.

\- No fue nada.- se apresuró el muchacho en justificar.- Era una broma, nada más...

\- Era magia negra, y si crees que éso es gracioso...

\- ¿Y qué me dices de las travesuras de Potter y sus compañeros?- le soltó Severus, resentido y con las mejillas rojas de enfado.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Potter con esto?- respondió con fastidio la joven bruja.

Severus bufó con agriedad.

\- Se escapan por la noche. Hay algo raro con ese Lupin. ¿A dónde se escapa?

\- Está enfermo. Eso dicen.- contestó Lily cortantemente.

\- ¿Cada mes, con la luna llena?- preguntó Snape con malicia.

\- Ya conozco tu teoría.- fue la fría respuesta de la Gryffindor.- De todas formas, ¿por qué estás tan obsesionado con ellos? ¿Qué más te da lo que hagan o dejen de hacer por la noche?

Snape estaba visiblemente molesto.

\- Sólo te quiero demostrar que no son tan maravillosos como todo el mundo cree que son.- escupió con resentimiento, y la intensidad de su mirada enrojeció las mejillas de la bruja.

\- Sin embargo, no usan magia negra.- contraatacó la pelirroja.- Y estás siendo muy desagradecido. Escuché lo que pasó la otra noche. Te fuiste a husmear al túnel que está debajo del Sauce Boxeador, y James Potter te salvó de lo que sea que haya ahí...

La cara del Slytherin se retorció de ira.

\- ¿Salvarme? ¿Salvarme? ¡Estaba salvando su pellejo, y el de sus amigos! ¡No vas a...! ¡No te dejaré...!

En ese mismo instante, Severus supo que había metido la pata profundamente. La cara de enfado de Lily se tornó dura y peligrosa. El joven Snape no recordaba haberle visto una expresión tan amenazante nunca, y se puso nervioso.

\- ¿Que no me dejarás?- preguntó la chica, con una calma tan fría que las rendijas de sus ojos parecían navajas afiladas, preparadas para atacar a la mínima provocación. Había resurgido una de las facetas que menos le gustaba de su amigo, pensó Lily con amargura. Era su amigo, pero Lily sabía que nunca sería nada más. Sin embargo, el moreno era extremadamente posesivo y la pelirroja sabía perfectamente que estaba atraído por ella. Actuaba como si pensase que tenía derechos sobre ella y los reclamaba constantemente... exigía demasiado cariño, exigía demasiada lealtad. Aquello agobiaba y desagradaba a la joven, que perdía la paciencia cuando Sev se ponía así de tiránico. Ella no le debía nada. Era libre de ir con los y las que le diese la gana, de enamorarse de cualquiera que le diese la gana, de acostarse con quien le diese la gana. La furia dominaba su mirada.

Snape, notando la ira de Lily, se corregió precipitadamente:

\- No quería decir... es que no quiero que te tomen el pelo... le gustas, ¡a James Potter le gustas!- acabó por confesar, con un eco desesperado en la voz.

Aquel eco siguió resonando en Hermione, Harry y Luna bien después de haber vuelto al salón de los Lovegood.

 **Abril del 2003. The Rookery.**

Aquella vez, Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en limpiar sus lágrimas con un hechizo. Aquella última tanda de memorias la habían tocado más cerca que ninguna otra memoria, aunque la Gryffindor era reacia a admitirlo. El rostro de Harry tenía un color entre amarillento y verdusco; y parecía estar deseando desmayarse. Hasta Luna tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos, y la cara pálida. Era difícil seguir odiando a un ser tan patético como Snape; tan sufrido, tan solitario, tan falto de amor y de cariño. El auror fue el primero en romper el silencio.

\- Hay más memorias de su época en Hogwarts.- graznó.- Pero son muy... desagradables. No quiero volver a ver...- su voz tembló.- ... no quiero volver a ver cómo mi padre y Sirius le... atormentaban.

Luna levantó las cejas con cierto asombro, pero Hermione frunció las suyas. Sabía de qué estaba hablando su amigo, y francamente, ella tampoco quería vivir aquellas memorias. Había tenido bastante con el de... pero no, no quería pensar en ello. Le había hecho acordarse de... de Bellatrix Lestrange... que, al lado de lo que había vivido Snape...

\- Bueno...- comentó Luna con suavidad, yéndose al grano.- Al menos sabemos que no es cosa del pensadero.

Al principio, los Gryffindor no parecían haber procesado las palabras de la rubia, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de qué estaba hablando su amiga.

\- Sí...- confirmó Hermione.- Así que, o somos nosotros; o es cosa de estas memorias en concreto...

\- Necesitaríamos a más personas para poder confirmarlo.- añadió la Ravenclaw, recuperando su tono soñador. Harry miró a Hermione con nerviosismo. Aquellos recuerdos eran muy privados, y Hermione entendía que Harry no quisiera divulgarlos demasiado. Nerviosa, empezó a retorcer su pelo.

\- No sé si es buena idea difundir estas memorias...- opinó tímidamente. Luna la miró con la cabeza ladeada, no comprendiendo el comentario. Hermione se calló, y la rubia soltó un gran suspiro.

\- Se está haciendo un poco tarde para vosotros, ¿no? Ya casi son las nueve.- les recordó. De repente, la Gryffindor sintió un cubito de hielo en su estómago. ¡Ron! No le había avisado, ¡y estaría esperándola!

\- Sí.- afirmó Harry, con cierto alivio.- Deberíamos volver a La Madriguera. Luna, ¿podríamos volver a reunirnos en algún otro día, en tu casa? Quiero volver a hablar de esto...

Si Hermione hubiese escuchado sus palabras, probablemente hubiese intentado objetar. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado ocupada horrorizándose del tiempo que habían pasado en esa parte de Ottery St Catchpole. Aquello no iba a mejorar en nada la relación que tenía con su novio... La Gryffindor se paró en seco en cuanto lo hubo pensado. _¿Qué?_ , se dijo. _Nada, nada. Nada_ _._ _No ha sido nada._

Saludando con afecto a la rubia de ojos soñadores, Harry y Hermione salieron del jardín y desaparecieron.

 **Abril del 2003. La Madriguera.**

Hermione revolvió la comida del plato por enésima vez y, por enésima vez, no levantó el tenedor hasta su boca. La cena familiar era más silenciosa que lo habitual, y francamente, la Gryffindor no sabía si era por cansancio o por enfado.

Cada uno tendría sus razones para mantenerse callado, pensó Hermione, incómoda. No tenía apetito. Miró dudosamente a la tentadora botella de vino al alcance de su mano. Había perdido la costumbre de beber alcohol, pero en aquel momento parecía una buena idea... La joven bruja alargó el brazo, agarró la botella y se sirvió con moderación. Juraría tener una necesidad física de alcohol. Le dio un trago a su vaso y lo posó con cuidado, al mismo tiempo que percibía la mirada de sospecha y preocupación en la cara de su amiga, Ginny. La pelirroja era demasiado perspicaz, pensó Hermione, y bajó la mirada como si fuese una niña traviesa que hubiesen sorprendido haciendo travesuras.

\- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Ron, con una brusquedad que intentaba pasar por neutralidad. Hermione le miró sorprendida, y muda. Después de mantener la mirada de su novia durante un rato, Ron volvió su vista hacia lo que estaba comiendo, y añadió gravemente:

\- No deberías estar bebiendo, estando en tu condición. Estás siendo egoísta.- le reprochó con ese irritante tono paternal tan suyo.

Hermione le miró con un nudo de fuego quemando su entrepecho. Que bebiese un vaso de vino no perjudicaría a _nadie._ Por Merlín, a juzgar por el tono de altivo reproche de Ron, cualquiera diría que bebía una botella de whisky de fuego todos los días... _un_ vaso de vino no era insensato. No era insensato, y lo _necesitaba_. Levantó la mirada y buscó complicidad en las caras que rodeaban la mesa, pero no encontró nada. Ginny y Harry no levantaban la mirada del plato; George estaba leyendo la carta que le había traído una lechuza; el Señor Weasley la miraba con cara seria, y Molly parecía estar totalmente de acuerdo con Ron. Y de hecho, lo confirmó diciendo:

\- Tienes razón, cielo. Hermione, no deberías estar bebiendo alcohol. No quieres que pase nada malo, ¿verdad?- dijo, mirando significativamente hacia el vientre de la joven bruja.

Irritada, Hermione se abstuvo de responder. No iba a pasarle _nada._ Los egoístas eran ellos, no ella. ¿Era esta la manera que tenía Ron de vengarse por su retraso? Era absurdo. Si nunca mostraba indicios de que se interesase por lo que hacía durante el día...

Miró al pelirrojo con enfado, pero el hombre estaba demasiado ocupado ignorando a su novia.

 **Abril del 2003. The Rookery.**

Luna se asomó por la ventana al oír la alarma mágica que le anunciaba la presencia de visitantes al rededor de su casa. Hermione, con una ojeras espectaculares y una cara de cansancio que asustó a su amiga, estaba frente a la verja de su jardín. Preocupada, Luna salió de su casa.

\- Hermione.- la llamó suavemente.- Pasa.

La Gryffindor no se hizo de rogar. Sin una palabra, sin un buenos días, se precipitó hacia la rubia y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Hermione...- susurró Luna, preocupada.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Pero la otra bruja no era capaz de responderle.

\- ¿Quieres que entremos adentro?- propuso la Ravenclaw con dulzura, y Hermione asintió, los ojos clavados en el estómago de su amiga.

Entraron en silencio hasta la sala de estar de los Lovegood, y Luna hizo aparecer té y galletas de donde las tenía guardadas. Después de cierto tiempo en silencio, Hermione le preguntó:

\- ¿ Te importaría traer tu pensadero?

Luna alzó la varita y atrajo su pensadero con tranquilidad intrínseca.

\- He tenido una pesadilla... y luego... - Hermione paró y se restregó los ojos con las palmas de las manos.- … no puedo... prefiero que lo veas. Y los recuerdos de mi tercer año en Hogwarts, para que puedas entender mi sueño.- suspiró con fuerza y miró a la rubia a los ojos.- ¿No te importa, verdad? Sé que es temprano, pero... no puedo ir a trabajar en este estado.- le suplicó.

Luna asintió con calma. Hermione puso su varita en la sien y vertió sus recuerdos al pensadero. La rubia se acercó y hundió su cara en el pensadero.

 **Septiembre de 1993. Hogwarts.**

Apareció en el despacho de McGonagall. La profesora de Transformaciones estaba mirando a una Hermione de catorce años con seriedad, desde el otro lado del escritorio.

\- Señorita Granger, siéntate.- le dijo McGonagall con autoridad, y la chica obedeció.- Entenderás que el señor Potter no podía... compartir esta conversación.- explicó la escocesa con tacto, e hizo un gesto significativo hacia la puerta.

\- Como ya sabes,- continuó diciendo McGonagall,- examinamos detenidamente tu petición de cursar en todas las asignaturas, optativas inclusive, del tercer año.- no dejaba ver ninguna opinión dibujada en su rostro. Hermione reprimió las ganas de juguetear con sus rizos.- Dada tu... bien demostrada aptitud académica, decididimos aceptar tu petición.- la profesora McGonagall se permitió dedicarle una calurosa sonrisa.- El profesorado está seguro de que eres más que competente para afrontar el reto.

Hermione sintió cómo se le calentaban las mejillas, a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía para intentar mantener una cara neutral. McGonagall, aunque justa, no era propensa a proferir elogios. Y le acababa de soltar una flor del tamaño de un baobab hechizado con _Engorgio._

\- También sabe, señorita Granger...-la cara de la bruja escocesa se tornó muy seria, y eso bastó para quitarle los colores a la adolescente.- Que existe un pequeño problema inherente al currículum.- Minerva suspiró con cierta fuerza; irritada, quizás, por el fallo curricular.- No es posible cursar todas las asignaturas a la vez, ya que sus horarios se solapan.

Hermione invocó toda la paciencia que tenía para no revolverse en su asiento. _Ya sabía eso_. Había tenido que enviar mogollón de lechuzas al Ministerio de Magia para que le dejaran utilizar un giratiempo, recalcando que sólo lo utilizaría para fines académicos.

\- Por eso... y es necesario que entiendas la seriedad de la situación, señorita Granger...- Minerva subrayó sus palabras con un ceño fruncido.- ...después de las lechuzas que enviaste, y que enviamos nosotros mismos...; excepcionalmente, el Ministerio de Magia ha aceptado concederte la oportunidad de utilizar un giratiempodurante este curso, y sólo éste.- su tono se mutó a la que utilizaba en clase para dar explicaciones.- Tiene el aspecto de un reloj de arena, y cada vuelta que le dés te llevará una hora atrás en el tiempo. Entenderás que es un objeto muy delicado y que no se debe abusar de sus propiedades. Hay que obedecer una ley muy sencilla: _nadie debe ver tu yo del futuro, especialmente tu yo del pasado._ ¿Queda claro?

Hermione asintió vigorosamente, con afán de demostrar a su profesora de que era responsable. McGonagall se quedó satisfecha y dio un golpecito de varita al último cajón de de su mesa, que se abrió al instante. El cajón tenía miles de dientes finos y aserrados al rededor de los bordes, preparados para descuartizar al insolente que metiese la mano sin autorización. Minerva murmuró unas palabras que Hermione no logró oír y los dientes se transformaron en cintas de seda blancas. La mujer escocesa susurró " _Accio Giratiempo"_ , volvió a transformar las cintas en dientes y cerró el cajón con un golpe seco pero educado. Una vieja y sucia caja de tornillos oxidados yacía en la palma de su mano izquierda, que con otro golpecito de varita, retomó su aspecto original. Minerva agarró el giratiempo entre el dedo índice y el pulgar de su mano izquierda, y apoyando el codo izquierdo sobre su mesa, miró fijamente a la joven Gryffindor.

\- Me darás el recuento de las horas extra que has tenido que utilizar cada semana, señorita Granger.- le explicó seriamente.- Cada cuatro horas extra que utilices para trabajar, tendrás que añadir una para dormir.

La escena se disolvió, y en la próxima escena, Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama con el giratiempo entre sus dedos.

Por fin podía permitirse echarle una buena ojeada al oro de sus bordes brillaba misteriosamente; tenía palabras escritas en alfabeto árabe con una elegante caligrafía cursiva. Parecía susurrar en lenguas de allende, murmurando secretos enterrados bajo tierras lejanas, en tiempos pasados. El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco de emoción. Era como tener el patriarca de todos los libros entre sus manos; casi podía oler el olor a sabiduría milenaria, a palabras inmortales. Movió ligeramente el mágico reloj y la arena se deslizó apaciblemente por los límpidos cristales. Hermione murmuró " _Lumos",_ y acercó el objeto hasta casi rozar su nariz. Cuando ponía el giratiempo en ciertos ángulos respecto a la luz, aparecía el dibujo de una grulla en el cristal... ¿o era un ibis?... Cuánto misterio, cuánto saber oculto, cuántas posibilidades ofrecía ese objeto... Hermione apretó los dientes e intentó ignorar el sentimiento de culpa que ya empezaba a revolotear en sus entrañas.

Un juguete como ése era una Tentación con T mayúscula para una alumna como ella.

No, McGonagall no sabría ni la mitad de lo que iba a hacer con el giratiempo.

xxoOoxx

La cama de Hogwarts se transformó en la Sala de los Menesteres. Hermione estaba en medio de la sala, jadeando, y con la varita bien agarrada. Había estado intentando el mismo hechizo durante semanas, con el tiempo extra que había conseguido ganar con el giratiempo. Animagos... ¿quién no quisiera tener la libertad de transformarse en animal? Hermione estaba deseando llegar al paso final.

El hechizo para convertirse en animago era extremadamente complicado. Era de origen sueco y había que hacer ejercicios previos para que el cuerpo se aclimatase a la idea de cambiar de forma y tomar aspecto animal.

El libro de transformación animaga, escrito en sueco medieval y redactado en runas antiguas, no había sido fácil de descifrar. El capítulo donde se enumeraban los posibles resultados fallidos y sus respectivos remedios, en concreto, estaba escrito de tal manera que ni los mejores hechizos traductores habían ayudado a entender exactamente lo que el antiguo autor había querido decir. Hermione, pues, no estaba muy segura de lo que le podía pasar. Pero hacía tiempo que sus deseos de ser animaga habían acallado su sentido de la prudencia; un sentido que había ido mermando según había ido compartiendo aventuras con Ron y Harry.

Volvió a respirar hondo y expulsar el aire. Todo iba a salir bien. Había estado haciendo los ejercicios, y había repasado una y otra vez los movimientos de varita y las palabras a decir. Una vez más, Hermione se prestó a repetir los gestos y las palabras que había estado repitiendo durante el mes. Manoseó su varita; insegura, por primera vez, de sus capacidades. Respiró hondo. Había sido un mes terrible; Ron y Harry no le hablan... Buckbeak _..._ los estudios... Tenía ganas de llorar. Tenía ganas de escapar. Ganas de alzar el vuelo y desaparecer en el horizonte, libre, despreocupada, sin ataduras, sin responsabilidades, sin compromisos. Volar... y que nadie le exigiese nada. No deber nada a nadie. Libre... lejos...

Con decisión, Hermione sacó su varita y sujetó algunas de sus mechas tras la oreja izquierda. Otra ojeada al libro, para estar segura (¿segura de qué? Por Merlín), y vuelta a la posición inicial. Varita hacia arriba, espiral senestra hacia atrás, latigazo hacia la izquierda y W mayúscula mientras decía, " _¡_ _ _Förvandlas till djur!"__

Al principio no sintió nada. Pero de repente, su perspectiva visual cambió. Se sintió pequeña, mucho más pequeña de lo que era antes. Como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, después de comer un pastelito con la etiqueta de "Cómeme".

Y se sintió extraña. Desnuda y a la vez abrigada. Escuchó un zumbido que retumbaba como un trueno y saltó, asustada. Y se dio cuenta de varias cosas: primero, que el zumbido había venido de una mosca inocua que volaba a cierta distancia de ella. Por cierto, veía la mosca con perfecta nitidez. Y segundo: que al dar el salto, se había separado del suelo más de lo que hubiera sido posible si hubiera sido humana. Se miró en el espejo. Y se dio cuenta que su cuello podía hacer un giro de casi 360º. Estaba... ¡estaba cubierta de plumas pardas! Aunque en realidad... todo al rededor suyo parecía pardo o gris. Agitó lo que antes hubieran sido sus brazos, y su cuerpo se elevó del suelo sin esfuerzo, como si no fuese la primera vez que lo hiciera.

¡Estaba volando! ¡Tal y como había deseado su corazón con fervor; volaba, era libre! Una ventana se materializó en la Sala de los Menesteres y Hermione no dudó en salir por ella. Estaba embriagada, estaba eufórica, estaba en medio de un orgasmo de éxtasis producido por el vuelo. Las tierras y la gente se veían pequeñas y nítidas en el atardecer, las nubes estaban pintadas con millares de diferentes tonos de gris y pardo, cada pequeño movimiento de cada pequeño mosquito dibujaba arte en el aire.

Hermione dominaba los cielos. Batiendo sus alas con energía, sobrevoló las torres de Hogwarts y admiró el detalle de las gárgolas. Se alzó, ligera pero robusta, cada vez más alto. El mundo era un cuadro de luces y sombras y toda una paleta de tonos de gris. El viento agitaba las plumas de las alas, pero silenciosamente. Era una frescura bienvenida. Hermione Granger se sentía poderosa. Era una diosa, volaba por encima de todos; lejos del mundo y sus retorcidas preocupaciones, lejos de los humanos y sus complicados corazones. La vida era sencilla, la vida era bella, la vida era comprensible y lógica y predictible y Hermione encajaba con naturalidad en lo alto de la cadena trófica como una pieza de puzzle cósmica. Y se echó a reír, a carcajadas, estalló de alegría delante del sol poniente, y sus oídos ultrafinos escucharon el potente ulular que salió de su pico en lugar de la risa humana. Era invencible. Era invisible. Estaba por encima de todo... era libre. Nada le afectaba ya...

La mente animal de Hermione, borracha de felicidad, no dejaba lugar a pensamientos complicados. Sólo pensó, entre dos cambios de dirección, que si las relaciones sexuales producían tanto placer como el que estaba sintiendo ahora, bien merecía la pena sacar su morro de los libros para intentar experimentar.

Pero no ahora. Ahora a volar... a volar...

La escena se difuminó.

* * *

"For God's sake hold your tongue, and let me love" es el primer verso del poema _The Canonization_ de **John Donne**

La idea de "Förvandlas till djur" como hechizo para transformarse en animago es de la escritora de fanfiction . _ _  
__


	6. The pillar perish'd

**Aviso legal:** La serie _Harry Potter_ es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfic es de categoría M.

 **Nota:** Gracias por leer y por comentar :) Algunxs de vosotrxs habéis comentado que hay mucha amargura en el fic; es cierto, pero eso cambiará según avance la historia :)

 **Nota2:** Perdón por el retraso en subir el capítulo... :(

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 **6\. The pillar perish'd is whereto I leant**

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 _ _La mente animal de Hermione, borracha de felicidad, no dejaba lugar a pensamientos complicados. Sólo pensó, entre dos cambios de dirección, que si las relaciones sexuales producían tanto placer como el que estaba sintiendo ahora, bien merecía la pena sacar su morro de los libros para intentar experimentar.__

 _ _Pero no ahora. Ahora a volar... a volar...__

 _ _La escena se difuminó.__

 **?**

Los alrededores están difusos. Hermione sabe que está transformada en búho, pero no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado en el aire. Abajo, Hogwarts está iluminado por las luces que salen de las ventanas. La media luna está alta en el cielo, resplandeciente, y las estrellas parecen brillar con más precisión que cuando era humana. Hace frío, aunque Hermione no se siente incómoda. Bate las alas con vigor y busca la ventana de la Sala de los Menesteres, por donde suele entrar y salir en sus paseos nocturnos. Pero las ventanas de Hogwarts son muy parecidas, y no consigue adivinar si es una o la otra. Al final, decide entrar por la lechucería. Aminorando la velocidad para maniobrar mejor, entra con suavidad al refugio de las lechuzas de Hogwarts. Éstas la miran con recelo, demasiado listas para pasar por alto una animaga.

Hermione se agarra patosamente a uno de los palos a disposición de los búhos. Bate las alas una o dos veces para guardar el equilibrio. Cuando al fin lo consigue, casi vuelve a perderlo al ver el hombre que acaba de entrar en el recinto.

Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Aunque tiene una expresión que nunca le había visto antes. El corazón de la bruja empieza a acelerarse; no se atreve a moverse. Se queda quieta, parpadeando estúpidamente. Snape está de perfil, y no parece haberse dado cuenta de que hay algo inusual en la lechucería. Está... no, pero no puede ser. Parece que está... dolido. Como si tuviese ganas de llorar, pero no fuese capaz ni en la intimidad. A Hermione se le antoja vulnerable, mucho más vulnerable que el murciélago que les da Pociones. Cansado, como si problemas emocionales no le hubieran dejado dormir. Está con los brazos cruzados, abrazándose a sí mismo; el pose desafiante que suele llevar delante de sus alumnos ha sido reemplazado por uno ligeramente encorbado, como si tuviese un peso enorme sobre sus hombros. Sus piernas ya no parecen robles robustos, sino juncos que cambian de posición dependiendo del pensamiento que cruce al mago.

Hermione, gracias a su visión de búho, se fija en detalles que quizás le hubiesen escapado a la atención como humana. Al estar bañado por la luz tenue de la luna, Snape parece una fotografía de blanco y negro extremadamente melancólico y sensual. Tiene barba de un par de días, ojos perdidos en el horizonte, pelo negro petróleo; la piel cetrina parece ahora de un blanco elegante. Cada poco, traga saliva o tuerce los labios. Pero, a veces, se queda tan quieto que parece un actor muggle de películas antiguas.

Hermione siente un extraño nudo en su garganta de ave. Se siente sobrecogida por la imagen; su mente simplificada de búho sólo abarca sensaciones simples. En un momento, los dedos de Severus pinzan el puente de su nariz, como si toda la esperanza del mundo estuviese en manos de los dementores. Hermione puede oír perfectamente un ligero suspiro humano, aterradoramente humano para Snape. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, en gesto de cansancio, y los ojos naranjas de Hermione se agrandan ante la sencilla belleza del gesto. Irradia tristeza, melancolía, dulce dolor, fatiga, debilidad. Hermione se siente sobrepasada por la situación. Incómoda, porque es consciente de que Severus Snape nunca permitiría que un alumno le viese así; aterrada, porque no quiere ni imaginarse las consecuencias de ser descubierta por el profesor; descolocada... porque delante de ella posa un humano, un humano vulnerable como todo ser humano, y no el desagradable, injusto hijo de troll que les da clases en las mazmorras.

Sin embargo, Snape no pasa demasiado tiempo en la lechucería. Sea por el frío viento, sea por los fríos pensamientos; o por cualquier otra cosa, el profesor sale del mismo modo silencioso en que ha entrado, dejando atrás una ligeramente confusa Hermione en forma de búho.

Como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, la animaga vuelve a echarse a volar.

xxoOoxx

Las temperaturas han enfriado aún más. Algo a cambiado en el ambiente, Hermione está agitada. Sabe, como se suele saber en los sueños, que Sirius Black es padrino de Harry y ahora está libre gracias a ellos... Hermione bate las alas con precisión. Menos mal que su mente animal le impide reflexionar demasiado...

De repente, su agudizada vista percibe un movimiento al límite del Bosque Perdido. Indecisa, se acerca un poco para ver mejor. Es una figura negra y, a juzgar por la manera de andar, parece ser Snape. Hermione siente cómo se le acelera el corazón. Tiene una incomprensible curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo, siente temor. Sobrevuela con precaución el lindero del bosque, y está a punto de dar media vuelta, cuando escucha... no, cree escuchar... un sollozo.

¿Un sollozo? No es posible. ¿Snape? No... ¿alguien a quien Snape...? Hermione tarda poco en acercarse a las ramas de los árboles. Maniobrando con cuidado, llega hasta el lugar donde se encuentra su profesor de Pociones; no muy lejos de la seguridad del prado. Tiene su brazo derecho apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, y su frente reposa encima de dicho brazo. Otro sollozo... ¿o es un gruñido? Hermione recuerda, azorada, las últimas palabras del ex-mortífago, dirigidas a Dumbledore en el Hospital: "¿No se creerá una palabra de lo que dice Black, verdad?"... sus palabras habían salido en un susurro... "SiriusBlack demostró ser capaz de matar a los dieciséis años... ¿No se ha olvidado de éso, Director? ¿No se ha olvidado de que una vez intentó matarme?" Había sonado mortificado... Hermione siente un nudo en la garganta. Snape había parecido casi... dolido. Y cuando descubrió que Sirius había escapado...

Sin previo aviso, Snape desenfunda la varita y da rienda suelta a sus sentimientos de impotencia, humillación, frustración y rabia incendiando y volando por los aires unos árboles de alrededor. Pillada por sopresa y con los nervios al aire, Hermione pierde el control de sus alas y aterriza estrepitosamente contra el tronco del árbol que se encuentra justo tras Snape.

Está medio groggy, y a penas consigue enfocar bien la vista. Siente una presencia en frente de ella y alza la mirada con dificultad. Horrorizada, se da cuenta de que es ni más ni menos que Severus Snape, con los ojos rojos por el llanto reprimido y una cara desdibujada por la furia. Más se horroriza, sin embargo, cuando la levanta por sus hombros, a base de pura fuerza física. Eso quiere decir que: primero, ya no está en forma de búho; y segundo: a pesar de su aspecto delgaducho, Snape tiene la fuerza suficiente para aguantar su peso, sin necesidad de varita. Hermione pierde todo el color de su cara.

\- Vaya, vaya...- susurra Snape con peligrosa suavidad.- Así que no estamos... satisfechas... de romper con la mayoría de las reglas del colegio, ¿verdad? No sabía que fueses tan... poco agradecida, Granger...- Hermione nota con terror que no la ha llamado "señorita", como es usual.- Os habíais... librado con lo de Black, pero hete aquí volviendo a las andadas, despreocupadamente... ¿Has cogido gusto en... atormentar a tus profesores... y ahora buscas más problemas?

Snape está iracundo. Había salido en busca de privacidad para desahogarse, un poco de privacidad por el amor de Merlín, y ni éso le concede el destino. Sus manos agarran con fuerza los antebrazos de la chica que está completamente aterrorizada. Tiene los nudillos tan blancos como la cara de la chavala, que tiembla de miedo... El olor acre del miedo... sí... lo recuerda. Snape siente que pierde los estribos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Granger?- dice con aparente calma, lanzándole a la Gryffindor una mirada de invierno.- ¿No tienes... nada... que decir, esta vez?

Hermione respira entrecortadamente. No se librará de ésta. No se atreve a decir nada, no se atreve a apartar la mirada de los túneles negros que la miran con lúcida locura. Siente una ridícula necesidad de orinar. Por segunda vez, Snape la pilla por sorpresa cuando la estampa contra el tronco, cortándole la respiración por unos pocos segundos. Hermione aborta un chillido de terror y se agarra a los brazos que la sujetan varios centímetros por encima del suelo. Snape sonríe con veneno. Ha estado buscando una escusa para actuar violentamente, aunque sea sólo contra árboles. Y delante de él se encuentra la maldita chiquilla que se había atrevido a atacarle por detrás en la Casa de los Gritos; la chiquilla que irritaba cada neurona de su cerebro, la amiga de San Potter, junto con el que había ayudado a Black a escapar... está seguro de que fueron ellos... la muy cabrona tiene un giratiempo, y Dumbledore está claramente a favor del brillante Black... Black... siempre Black, el prometedor Gryffindor... Su sonrisa envenenada se ensancha, y acerca su cuerpo a la de la jovenzuela de 14 años, que tiembla descontroladamente.

Aquello le produce al hechicero una extraña satisfacción. Tiene a un ser vivo, un ser vivo indeseable, a su completa merced. No puede dañarla demasiado, porque se notaría, pero podría jugar con ella y su cerebro y luego amenazarla para que cerrase el pico. O borrarle la memoria. La asquerosa pequeña ratita se merece un buen susto. Snape siente unas sensaciones que no ha sentido desde sus andanzas como mortífago, salvo en el momento en que se enfrentó a Black y Lupin en la Casa de los Gritos... Exhilaración. Agresividad. Saña. Ganas de hacer daño, de transferir con violencia su malestar a otro ser. Sus pupilas se dilatan de testosterona mientras imagina diferentes formas de atormentar a la chavala. Poco a poco, como un nubarrón negro, una idea particular se abre paso en su mente. Es perverso, es malvado, es inaceptable. Y sin embargo, Snape siente una nueva sensación, que se añade a los demás: excitación sexual. Repentinamente, su cuerpo se vuelve muy consciente de los temblores de la muchacha, del calor que irradia. Con un retorcido placer, siente que su miembro viril empieza a despertarse. La ratoncita está a su merced. Está a su merced y merece un castigo, una lección... es una alumna insolente y es su deber de profesor...

Horrorizada, Hermione se da cuenta de lo que piensa Snape y cierra los ojos en un acto reflejo. ¡No puede ser! Él nunca llegaría a...

\- ¿A hacerte daño de verdad?- pregunta una voz cantarina y burlona. Tetanizada, Hermione abre los ojos y suelta un chillido de pavor.

Sujetándola contra el árbol está Bellatrix Lestrange, sonriendo con locura.

Las imágenes se difuminaron.

 **Recuerdos de pensadero, 2003. La Madriguera.**

Hermione se despertó y se descubrió sentada en la cama, con el pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente. ¿Qué diablos había sido éso?

Había estado soñando con sus paseos nocturnos en su tercer año de Hogwarts. Pero... pero...

La joven Granger pasó su mano sudada por el pelo. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla había sido ésa? Porque había sido una pesadilla. Hermione estaba aterrada. Sí, al principio el sueño había sido como cualquier otro paseo que había solido dar... pero... el final... ¿Qué coño significaba todo aquello?

La Gryffindor sintió con desagrado que el sudor que empapaba su cuerpo se había enfriado: no quería pensar en la pesadilla. Después de tantas "sesiones" con el pensadero de Harry, había acabado por soñar con eso. Con Bellatrix. Y con _Snape_ , ¡por Merlín! Estaba confusa. Había vivido su pesadilla como los recuerdos del pensadero, sintiendo las emociones de Snape tanto como las suyas. Pero, ¿cuáles eran sus sentimientos, y cuáles eran los del antiguo profesor? ¿había una diferencia? ¿qué le habría querido decir su subconsciente? La cara de la joven se contrajo ligeramente, pero al último momento reprimió el amago de sollozar. No debía despertar a Ron.

Y aquel penetrante olor a orina... qué raro. Pero olía a orina, ¿verdad? Como si tuviese la entrepierna mojada... sí, se sentía mojada, se sentía sucia... En un acto reflejo, la chica miró hacia sus pantalones de pijama.

Estaban manchadas de orina.

Hermione soltó una ordinariez de entre los dientes. No lo podía creer. No podía. Refunfuñando mentalmente, se estiró para coger la varita de su mesilla de noche.

\- _¡Fregotego!_ \- musitó, y la orina desapareció de las sábanas y el pantalón.

Dejó la varita en su lugar y se giró para volver a meterse en la cama. Y casi le dio otro ataque al corazón.

Ron la miraba con los ojos abiertos. No se había movido de su posición, pero estaba claro que había pasado un buen rato observándola.

\- ¿Estás despierto?- preguntó la joven mujer, con su corazón protestando de tanto susto.

Una incierta sonrisa triste se abrió paso de entre los nubarrones de la cara del pelirrojo, y volvió a desaparecer.

\- Desde hace un buen rato. Y quizás el resto de La Madriguera también.

La Gryffindor tragó saliva. No sabía si preguntar el porqué.

\- Has pegado un grito digno de una banshee, 'Mione, querida.- respondió el pelirrojo a la pregunta no formulada. Parecía estar dudando en continuar hablando o no.- ¿Bellatrix Lestrange?

Durante una fracción de segundo, Hermione le miró con la vista vacía. Apartó la vista de la cara de su novio y tardó un rato en responder. Bellatrix. Había empezado a aparecer con menos frecuencia... pero seguía acosándola en sus sueños.

\- Sí.- contestó con sequedad.

Quería que la dejase tranquila. Se sentía avergonzada de lo que había soñado, y que su novio fuese testigo la irritaba. Ron la miraba con cierta alarma mientras ella se metía de nuevo en la cama. En cuanto se tumbó, Ron se acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se acurrucó contra ella. Hermione agradeció el gesto, pero seguía sintiendo miedo en lo más profundo de su ser. Porque tan aterrador como la escena que había soñado, tan aterrador como no saber por qué lo había soñado, era el hecho que...

Había estado en el lugar de Snape. Sí. Una parte de la pesadilla lo había vivido desde la perspectiva de Snape, como en las memorias. Había sentido su agresividad, su malestar, su... lujuria. Excitación sexual provocada por la impotencia y vulnerabilidad de una alumna adolescente... _de ella misma..._

La bruja cerró los ojos, la cara contraída por las náuseas y el espanto. Lo peor era que en realidad, aquellas sensaciones no eran de Snape. _Aquella escena con Snape era una invención de su propia mente._ Esas sensaciones agresivas, lascivas... eran las suyas propias. Estaba tensa, pero más tensa se puso cuando notó que Ron había empezado a acariciarla con menos inocencia. Hermione entendía por qué lo hacía, pero no era el momento. Ni por asomo.

\- Ron...- comentó la joven, intentando hablar con tacto.- ... no sé si es el momento adecuado...

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos, pero no dejó de acariciarla.

\- Hermione... sé que lo has pasado mal... déjame reconfortarte un poco...- murmuró con suavidad, deslizando su mano por las caderas de su novia. No era un tacto desagradable, pero Hermione simplemente no tenía la motivación necesaria. Apretó los labios en un acto reflejo.

\- Ron, es que... no estoy de ese humor ahora...

El hombre se rió entre dientes, se apoyó sobre un hombro y la cubrió parcialmente con su cuerpo. Su piel era suave y caliente.

\- Vamos, nena.- le dijo, intentando persuadir a la joven.- Mi madre está deseando tener más nietos. ¡No la podemos defraudar!- añadió, esforzándose por alegrar el ambiente.- Hace meses que nos guiña y nos hace comentarios...

Hermione, sabiendo que el objetivo de su novio era levantarle el ánimo, forzó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. La verdad, no tenía ninguna gana de practicar sexo después de aquella pesadilla, y en cuanto a un hijo...

\- Sí, también me he enterado de los guiños de tu madre...- comentó, intentando no sonar exasperada.- Pero estoy un poco cansada... y... igual perjudicará al bebé...ya sabes; si te apoyas mucho o...

\- No lo creo. Seguro que hasta le ayuda a crecer. Vamos, nena...- Ron sonrió con picardía.- Déjame hacer mi magia, ya verás qué bien cuando saque la varita... tendremos trillizos...

Hermione soltó un bufido y forzó una media sonrisa. ¿Un vaso de vino no, pero sexo con penetración sí? Y aparte, ¿trillizos? Se notaba que no iba a parir él.

\- ¿No te vale con que esté embarazada de un sólo bebé?- preguntó, pero su pregunta salió amarga en vez de pícara, como había querido. Ron, por increíble que fuese, no pilló el tono molesto de su novia y lo interpretó como coquetería.

\- ¡Claro que no, nena! - soltó con frescura.- Tendremos por lo menos dos críos, la primera será una niña y la llamaremos Rose.- Ron hizo una pausa para estampar un beso húmedo y, había que reconocer, algo agradable en el cuello de su novia.- El segundo será un niño y lo llamaremos Hugo...

Hermione suprimió un bufido de incredulidad.

\- Lo tienes todo pensado...- le comentó, intentando una vez más tapar su irritación con humor, aunque sus palabras le sonaban horriblemente vacías.

Ron sonrió con picardía y empezó a acariciar con más insistencia. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo agradables que eran sus acciones, Hermione seguía estando reticente. Su humor había mejorado un poco, pero no tenía ganas ni fuerzas de practicar sexo. Y... tanto hablar de niños... ella estaba lejos de estar convencida. Pero Ron parecía muy emocionado con la idea... podría ser la solución al agujero que sentía donde antes palpitaba amor.

Un momento. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pensar? Ella quería mucho a su novio, muchas gracias. Era un hombre amable, cariñoso, y se esforzaba en la cama por ella... aunque ella no siempre conseguía estar a su altura y llegar a la cima a la que él trabajaba para que Hermione llegase. La bruja sintió que su pecho se estrujaba de culpa.

\- Vamos, nena...- escuchó que susurraba el pelirrojo, y decidió sucumbir a sus caricias. Aunque sabía que ella estaba demasiado cansada y alterada para llegar hasta el orgasmo, no por éso iba a exigirle abstinencia sexual a su novio. ¿Verdad?

 **Abril del 2003. The Rookery.**

Cuando Luna levantó su cabeza del pensadero, se quedó mirando a su amiga con inusual seriedad, hasta el punto de ponerla nerviosa. Hermione se sentía incómoda y avergonzada; le acababa de enseñar partes bastante íntimas de su vida privada... pero...

\- Hermione.- dijo Luna con una voz baja y placentera.- He podido vivir tus memorias, al igual que las de Snape.

Hermione no se esperaba aquello, y su cara se tornó escarlata. ¿Había sentido exactamente _todo_ lo había sentido ella aquella mañana? Sus pensamientos eran todavía _más_ privados que sus experiencias.

\- Por lo menos ya sabemos que tampoco es un fenómeno ligado a las memorias de Snape.- comentó Luna, con su tono soñador, y empezó a servir el té con delicado cuidado.

Hermione se quedó mirando a su amiga, atontada. Desde luego, aquella revelación era importante pero... ¿era todo lo que tenía que decir?

\- Por cierto, Hermione.- comentó la rubia, y al alzar los ojos hasta la cara de su amiga, su mirada no tenía nada de soñador.- ¿Estás segura de que eres feliz con la vida que llevas?

La Gryffindor sintió sus palabras como un puñetazo en el estómago. Pero ahora ya sabía que había venido a eso: a escuchar esa misma pregunta formulada por otra persona. Sin embargo, Luna no parecía querer darle una respuesta, y ella tampoco tenía una. Agarró su taza de té y le dió un sorbo.

 **Mayo 2003. El Caldero Chorreante.**

Los aseos de El Caldero Chorreante eran banales, simples, y Hermione se ocupaba no pocas veces de su limpieza.

Pero aquella tarde no estaba limpiándolas, sino utilizándolas: un pequeño respiro entre trabajo y trabajo. Pensativa, se miró al lugar donde no solía mirarse nunca; aquella parte de su cuerpo que la hacía mujer. Estaba embarazada, y lo había estado ya durante cuatro meses. "Supongo que debería estar contenta", pensó Hermione. ¿Lo estaba?

Llevaba un mes intentando responder la pregunta que le había hecho Luna cuando había ido a su casa, pero seguía estando confusa. ¿Vivía feliz? ¿Era aquella vida, la vida que quería llevar? Y si las respuestas eran "no"... ¿cómo hacer para salir de aquel tinglado?

Sabía que estaba tomando demasiado tiempo en los baños y que Hannah o Justin notarían su ausencia, pero no parecía capaz de reaccionar.

¿Estaba contenta de estar embarazada? La verdad, Hermione no sabía qué decir. Ron y Molly lo estaban, eso fijo. Y Arthur también. Ginny no lo sabía muy bien, y Harry... Harry a penas se había enterado. Cada día vivía más en su propio mundo... la Gryffindor tragó saliva al acordarse de la última vez que habían hablado, justo antes de una "sesión de pensadero" en el desván.

\- Ginny me ha comentado que vuelve a estar embarazada. Felicidades a los dos.- le había dicho Hermione después del saludo.

\- Gracias.- le dijo Harry, más delgaducho que nunca.- Lo llamaré Albus Severus.- le había confiado, con una sonrisa ilusionada.

A Hermione se le hizo imposible esconder por completo la reacción que tuvo ante tales palabras. Primero; al parecer, Ginny no tenía ni voz ni voto en el nombre de sus hijos, y segundo... ¿Albus _Severus_? ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Harry había notado algo en la cara de su amiga, por que comentó, a la defensiva:

\- Creo que tanto Dumbledore como Snape merecen ser recordados y honrados...

Hermione, obviamente, no le dijo lo que pensaba: que el difunto ex-mortífago emponzoñaba la vida de su amigo más que cuando estaba vivo. Hermione tenía que admitir que ver todos aquellos recuerdos desde la perspectiva del antiguo profesor había conseguido diluir el desagrado que Snape le provocaba. Una especie de redención póstuma, compartida con su amigo moreno. Pero de ahí a ponerle su nombre a su propio hijo... eso era demasiado. Claramente, Harry no podía quitarse el Slytherin de la cabeza; estaba obsesionado con él y con sus recuerdos, y aquello también había estado afectando su relación con Ginny. Pero, por alguna razón que Hermione no llegaba a entender bien, Harry no quería que su esposa supiese lo que le estaba pasando. Quizás el moreno no había cambiado tanto después de todo, y seguía teniendo la misma tendencia de antes a mantenerlo todo en secreto y cargarlo todo sobre sus espaldas. Quién sabía. Obviamente, Ginny no era tonta. Sabía que se traían algo entre manos, pero prefería mantenerse callada. Confiaba en sus amigos. Y además... tenía bastante trabajo con el bebé que crecía dentro de ella.

"No obstante", se dijo Hermione con un escalofrío, mientras volvía a reflexionar sobre el mismo hecho: "¿...Albus _Severus_?" Nadie había salido intacto de la guerra contra Voldemort, pero Hermione estaba cada vez más convencida de que Harry no estaba nada bien. Se parecía cada vez más a Sirius. Sí, pensó Hermione con inquietud. Harry proyectaba el mismo aura que su difunto padrino. Estaba anclándose cada vez más en el pasado, obsesivamente; en el suyo y en el de los demás...

Hermione retornó al aquí y al ahora. ¿Y ella? ¿En qué se estaba anclando ella? Hermione tiró de la cadena, se limpió las manos y salió de los baños para seguir trabajando.

¿A qué se aferraba ella? No lo sabía.

 **Mayo 2003. The Rookery.**

Luna supo al instante por qué había venido su amiga de Gryffindor a su casa, mucho antes de que ella abriese la boca. Había sido una de las primeras en saber que Hermione estaba embarazada, y también sería una de las primeras en saber que la última Granger no quería estarlo.

La cara de angustia de Hermione le rompió el corazón.

\- Luna,- le había dicho con voz estrangulada.- Te necesito.

"Te necesito". La Ravenclaw sabía que su amiga casi nunca pronunciaba esas palabras. Lo más habitual era que fuesen los demás los que le pidiesen favores a ella, o los que la necesitaban. Por si su lenguaje corporal no hubiese sido suficiente, las palabras de auxilio convencieron a la rubia de que Hermione se encontraba en un momento de gran estrés. Y no era raro. Después de las memorias de Snape y la pesadilla de Hermione, Luna tenía pocas dudas sobre lo que pasaba.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que había venido, pero Hermione aún no había dicho qué era lo que la atormentaba. Estaba mirando pensativa al té que Luna le había servido, mientras la Ravenclaw miraba a través de la ventana del salón. Unos nubarrones negros se acercaban desde el horizonte, y prometían tempestades. Luna volvió a clavar su mirada en su amiga.

\- Hermione.- la llamó con suavidad.- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

La dulce voz de la dulce bruja sacó a Hermione de su ensimismamiento. Estaba dudando entre decírselo o no, pues sus miedos cobrarían vida si los pronunciaba en voz alta. Pero necesitaba un oído amigo, y al final se lanzó:

\- Bueno... tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza...- confesó.- Todo este lío emocional que tuvimos con los recuerdos de Snape... los horarios inestables del trabajo...- se estaba acercando, pero era difícil admitirlo.- ...el ambiente de La Madriguera...

Luna alzó una ceja, y Hermione carraspeó.

\- Creo que el ambiente está... como... un poco viciado... no sé, no me siento autónoma. Tengo la impresión de que vivo bajo el escrutinio y la autoridad de la Sña y el Sr Weasley. Es que... mmme siento... como... ninguneada.

En cuanto lo dijo, la joven sintió cómo se le deshacía un nudo que hasta entonces no sabía que llevaba en el pecho. Respiró hondo y prosiguió:

\- Y luego... bueno, es que yo...- permaneció en silencio unos minutos, y luego volvió a tomar coraje.- ...nnno... no creo que esté preparada para ser madre...- otro silencio.- ... y aún menos viviendo en La Madriguera...- le echó una mirada dubitativa a Luna, temiendo una crítica o un rechazo. Al no ver llegar ninguno de los dos, Hermione continuó hablando:

\- Pero es que... Ron estaba tan ilusionado... y Molly... prácticamente nos acosaba con éso... creí que así... me sentiría más aceptada, más considerada... pero...

\- ¿Pero no ha sido así?- propuso la Ravenclaw.

\- Pero no sé si merece la pena.- acabó diciendo Hermione, sintiéndose completamente miserable.- De repente, no sé... después de ver la infancia desagradable que tuvo Snape... y las dificultades que vivió Harry... No sé, me dije que si tenía un niño, tenía que tenerlo porque yo así lo quería... que tenía que amarlo y cuidarlo mucho... y de repente...- su voz se tornó estrangulada.- Tener un hijo... por complacer a Ron y a Molly... me pareció injusto para la criatura... me di cuenta de que yo no quería hijos... aún no... No lo amaría, ¿me entiendes?- acabó, la voz cargada de desesperación.- ¿Cuánto aguantaría fingiendo que lo tuve por que yo lo quería? El niño se daría cuenta. Se daría cuenta de que no lo querría y eso duele mucho...

Luna miró con piedad a la atormentada bruja.

\- Y entonces...- prosiguió explicando la Gryffindor.- Y entonces, me dije que... que tenía que abortar...- su voz era un hilillo.- Pero al mismo tiempo... Ron y Molly están tan ilusionados... y... no sé... igual sí que conseguiría ser una buena madre...

\- Hermione.- le cortó la rubia, con suavidad.- ¿Estás cien por cien convencida de que quieres ser madre dentro de cinco meses?

La nombrada se le quedó mirando durante un rato con la cara seria. Al final, confesó débilmente:

\- No.

Luna le lanzó una de sus pequeñas sonrisas soñadoras, y le respondió:

\- Entonces, está claro: aborta. Muchos Mumblimbas Verdes abortan a lo largo de su vida, ¿sabes? Por eso hay tan pocos, y son tan difíciles de ver.- y tomó un sorbo de su taza de té, quedándose tan ancha como larga, como si no acabase de hablar sobre seres imaginarios.

Sin embargo, aquel mismo comentario simple quebró algo dentro de la Gryffindor, que no pudo aguantar el llanto que subió como una marea viva desde el fondo de su garganta. Culpa, alivio, duda, agradecimiento, preocupación, decisión... Hermione, como hacía ya unas semanas, era un amasijo de emociones fuertes.

\- Gracias, Luna.- musitó, e iba a añadir algo más cuando la rubia le cortó:

\- Te recomiendo que vayas lo antes posible a San Mungo.- le sonrió con languidez y comentó:- Avísame; iré contigo. Aunque tenemos la suerte de que el aborto sea legal, hay más de un medimago que no lo ve con buenos ojos... te puede tocar alguien muy desagradable, recuérdalo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, los mocos escapándosele de la nariz y los ojos hinchados de llorar. No tenía fuerzas para ir a San Mungo ella sola.

 **Mayo 2003. Hospital San Mungo.**

Hermione era incapaz de dar crédito a sus oídos, y miró con perplejidad a Luna, que la había acompañado al hospital. ¿Había escuchado bien lo que le habían dicho? La medibruja que la miraba desde el otro lado del escritorio, sin embargo, no parecía estar bromeando, y repitió la pregunta con malas pulgas:

\- Le he preguntado, señorita Granger, si es usted consciente de que con su decisión matará un futuro niño.

Hermione siguió estando petrificada en su silla, sin fuerzas ya para responder a su interlocutora, que había estado haciéndole preguntas agresivas desde el principio de la entrevista. Luna batió los párpados con calma y comentó:

\- No sabía que un feto se considerase un ser vivo...

La medibruja la miró como si le hubieran salido antenas y ojos de avispa. Sin abandonar la mueca de desagrado, la funcionaria soltó:

\- Es un futuro ser vivo. Merece una oportunidad.

Las palabras golpearon a la Gryffindor con saña. ¿Una oportunidad? ¿Acaso ella misma, como ser viva del presente, no merecía una oportunidad? ¿La oportunidad de decidir su futuro, de tomar decisiones? ¿De hacer lo que consideraba correcto? Pero la cara de la medibruja no parecía estar abierta a discusiones filosóficas. Una vez más, Luna habló por ella.

\- Mi amiga tiene derecho a abortar, y usted lo sabe. No creo que necesite justificarse. Por favor, absténgase de ese tipo de comentarios y aténgase al formulario oficial.

A la otra bruja le brilló una sonrisa triunfal.

\- Éste es el formulario oficial, señorita...

\- Lovegood.

\- Señorita Lovegood.- satisfecha, ancló su mirada en los ojos de Hermione y borró su pequeña sonrisa.- Tiene tres días de reflexión antes del día del aborto. Le aconsejo que lo piense muy detenidamente.- añadió, más una amenaza que un consejo.

A Hermione se le revolvieron las tripas de un repentino ataque de culpa. Luna, inusualmente seria y enfadada, protestó:

\- No puedo creer que esto sea oficial. ¿Cree que mi amiga no lo a pensado lo suficiente antes de venir? ¿Quiénes son ustedes para decidir por ella?

La medibruja le soltó una mirada muy peligrosa.

\- Si por mi fuera, señorita Lovegood.- comentó con envenenada suavidad.- El aborto sería ilegal. Detesto la gente que se toma el milagro de la vida con tanta ligereza. Mi trabajo consiste en luchar contra la muerte y la enfermedad.- tornó su mirada a Hermione, que se hizo bolita en su asiento.- Bastante suerte tiene ya de que pueda abortar. Lo más ético que queda por hacer es proporcionarle tres días para que reflexione bien.- concluyó, y sus palabras pesaron como sentencias de plomo.

Luna parecía dispuesta a seguir discutiendo, pero la Gryffindor ya estaba hasta las narices de todo. ¿Tres días? Pues tres días. Y punto. Agarrando con cierta fuerza el brazo de la rubia, le hizo saber que quería dar por terminada la entrevista.

La medibruja no les devolvió el saludo cuando cruzaron la puerta de su despacho.

 **Mayo 2003. Hospital San Mungo.**

Hermione se hallaba tumbada en una de las camas del ala de maternidad. Otra crueldad innecesaria, se dijo débilmente mientras acariciaba su vacío vientre. Detrás de la ventana, un cielo azul brillaba de alegría; pero sus pensamientos eran sombríos como galernas nocturnas.

Les había rogado a Hannah y a Justin de que la librasen para el día de la entrevista, que inocentemente había creído que sería el mismo día en que la ingresarían. Había puesto como excusa una semi-verdad: que no se encontraba bien y que tenía cita con el médico. No obstante, no se había atrevido a pedir un segundo día libre; probablemente, los patrones de El Caldero Chorreante exigirían un certificado medical, y Hermione no tenía ninguna gana de admitir la verdad.

Por eso, había contado otra media verdad: les había enviado una lechuza diciendo que tampoco se encontraba bien aquel día y se había quedado en cama. Una mentira fácil de desvelar, si a sus jefes se les ocurría asomar el morro por el fuego de La Madriguera. Hermione suspiró y se concentró en mirar las nubes blancas que paseaban por el cielo. No valía la pena preocuparse por anticipado.

 **Mayo 2003. La Madriguera.**

Se habían enterado. Hannah y Justin se habían enterado de que no se había quedado en casa, y los de La Madriguera se enteraron así de que no había estado en el trabajo.

La verdad había salido a luz. ¿Qué otra opción le había quedado, más que admitir la verdad? Y además, había gastado todos sus ahorros en el aborto. Hermione, escondida en uno de los baños de la casa de los Weasley, sollozó. No quería quedarse en La Madriguera, no sabía si podía volver a la casa de sus padres, no tenía dinero para alquilar un apartamento, y la habían echado del trabajo.

¿Qué sería de ella?

* * *

 _The pillar perish'd is whereto I leant_ es el primer verso de un soneto de **Sir Thomas Wyatt**

La idea original del hechizo para la transformación animaga es de la autora de fanfic **Phoenix . Writing**


	7. Farewell, Love

**Aviso legal:** La serie _Harry Potter_ es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece.

 **Advertencia** **:** Este fanfic es de categoría M.

 **Nota** **1** **:** Gracias por leer y por comentar :) (¡Y feliz Navidad!)

 **Nota2** : El fic es un poco largo, espero que no sea problema...

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 **SEGUNDA PARTE: Y EL MAYOR BIEN ES PEQUEÑO**

 **7.** **Farewell, Love, and all thy laws forever**

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 **Mayo del 2003. La Madriguera.**

Hermione miró al calendario muggle y frunció el ceño.

Era el 26 de Mayo del 2003.

En tres meses y pico, cumpliría 24 años.

24 años.

Qué cansada se sentía. Cansada de todo. Tan joven, y cansada de absolutamente _todo_.

Barrió su habitación con la mirada, y sus ojos se pararon momentáneamente en el pergamino enrollado que descansaba en su mesilla de noche. Su diploma de licenciada en Encantamientos.

Tres años de estudio para sacar el equivalente de un diploma universitario muggle. Lo había tenido bien guardado en uno de los cajones más protegidos y privados de su habitación.

De la habitación que compartía con Ron.

La joven bruja cerró los párpados, llenó los pulmones de aire y volvió a vaciarlos lentamente.

La habitación que compartía con Ron; en la casa que compartía con Ron, Ginny, Harry y el resto de los Weasley.

"Ya no _"_ , pensó fríamente, y continuó vaciando su parte del dormitorio para llenar el baúl.

En la mesilla de noche, en la única foto que aún seguía en pie, una bruja de pelo rizado y castaño cubría de besos a un sonriente y pícaro pelirrojo.

Hermione no metió la foto en el baúl que llevaría a la casa de los Lovegood.

 **Mayo del 2003. The Rookery.**

Era el segundo día que estaba en casa de Luna, y Hermione lucía una ojeras espantosas. Se había despertado hacia las cinco de la mañana, agitada; aunque no recordaba el sueño, y no había podido pegar ojo desde entonces. Inquieta, había decidido salir de la cama que le había prestado Luna y bajar hasta la cocina. El sol ya había salido completamente, pero el frío matinal indicaba que aún era temprano.

\- ¿Hermione?

La aguda voz de Luna la sacó de sus pensamientos, con un sobresalto que casi la hizo caer de su silla.

\- ¡Luna!- cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, y añadió:- Buenos días.

La rubia estuvo un rato mirándola con los ojos nublados, y cuando Hermione se puso a pensar que no diría nada más, Luna comentó:

\- No has dormido bien, ¿verdad? Lo siento. Tenemos una colonia de Ingams Moteadas que les encanta sofocar a la gente cuando duerme...

Hermione sonrió débilmente.

\- No creo que hayan sido Ingams, Luna. Me he despertado con una pesadilla, creo; y no he podido volver a dormir.

Luna ladeó la cabeza con delicadeza y respondió, seria:

\- Las Ingams también pueden producir pesadillas. De hecho, es lo que más les gusta después de sofocar a la gente.

Hermione no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas de llevarle la contraria, así que se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia el infinito que se encontraba más allá de la ventana. Casi ni se dio cuenta que Luna había salido de la cocina, ni que había vuelto con un paquete verde oliva entre sus manos. Se acercó hasta la Gryffindor y empezó a peinarla con cuidado, de modo que sus dedos no tiraban de la maraña que era su pelo. Era una sensación tan agradable que Hermione cerró los ojos y se quedó quieta, quietísima; como un conejo al que le acarician la espalda. Luna olía increíblemente bien; sería algún tipo de colonia femenina, ni demasiado fresca ni demasiado dulzona. O quizás fuese el olor de su champú; o del detergente que usaba para lavar la ropa; quién sabe. Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos, Luna estaba sentada cerca de ella y manipulaba el sobre verde con atención y delicadeza. Hermione se quedó hechizada, mirando el trabajo de aquellos aristocráticos dedos.

\- ¿Qué es?- preguntó la Gryffindor, hablando con dificultad de entre las neblinas del trance.

Luna sonrió con bella sencillez, y respondió con su voz suave y femenina:

\- Te ayudará a dormir.

 **Agosto del 2003. Hogwarts.**

A la Directora Minerva McGonagall le gustaban las gaitas y su música. No era una afición que admitiese a mucha gente, para evitar las obvias tomaduras de pelo. Una escocesa que le gustaba la música de gaitas... no, gracias. La directora se levantó de la silla de su despacho mientras aumentaba ligeramente el volumen de la vieja radio con un golpe de varita. Por el aspecto, el objeto bien podía haber sido testigo de la Primera Guerra Mundial, si hubiese pertenecido a una familia _muggle._ Era de madera, y tenía un aspecto parecido a los góticos arcos que adornaban las ventanas de Hogwarts. Una tela tan anciana como su vida cubría los bafles del antiguo objeto, emitiendo _Braes of Lochiel_ al son de las gaitas.

Minerva sonrió débilmente cuando el tono solemne y melancólico dio paso a la segunda parte, alegre y festiva, de la canción. Las gaitas aún tenían el don de hacerla sentir joven y fuerte. " _Soy_ fuerte" _,_ gruñó la parte más terca de la espartana directora.

Su juventud... pero aún le quedaba suficiente futuro como para no estar pensando en el pasado. Miró desde la ventana de su despacho de directora. Era el mismo despacho que años atrás utilizó Albus; a Minerva le había costado mucho dejar sus propios aposentos y trasladarse a éstos, con tantas memorias dolorosas yaciendo, junto al polvo, encima de los artilugios que habían pasado a ser propiedad de la escuela.

Nadie había tocado aquel lugar desde la muerte de Severus, ni siquiera los elfos domésticos. Había sido un santuario hasta hacía una semana. De hecho, ni siquiera el difunto Slytherin había tocado los artilugios de Albus, que yacían inertes, en silencio; vestidos de polvo y tristeza.

25 de Agosto de 2003. La vida seguía, cruel, como el agua de un arroyo, y el próximo lunes un nuevo curso escolar empezaba para nuevos estudiantes...y nuevos profesores.

Las barreras mágicas del castillo avisaron a Minerva de que Pomona Sprout, Jefa de la Casa Hufflepuff y Subdirectora, acababa de atravesar la puerta guardada por el grifo. Con un movimiento de varita, bajó el volumen de la radio que ahora cantaba _Lament for Iain Ruaidh,_ una canción bastante más tranquila y melancólica que la anterior _._ La nueva canción era mucho más apropiada para la situación, pensó lúgubremente la bruja escocesa. Y además, Pomona era una muy vieja y muy buena amiga que no caería en la frivolidad de comentar los gustos musicales de la Directora en un momento como aquél.

Por primera vez en seis años, Pomona volvió a pisar el suelo de aquel despacho. Sus labios se apretaron y sus ojos parpadearon rápidamente ante las memorias de tiempos lejanos que la miraban de cada rincón de la sala. Localizó McGonagall junto al escritorio, la vieja radio como único toque personal de la Gryffindor escocesa. Sus manos arrugadas pero decididas estaban apoyadas, junto con su trasero, en el borde de la mesa; y su mirada era algo húmeda. Pomona le regaló una débil sonrisa. Sabía que para su vieja amiga, el sitio era tanto o incluso más doloroso que para ella. El sol de media tarde entraba por las góticas ventanas, delatando las partículas de polvo que revoloteaban, lángidamente, en el aire del despacho. Uno de esos charcos de luz bañaba el fibroso cuerpo de la directora, dejando su cara sonriente pero triste a la sombra. Pomona ensanchó la sonrisa y se acercó hacia la bruja escocesa. Por Merlín, cuánto apreciaba la mujer que estaba en frente suyo, y qué agradecida estaba de que estuviese aún viva.

\- Buenas tardes, Minerva.- dijo la Jefa de la Casa Hufflepuff afablemente.- Han llegado las lechuzas.

La antigua Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor asintió educadamente, incitando a la profesora de Herbología a seguir hablando.

\- Hermione Granger ha aceptado ocupar el puesto de profesora de Encantamientos. He hablado con Filius.- informó la rechoncha mujer, no sin ver su propia punzada de tristeza reflejada en la cara de la escocesa.- Se quedará hasta la llegada de la señorita Granger, pasado mañana.- Pomona sonrió con autoindulgencia, y se corrigió a sí misma.- _Profesora_ Granger. Filius está más que encantado de tenerla como sucesora.

McGonagall sonrió brevemente.

\- Estamos todos encantados de que Hermione Granger ocupe un puesto de profesora en este colegio, Pomona.- le respondió a su amiga.- Filius...- Minerva meditó sus palabras.- ... necesita su retiro. Su salud ha ido empeorando desde...

Pomona asintió seriamente, aliviando a la directora del desagrado de tener que terminar la frase. Las dos sabían que a Filius Flitwick los años le habían ido pesando el doble desde la Batalla de Hogwarts.

\- Septima también me ha dado una respuesta.- continuó hablando la Profesora Sprout.- Está de acuerdo con asumir el puesto de Jefa de la Casa Ravenclaw.

\- Septima hará un buen trabajo.- declaró Minerva, y Pomona asintió. La bruja rechoncha continuó hablando:

-Respecto a Aurora...- Sprout hizo una pausa para mostrar su desacuerdo con lo que se prestaba a decir.- ...dice que tiene que atender un importante evento el 1 de Septiembre, y que no podrá estar en la Ceremonia de Selección.

Minerva pareció vacilar ligeramente, pero comentó con dureza:

\- ¿Es consciente Aurora de que como Jefa de la Casa Slytherin, es su obligación atender la Ceremonia de Selección?

\- Eso es lo que le dije, Minerva.- respondió la profesora de Herbología con un tono inusualmente duro.- Respondió que _tampoco_ podía ausentarse de aquel evento; que era un compromiso demasiado grande como para faltar. Dijo que era una conferencia internacional de astrónomos, que era una de las ponentes principales y no tenía la potestad de cambiar la fecha. Dijo que lo entendería si tomábamos medidas... _contundentes_.- añadió significativamente.

McGonagall suspiró profundamente. El renombre de Aurora Sinistra había ido aumentando según iba publicando artículos sobre sus investigaciones, y la bruja de tez oscura era muy consciente de su propia importancia: con ella, el prestigio de Hogwarts había aumentado. Minerva no la echaría salvo si era absolutamente necesario, y la profesora de Astronomía lo sabía.

\- Bueno, pues haremos la Ceremonia sin profesora de Astronomía y sin Jefa de la Casa Slytherin.- gruñó con irritación. Se separó del borde del escritorio, la rodeó y se sentó en la silla. Murmuró unas palabras y otra silla, igual de confortable, apareció al lado de la subdirectora. Ésta dio las gracias y se sentó con cierta torpeza. Minerva volvió a tomar la palabra:

\- ¿Y qué nuevas hay de...?- la frase murió en sus labios al ver el ceño fruncido de su compañera de trabajo.

\- Nadie ha respondido, Minerva.- indicó Pomona con preocupación.- Harry Potter fue el único, y para decirnos que lo sentía mucho pero que el Ministerio está falto de aurores, y que ni él ni Ronald Weasley podrían ocupar el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- Quizás el hecho de que la señorita Granger también sea parte del profesorado tenga algo que ver.- comentó McGonagall con las esquinas de los labios apretados contra sus colmillos. Su colega la miró desorientada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque... bueno, es normal que no lo sepas... Granger y Weasley han decidido... seguir por caminos diferentes.- explicó la directora con tacto, y la cara de Sprout se iluminó de comprensión al entender el mensaje implícito.- Potter está... confuso con la situación, supongo; ambos eran sus amigos pero han acabado... no en muy buenos términos.- añadió Minerva con delicadeza.- Pienso que ninguno de los tres tiene muchas ganas de lidiar con el asunto, por el momento. La... decisión de Granger y Weasley es relativamente nueva.- concluyó mirando a Pomona fijamente. Ésta asintió ligeramente y dio un suspiro inaudible.

\- Los demás no han respondido.- repitió la Jefa de la Casa Hufflepuff, volviendo la conversación a sus raíles.- No sé qué hacer. Como último recurso, había enviado un mensaje al auror John Dawlish...

A Minerva se le escapó una mirada de desprecio.

\- ... pero me informaron desde el Ministerio que dimitió hace tiempo y se había ido a Australia. He puesto anuncios en _El Profeta,_ pero nada. Por el momento, estamos sin profesor para ese puesto, Minerva.

La mencionada la miró pensativamente.

\- En el peor de los casos, asumiré esa responsabilidad.- comentó la directora, reflexionando.- Mejor; la asumiremos distintos profesores para cada curso; no creo que pudiese yo sola, con todo el trabajo que conlleva...

Pomona suspiró y miró por la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

\- Cada año que pasa me pesan más los huesos, Minerva.

La mencionada miró a la rechoncha bruja con simpatía.

\- A mí también, Pomona. A mí también.

 **Agosto del 2003. Hogwarts.**

Hermione dejó caer su baúl con un movimiento de varita, y se giró hacia donde se encontraba el Profesor Flitwick. Su futura habitación era grande e iluminada.

\- Bueno, querida.- le dijo éste afablemente.- Éstos serán tus aposentos de ahora en adelante. Te he dejado mis apuntes y programaciones para las clases de Encantamientos. Están en ese archivero.- añadió, señalando un elegante armario.

\- Gracias, Profesor Flitwick.- respondió Hermione con voz débil e intento de sonrisa.

\- Puedes llamarme Filius si quieres, querida.- comentó el pequeño hombre, y la joven se esforzó en esbozar una sonrisa de verdad, pero en vano.- Buena suerte como profesora, Hermione.- añadió Filius agradablemente.- No dudo en que darás la talla.

\- Gracias, Profesor Flitwick.- repitió la Gryffindor.

En cuanto se fue el antiguo ocupante de aquel despacho, que aún olía a la curiosa pero agradable colonia del ex-profesor de Encantamientos, Hermione dio un gran suspiro. Abrió las ventanas de par en par y se quedó mirando al Bosque Prohibido durante unos instantes.

Éste sería su... ¿nuevo? hogar.

Hermione rebuscó entre los pliegues de su túnica y sacó el pequeño paquete de papel color verde oliva, parecido a un sobre. Con a penas un murmullo, le dio un golpecito con la punta de su varita y el paquete se abrió como una carta. Dentro había lo que parecían hojas de tabaco secas, de un color dorado-cobrizo (como el pelo de Ron, resopló Hermione). Volvió a meter la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una elegante pero sencilla pipa de caoba oscuro.

La pipa de madera de brezo de su señor abuelo Henry Granger. Lo había encontrado hacía tiempo, en un cajón donde los Granger guardaban con celo los recuerdos de sus antepasados. Los padres de la Gryffindor no fumaban, no. A Hermione se le escapó una sonrisilla ácida. Había sido la nieta preferida de su difunto abuelo, pero dudaba que le hubiese gustado demasiado ver su muy querida pipa entre los labios de la otra HG. Y ni quería imaginarse lo que dirían sus padres si la viesen fumar... un dolor agudo atravesó su pecho, como si una muy real aguja perforase su corazón. Mejor no pensar en los Granger.

La sonrisa de la Gryffindor se había borrado. Llenó la pipa con cuidado, metiendo en el hornillo las hojas cobrizas, y la sujetó por la boquilla, entre sus labios. Sacó una caja de cerillas Bonnie & Clyde (que se podían reutilizar hasta cincuenta veces) y escogió la cerilla más usada.

\- ¡Buenas tardes, señora! _-_ la cerilla tenía una voz falsamente alegre, y un acento tejano.- ¡Me puede utilizar hasta doce veces más! ¡Gracias de nuevo por utilizar las cerillas Bonnie & Clyde!

La nueva profesora de Encantamientos miró con apatía a la ya muda cerilla. O mejor dicho, su mirada estaba clavada en un punto situado detrás de la cerilla. Después de unos instantes así, pareció salir de su estupor y raspó la cabeza roja contra un lado de la caja de cerillas. El objeto mágico ardió con un fuego verde perezoso, y Hermione la protegió con la mano izquierda, ya que una brisa matinal entraba desde la ventana abierta. Acercó la cerilla a la peppermary (el nombre que Luna le había dado a la planta) y aspiró repetidamente, hasta asegurarse de que las hojas habían tomado fuego. El humo de aquella planta mágica, importada de Irlanda, llenó sus pulmones con una fragancia parecida al limón. Era lo bueno y lo malo de la peppermary, reflexionó la mujer: que olía bien. Hermione exhaló poco a poco, mirando como en trance el humo púrpura que se evadía por la ventana. Apoyó el codo derecho en la margen, sosteniendo la pipa con un gesto de desgana elegante.

Volver a Hogwarts no la ayudaría para nada a superar los recuerdos que aún dolían en su alma, reflexionó mientras volvía a llenarse los pulmones de humo. Las paredes del castillo estaban plagadas de memorias de Ron, Harry y su nostálgica adolescencia... La joven profesora de Encantamientos exhaló el humo con más fuerza que antes. Pero después de haber huído de La Madriguera; se dijo, después de cortar toda comunicación con Ron, Harry y Ginny; después de... de lo del aborto... aquel trabajo de profesora era una bendición. Cobraría más que en El Caldero, no metería horas extra pagadas en negro; tendría techo y comida gratis, y vacaciones pagadas... no, no podía quejarse.

Volvió a darle una calada a la pipa, y a continuación se quedó mirando por la ventana, la mirada y la mente fijas en quién sabe dónde. Uno de los aspectos positivos de aquella planta mágica era que tenía la propiedad de relajar los nervios al instante. Con el tiempo, el organismo se acostumbraba y había que fumar más para conseguir el mismo efecto placentero de anestesia lúcida. Un poco de humo púrpura se escapó de su nariz, antes de que la joven mujer exhalase la mayoría con un sensual movimiento de labios. Hermione siguió fumando un rato, hasta que, envuelta en sus reflexiones, se le olvidó seguir chupando de la boquilla. Después de un rato así, suspiró con fuerza y se pasó la mano por el aún reciente pelo corto.

Tiempo al tiempo.

Sacó su brazo por la ventana y vació el apagado contenido de la pipa contra una de las paredes exteriores con aire decidido. De nuevo en el aquí y ahora, empezó a sacar sus objetos del baúl y a colocarlos en los armarios y estanterías, que el antiguo ocupante había dejado bien limpias. Entre túnicas viejas, ropas _muggle_ y objetos varios, no había ninguna foto de la feliz pareja que ayudó a su mejor amigo Harry Potter a derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. Pero sí que había una vieja foto de su cuarto año de Hogwarts con Ron y Harry, y otra con todos los compañeros y compañeras de Gryffindor. Tanto en una como en la otra, los fotografiados saludaban alegremente a la cámara, a veces gastándose bromas entre ellos; notablemente Fred y George Weasley contra Ginny.

Hermione tragó saliva intentando suavizar el nudo que le oprimía la garganta, pero era demasiado tarde: sus ojos ya habían empezado a picarle y no pudo sujetar las lágrimas que acabaron por caerse encima de las fotos. Fotos de un pasado difícil pero feliz.

 _Tiempo al tiempo..._

 **Agosto del 2003. Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.**

28 de Agosto. La primera mañana de Hermione Granger desayunando en la mesa del personal y no en la de Gryffindor. La joven titubeó antes de abrir la puerta del Gran Comedor, el estómago atado en un nudo. En cuanto abriese la puerta, comenzaría otra nueva etapa de su vida. Como muchas otras veces; pero cada vez se sentía igual de nerviosa. Hermione soltó una palabrota en voz baja. Estaba nerviosa... y ella sin poder fumar.

Respiró hondo y dio el paso. Abrió la puerta, se obligó a levantar la mirada del suelo, y avanzó hacia la mesa de los profesores, concentrándose en dar un paso delante del otro. Piernas separadas. Pasos fuertes, seguros. Espalda recta. _Vamos, Hermione. Eres la dueña del pasillo. Respira más profundamente, más lentamente. Míralas a la cara... con tranquilidad... a todas y a cada una de las prof..._

... y Hermione paró en seco, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. No podía ser.

Volvió a fijarse bien en la mesa. McGonagall en la silla de la Directora, Hagrid a su derecha, saludándola efusivamente; Sprout a su izquierda, luego Vector, y a la izquierda de la nueva Jefa de Ravenclaw... ¡¿Snape?! La Gryffindor parpadeó. No podía ser.

Y en efecto, no era él. No era él en absoluto. En el lugar donde solía sentarse el profesor de Pociones, se hallaba una mujer con un pelo y una vestimenta muy parecidas a las del difunto Snape. Al mirar mejor, Hermione se llevó una sorpresa.

Era Cho Chang.

\- Hermione.- la nombrada salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de McGonagall, que se había levantado al verla parar. Se le hacía extraño que los profesores la llamasen por su nombre.- Hermione, querida. Bienvenida de nuevo a Hogwarts. Estoy segura que conoces a la mayoría de los que serán tus compañeros de trabajo.- la chica asintió, aturdida.- La Profesora Cho Chang a impartido Transformación desde que estoy en el puesto de Directora.- La bella mujer de rasgos orientales la saludó con timidez. Hermione respondió igualmente.- La Profesora Aisha Darzi,- dijo McGonagall señalando con su mano una misteriosa mujer vestida con _chador_.- ha estado impartiendo Pociones.- la mujer, sentada a la derecha de Hagrid, se levantó y la saludó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Hermione respondió, pero sus ojos se deslizaron sin querer a las numerosas sillas vacías que había en la mesa. McGonagall carraspeó.

\- La Profesora Hermione Granger, aquí presente, impartirá Encantamientos durante este curso. Es su primera vez como profesora en Hogwarts, y estoy segura de que apreciará toda la ayuda que le podamos ofrecer.- la mencionada sólo consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa, y McGonagall volvió a mirarla benignamente.- Hermione, querida. Estarás hambrienta. No dudes en sentarte con nosotros.

Lentamente, la nueva profesora de Encantamientos se dirigió hacia la silla vacía entre la Profesora Aisha Darzi y la Profesora Babbling, de Runas Antiguas. Saludó cortésmente a ambas brujas, pero pronto se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. Estaba en tensión, lo notaba. Severus Snape. Hacía unos tres meses que no tenía ninguna "sesión de pensadero" con Harry, pero al parecer, el hombre ya se había instalado en su subconsciente. Hermione se removió en su silla, incómoda. Había sentido piedad hacia la patética vida de aquel patético hombre, pero... pero el cabrón había sido un hijo de troll con ellos... y además... ya estaba muerto. ¿De qué servía insistir en ver sus recuerdos?

Pero la verdad era que había estado dándole vueltas a la vida de su antiguo profesor. Era más fácil que enfrentarse con la realidad... con su realidad. Hermione suspiró y aceptó el té que le propuso la Profesora Darzi. Se quedó un rato mirando a los ojos oscuros de la mujer, oscuros como el té que le había propuesto, y que eran casi lo único que se veía de su cara. Sintió un escalofrío y apartó su mirada, clavándola en su bebida. Harry la había decepcionado más de lo que pensaba. No había hablado a favor de Ron, pero tampoco a favor de ella... Sabía que la falta de implicación de su amigo era en parte debido a su obsesión por el difunto ex-mortífago... obsesión que ella parecía reproducir, a juzgar por la alucinación de hacía apenas unos minutos.

Hermione reprimió un gruñido a tiempo. Debía ser culpa de la insomnia... hacía meses que no dormía más de unas cinco o seis horas por noche. Por eso había empezado a fumar peppermary, que la ayudaba a dormir. Muy consciente de su silencio, Hermione procedió a poner mantequilla sobre una de las tostadas que la Profesora Babbling le había acercado discretamente. Hoy no conseguiría ser sociable...

xxoOoxx

La noche ya había oscurecido el domingo. La joven profesora de Encantamientos tenía la mente muy ocupada; sentada en su despacho, preparando y repreparando con esmero sus primeras clases, que empezarían el martes. Nunca antes había apreciado tan agudamente el esfuerzo que suponía dar clases en la escuela mágica: tenía alumnos con siete niveles diferentes de conocimientos; y como Encantamientos era una asignatura troncal, los estudiantes de cada curso tenían tres horas y media semanales. Tres y media por siete, veinticinco horas lectivas a la semana para Hermione. Pero eso no quedaba ahí, porque los alumnos se dividían en cuatro Casas, y todas no tenían clases al mismo tiempo: Hermione tenía que repetir las clases de cada curso dos veces, pues en cada clase sólo estarían dos Casas. O sea: veinticinco por dos, cincuenta horas lectivas a la semana. Más las horas extra que tendría que meter corrigiendo deberes y exámenes, y patrullando los corredores de noche...

Hermione suspiró de cansancio y pasó las palmas humedecidas de sus manos por su pelo. Cincuenta horas a la semana, sin contar las extra. Se apretó los ojos con sus dedos. Cincuenta dividido entre cinco, daban diez horas diarias. Las clases matinales empezaban a las 8:30 y terminaban a las 12:30. Tendría una hora para comer, como los alumnos. Y a las 13:30, vuelta al trabajo. Hasta las 19:30. El resto del tiempo, lo utilizaría para preparar las clases, atender a los alumnos y corregir los deberes. Dos veces a la semana, tendría que patrullar los corridores durante tres horas, y podía tocar en un fin de semana.

Era algo sobre el cual nunca había reflexionado cuando era más joven, a pesar de su brillante intelecto: lo penoso que era trabajar en Hogwarts. Diez horas lectivas diarias, más una media de dos horas de trabajo en su despacho, más seis horas de patrulla a la semana. Pero para ella no sería mucho. No... porque lo que Hermione quería era, justamente, terminar hecha polvo y no pensar. Tendría que seguir utilizando la peppermary... y quizás algún tipo de deporte. Pero como profesora, al menos, estaría atareada y forzada a utilizar su cerebro para algo productivo. Acabaría el día agotada. Dormiría como un bebé.

Fue en esos mismos instantes de reflexión cuando entró _Pig_ por la ventana,con una howler en el pico. La lechuza soltó la carta roja con prisa y volvió a salir de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirar a la joven, que clavó la vista en la howler con el estómago contraído. Al sobre rojo le salía humo de las esquinas. Era de Molly... La chica apretó los dientes y se levantó para cerrar las ventanas; no quería que nadie escuchase los insultos de la madre Weasley. Con el nerviosismo, ni siquiera pensó en utilizar su varita para cerrarlas, o para insonorizar la habitación. Había instintos y costumbres muggles arraigados dentro del subconsciente de la bruja. No tardó en volver al escritorio. Después de dudar un poco, decidió abrir la carta. Antes de que lo hiciese sola...

\- ¡HERMIONE GRANGER!

La nombrada cerró los ojos pero no se tapó las orejas. El cerrar las ventanas le parecía inútil ahora, al oír la voz aguda de Molly Weasley, que hacía retumbar las paredes. Hermione sospechó que se enteraría hasta el calamar gigante de lo que la señora tenía que decirle.

\- ¡QUE SEPAS QUE ESTAMOS MUY DISGUSTADOS CON TU COMPORTAMIENTO!

Merlín bendito. Hermione cruzó los brazos para abrazarse a sí misma.

\- ¡¿SABES QUE RON ESTÁ DESOLADO POR TU CULPA?! ¡LLEVA TRES MES SIN SONREÍR, SIN COMER, SIN DORMIR!

Su culpa. Su culpa. Todo era su puñetera culpa. Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, atravesando la howler con su mirada. Levantó la varita y musitó un hechizo que insonorizase la habitación, pero salió un chorro de color naranja desde la howler que interceptó y desintegró el hechizo de Hermione.

\- ¡SI TE CREES QUE ESCONDERTE EN HOGWARTS VA A SERVIRTE DE ALGO...!

La visión de la Gryffindor se tornó roja. Sus manos se apretaron en puños.

\- ¡... NUNCA CREÍ QUE FUERAS CAPAZ DE TAL COSA! ¡SI DE VERDAD NOS AMABAS Y NOS RESPETABAS...!

Resoplido. Cambio de pierna.

\- ¡UNA COSA ES TENER DISCUSIONES DE VEZ EN CUANDO PERO...!

Aspirar. Inspirar. Aspirar... Estaba nerviosa, estaba inquieta. Le temblaba el corazón. Hermione escapó hasta su habitación, pero allí se escuchaba tan bien como en el despacho.

\- ¡MIRA QUE ASESINAR UN BEBÉ! ¡TU PROPIO HIJO! ¡EL HIJO DE RON! ¡EL NIETO QUE ARTHUR Y YO ESPERÁBAMOS CON ILUSIÓN!

Hermione se puso lívida. Lo sabía. Sabía que saldría el tema. Se dejó caer encima de la cama, y se quedó allí sentada. Tenía todos los músculos en tensión. ¿Qué vendría después?

\- ¡... MIRA QUE ABORTAR SIN DECIRNOS NADA ANTES...! ¡CREÍAMOS QUE VUESTRO MATRIMONIO SERÍA SÓLO CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO! ¡CREÍAMOS QUE EL APELLIDO DE NUESTRA FAMILIA TE ERA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENO PARA ADOPTARLO, YO REMPLACÉ PREWETT POR WEASLEY CON ORGULLO! ¡PERO YA VEMOS QUE NO TE QUIERES ASOCIAR CON POBRES! ¡NO TENEMOS DINERO, PERO TENEMOS ORGULLO Y TENEMOS AMOR! ¡TENEMOS A NUESTRA FAMILIA! ¡Y ESTÁBAMOS DESEANDO INCLUÍRTE EN ELLA!

Hermione no pudo más. Buscó con desesperación entre los pliegues de su túnica, y sus dedos temblorosos encontraron la droga que buscaban. Estaba sudando, lo podía oler. Rebuscó de nuevo, hasta encontrar la pipa de Henry Granger. Se dedicó a rellenarla, pero las palabras de la Weasley perforaban sus tímpanos. Tarde, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban llorosos.

\- ¡OJALÁ TE COMAN LOS REMORDIMIENTOS, TE QUEDES ESTÉRIL Y NO PUEDAS VOLVER A TENER LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SER MADRE! ¡DESAGRADECIDA!

Los últimos gritos de Molly retumbaron en las paredes y las orejas de Hermione, que se secó las lágrimas bruscamente. Un resoplido, un tiro a la pipa, y un nervioso zapateo. La peppermary le quemó los pulmones, y exhaló el humo por la nariz, con violencia. Pero ya, sólo con saber que la estaba fumando, se sentía un poco mejor. Se levantó bruscamente y volvió a entrar en su despacho. Ahí estaba la howler, inofensiva, encima de su escritorio. Hermione apuntó a los restos de la howler con la varita y gruñó, " _¡Incendio!"._ Las llamas azules se reflejaron en los ojos enrojecidos de la joven mujer. Le dio otra calada a la pipa, esta vez más despacio. Se concentró en la sensación de quemazón en sus pulmones, intentó imaginarse el humo dentro de ella. Y expiró el producto con lentitud, formando una diminuta "u" con sus labios. Sí. Hoy fumaría hasta atontar su cerebro; y si no podía... tenía otros recursos.

A unos cuantos metros de los aposentos de Hermione, en un pasillo lleno de sombras, una muy pensativa Aisha Darzi retomó su camino hacia la lechucería.

* * *

 _Farewell, Love, and all thy laws forever_ es el primer verso de un soneto de **Sir Thomas Wyatt**.


	8. No more be grieved

**Aviso legal:** La serie _Harry Potter_ es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece.

 **Advertencia** **:** Este fanfic es de categoría M.

 **Nota** **1** **:** ¡Gracias por leer y por comentar! Vuestra opinión siempre es bienvenida.

 **Nota** **2:** Este fanfic será un Sevmione, pero el romance tardará un poco en llegar. Después de leer vuestros reviews, he decidido intentar recortar los capítulos que están antes del romance propiamente dicho, para que éste llegue antes. Pero hay muchas escenas que son cruciales para hacer avanzar la historia, a pesar de que no sean romance, y de los cuales no me puedo deshacer. Espero que no os importe.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 **8.** **No more be grieved at that which thou hast done**

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 _Sí. Hoy fumaría hasta atontar su cerebro; y si no podía... tenía otros recursos._

 _ _A unos cuantos metros de los aposentos de Hermione, en un pasillo lleno de sombras, una muy pensativa Aisha Darzi retomó su camino hacia la lechucería.__

 **Agosto del 2003. Hogwarts.**

Como Hermione había temido, la peppermary no había sido suficiente para hacerla dormir. El próximo día sería lunes, el día en que llegarían los alumnos, el día de la Selección. Después del howler de Molly, no había sido capaz de terminar de preparar las clases que tendría que dar el martes. Tenía que dormir bien para poder terminarlas el lunes. Estuvo rodando encima de su colchón y fumando como una locomotora antes de admitir lo obvio: que, efectivamente, la peppermary no era suficiente. Había una alternativa... pero Hermione no estaba muy segura de querer optar por ella. Tomo aire con fuerza y suspiró.

Había estado pensando una y otra vez del momento en que su aborto había salido a luz. O más bien, de la reunión familiar que aquello había provocado.

Había sido un infierno. Habían estado todos menos George, Angelina, Charlie, Fleur y Bill, que vivían fuera de La Madriguera. Le habían exigido explicaciones. Hermione se sintió peor que delante de la medibruja, pero les presentó sus razones con toda la calma que consiguió invocar: que no se sentía preparada para tener un hijo, que quería disfrutar de su juventud, que se había quedado embarazada porque no se sentía realmente integrada en aquella familia y quería ser aceptada; que ellos también la habían presionado para tener un niño... Molly había estado lívida, y Ron parecía estar a punto de marearse. Percy y Arthur no dijeron media palabra en toda la reunión, pero la estuvieron mirando duramente. Hermione insistió en que había tardado en darse cuenta de que sería un hijo no deseado. Un hijo que no sería amado. No por ella, por lo menos. Harry la había entendido. Hermione lo había visto en sus ojos; había percibido su simpatía cuando anunció a los Weasley que había decidido abortar, que no quería condenar a un niño a ser desgraciado. Pero Harry no había dicho nada en su defensa. No, no la había defendido. La había mirado con vergüenza y había bajado la vista hacia Ginny, que estaba absorta en entretener a James Sirius. Ginny tampoco había alzado la vista en toda la discusión. Había tenido los ojos clavados en su hijo. No había dicho nada en contra de Hermione, pero como su marido, tampoco la había defendido. Hermione sabía que la querían mucho, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevieron a meterse entre su familia y su amiga.

Hermione suspiró por enésima vez. Aquel día, algo se había roto entre ella y los Potter. Aunque, al menos, ellos no le habían retirado la palabra... como los Weasley. Habían sido como una familia, una familia que había reemplazado a los Granger. Hermione había tenido que crear fisuras, aunque necesarias, entre ella y sus padres. Y ahora, también había creado fisuras con su otra familia...

Hermione se echó a llorar sobre la almohada.

xxoOoxx

Era la una de la madrugada cuando Hermione finalmente decidió bajar a las mazmorras. Aisha Darzi estaría dormida, pero podría explicarle por la mañana por qué faltaban frascos de Poción Calmante en su despensa. Bajó silenciosamente las mil y una escaleras movedizas de Hogwarts; a pesar de tener el permiso de andar por la noche, su mente cansada había caído en viejas costumbres escolares. Después de un largo rato, consiguió encontrar la puerta de la antigua despensa de Snape, rogando para que la Profesora Darzi no hubiese reforzado la seguridad del lugar con murallas mágicas. Pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, porque había runas antiguas grabadas en la madera, emitiendo una pared mágica extremadamente potente. Hermione se fijó con más atención. ¿Runas antiguas...? No... Por las barbas de Merlín... ¡Eran jeroglíficos egipcios!

\- Señorita Granger...

Hermione pegó un salto del susto, sacó la varita y dió media vuelta con pavor, segurísima de encontrar al Profesor Snape con su desagradable sonrisa triunfal. Cuando el pasillo vacío le devolvió la mirada, Hermione tragó saliva. El pensadero, el insomnio, la peppermary, volver a Hogwarts... todo la estaba volviendo loca. Volvió a concentrarse en los jeroglíficos que guardaban la puerta de la despensa de Darzi.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione?- oyó que decía un acento exótico.

A la nueva profesora de Encantamientos se le heló la sangre por segunda vez. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión sí que había alguien detrás de ella: la Profesora Darzi, que la miraba con curiosidad y cautela. La poca piel morena que se le veía parecía casi negra y su mirada era imperativa, pero sensual.

\- Pro-profesora Darzi...- tartamudeó Hermione, ruborizada por haber sido pillada como una alumna traviesa.

\- Puedes llamarme Aisha, querida.- comentó la mujer con su voz pausada.- Somos compañeras de trabajo.

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente.

\- Quería... me preguntaba si tenías Pociones Calmantes.- consiguió responder.

La profesora de Pociones la miró con bella gravedad.

\- La Pociones Calmantes son duras... y provocan adicción.- previno con tacto; y añadió delicadamente:- ¿No consigues dormir?

Hermione la miró deshalentada, y negó con la cabeza. Desde que había abierto la boca, la melodía de las palabras de Aisha le acariciaba los oídos; no quería que la otra se diese cuenta. Al final, se esforzó en responder:

\- Hace meses que no duermo bien, pero hoy me cuesta más que de lo normal...

La Gryffindor se dio cuenta de que la morena estaba examinando sus ojeras con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno...- oyó que susurraba la profesora de Pociones, y un cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda.- Excepcionalmente...

Murmuró una frase larguísima en una lengua de allende y la puerta se abrió automáticamente, después de brillar con un ligero halo azul. La Profesora Darzi entró en la despensa y extrajo tres frasquitos que contenían un líquido color charco embarrado; que a continuación depositó en las manos de Hermione. La joven profesora de Encantamientos miró a su compañera con agradecimiento.

\- Muchas gracias.- fue la estrangulada respuesta de Hermione. Por fin podría descansar...

La muda mirada de Aisha Darzi le produjo un último escalofrío, y se apresuró en volver a sus aposentos.

 **Agosto del 2003. Hogwarts.**

Hermione estaba perpleja consigo misma: la apatía, la tristeza y el malestar general de los últimos días había dado paso a una extraña excitación. Se sentía... Curiosamente; se sentía motivada.

Y nada menos que por la Ceremonia de Selección.

El repentino interés había surgido el mismísimo uno de septiembre, horas antes de la primera cena con sus estudiantes. Con la Poción Calmante de Aisha, había dormido placenteramente y había acabado de preparar las clases bastante antes de lo que había previsto. Estaba calmada y ligeramente alegre, como hacía tiempo que no estaba. Era increíble el beneficio de una buena noche de reposo, sin pesadillas y con las horas necesarias para recuperarse.

Y así, se había puesto a pensar en la Ceremonia de Selección, en la nueva experiencia de vivirlo como profesora, en la túnica que se pondría... y se dio cuenta de que todas las túnicas que tenía databan de hacía seis años, por lo menos. Eran túnicas que habían reemplazado aquellas que usaba como uniforme escolar... y como solía vestirse como bruja o como muggle por igual, estaban durándole mucho. Pero...

Pero, ¿por qué no comprarse una nueva? ¿Una que hiciese honor al ambiente de la Ceremonia? ¿Una que pudiese usar en los días que se sentía coqueta...? ¿Una que no fuese excesivamente cara...? Se lo podía permitir. Al fin y al cabo, cobraría bastante bien en Hogwarts, bastante mejor que en El Caldero Chorreante, por ejemplo...

Agarró el pequeño tiesto de barro donde guardaba los polvos Flú y los echó con impaciencia al fuego.

\- ¡The Rookery, Ottery St. Catchpole!

Tardó un rato, pero finalmente, la cabeza de Luna Lovegood apareció en el fuego de Hermione.

\- Me alegra que me llames, Hermione.- le dijo con una voz soñadora.- ¿Te sientes mejor con las hierbas peppermary que te dí? Hay que tener cuidado, porque atrae a Gingerpweenies de Powys.- añadió con mucha seriedad.

Hermione miró a su amiga con afección y sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Powys? Eso está en Gales, Luna. No creo que venga ningún Gingerpweenie hasta el frío norte de Escocia.

\- Es posible.- admitió Luna, con la mirada perdida.- Pero no subestimes la adicción de un Gingerpweenie. Aunque son muy amables... una vez me invitaron a rular la peppermary con ellos...

Hermione tapó su incredulidad con la pregunta que estaba impaciente por hacer.

\- Luna, me gustaría ir esta tarde al Callejón Diagón a comprarme una nueva túnica para la Ceremonia de Selección. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

La sonrisa de la joven Lovegood fue de las más lúcidas que le hubiese visto jamás.

\- Te estás recuperando.- diagnosticó, con el tono de una medibruja.- No me vendría mal un paseo por el Callejón Diagón. Necesito comprar más Wombacoyecida para el jardín.

\- ¿Comprar qué?- preguntó Hermione, y se arrepintió al instante: a veces, era mejor no preguntar.

\- Wombacoyecida.- repitió Luna, afablemente.- Para mantener alejado al Wombacoye que se me ha vuelto a meter en el jardín. Creo que está haciendo un nido bajo uno de los Sauces Boxeadores... el año pasado me destrozó los geranios... ¿Quieres venir a comer? Y así nos vamos juntas al Callejón Diagón...- añadió, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

Hermione soltó una carcajada feliz.

\- Claro, Luna. Agarro un par de cosas y ahora voy.

Cogió el bolso mágico que tenía en la silla, verificó que tenía la llave de su cuenta en Gringotts y se introdujo en el fuego.

 **Agosto del 2003. El Callejón Diagón.**

\- ¿Y a tí qué tal te va, Luna? La última vez me dijiste que intentarías vender los cuadros...

Hermione y Luna estaban sentadas en la terraza de la Heladería de Florean Fortescue. La joven Ravenclaw tenía un helado de tarrina con cautro bolas de cuatro sabores diferentes, goteando por doquier; pero ella no parecía preocupada por la velocidad en que se derretían. Los miraba fijamente, como si fuesen algo sumamente interesante. Hermione tenía una tarrina de una sola bola de chocolate, y la intentaba hacer durar.

\- Me va bien.- respondió la rubia, con mucha tranquilidad.- Mis cuadros se venden bien, especialmente en el mundo muggle. Claro, a ellos no les vendo los que se mueven.- añadió, sonriendo con aire de despistada.- He hecho más cuadros pequeños y baratos... cuadros para gente de la calle... Hasta ahora he estado en cinco puestos diferentes.

Hermione se metió un trozo del helado en la boca, antes de responder.

\- Sí, supongo que te saldrá más rentable vender muchos cuadros baratos que pocos cuadros caros, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Mmm?- preguntó Luna, desviando la mirada hasta estar cara a cara con la Gryffindor.- Oh, sí. Pero yo creo que he conseguido vender bien gracias a las hadas Fordanbamble que se esconden tras el lienzo... por cierto, me gusta mucho la túnica que te has comprado.

Hermione no disimuló la sonrisa de su cara. Merlín... nunca pensaría que llegase a echar de menos la mente imprevisible y soñadora de Luna.

\- Sí, a mí también me gusta mucho.- admitió la joven profesora.- Ha merecido la pena pagar quince galeones.

La verdad era que Hermione se había enamorado al instante de la túnica de Madam Malkin's. Era una túnica impermeable y que se adaptaba a la temperatura que necesitaba su cuerpo. Ajustada pero cómoda, era de un color turquesa aterciopelado y tenía como accesorio un cinturón verde de piel de aligatorpedo, que estilizaba su cintura. Junto con la túnica, y del mismo material que ella, Madam Malkins la había convencido para comprar una capa verde esmeralda, de aspecto pesado pero mágicamente ligero. La joven profesora de Encantamientos había salido de la tienda con lo que probablemente acabaría siendo su uniforme de trabajo.

\- Y, además,- añadió Hermione,- Va a juego con mis botas azules. Ya sabes, las de piel de Hocicorto Sueco, que me compré en mi quinto año para las clases de Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- Botas de piel de dragón.- dijo Luna vagamente, mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.- Protege de casi todo. Menos de mordedura de Wombacoye.- tomó un sorbo de sus ya derretidos helados y añadió:- ¿Qué tal llevas lo de Ron?

Y con esa sencilla frase, el ambiente se volvió mucho más serio y mucho menos agradable.

\- Mejor que el propio Ron y Molly, supongo... por lo que me cuentan Ginny y Harry- murmuró Hermione.- No me arrepiento... pero duele. Intento no pensar en ello, pero mi vida a cambiado completamente y...- una sonrisa débil.- La peppermary me ayuda.

Luna ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, y Hermione entendió la pregunta muda.

\- Sigo teniendo pesadillas... pero ahora, además de Bellatrix, aparecen Snape, Harry y los Weasley.- confesó, temerosa del rechazo de la rubia.

La Ravenclaw parpadeó un par de veces, manteniendo una cara perfectamente neutra. Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa, hasta que Luna comentó ausentemente:

\- ¿Crees que tendrán Wombacoyecida en la Tienda de Animales Mágicos?

Hermione no le supo responder, como la mayoría de las veces en que Luna le hacía una pregunta.

 **Septiembre del 2003. Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.**

Se sentía bella. Y nerviosa. Frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor, una vez más, pero la nueva túnica y las botas de piel de dragón tenían un efecto increíble. ¿Cómo podían influír tanto en ella? Pero lo hacían. Era otra persona. Era la Profesora Granger, bella, imponente, orgullosa, respetable.

La Gryffindor parpadeó y fijó la mirada en las ahora abiertas puertas del Gran Comedor. Con pasos decididos, como marcando el ritmo de una canción comercial muggle, entró a la sala. Dignidad. Confianza. Zancadas dadas con seguridad, con autoridad. Hermione estaba disfrutando de aquello, quizás demasiado.

Aunque la vista de la Gryffindor estaba fijada en la mesa de los profesores, podía ver en la periferia que los estudiantes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff (las mesas del centro) la miraban sorprendidos. Cada vez más cabezas estaban giradas hacia la profesora. La vanidad de la joven se vió halagada, a pesar de que no lo admitiría ni ante el espejo. Sabía que los jovenzuelos estaban mirándola boquiabiertos.

Y entonces lo vió.

Draco Malfoy, vestido de un verde elegante y sentado entre Cho Chang y Septima Vector.

El paso de Hermione vaciló. Molesta, intentó recuperar el andar de caballo andaluz que había tenido antes. En vano: para cuando llegó a la mesa de profesores, sus manos y sus sobacos estaban llenos de sudor, y su mirada se desviaba contínuamente hacia el suelo o hacia cualquier otra esquina que no fuese Malfoy. Se sentó con nerviosismo en el sitio que McGonagall le había asignado previamente y se entretuvo mirando la distribución del personal docente. Así que al final habían encontrado un profesor para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy... a veces aparecía junto a su tía Bellatrix en las pesadillas de Hermione. A pesar de la redención del rubio, esas imágenes siempre quedarían marcadas en la mente de la Gryffindor.

Hermione, nerviosa, se fijó en la gente que la rodeaba. La Profesora Babbling, que se sentaba a su derecha, parecía mirarla con piedad (o quizás sólo era simpatía), y la joven profesora desvió la mirada hacia Hagrid. Había un ostensible agujero entre el Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor y la Profesora Darzi, que la saludaba con atractiva elegancia. Hermione respondió con timidez, e intentó desviar su atención de la intensidad de aquellos oscuros ojos marrones: se fijó en el asiento vacío. ¿Dónde estaría Aurora Sinistra? Ahora que lo pensaba, sólo la había visto una vez desde su llegada... Hagrid, que había interpretado mal la mirada de la joven, la saludó afablemente con la mano. La Gryffindor le respondió con una sonrisa culpable. Desde que había venido a Hogwarts, casi no le había hecho caso al bueno de Hagrid. Aquella misma semana le haría una visita. Visita a Hagrid... Hagrid... ¿Hagrid? ¿No debería estar trayendo a los de primer año?

En ése mismo momento se abrieron las puertas laterales por las que entraban los recién llegados a Hogwarts. Un puñado de muchachos y muchachas entraron temblando de arriba abajo, mojados, tiritando y nerviosos. Hermione miró a la figura que les conducía, y el corazón le dió un vuelco al reconocer la bondadosa sonrisa que la saludaba desde abajo.

Era Neville Longbottom. Y estaba mucho más apuesto de lo que jamás hubiera creído que pudiese estar: sus mechones castaños se rizaban ligeramente con la humedad, y una ligera barba de varios días masculinizaba la cara que ya no tenía ni un gramo de grasa infantil. Claro. ¡Era obvio! El bueno de Neville, el amante de las plantas, aprendiz guardabosques del bueno de Hagrid, el amante de los animales. Qué perfectamente natural. Un amigo más en Hogwarts, a juzgar por la sonrisa incondicional que le había lanzado. A Hermione le entraron ganas de llorar de alivio, pero no lo hizo.

La Gryffindor pasó toda la Selección con impaciencia, deseando que Sprout acabase con la lista de los críos. Neville se había sentado a la derecha de Babbling, y no habían vuelto a mantener contacto, a parte de una mirada de complicidad. Una vez terminada la Selección vino la charla de la Directora McGonagall, que también duró lo suyo, y después, la cena. Pero Hermione a penas comía nada, ansiosa por poder hablar con Neville. Hacía mucho que no le veía... ¿qué habría sido de su vida?

xxoOoxx

Terminada la cena, Hermione no tardó en acercarse a su viejo compañero.

\- ¡Neville!- exclamó, con un entusiasmo que extrañó a ambos. Pero la tímida sonrisa del joven se ensanchó, complacido.- ¿Qué tal te va?

\- Hola, Hermione.- respondió, mientras se levantaba de la silla.- Quiero decir... Profesora Granger.

La joven estuvo a punto de decirle que tales formalidades no eran necesarias, cuando se percató de que Neville le estaba tomando el pelo. Neville... sus ojos brillaban de humor. Él también había cambiado. No tanto como ella, pero había cambiado. A mejor, pensó Hermione, y sonrió afablemente.

\- ¿Sí, Profesor Longbottom?

El mago suprimió una risita.

\- No soy profesor. Soy aprendiz de Hagrid y de Pomona. Les ayudo con sus quehaceres; trabajo de guardabosques y también en los invernaderos... necesitan una ayuda ahora que están más atareados con las obligaciones de Subdirectora y Jefe de Casa...

Se notaba que el joven hombre estaba orgulloso, aunque intentase mantenerse modesto. Hermione sentía una burbuja caliente dentro de su estomago; era como si un hechizo le impidiese relajar los músculos que mantenían su sonrisa.

\- No sabes cuánto me alegro, Neville.- le dijo, queriendo felicitarle por su progreso académico. Pero Hermione se sintió desconcertada cuando vió resurgir al viejo Neville en la cara del apuesto hombre que tenía delante.

\- Yo...- titubeó Neville con timidez.- Yo también me alegro mucho de tenerte como compañera de trabajo.

Caramba. Hermione no lo había dicho en ese sentido, pero Neville no había interpretado sus palabras como una felicitación. Aunque, dijo una vocecilla dentro de la Gryffindor, por muy tímido que se mostrase, por muy ruborizado que estuviese, Neville no había apartado los ojos de su cara. Sí, definitivamente; su antiguo compañero de clase también había cambiado. Hermione sonrió, intentando suprimir la ternura que le había provocado el amante de las plantas.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan para este fin de semana?- le comentó desenvueltamente. El joven hombre parecía encantado de cambiar de tema.

\- No, la verdad... no lo había pensado todavía. Hagrid y yo solemos ir a Hogsmeade, a Las Tres Escobas o al Hog's Head...

Hermione disimuló su sorpresa ante el descubrimiento de aquella faceta de su compañero de trabajo. Aunque a decir verdad, tampoco parecía tan descabellado imaginar a los dos bonachones tomando cerveza de mantequilla juntos, después de un arduo día trabajando en el bosque, en la huerta o en los invernaderos.

\- ¿Os importa si os acompaño?- preguntó la nueva profesora de Encantamientos con cierta timidez.

La sonrisa de Neville era resplandeciente.

\- No, claro que no, Hermione. ¡Estaremos encantados!

\- Claro que sí,- corroboró una voz grave detrás de la joven profesora. Se dió la vuelta y descubrió la sonriente barba de Hagrid, que se puso a darle palmaditas cariñosas en el hombro.

\- ¿Se acepta a más gente?- preguntó una voz femenina, y Cho Chang apareció de detrás de Hagrid. Neville y Hagrid parecían estar moderadamente extrañados, pero no tardaron en sonreír afablemente.

\- Por mí sí.- comentó Hermione, no sin alegría; se sentía dichosa, como hacía tiempo que no se sentía: entre amigos.

Cho Chang iluminó su cara con una sonrisa y la conversación se reanudó.

 **Octubre del 2003. Hogwarts.**

Decididamente, ser profesora no era tan fácil. Algunos críos creían tener el derecho divino de hablar y actuar con insoportable autosuficiencia, otros intentaban hacerle la pelota, otros no estudiarían ni bajo _Imperio_... Hermione acababa los días agotada. Pronto se cumplirían cuatro meses desde que empezó su empleo de profesora, y ya sentía el cansancio de todo un curso. El trabajo de profesor estaba infravalorado...

Salió bruscamente de sus cavilaciones cuando oyó entrar una persona a la sala de profesores. Estaba corrigiendo los deberes de sus estudiantes... o eso había estado haciendo antes de perderse en sus pensamientos. Con un pequeño escalofrío de anticipación, observó que la persona en cuestión era Aisha Darzi. Una mujer muy sensual, desde luego... Hermione se sintió un poco incómoda. No le importaba admitir para sus adentros que la mujer exótica era atractiva, pero... Aisha, como consciente de los pensamientos de su compañera de trabajo, pareció sonreír con la mirada. No parecía que ella tuviese algún problema con eso, pensó la Gryffindor, ligeramente nerviosa. Hacía semanas que la mujer se las arreglaba para rozarla aquí, tocarla allá... Y el cuerpo de Hermione, al estar en estación seca, ansiaba que volviese a llover.

La joven Granger suspiró y decidió ignorar a Aisha. Estaba sentada en una de las sillas que estaban al rededor de la mesa, se había colocado lo más cerca posible de una ventana. Peppermary. Eso era lo que necesitaba. De todas formas, tendrían claustro en media hora. La Gryffindor sacó las hojas de peppermary y la pipa de su túnica y empezó a rellenarla con detenimiento, apoyada contra el respaldo de la mullida silla. Sin ni siquiera mirar a la ventana, cogió la varita y musitó, " _Alohomora_ ". Sacó una de sus cerillas, la encendió con pereza y la acercó con elegancia a las hojas cobrizas. Cuatro inspiraciones más tarde, la peppermary estaba debidamente encendida y la sala había empezado a oler ligeramente a limón, a pesar de la ventana abierta.

Hermione le dió una calada larga a su pipa; una calada elegante y lángida. Ella también sabía insinuarse cuando quería... echó la cabeza para atrás y expulsó el humo púrpura hacia el techo, pensativa. Familia. Amor. Cuántas veces había silenciado su contrariedad en nombre de esos conceptos. Cuánta libertad había sacrificado por amor. O lo que los Weasley entendían por amor.

Hermione sonrió con amargura mientras se llevaba la boquilla a sus labios. La chupó con tranquilidad, sensualmente, concentrándose en cada pequeño paso del ritual. Sintió cómo se le quemaban los pulmones con el humo púrpura, retuvo la fragancia a limón unos instantes, abrió ligeramente los labios que, formando una "u" muda, expulsaron con elegancia la adictiva droga. La peppermary era un bálsamo para aliviar las heridas que irritaban su alma. Era lo que le impedía estallar en lágrimas histéricas o ponerse a romper el mobiliario con saña. Ataba el malestar y lo encerraba en las mazmorras de su subconsciente, encarcelado; presente pero subyugado... latiendo despacio pero seguro, como el corazón de un Colacuerno Húngaro invernando.

\- ¿Sueles fumar con frecuencia? - le preguntó Aisha de repente, señalando la pipa del augusto Henry Granger.

La peppermary le había disminuído la capacidad de reacción, y Hermione bajó la mirada del techo con más lentitud de lo habitual. La tranquilidad otorgada por la droga dejó paso a un ligero sentimiento de inquietud, al ver a la profesora de Pociones apoyada contra un muro. La bruja de pelo castaño entornó los ojos para fijarse mejor en la encubierta cara de su compañera. Tenía un no se qué que Hermione no alcanzaba a definir.

Y entonces Hermione cayó del guindo. Los ojos de Aisha parecían estar sonriendo. Ligeramente, moderadamente. Hermione parpadeó con lentitud. Pasó un largo rato inspeccionando a la mujer que seguía apoyada en el marco, pausadamente. Hasta que Aisha rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Tan placentero es mirar mi persona?- dijo, con una sonrisa en la voz.

La Gryffindor la miró como si le hubiese salido un tercer brazo por la frente. ¿Había escuchado bien? Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente. La verdad era que era una mujer muy sensual. Confundida, en vez de dar una respuesta mordaz, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: darle una calada a su pipa, los ojos aún fijos en la profesora exótica.

Aquella apatía de la Gryffindor pareció divertir a la otra mujer. Su mirada seguía siendo igual de juguetona; sus ojos prometían secretos. Se separó del marco y avanzó con calma hacia Hermione, con la fluidez de una pantera. Perturbada, la joven separó los ojos de la otra mujer y miró hacia el techo mientras expulsaba el humo púrpura, repentinamente nerviosa.

\- He estado observándote, Hermione.

¿Observándola? ¿Por qué narices? Hermione estaba tan aturdida que olvidó seguir chupando de la boquilla, y el humo se escapó de entre sus labios sin pasar por los pulmones.

\- Pareces metida en un torbellino de dudas y culpa, la mente lejos de tu cuerpo.- esta vez Darzi la miraba con simpatía.- No sé de qué estás intentando huír... pero no se puede fumar dentro del castillo, Hermione. Eso incluye... la sala de profesores.

Por fin, la Gryffindor reaccionó. Frunció el entrecejo ligeramente y aspiró por la boquilla mientras miraba, desafiante, al cuerpo que obstruía su visión. Aisha Darzi no dijo nada, pero le devolvió la mirada. Estuvieron así unos instantes, hasta que Hermione rompió el contacto visual para expulsar el humo hacia la ventana de al lado.

\- He abierto la ventana.- comentó Hermione con fingida tranquilidad, con trabajado descaro. Desafiante. Pero su corazón latía con rapidez.

Los ojos de Aisha Darzi se estrecharon. ¿Era malicia lo que brillaba en aquella negrura? ¿Diversión ante la desfachatez de la joven? Su mirada se relajó y se volvió enigmática. La profesora de Pociones se acercó hasta casi rozar la otra bruja, y Hermione tragó saliva. Definitivamente, algo había cambiado en el ambiente. Aisha estaba agachando su cabeza hacia ella, en lo que podría considerarse como un gesto amenazador.

Pero Hermione no se sentía amenazada... ¿o sí? No entendía bien lo que estaba pasando. Su mano derecha, la que agarraba la pipa de su amado abuelo, tembló ligeramente. ¿Debería sacar la varita? Antes de poder decidir nada, la cara de Aisha Darzi estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya. Sentía el cálido aliento de Darzi, que atravesaba el velo y le rozaba la mejilla. Una mejilla que había adquirido un tono rosa debido a la agitación. Una parte de su mente le gritaba que sacase la varita. Otra parte sentía curiosidad... y, si tenía que ser honesta, ganas de jugar con el fuego. Hermione sonrió ligeramente, como diciendo, "¿Y ahora qué?". La otra mujer pareció titubear, pero la Gryffindor sintió cómo se curvaban sus ojos, delatando una sonrisa en los labios. Su voz ronroneó calmadamente desde las profundidades de su cuerpo.

\- Con o sin ventana abierta...- una pausa teatral.- Fumar está prohibido, querida.

Por unos descabellados instantes, Hermione pensó que Aisha le daría un beso. Sin embargo, no fue así; la otra bruja se erguió lentamente, con elegancia. En su mano alargada y sensual, estaba la augusta pipa de Henry Granger.

\- Si quieres recuperarla, ven a mi despacho esta medianoche.- comentó, la mirada rebosando triunfo.

La confusión y la peppermary le hicieron olvidar a Hermione que debería haberse enfadado. La joven se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba Darzi, haciendo revolotear sus ropas de una manera parecida a Snape.

 _Una manera parecida a Snape..._

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron y su corazón aceleró.

 _Snape_...

* * *

 _No more be grieved at that which thou hast done_ es el primer verso de un soneto de **William Shakespeare.**


	9. Whoso list to hunt

**Aviso legal:** La serie _Harry Potter_ es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece.

 **Advertencia** **:** Este fanfic es de categoría M.

 **Nota** **:** Gracias por leer y por comentar :)

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 **9\. Whoso list to hunt, I know where is an hind**

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 _La confusión y la peppermary le hicieron olvidar a Hermione que debería haberse enfadado. La joven se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba Darzi, haciendo revolotear sus ropas de una manera parecida a Snape._

Una manera parecida a Snape...

 _Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron y su corazón aceleró._

Snape...

 **Octubre del 2003. Hogwarts.**

Ahí estaba Hermione. Tal y como se lo había dicho Darzi, en frente de la puerta de su despacho.

Del despacho que se les atribuía a los profesores de Pociones. Las tripas de Hermione se contrajeron de nerviosismo; aquella maciza puerta de madera oscura representaba tantas cosas... alzó la mano y lo golpeó dos veces. La puerta se abrió automáticamente; y nada más entrar, Hermione descubrió a su compañera de trabajo dándole la espalda y con la mirada clavada en la fogata. Su _chador_ de color azul índigo tomaba un tinte púrpura a la luz del fuego. No, no era Snape, Snape estaba muerto; y sin embargo... su aura era parecida. O quizás, se dijo Hermione con incomodidad, era ella misma la que no paraba de ver Snape en cada esquina de Hogwarts, la que esperaba ver su sombra deslizarse por los pasillos, la que creía oír el revoloteo de sus ropas acariciando el suelo. Hermione frunció el entrecejo, molesta consigo misma. Estaba actuando como Harry, estaba empezando a desvariar.

Lentamente, Aisha Darzi dejó atrás el objeto de su atención para girarse hasta mirar de frente a la Gryffindor. Los ojos negros de la bruja morena la hipnotizaron desde la primera mirada; su habitual velo cubría su rostro.

\- Buenas noches.- dijo Aisha con su rica voz de contralto.- ¿Vienes a por la pipa?

Hermione había decidido, antes de presentarse en aquel despacho, acusar a Aisha de haber actuado infantilmente. Pero la otra mujer rebosaba calma y autoridad, esa clase de autoridad que se puede mantener sin amenazar. Darzi tenía la pose de una Cleopatra. Hermione se dió cuenta, no sin un toque de alarma, que había perdido la voz. La bruja oriental se le acercó pausadamente, y el pulso de la Gryffindor aceleró.

\- La pipa no es lo único que echas en falta... ¿verdad?

Hermione sintió frío en el estómago, y respondió mordazmente:

\- No creo que eso te incumba, Aisha. Lo que eche en falta o deje de echar en falta es asunto mío, no tuyo.

La otra bruja respondió con un suave resoplido y una mirada enigmática.

\- ¿Tú crees?- comentó, y sacó la augusta pipa de entre los pliegues de su _chador._

Hermione esperó a que la profesora de Pociones añadiese algo más, pero Aisha se limitó a tenderle la pipa en silencio. Después de unos instantes, Hermione agarró la pipa y se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su nueva túnica. Aisha seguía en frente de ella, callada, con su misteriosa mirada. La Gryffindor tuvo el incómodo presentimiento de que la otra estaba sonriendo bajo su velo.

\- Si alguna vez necesitaras... _compañía_...- comentó la bruja oriental con su voz de terciopelo.- ...no dudes en acudir a mí. Tengo más recursos de los que aparento...

Aquella frase le puso a Hermione los pelos de punta.

\- ¿Y utilizas todos esos recursos gratis?- comentó la Gryffindor, desafiante.

Esta vez, Hermione estaba segura de que Darzi estaba sonriendo bajo su velo. Pero, claro, bien podía ser el juego de luces y sombras provocado por la lumbre.

\- Mmmbueno...- ronroneó la profesora de Pociones.- Gratis no, pero a buen precio.

Hermione sintió otro escalofrío, y no conseguía decidir si era por miedo o por... al fin y al cabo, se parecía a... En fin, probablemente ambos, pensó preocupada. Saludó a su compañera de trabajo cortésmente y salió del despacho.

Aquella noche utilizó todo un flasco de Poción Calmante.

 **Octubre del 2003. Hogsmeade.**

\- ¿Eso es lo que te dijo?

Cho Chang parecía alarmadísima al escuchar el intercambio que tuvo Hermione con Aisha. Hagrid la miraba con cierta picardía, y Neville parecía un poco avergonzado.

Estaban en el Hog's Head, como cada viernes desde aquella primera vez que habían empezado a ir juntos a Hogsmeade. Hermione bajó la mirada hasta su cerveza de mantequilla.

\- Me está tirando los tejos... o jugando conmigo.- respondió, incómoda.

\- No sabía que tenías ése tipo de gustos, Hermione.- le comentó Hagrid, picarón.

Neville se sonrojó como un tomate y no dijo ni mú. Hermione forzó una sonrisa.

\- Es cierto que Aisha tiene encanto, y yo no estoy como para hacerle ascos a nada...- comentó, pero su voz apagada mató el humor de la respuesta. Neville se sonrojó aún más y Cho la miró con el ceño fruncido.

La verdad era que Aisha la preocupaba. Mirarla a los ojos era... era como mirarle a un depredador. Por un lado, era magnético... y por otro, daba miedo. Cho pareció intuir las preocupaciones de Hermione y le echó un cable cambiando de conversación:

\- Hablando de hacer ascos... ¿habéis notado cómo flirtea Malfoy con la Profesora Sinistra? No me puedo creer que el mocoso se atreva a medirse con una bruja del calibre de Aurora...

Y la conversación derivó a huesos más jugosos que el que había soltado Hermione.

 **Octubre del 2003. Hogwarts.**

De vuelta de Hogsmeade, Hermione encontró una lechuza blanca esperando en su despacho, y su corazón saltó en su pecho. La lechuza se llamaba _Hedwig II,_ y pertenecía, cómo no, a Harry. El ave la miraba con impaciencia, y ululó para apresurar a la humana de que le quitase el pergamino de su pata. Hermione se acercó lentamente y leyó el contenido.

 _Querida Hermione,_

 _¿Es posible que nos veamos el viernes 20 hacia las 23:00?_

 _Utilizaré la red Flu._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Harry._

Viernes 20. Era ese mismo día. Hermione resopló, y la lechuza la miró como diciendo, "¡No es mi culpa!". La joven miró al reloj: eran las 22:00. Al menos, tendría tiempo para ducharse... Aunque hubiera apreciado haber sido avisada con más tiempo. Harry... hacía semanas que no contactaba con ella.

Resignada, se dirigió hacia su baño privado para ducharse.

xxoOoxx

Harry apareció en la hoguera a las 23:00 en punto. Hermione se sobresaltó por la súbita entrada de su amigo, aunque le estuviese estado esperando. Lo primero que descubrió en sus ojos fué un brillo febril que conocía demasiado bien.

\- Buenas noches, 'Mione.- le saludó, claramente impaciente.

\- Buenas noches.- respondió ella, ligeramente tensa. No parecía que Harry fuese consciente de que la relación que mantenían había cambiado desde el aborto de la bruja; y Hermione no sabía si estar irritada o agradecida por el comportamiento del moreno. Ella notaba claramente la brecha entre ellos, pero Harry parecía consumido por un objetivo ulterior. Hermione apretó sus labios contra sus colmillos. Cómo no, los objetivos ulteriores siempre estaban por encima de las relaciones humanas. No sabía cómo lo hacía Ginny para soportar aquello...

\- Hermione.- soltó el moreno, y agarró a su amiga por los dos antebrazos.- Necesito tu ayuda.

¿De qué le sonaba aquella frase? Una parte de la Gryffindor quería mandar a Harry a la mierda, pero la otra agradecía la confianza de aquellas palabras. El agarre del auror era amistoso y enérgico, como una Alicia convenciendo a su hermana para entrar en el agujero de conejo. Hermione sabía que aquella mirada prometía problemas, pero una vez más, no pudo resistirse.

\- ¿En qué necesitas mi ayuda?

La cara del moreno se iluminó aún más.

\- Se me ha ocurrido una idea loca, pero que puede funcionar.- Hermione levantó una ceja, y Harry añadió:- Respecto a Snape.

Ahí estaba. La bomba que la bruja había estado esperando, la bomba que sabía que no había desaparecido sino que había empeorado: Severus Snape.

\- Harry...- empezó a decir, sabiendo que cualquiera que fuese la idea del moreno, seguramente fuese descabellada y peligrosa.

\- Espera, déjame explicártelo.- se apresuró Harry.- He estado dándole vueltas, ¿sabes? Al hecho de que fue muy injusto... la vida de Snape fue una mierda, eso no me lo negarás, ¿verdad?

Hermione suspiró. No, claro que no podía negar aquello.

\- Harry, la mitad de la humanidad tiene una vida de mierda.- soltó, a la defensiva.

El nombrado pareció dudar un momento, consciente de que el comentario de Hermione tocaba demasiado cerca del blanco de la diana. Al fin y al cabo, la vida de su amiga tampoco era un camino de rosas en aquellos momentos... ni lo había sido la vida del propio Harry. De hecho, su infancia y la de Snape... Aquella asociación de ideas hizo que el moreno hablase con más fervor.

\- Ya, pero... ¿no crees que Snape merecía una segunda oportunidad? Se esclavizó a sí mismo para redimirse, me estuvo salvando el pellejo (salvándonos el pellejo) los últimos años de su vida, murió solo y miserablemente... Vamos, Hermione.

La joven no sabía exactamente a dónde quería llegar el auror, pero aquel camino parecía adentrarse en un bosque peligroso.

\- ¿Qué pretendes, Harry?

El nombrado la miró con mucha seriedad. Parecía estar escogiendo las palabras más adecuadas; al final, suspiró y respondió:

\- Quiero cambiar el pasado, Hermione.

La Gryffindor no lo pudo evitar, y se puso a reír histéricamente. ¿Cambiar el pasado? Por favor.

\- Estoy hablando en serio.- gruñó Harry, resentido.- Hay posibilidades de que salga bien.

Hermione resopló, incrédula, y empezó a meter peppermary en la pipa.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso, Harry?

El mencionado cruzó los brazos, mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido la planta que Hermione pensaba fumarse.

\- Aún no lo tengo muy claro. Tengo ideas, pero necesito... necesito que me ayudes.

La bruja no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

\- No estarás pensando en utilizar un giratiempo,¿verdad?- le soltó, medio en broma, mientras sacaba su caja de cerillas Bonnie & Clyde.

\- Bueno... sí, en parte.- respondió Harry, a la defensiva. Hermione alzó una ceja.- Escucha, he estado husmeando en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio...

Hermione le miró horrorizada, olvidando de raspar su cerilla contra la caja. Cuando se recompuso, encendió la cerilla y la acercó a la augusta pipa.

\- ... y he descubierto documentos sobre viajes en el tiempo... experimentales, ¿sabes? Pero son documentos clasificados, _top secret._ He pasado todos estos meses intentando descubrir maneras de burlar los hechizos que prohíben leerlas... hay unos cuantos que aún no he podido burlar... y además, hay mucha documentación. El Ministerio de Magia parece haber tenido mucho interés en eso... tiene sentido, la verdad. La cuestión es que... necesito tu ayuda para buscar lo que necesitamos. Y después... me gustaría que me acompañaras al pasado, Hermione.- sus ojos brillaban de emoción.- Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿te acuerdas? Aquella vez salvamos a Buckbeak y a Sirius.- dijo, con palabras mojadas de nostalgia, y añadió:- Salvemos a Snape esta vez.

Aquello era descabellado. Aquello era demencial, y Hermione lo sabía, y sabía que no podía resultar en nada bueno. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo febril de Harry empezó a contagiársele como una enfermedad epidémica. Como en los viejos tiempos... empezaba a escuchar el canto de sirena, una mezcla de morriña y entusiasmo y...

\- Dime, Harry. ¿Existen giratiempos que retrocedan en años?- preguntó, antes de darle una buena calada a la peppermary.

El moreno, al ver que había picado el interés de su amiga, sonrió ampliamente.

\- Creo que no... pero por lo que he entendido, se pueden apañar los giratiempos normales para que retrocedan años e incluso, por lo que he leído, siglos en el tiempo. Pero claro, el asunto está prohibidísimo y muy bien guardado... creo que hay muchas lagunas y experimentos fallidos...

Hermione notaba cómo se estaba entusiasmando ante el desafío intelectual, a pesar de que aquella idea gritaba "peligro" por todas partes. Salvar a Snape no era el incentivo más fuerte, no; claro que no, por supuesto que no, no; qué estupidez. El incentivo era trabajar en un enigma mágico intrigante, por supuestísimo. Y... además, siempre había cedido a los ojos brillantes del moreno, siempre; siempre le había seguido, a cada una de las más absurdamente peligrosas aventuras... Las brasas de la Gryffindor se reavivaron en llamas.

\- Está bien.- sentenció Hermione, soltando el humo de sus pulmones- Estoy contigo. Pero necesitaré leer esos documentos, y saber qué hechizos protectores tienen...

\- Ya hice copias de los pergaminos que conseguí deshechizar.- comentó Harry con la cara resplandeciente de alegría febril.- Te los he traído, por si aceptabas ayudarme. Pero para los otros documentos, tendremos que buscar un modo de meterte en el Departamento de Misterios... los pergaminos originales se autodestruyen si salen fuera del departamento.

Hermione estaba muy motivada para empezar a leer e investigar aquellos documentos, pero de repente, una idea preocupante le cruzó la cabeza.

\- Harry... ¿y ya has pensado cómo salvar a Snape, una vez que estemos allá?

El moreno se quedó mudo, y la miró con ojos de cordero degollado. Traducción: no, no había pensado en eso. Hermione resopló, y sentenció:

\- Pues manos a la obra...

 **Diciembre del 2003. Hogwarts.**

Decididamente, desde que había empezado a investigar aquellos documentos del Ministerio, su vida había recuperado vigor. Estaba en su elemento, estaba aprendiendo, leyendo, investigando. _Siendo útil._ Incluso habían descubierto cómo burlar media docena de maldiciones más. "A este paso", pensó Hermione, "acabaremos por hacerle competencia a Bill..."

Aquella noche era como una de las tantas noches de la profesora de Encantamientos: corregir trabajos, preparar trabajos; corregir exámenes, preparar exámenes; burlar documentos prohibidos... leer documentos prohibidos.

La luz del candelabro se había vuelto demasiado escasa, y Hermione invocó velas adicionales que brillaron flotando al rededor de ella. Después de semanas y semanas, la Gryffindor había creído encontrar un documento clave. Habían conseguido entrar en el Departemento de Misterios un par de veces; y el pergamino que tenía entre manos era la copia de uno de los documentos que habían encontrado en la última incursión. Estaba escrito en runas antiguas, en Nórdico Antiguo, con una jerga oscura y difícil de descifrar. Hermione no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba escrito, pero había conseguido pillar el sentido general del texto hasta entonces, gracias a unos cuantos hechizos de traducción, diccionarios y otros libros.

Llevaba semanas descifrando el texto párrafo por párrafo. Se hablaba de hechizos, hechizos prohibidos, hechizos inacabados. Hechizos para detener el tiempo, para hacerlo pasar más lenta o más rápidamente, hechizos para crear giratiempos... Y entonces, el corazón de Hermione dió un vuelco.

De runas antiguas, el texto pasó a estar escrito en... jeroglíficos egipcios.

Con un gruñido, la Gryffindor se llevó las manos al pelo.

Maldita sea.

 **Diciembre del 2003. Hogsmeade.**

Hermione había pasado toda la semana intentando descifrar los jeroglíficos, en vano. Aquel viernes se sentía apagada y fuera de la conversación que Cho, Neville y Hagrid mantenían. Su mente volvía una y otra vez a los jeroglíficos, y a aquella lengua egipcia antigua, y a las complicadas metáforas que utilizaban.

\- Hermione, te veo cansada. ¿Duermes bien?

La nombrada salió de su ensimismamiento con brusquedad. Cho la miraba con cierta preocupación, y Neville y Hagrid también habían dejado de hablar para mirarla.

\- Estoy bien...- dijo Hermione, sin convencer a nadie.- Pero... si no os importa... me retiraré ya. Tengo un poco de sueño...

Los demás no le reprocharon nada, aunque Hermione se sentía un poco mal por dejarlos tan temprano. Agarró sus cosas y se levantó de la silla cuando una mano gigantesca se dejó caer en su hombro.

\- Hermione.- le dijo Hagrid con gravedad.- No te exijas demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?- sus ojos negros eran profundos y serios.

La Gryffindor sintió frío en el estómago. Por un disparatado momento, creyó que Hagrid estaba al tanto de todo. Pero no, aquello no podía ser. Había sido muy discreta. Al final, la joven optó por sonreír y asegurarle afablemente que no se exigiría demasiado.

Sin embargo, lo que ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo sabía, era que estaba dejándoles temprano porque tenía una cita con Aisha Darzi.

xxoOoxx

Hermione estaba en frente de la puerta del despacho de Darzi, y como cada de las pocas veces que había estado ahí, los recuerdos de Snape golpearon su mente. ¿Cuántos años habría vivido ahí aquel pobre hombre?

Antes de poder pensar demasiado sobre aquella pregunta, la puerta del despacho de Darzi se abrió, y la mujer oriental apareció con un _chador_ negro. El corazón de Hermione se paró por unos instantes; pues sus pensamientos acerca de Snape le habían jugado una mala pasada, y una vez más, había creído ver a su antiguo profesor de Pociones en el marco de la puerta. La bruja morena estaba sin velo, con su bella cara descubierta. Hermione tragó saliva.

\- Buenas noches.- dijo Aisha con un acento exótico.- Bien... ¿me querías ver, verdad?- sonrisa encantadora.- ¿Quieres té?

Hermione carraspeó, intentando recuperar su voz. Cuando lo consiguió, respondió con un "Sí, gracias". La pose y la mirada de la otra bruja eran predadoras: la Gryffindor había apoyado su trasero en el borde del escritorio de Darzi, y la bruja oriental se encontraba a menos de diez centímetros de su cuerpo. Hermione sabía, notaba; que la otra bruja estaba... _interesada_ en ella. Hacía semanas que lo percibía, y había decidido hacer uso de aquella debilidad para conseguir lo que quería.

Sin embargo, decidir utilizar la seducción para sus fines propios y hacerse pasar por una buena seductora, eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Aisha Darzi se alejó con elegancia e hizo aparecer en el aire una tetera de latón, dos vasitos de cristal y algunos dulces árabes.

\- ¿Te gusta el té verde con menta?- le preguntó calmadamente.

\- Nunca lo había probado antes.- admitió Hermione. No quería sospechar de su compañera de trabajo, pero no podía evitar mirar con precaución a la humeante infusión. Probablemente no le había metido nada en el té, pero... ¿quién sabía?

La otra bruja le hizo signo de que la siguiese y pasaron a un cuarto situado al lado del despacho, y claramente privado. Hermione agrandó los ojos ante lujo sensual de aquella habitación: alfombras persas en el suelo y en las paredes, dosel y cortinajes de terciopelo, mantas de piel de cabra, sábanas de seda... Sus ojos se posaron en una gran estantería llena de libros de aspecto muy antiguo. Algunos tenían el título en el lomo; la mayoría estaban escritas en alfabeto árabe, unos pocos en latín, y Hermione creyó dislumbrar alguno que otro escrito en hebreo. Los dedos de la joven profesora chillaban por poder tocar y ojear aquellos tesoros, aunque no pudiese entender lo que estaba escrito.

Darzi sonrió atractivamente antes de pausar la tetera y los demás objetos en una tabla baja y redonda. Con otro movimiento de varita, aparecieron dos cojines mullidos a los dos lados de la tabla, y Aisha se sentó con elegancia en uno de ellos. Sin dejar de sonreír, invitó a Hermione a sentarse en el otro. La Gryffindor se sintió extremadamente patosa al sentarse, muy inferior a la gracia fluída de su interlocutora. Empezaba bien...

\- ¿Puedo fumar?- le preguntó a Aisha. Estaba nerviosa, y necesitaba ayudarse de la peppermary. La otra bruja soltó una risilla agradable.

\- Claro que sí.- le respondió.- ¿No te importará si yo también lo hago?

Hermione se extrañó ligeramente de que Aisha fumase; nunca la había visto con un cigarrillo en la boca. Negó con la cabeza para indicarle que no le importaba, y empezó a buscar su sobre de peppermary. Darzi había hecho una floritura con su varita y de repente, apareció una _hookah_ dorada flotando en el aire. La sonrisa de Aisha se ensanchó.

\- No suelo fumar a menudo, pero hoy es un buen día.

Y mientras Hermione llenaba el hornillo de su pipa con peppermary, Aisha le dió un golpe de varita a la cachimba y apareció agua en la base. Con un " _Accio shisha_ ", acercó su paquete de tabaco aromatizado y tomó varias pizcas, que luego metió en una de las piezas superiores de la _hookah._ Con precisión, colocó una plaquita de metal encima del tabaco, y con un último golpe de varita, hizo aparecer carbones encendidos en su miraba hipnotizada cada paso que daba la profesora de Pociones, absorta en sus movimientos lentos y delicados.

\- ¿Nunca has visto la preparación de una _shisha_?- le preguntó Aisha, con su sonrisa predadora.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, muda.

\- ¿Quieres probar a fumarla?

¿Por qué no? Hermione asintió, y Aisha le pasó la manguera. La Gryffindor murmuró un encantamiento y la pipa se sostuvo en el aire, sin hacer caer ni una brizna de la peppermary, e inhaló por la boquilla de la manguera. El agua de la cachimba empezó a burbujear y un humo templado con olor a menta invadió sus pulmones. Mientras tanto, Darzi se dedicó a servir el té sujetando la tetera a cierta distancia de las tazas. Hermione empezó a sentirse como en un sueño; tal era el efecto onírico del lugar.

La profesora de Encantamientos le devolvió la manguera a la otra bruja y procedió a encender su pipa. Sabía que la peppermary la pondría aún más en trance, pero parecía que justamente, aquello era lo que tenía que hacer. Aisha le dió una sensual calada a la _hookah._ Durante unos instantes, nadie de las dos dijo nada. Estuvieron fumando, bebiendo té bien azucarado y comiendo dulces árabes con tranquilidad a lo largo de aquellos minutos. Al final, Hermione se aventuró a hablar.

\- Quería preguntarte sobre las inscripciones que utilizas para la barrera mágica de tu despensa.- comentó Hermione, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Me dejaron sorprendida, y la verdad, siento curiosidad. He estado buscando en la biblioteca pero no he encontrado nada...

La sonrisa de Aisha se volvió maliciosa.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe este repentino interés?

Ay. Ya sabía Hermione que las cosas no serían tan simples... y en su cara se notó una parte de aquel pensamiento, porque Darzi ensanchó su sonrisa.

\- No es un interés repentino... pero no me he atrevido a preguntarte antes.

Bueno, aquella era una mentira verosímil. La otra bruja redujo su sonrisa, pensativa. Hermione se extrañó de lo inusual que se le hacía el relativamente serio gesto de Aisha; siempre la veía o con la cara cubierta o sonriente. Después de unos instantes, la bruja exótica volvió a hablar:

\- Si lo que necesitas son más Pociones Calmantes, no te avergüences de pedírmelos. No le diré nada a nadie, y ya sabes que no te voy a cobrar nada. Todas tenemos alguna adicción.

Hermione había pensado en la posibilidad de que Aisha sacase esa conclusión, pero no se esperaba a que lo hiciese con tanta rapidez. Le convenía que Darzi creyese conocer la razón de su interés por los jeroglíficos, pues así era menos probable que descubriese el pastel, pero tenía que convencerla de que le enseñase a interpretarlos y utilizarlos. No iba a ser fácil.

\- Aisha, _querida_...- primer golpe.- ... tengo suficiente con los que me das, gracias... Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Siento curiosidad por esos jeroglíficos...- lo cual era verdad, en parte.

La profesora de Pociones seguía sin sonreír, y era patente en su cara que no acababa de creerse las palabras de la Gryffindor.

\- No dudo que tengas curiosidad.- empezó a responder, lentamente.- Pero no es puro interés académico, ¿verdad?

Mierda.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer éso?- preguntó la bruja inglesa con ligereza.

La Profesora Darzi respondió con una media sonrisa apretada.

\- Primero, han pasado meses desde la primera vez que los viste... de hecho, esperaba que me lo preguntases mucho antes, porque Minerva me dijo que tenías un espíritu curioso, y eres valiente. No puedo sino extrañarme de que hayas venido meses después, por no haberte atrevido... Y segundo... utilizar jeroglíficos egipcios es extremadamente raro. Ya casi no son utilizados ni siquiera en el Oriente Medio y Próximo; fueron reemplazados por el alfabeto árabe. Aquí se conservó el uso de las runas antiguas incluso después de la introducción del latín, pero ahí los jeroglíficos se reservaron a una élite académica... se convirtieron en los caracteres con los que se formulaban maldiciones, encantamientos y hechizos peligrosos, poderosos; pues utilizar jeroglíficos era una medida para que no cualquiera pudiese aprender y emplear aquella magia...

Hermione sentía cómo palidecía su cara; su voz había retrocedido hasta su estómago. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidada? ¡Era tan obvio!

\- ... no puedo estar completamente segura de que hayas visto jeroglíficos en otra parte, Hermione, pero si mi intuición es correcta, apuesto que andas con documentos antiguos, o secretos, o peligrosos, o los tres a la vez.

Hermione, mortificada, estaba con la mente en blanco. ¿Y ahora qué?

xxoOoxx

Había pasado un rato desde que Aisha explicase la razón de su sospecha, y la Gryffindor seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra. ¿Qué podía responder?

Aisha rompió el momento tenso para comprobar si la _shisha_ seguía teniendo un buen gusto. Satisfecha, le dio una calada más grande. Al verla, Hermione puso su atención en la pipa de su abuelo, que llevaba un rato apagada. Sacó su caja de cerillas Bonnie & Clyde y se entretuvo un rato volviendo a encender la pipa. Para cuando terminó, había decidido contarle la verdad.

\- Está bien.- admitió Hermione, mientras le daba una buena calada a la peppermary. Más tranquila, añadió:- Vale, digamos que he encontrado jeroglíficos en un documento que me interesa. ¿Me enseñarías a descifrarlo?

Aisha parecía indecisa, aunque su semblante ya no fuera tan grave como antes. Necesitaba otro empujoncito.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo gratis, Aisha.- insistió la Gryffindor.- Tenías razón, son documentos muy importantes y clasificados. Lo que estoy haciendo es probablemente ilegal.

"Sin 'probablemente' ", pensó Hermione, pero no era tan tonta como para decirlo en voz alta. Darzi parecía seguir estando indecisa, pero la Gryffindor juraría haber visto un pequeño brillo de interés en sus ojos.

\- Necesito tu ayuda.- suplicó Hermione, utilizando el método que tan bien funcionaba con ella.- Necesito descifrar ese documento. Es algo muy importante para mí, entiéndelo. Sólo te pido que me ayudes a descifrarlo, y que mantengas el secreto. Te pagaré cuanto quieras, como quieras.

"Y si no, lo hará Harry, que para eso es rico" se dijo la inglesa para sus adentros.

Aisha estaba alerta, dando la impresión de una gata que acabase de oler un ratón.

\- ¿Cuanto quiera, y como quiera?- repitió con su voz aterciopelada, y los pelos de Hermione se pusieron de punta.

\- Sí.- respondió la Gryffindor, con más firmeza de la que sentía.

Una sonrisa maliciosa empezó a propagarse por la cara de Darzi. A Hermione se le contrajo el estómago.

\- Trato hecho.- sentenció Aisha, con sencillez.

xxoOoxx

Más tarde, en su propia habitación, Hermione daba vueltas y vueltas encima de su cama. ¿En qué diablos se había metido?

* * *

 _Whoso list to hunt, I know where is an hind_ es el primer verso de un soneto de **Sir Thomas Wyatt**


	10. My mistress' eyes

**Aviso legal:** La serie _Harry Potter_ es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece.

 **Advertencia** **:** Este fanfic es de categoría M.

 **Nota** **:** ¡Gracias por leer y por comentar! Perdón por el retraso en subirlo; he intentado cambiarlo para que sea (espero) más interesante para vosotrxs...

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 **10.**  
 **My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun  
**

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 _Más tarde, en su propia habitación, Hermione daba vueltas y vueltas encima de su cama. ¿En qué diablos se había metido?_

 **Enero del 2004. Hogwarts.**

Había pasado un mes desde que Darzi aceptó descifrar los jeroglíficos del documento clasificado. Hermione no se había atrevido a decirle nada a Harry, y cuando éste le preguntaba, respondía que aún estaba en ello.

Las dos profesoras se encontraban en el despacho de la Gryffindor. Darzi pasaba tres o cuatro tardes por semana dedicada a aquella tarea. Hermione, nerviosa, había intentado participar, pero la profesora de Pociones se irritaba y decía que no podía concentrarse si se entrometia. Al final, la joven profesora se había resignado a dejarla trabajar.

Estaban cerca, muy cerca de descubrir el secreto guardado en el documento. Aisha se encontraba casi tumbada encima del escritorio, murmurando rápidamente en lenguas de allende mientras golpeaba y escaneaba la hoja con su varita. Hermione, que veía el proceso de cerca, estaba mordisqueando cada una de sus uñas.

Y entonces, ocurrió. Hermione casi pudo oír moverse el engranaje final en la mente de la otra bruja. Triunfante, Darzi exclamó:

\- ¡Lo tengo!

La Gryffindor, excitada, se inclinó hacia el pergamino, como si de repente fuese capaz de entenderlo. Obviamente, no era el caso.

\- Qué interesante...- murmuró Aisha, mirando al documento con una media sonrisa enfermiza.- Y pensar que todos estos siglos, este pergamino ha estado en Inglaterra...

Hermione la miró con una cara interrogante.

\- Hubo un tiempo en que estuve buscando esta misma información...- comentó Aisha, los ojos fijos en su pasado. Bruscamente, se giró para mirar Hermione con un brillo raro en los ojos.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La joven no supo qué responder. La Aisha que veía en frente ya no era la misteriosa seductora de hacía unos meses; su cara pareció envejecer muchísimo. Nunca le había preguntado su edad, reflexionó Hermione.

\- Dime...- dijo la Gryffindor.

\- ¿Por qué razón quieres retroceder tanto en el pasado?

Era una pregunta ligeramente embarazosa, pero aquellas últimas semanas había aprendido a apreciar a la bruja exótica, y no quería contarle una mentira.

\- Lo siento, Aisha.- dijo Hermione, un poco apenada.- Pero prefiero no contártelo...

Darzi le regaló una pequeña sonrisa atractiva.

\- Bueno.- comentó ella,- Todas tenemos nuestros propios secretos...- y acto seguido, creó un pergamino de la nada y le dio un golpecito con la varita. Al instante, aparecieron frases escritas en el papel.

\- Es la versión definitiva de la traducción.- explicó la profesora de Pociones.- Si quieres echarle un vistazo...

Hermione estuvo leyendo el documento durante largos minutos, y cuando acabó, miró a Aisha con gravedad.

\- Los encantamientos necesarios son relativamente fáciles; o mejor dicho, son factibles. Pero estas instrucciones exigen un conocimiento multidisciplinar...- añadió, preocupada.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte con el Filtro Potenciador.- comentó Aisha con confianza.- Respecto a los cálculos...

\- Hace falta un buen conocimiento de la Aritmomancia y la Astronomía.- le cortó la Gryffindor, preocupada.- Yo tengo buenas bases, pero esto exige un nivel de experto...

La bruja oriental recuperó la sonrisa misteriosa y pícara de antaño.

\- Conozco la persona perfecta.- anunció en un tono triunfal.

 **Enero del 2004. Hogwarts.**

Al principio, Hermione había sentido cierta reticencia a confiar su secreto (o parte de él) a una tercera persona. Y más aún, a la que era una antigua profesora suya, Aurora Sinistra. La verdad, por muchos meses que llevase en Hogwarts, a penas si se había cruzado con la bruja de tez negra. Sólo la veía en los desayunos y las cenas; y eso que tampoco solía aparecer siempre. Por eso estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero Aisha le aseguró que Aurora mantendría el secreto.

\- Tiene una deuda muy seria conmigo.- le confió, mientras subían hacia la torre de Astronomía.- Que incluye grandes cantidades de _Felix Felicis_ durante años y años...

Hermione se abstuvo de preguntar más sobre el tema. Aunque la idea seguía sin gustarle, no podía negar que necesitaba a la experta. Al final, llegaron hasta la entrada del despacho de Sinistra, y Darzi golpeó firmemente.

\- Aurora, querida, soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar?

Eran las doce de la noche, y ambas sabían que Aurora estaría despierta. Después de cierto tiempo, la pesada puerta se abrió.

\- Aisha... ¿sabes qué horas son? Estoy en pleno trabajo.- gruñó la profesora de facciones subsaharianas. Su piel era casi de color obsidiana, y su pelo rizado, atado en apretadas trenzas contra su cabeza, era ya más gris que negro. Cuando notó la presencia de Hermione, su cara se volvió indescifrable.

\- Buenas noches, Hermione.- la saludó, y la Gryffindor devolvió el saludo. Acto seguido, Aurora se dirigió a Aisha: - ¿Es ella tu nueva... _compañera_?

Había algo en el tono de aquella última palabra que le produjo a Hermione piel de gallina. Aisha parecía estar ligeramente tensa, y respondió:

\- Bueno... ella no diría eso.

Aurora Sinistra pareció comprender la críptica respuesta, porque abandonó el tema en el acto.

\- Pasad, pasad...- comentó, y les dejó sitio para entraran a su despacho.

Era la primera vez que Hermione Granger entraba en el despacho de Aurora Sinistra. Parecía una versión Slytherin del despacho del difunto Dumbledore, con artilugios igual de fascinantes y antiguos, pero con una función claramente más ligada a la Astronomía que a la Alquimia: sextantes, cuadrantes, astrolabios, telescopios... El despacho de la Profesora Sinistra se encontraba en una torrecilla secundaria que, junto con las otras torres secundarias, emergía como una rama de la torre principal, sostenida contra la gravedad a base de magia. Construída aprovechando toda la circunferencia de dicha torre, el despacho estaba dividido en dos medios círculos; uno de los cuales se encontraba al aire libre, formando una enorme terraza. No había muro alguno que separase la parte exterior con la parte interior del despacho. Ante la estupefacción de la joven profesora de Encantamientos, Sinistra explicó:

\- Es un hechizo de mi propia invención, _"Terminus invisibili".-_ el orgullo era patente en su voz.-Rodea toda la circunferencia de la torre. Mantiene el calor dentro del despacho y lo abriga del viento y de la lluvia, aisla los sonidos, pero es completamente transparente y se puede cruzar de un lado a otro si conoces la clave de entrada.- la profesora de Astronomía les regaló una de sus raras medias sonrisas, mientras frotaba las manos lenta y ausentemente.- Así, no me congelo mientras trabajo pero tengo toda la bóveda celeste a mi disposición.- la sonrisa se volvió ligeramente pícara.- Y puedo acceder a mi despacho desde una escoba.

A la derecha se encontraban unas estrechas escaleras de caracol que Hermione sospechaba, terminaban encima del techo de la parte cubierta. A la izquierda, otras escaleras del mismo aspecto y tamaño conducían hacia abajo, seguramente a la habitación de Aurora Sinistra. El escritorio, de elegante caoba oscuro, se ubicaba en el centro exacto del círculo. En ella se encontraban compases y transportadores de ángulo de diferentes tamaños, encima de un mapa celeste con estrellas que emitían tenues destellos proporcionales a la luminosidad de sus homólogos celestes. La Gryffindor se acercó con curiosidad; era uno de los mapas del cielo más completos y complejos que hubiese visto nunca. Aurora, incapaz de esconder completamente su orgullo, dio un golpecito encima de una de las estrellas. En seguida aparecieron encima, flotando ordenadamente, el nombre de la estrella en diferentes lenguas, como árabe y chino, el nombre de todas las constelaciones en las que se encontraba la estrella; cifras y letras del alfabeto griego dando un sinfín de datos y mediciones: ángulos respecto al azimuth que cambiaban con cada semana, coordenadas absolutas, velocidad angular, velocidad aparente respecto a la Tierra... La joven profesora de Encantamientos se quedó hechizada por la dinámica lista de datos numéricos que se presentaban frente a ella, suplicando ser inspeccionadas con detalle. Sus dedos se cerraron inconscientemente en un inútil intento de tocar el mapa, y Sinistra sonrió ligeramente ante el gesto.

\- Utilizo conceptos avanzados de Matemáticas y Aritmancia para sacar más datos de mis mediciones.- explicó con cierto orgullo.

La Gryffindor miró bruscamente a la bruja de tez negra, extrañada de que conociese y utilizase ciencias muggles. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con magos y brujas que ignoraban o despreciaban todo lo muggle. Aurora no sólo no les hacía ascos a los conocimientos muggles, si no que además los mezclaba en sus investigaciones como una herramienta más... Hermione sintió una repentina oleada de respeto hacia su antigua profesora de Astronomía. Abrumada, giró la vista hacia la terraza y se fijó en un imponente teodolito de latón, que parecía sacado de una novela de Julio Verne (de pequeña, Hermione había sido una gran amante de los libros de Verne). Éste reposaba a las afueras de la terraza, al lado de un telescopio de aspecto parecido. Una pluma de cuervo anotaba por sí sola las mediciones y observaciones que realizaban aquellos dos objetos con la ayuda de la magia. De vez en cuando, una antigua y grande cámara fotográfica emitía el característico ruido de los _flash_ rudimentarios (a pesar de no emitir ningún _flash_ visible); y un humo azul eléctrico salía de la caja de madera, montada en un precario trípode. Cada poco, los objetos cambiaban de dirección al unísono, y repetían los movimientos minuciosamente.

\- Veo que te interesan mis artilugios.- comentó Aurora con su voz grave y pausada, y la Gryffindor se ruborizó ligeramente.- Siempre fuiste una alumna excelente, es una pena que no hayas intentado meterte en el mundo de la investigación... estoy segura de que hubieras triunfado.

Hermione bajó la vista, incómoda.

\- No necesito triunfar en nada...- fue la media verdad que salió de entre sus dientes. Aurora Sinistra soltó una risilla agradable; sus dientes blancos contrastaban bellamente con su piel.

\- No, claro que no.- comentó, y añadió:- Hace falta ambición Slytherin para competir en tan altas esferas... y tú eres una Gryffindor, ¿verdad? Aunque bien podías haber estado en Ravenclaw, con tu brillante inteligencia...

Esta vez, la joven bruja se sonrojó de veras, y tanto Aurora como Aisha parecieron encontrarlo divertido.

\- No estoy habituada a que una Jefa de la Casa Slytherin me regale tantos elogios.- comentó a la defensiva, con un murciélago en su mente.

\- Severus.- afirmó, más que preguntó, la bruja de tez negra. Había pillado la referencia.- Era un pobre diablo atormentado...- la cara de Aurora se tornó algo más seria, y la Gryffindor se preguntó para sus adentros hasta qué punto conocía ella la historia de Snape. Sinistra le dio la respuesta sin saberlo:

\- Fue uno de mis compañeros de clase, ¿lo sabías?- comentó, y parecía rememorar aquellos años.- Qué mal lo pasó... La gente puede llegar a ser muy cruel.- su entrecejo se frunció.- Pero a mí me caía bien; tenía mi misma filosofía... ¿sabes? Cuando la gente de las demás casas habla de los Slytherin, cree que todos nosotros juzgamos a las personas por su nacimiento: que si muggle, que si sangre sucia... Pero ellos hacen algo parecido cuando consideran que ser Slytherin equivale a ser racista y cruel; nos meten a todos en el mismo saco sin pensarlo dos veces...- Aurora hizo una pausa, y Hermione estaba casi segura de que estaba pensando en los Merodeadores. La Gryffindor tragó saliva, y Aurora continuó hablando:- Severus me caía bien. Él juzgaba a la gente por sus capacidades, no por sus orígenes... Yo también considero que lo más importante no es lo que se es, sino lo que se consigue...- y sonrió benignamente a la Gryffindor.

Hermione le respondió con una sonrisa educada. Aunque estaba de acuerdo en que no había que juzgar a las personas por sus orígenes o su físico, no estaba tan de acuerdo con la filosofía de Aurora... porque desde esa perspectiva, ella era una perdedora total; una incapaz que no había conseguido nada de nada en su vida. Si se tenía en cuenta lo que había conseguido y lo que no, Hermione era un ser mediocre que no destacaba del montón... Había destacado de adolescente, sí; cuando el mundo académico era un estanque de pececillos llamado Hogwarts, pero en cuanto se adentró en el océano de tiburones, la Gryffindor descubrió la amarga verdad: hacía falta algo más que interés, voluntad y memoria para no ahogarse en los fondos abisales. Con tales pensamientos en la cabeza, Hermione sintió una súbita erupción de amargor desde su corazón. Decidió dejar todas aquellas reflexiones a un lado: habían venido a por ayuda, no a discutir sobre filosofías de vida.

Como si hubiese escuchado el pensamiento de Hermione, Aisha rompió el silencio:

\- Aurora, querida... estamos en... una investigación muy delicada y compleja, en la que necesitamos tu pericia.

La mencionada hizo un gesto muy parecido a la de un perro que yergue sus orejas, alerta. Parecía oler que era un asunto turbio.

\- Te escucho.- comentó pausadamente.

\- Primero me tienes que prometer que no le dirás nada a nadie.- respondió la bruja oriental.

\- ¿Y todo eso, a cambio de...?- preguntó Aurora, con seriedad.

\- ¿Mayor cantidad de lo habitual?- comentó Aisha, tanteando el terreno.

\- No es necesario.- rechazó la bruja de facciones africanas, y añadió:- Quiero otra cosa.

\- Dime.- dijo Darzi, con la cara de alguien que sospecha lo que va a oír.

\- Acceso ilimitado y absoluto a la biblioteca de Alejandría.- comentó Aurora con parsimonia.- Para toda mi vida. Y...

\- ¿Y?- urgió la profesora de Pociones.

\- Y que hables favorablemente de mí a Hipatia... y le plantees la posibilidad de que me acepte como su aprendiz.

Aisha estuvo pensativa durante un rato.

\- Me va a costar bastante, pero... trato hecho.

\- Un momento.- intervino Hermione, intrigada.- ¿Habláis de la famosa biblioteca de Alejandría? ¿Pero no se destruyó en un incendio, hace muchísismo tiempo?

Aisha Darzi la miró con una media sonrisa.

\- Eso es lo que los muggles creen...- comentó, y volvió a girarse hacia Sinistra.- Bien, entonces... manos a la obra.

Y con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer el documento traducido.

 **Enero del 2004. Hogwarts.**

\- ¡¿Qué?!

La cabeza de Harry emergía, alarmado, de entre las llamas de la hoguera del despacho de Hermione. La bruja había decidido contarle todo lo que había hecho para conseguir preparar un giratiempo que los llevase al pasado lejano.

\- Harry, no tuve elección.- dijo con fastidio.- Necesitaba gente experta...

El moreno estuvo pensativo durante unos instantes, y luego habló:

\- Lo entiendo, pero... ¿te fías de ellas?

Ah. Buena pregunta...

\- No lo hacen a cambio de nada.- clarificó Hermione.- Tanto Aurora como Aisha...

La cara de Harry reflejó la inquietud de la bruja.

\- No te habrás metido en peligro, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, y Hermione sintió ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

\- No lo sé.- respondió con sequedad.- De todas formas, Harry, nos hemos metido en peligro desde que decidimos hacer esto...

El auror la miró con una media sonrisa de disculpa.

\- La verdad...- empezó a decir.- Yo también he estado pidiendo ayuda. A Bill...

¿Bill Weasley? Hermione le miró con ansiedad.

\- No te preocupes.- le aseguró el moreno.- Bill y Fleur están al tanto de absolutamente todo, y están dispuestos a colaborar. A pesar de...

\- ¿A pesar de que Snape fuese el responsable de que George tenga una sola oreja?- comentó Hermione con acidez.

\- Bueno...- gruñó Harry, molesto.- Les enseñé todas las memorias del pensadero... y...

Hermione le miró horrorizada; Harry se apresuró en seguir hablando para que no le cortase la palabra.

\- Están dispuestos a ayudar, y a mantener el silencio, por supuesto.- percibiendo la cara de Hermione, añadió precipitadamente:- Y no están resentidos por lo de... tú y Ron...

Hermione resopló. Aunque nunca se lo admitiría, era cierto que había sentido cierta reticencia a tratar con Bill por el hecho de que era un Weasley.

\- No se trata de eso.- fue la media mentira de la bruja.- ¿Les has contado absolutamente todo? ¿Que yo estoy en el ajo y todo? Yo, al menos, me he guardado todos los detalles que he podido...- le reprochó.

\- 'Mione, ¡son Bill y Fleur!- exclamó Harry, exasperado.- Son gente de confianza...

\- Para ciertos asuntos sí, pero no necesariamente para todo...

\- Escucha, Hermione.- suspiró el moreno.- Me han ayudado mucho, y nos seguirán ayudando en el futuro. Estuve dándole muchas vueltas a cómo rescatar a Severus...

" _¡¿Severus?!_ " pensó Hermione, horrorizada. ¡¿Desde cuándo había pasado de "Snape" a "Severus"?!

\- ... y entre otras cosas, qué hacer una vez que lo rescatemos. No podemos alterar demasiado el pasado; debemos salvarle justo antes de que muera... y sin que nos vean nuestros "yo"s del pasado... Estará moribundo; no podemos llevarlo a cualquier parte... Fleur se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos. Tiene un tío materno que es uno de los mejores medimagos de Francia; y...

\- Harry...- cortó Hermione, intentando ralentizar el flujo de palabras del auror.

\- ¡Espera, espera!- se precipitó el moreno.- ¡Déjame terminar! Bill me dio una idea brillante. ¿Te acuerdas de Fawkes, el fénix?- pero Harry no le dio tiempo a contestar.- ¿Y si retrocedemos en el tiempo lo suficiente para contactar con Dumbledore, o con Fawkes? Las lágrimas de Fawkes ayudarán a que Severus no se muera...

Hermione estaba segura que tenía un principio de migraña en la cabeza.

\- ¡Harry!- exclamó, y el moreno paró de hablar.- Harry, a ver, piensa antes de hablar...- el auror parecía ofendido.- Si nos encontramos a Dumbledore, ¿no nos sentiremos demasiado tentados de salvarle a él también?

Harry palideció, y Hermione suspiró de empatía.

\- Pero no podemos salvarle, porque quién sabe qué giros dará el pasado y quizás, comprometeremos el futuro...- explicó la chica innecesariamente.- Y además; los fénix son muy leales, dudo que encontremos a Fawkes después de la muerte de Dumbledore... Aunque es cierto que un fénix nos sería muy útil...

El moreno estuvo pensativo durante unos instantes, y luego comentó con gravedad:

\- Pues sólo nos queda encontrar y domesticar uno.

Hermione se quedó mirándole tontamente, con la boca abierta. ¡¿Qué?! Semejante disparate... Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Harry había desaparecido de su hoguera. _Menudo lío..._

 **Febrero de 2004. Hogwarts.**

Hermione había pasado toda la semana pensando en las últimas palabras de Harry, inquieta. Su amigo había hablado de domesticar un fénix como si fuese fácil... "No", se corrigió a sí misma. "Como si fuese _factible"._

A penas si había conseguido concentrarse en sus clases, y estaba segura que hasta sus alumnos se habían dado cuenta de que no tenía la mente donde tenía la varita. Casi había dejado caer al suelo un alumno de primero, al estar explicando el uso de _Wingardium Leviosa_ con objetos pesados. Las clases ya habían terminado y en aquellos momentos se encontraba en las mazmorras; viendo a Aisha rebuscar entre sus libros, sus ingredientes y el pergamino con las instrucciones para crear el Filtro Potenciador. Con parsimonia, Hermione rebuscó entre los pliegues de su túnica y sacó la pipa de Henry Granger. Miró con descaro a la mujer vestida de _chador_ azul marino. Había detalles que tampoco había contado a Harry, en aquel diálogo que tuvieron por red Flu...

Por ejemplo, los detalles respecto al pago que le había exigido Aisha.

No era algo que estuviese inclinada a difundir. Hermione se acarició el cuello, pensativa. Nunca hubiera pensado que se fuera a encontrar en semejante situación...

Todo había comenzado la tarde siguiente a su visita a Aurora. Hermione había bajado al despacho de Darzi, como de costumbre. Pensaba seguir investigando las instrucciones del pergamino e incluso empezar a preparar el filtro con Aisha. Pero nada más entrar en el despacho, la otra bruja la había recibido con una sonrisa inquietante.

Muy inquietante.

\- Creo, Hermione.- había empezado a decirle.- ...que ya es hora de que te exija tu parte del trueque, ¿no crees? Yo ya he cumplido una parte, y no quisiera seguir con la otra hasta haber... cobrado.

Al principio, la Gryffindor no había entendido muy bien sobre qué estaba hablando la profesora de Pociones. Y poco a poco, la comprensión la inundó como una ducha de agua fría: era obvio. Aisha no estaba haciendo todo aquello a cambio de nada... Hermione sintió cómo se le tensaban los músculos de su cuerpo.

\- Es lo justo.- respondió, respirando con dificultad. ¿Qué le pediría?

Aisha Darzi sonrió, socarrona.

\- Te veo deseando con fervor pagar tu deuda...

Hermione se quedó callada. No tenía ninguna respuesta ingeniosa, y su tensión era obvia: no hacía falta afirmarlo. La sonrisa de la otra bruja se ensanchó.

\- Te invito a fumar _shisha._ \- dijo, más una orden que una invitación.

La Gryffindor la siguió hasta su habitación, y como la otra vez, se instalaron encima de unos cómodos cojines. La decoración sensual en sí fue suficiente para tranquilizar un poco a la joven profesora de Encantamientos. Aisha había puesto algún tipo de incienso o aceite aromático con anterioridad, pues toda la sala olía a un agradable perfume de jazmín. Hechizada, Hermione estuvo observando por segunda vez las delicadas maniobras de Aisha para poner en marcha su cachimba, y había sentido un delicioso cosquilleo en la espalda. Al rato, se había dado cuenta de que el olor a jazmín provenía de la propia _hookah_ : al parecer, el tabaco estaba aromatizado con aquella flor.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos en silencio, pasándose la manguera la una a la otra. Lentamente, Hermione fue notando cómo se le relajaban los músculos. Estaba empezando a sentirse a gusto, _muy_ a gusto.

\- Veo que ya te has tranquilizado un poco.- había comentado Darzi con su acento exótico, provocando en Hermione aquel cosquilleo gozoso.- Creo que ahora sí que podemos hablar... ¿verdad?

\- M-hm...- asentió Hermione, demasiado a gusto como para hacer el esfuerzo de hablar. Sus reflejos embotados no se habían dado cuenta de que poco a poco, Aisha se había ido acercando a ella.

Pausadamente, delicadamente, Aisha le había apartado una mecha rebelde de la cara, colocándola detrás de una de sus orejas. A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío de placer por la espalda. Con parsimonia, Darzi acercó sus labios a esa misma oreja:

\- Lo que quiero a cambio de mi ayuda... es tu cuerpo.- susurró Aisha. La mente de Hermione pudo, al fin, encender varias alarmas; pero estaba demasiado tranquilizada como para reaccionar demasiado. La bruja oriental pareció percibir aquel momento de inquietud, porque añadió:- No te voy a hacer daño. De hecho, lo que quiero es darte placer... hace meses que quiero hacerlo. La _shisha_ que hemos fumado estaba mezcalda con una poción afrodisíaca... para potenciar nuestra libido.

La parte racional de Hermione había gritado, ofendida, por el abuso que Aisha había hecho de su confianza. Era inaceptable lo que le había hecho... ¿y si ella no quería mantener relaciones sexuales, qué? Sin embargo, la otra parte estaba, efectivamente, a merced de su líbido: hacía meses que no se acostaba con nadie; meses que a penas si tenía tiempo y ganas de masturbarse por el exceso de trabajo, cansancio y preocupaciones; la poción afrodisíaca estaba haciendo su efecto, y... bueno, Aisha era una mujer muy sensual, por qué negarlo.

Al parecer, su decisión de rendirse se reflejó en su cara, porque la profesora de Pociones había comentado, sonriente:

\- Levántate...

Un escalofrío aceleró los latidos de Hermione.

xxoOoxx

La Hermione del presente se revolvió, incómoda, mientras observaba cómo una Aisha del presente preparaba los ingredientes necesarios para el filtro. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al volver a acordarse de lo que había pasado aquella tarde en aquel mismo despacho. Aisha era muy diestra con sus manos, por qué negarlo. Había sido dominante, había acertado cuáles eran los deseos más oscuros de Hermione, y los había reproducido. La joven Granger se ruborizó aún más. Esos deseos, esas fantasías... Merlín. Darzi la había hecho vestirse con un uniforme de Hogwarts, como si volviese a ser una estudiante, y... el orgasmo había sido unos de los más intensos que recordaba _._ Hermione gruñó, intentando quitarse esos recuerdos de su cabeza. La escena se había parecido demasiado a cierto otro recuerdo de cierta otra persona. Vergonzoso. Humillante. Y no, por supuesto que no había pensado en _él._

Si, el sexo había sido bueno, y el placer espectacular. Sin embargo, Darzi no había exigido lo mismo a cambio... Hermione volvió a acariciarse el cuello con su mano.

Aisha, como avisada por su intuición, se dio media vuelta para mirar a la Gryffindor.

\- ¿Todo bien, Hermione?

La nombrada asintió y la otra bruja volvió a sus quehaceres, sin parecer estar completamente convencida. La joven profesora de Encantamientos continuó mirándola ausentemente, sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Quién lo hubiera sabido? Y la _burqa_... era el disfraz perfecto. La mano de Hermione volvió a su cuello, frotando mecánicamente las pequeñas heridas. Nunca hubiera pensado que el pago exigido por Aisha... fuese su propia sangre.

Al principio no lo había notado, sumida como estaba en el limbo de su orgasmo. Cuando bajó de la cima, sin embargo, había notado un dolor sordo que pulsaba por debajo de su oreja izquierda. Atontada, había cometido el error de mirar a Aisha... y había descubierto, horrorizada, los colmillos afilados y los pequeños riachuelos de sangre que Darzi no había conseguido limpiar aún.

Era una vampira. Una vampira que, como sabría más tarde, tenía una edad de unos 5400 años. Era tan vieja que había visto nacer los mismos jeroglíficos egipcios que Hermione le había pedido descifrar... Sólo imaginarlo casi la había mareado. ¿Cómo había hecho Aisha para no volverse loca?

La bruja-vampira acabó con los preparativos y volvió a girarse.

\- ¿Seguro que todo anda bien, Hermione?

La nombrada asintió con la cabeza, aún sumida en sus pensamientos, pero luego decidió hacerle la pregunta que le quemaba la lengua desde hacía una semana.

\- Aisha...

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

La vampira se quedó mirándola durante largo rato. Al final, respondió:

\- Estos últimos doscientos años, me he hecho llamar Aisha.

Hermione frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

\- Ya, pero... quiero decir, ¿cuál fue tu primer nombre? ¿Siempre has sido una vampira?

Aquella vez, fue la bruja exótica la que frunció el entrecejo, como intentando recordar un sueño olvidado.

\- No siempre fui una vampira.- empezó a decir, con lentitud.- Pero a penas me acuerdo de mi vida humana... han pasado milenios... aunque sea inmortal, la capacidad de mi cerebro sigue siendo limitado. Menos limitado que el vuestro,- comentó con cierta picardía.- ...pero limitado. Los detalles innecesarios acaban por borrarse...

Hermione la miró con seriedad.

\- Joder... ¿qué más importante que tu propio nombre?

Aisha le regaló una media sonrisa.

\- ¿El nombre que unos adultos escogen cuando eres un bebé que no puede decidir por sí mismo?

Hermione se quedó muda, y Aisha añadió:

\- He llevado el nombre que más me gustaba, o más me convenía, o el nombre que me correspondía a lo largo de cinco milenios y medio.- ensanchó su sonrisa afilada.- Estos últimos dos siglos soy Aisha, y quién sabe qué nombre tendré luego. No me puedo anclar en el pasado; sería muy peligroso para mí. Todo a mi alrededor cambia a una velocidad vertiginosa; y yo he de adaptarme a los tiempos si no quiero acabar demente... aferrarme a un nombre de hace tres o cuatro civilizaciones no tiene sentido. Los tiempos cambian, y yo debo cambiarme con ellos, o intentar suicidarme. Hay siglos enteros que se me han borrado de la memoria...

Hermione miró a su compañera de trabajo sin que su mente consiguiese abarcar las implicaciones de lo que decía. Vivir tanto se le hacía tan abrumador que no conseguía imaginarse estar en lugar de Darzi. Durante un rato, ninguna de las dos rompió el silencio. Aisha fue la primera en hacerlo:

\- Por cierto...- Hermione la miró como si hubiese despertado bruscamente.- ... necesito un único ingrediente que es un poco difícil de encontrar... el wyrdago. Un ingrediente interesante... y específico. Supongo que Pomona tendrá algunas... pero son muy caras y se usan en pociones peligrosas y complicadas. Se lo podría pedir, pero quizás sospeche... bueno... me las arreglaré. Aunque igual tarde un poco... hay que recogerlas en luna nueva. Espera, tengo un calendario lunar que me hizo Aurora... _Accio calendario._ Veamos... luna nueva... dentro de una semana.- Aisha torció el morro.- Ya veré qué le diré a Pomona... de todas formas, podemos empezar con el filtro antes. Necesitará dos semanas de cocción antes de añadirle el wyrdago... tenemos margen.

Hermione asintió, con la mente ya completamente a lo que tenían que hacer.

\- Bien.- sentenció.- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

 **Febrero de 2004. Hogwarts.**

Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama, mirando al techo, cansada pero sin poder dormir. Había estado intentando evitar el tema zambulléndose en una mar de trabajo e investigación. Pero cuando el día terminaba, _él_ surgía de nuevo.

Severus Snape. Un profesor desagradable, un estudiante infeliz.

"Sí," se dijo Hermione. "Y un hombre atractivo."

La joven gruñó y se apretó contra el colchón. No, no, ¡no! ¿Cómo podía pensar aquello de Snape? ¡Snape, por Merlín!

Pero no podía negarlo. Los sueños eróticos que había tenido últimamente, la fantasía que le había echo llegar a la cima del orgasmo mientras Darzi trabajaba con su cuerpo...

\- Oh, Merlín mío, - susurró Hermione, mortificada. Pero era la verdad. Imaginarse que era Snape, y no Darzi, el que la había estado tocando fue lo que la había llevado al gozo.

Qué jodidamente retorcida era su mente. Snape. Lo estaba convirtiendo en una fantasía sexual, que nada tenía que ver con el verdadero Snape...

Pero, ¿quién era el verdadero Snape? ¿acaso lo sabía ella? ¿y si se equivocaba completamente? ¿y si Snape era más que el profesor de sus recuerdos?

El profesor de sus recuerdos. La memoria de aquel risible duelo entre Lockhart y Snape vino a su mente como un latigazo. Qué esbelto era Severus en él, qué bello, qué firme, qué atractivo, qué...

"No. Ya basta," pensó Hermione con dureza. Su misión era salvarle la vida a Snape. Y si bastaba un recuerdo suyo para hacerle temblar el corazón, ¿cómo diablos se las arreglaría cuando lo tuviese cara a cara?

Con otro gruñido, Hermione agarró la Poción Calmante de su mesita y le dio un trago.

* * *

 _My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun_ es el primer verso del soneto 130 de **William Shakespeare  
**


	11. Help me to seek

**Aviso legal:** La serie _Harry Potter_ es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece.

 **Advertencia** **:** Este fanfic es de categoría M.

 **Nota** **1** **:** Gracias por leer y por comentar :)

 **Nota2:** Nos aproximamos al romance...

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 **11.**

 **Help me to seek for I lost it there**

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 _"No. Ya basta," pensó Hermione con dureza. Su misión era salvarle la vida a Snape. Y si bastaba un recuerdo suyo para hacerle temblar el corazón, ¿cómo diablos se las arreglaría cuando lo tuviese cara a cara?_

 _Con otro gruñido, Hermione agarró la Poción Calmante de su mesita y le dio un trago._

 **Febrero de 2004. Hogwarts.**

De nuevo en el despacho de Aurora. Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde la última vez que la joven Granger la visitó. Hermione estaba sentada en una cómoda silla de cuero negro, que Sinistra había hecho aparecer junto con una taza de té.

Aurora carraspeó y llamó la atención de la joven Gryffindor.

\- Me ha costado hacer todos los cálculos.- dijo con calma.- Normalmente, el movimiento de los planetas y su influencia en las matrices de aritmancia se usa para intentar averiguar el futuro más probable... he tenido que inventar toda una metodología nueva para tener en cuenta la vuelta al pasado.

Hermione se sintió incómoda. Aurora no había hablado con un tono de reproche, pero la joven profesora se sentía como si lo hubiese hecho. La bruja de tez negra pareció adivinar la incomodidad de su antigua alumna, porque añadió:

\- No te preocupes, a sido un reto bastante interesante. A Tycho y a Johannes también les a gustado trabajar en ello, ¿verdad, chicos?

Hermione miró con curiosidad a los fantasmas, que estaban atareados ayudando a Sinistra con sus investigaciones. Sabía que Aurora era ayudada por fantasmas, pero nunca los había visto antes. Brahe asintió con una sonrisa; Kepler respondió con un gruñido, sin ni siquiera apartar la vista de sus modelos geométricos. Los dos permanecieron en silencio.

\- Aquí tienes los cálculos.- añadió Aurora.- El mejor momento para volver al pasado sería a principios de abril; la posición de los planetas será parecido a la de junio de 1999. Es desde el uno al trece de abril cuando tendrás más posibilidades de que todo salga bien, y aparezcas en el lugar y el momento que quieres exactamente. ¿El Filtro Potenciador estaría preparado para finales de marzo, verdad?

\- Sí.- respondió Hermione, ausentemente.- Muchas gracias, Aurora; con ésto nos has quitado un gran peso de encima...

\- No lo dudo.- respondió la Jefa de la Casa Slytherin, con una media sonrisa altiva.- De todas formas, ya sabes que no lo hago gratis... y Aisha tampoco, ¿me equivoco?

Hermione dio un pequeño respingo y miró a Sinistra a los ojos. Y lo supo en aquel mismo momento; Aurora lo sabía. Sabía que Darzi era una vampira... Una vez más, la profesora de Astronomía pareció leer sus pensamientos y sonrió ligeramente.

\- No eres la única que... ha hecho tratos con ella.- Hermione sintió un sudor frío.- ¿Te ha comentado por qué insiste en beber la sangre en el mismo momento en que su "víctima" tiene un orgasmo?

La Gryffindor se sonrojó con ganas ante las crudas palabras de la otra bruja, y negó con la cabeza. Le pareció haber oído un carraspeo al fondo del despacho, hacia donde estaba el fantasma de Johannes Kepler.

\- A mí sí me lo comentó.- anunció Sinistra, con una media sonrisa en los labios.- Me dijo que se había inspirado en los mosquitos... ¿sabes que los mosquitos tienen analgésicos en su saliva, para que el animal al que pican no note la picadura hasta después de que le hayan chupado la sangre?

Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza, muda. No sabía si estar agradecida u horrorizada de saberlo...

\- ¿A que no notaste nada en medio del orgasmo?- le preguntó Sinistra, y la ya roja cara de la Gryffindor se volvió escarlata. Aquella vez, no hubo dudas de que Johannes había carraspeado con fuerza, irritado.

\- ¿No, verdad?- respondió la bruja negra a su propia pregunta retórica, haciendo caso omiso de la incomodidad de sus compañeros.- De ése modo, el proceso de chupar la sangre a alguien se vuelve menos traumático para ese mismo alguien... sobre todo si es algo que se hace periódicamente.

Aquella vez, además de enrojecerse, Hermione apartó la mirada de la cara de Sinistra. Sí, era cierto... había estado "donando" su sangre semanalmente.

\- No tienes por qué avergonzarte.- dijo Aurora, con una sonrisa.- Como he dicho antes, no eres la única...- y le enseñó con el dedo índice su cuello, que llevaba tapado con un pañuelo grueso de color oliva.

A pesar de las palabras de la bruja de tez negra, la cara de Hermione no volvió a su color normal. Pasó cierto tiempo en el que ninguna de las dos dijo nada. El rostro de Sinistra había retomado su habitual máscara de monárquica impasibilidad, y se había vuelto a concentrar en las matrices de probabilidades que bailaban mágicamente delante de ella. Eran ecuaciones y ecuaciones de un humo verde esmeralda, y de aspecto complicado. Hermione a penas podía descifrar la mitad, y aún así, no podía saber qué futuro estaban prediciendo. Sinistra movía su varita para arrastrar y modificar las distintas variables. Hermione hubiera dicho que estaba jugando con las matrices, si no fuera por la cara de absoluta concentración que tenía la Profesora de Astronomía.

\- Prof... Aurora...

La nombrada tardó en apartar su atención de sus cálculos.

\- ¿Sí?- preguntó con su voz grave.

\- ¿Qué te empuja a trabajar tanto? Quiero decir, ¿qué te empuja a competir, a demostrar tus dotes, a ser _alguien_ en el mundo académico? ¿A ganarte su reconocimiento?

Sinistra arrancó su mirada de las matrices y la fijó en la joven profesora. A Hermione le entró las ganas instintivas de retroceder, pero no lo hizo. Aurora tardó en responder.

\- Lo mismo que te empuja a tí, supongo. Creía que eras como yo... aunque claro, tú eres una Gryffindor, no una Slytherin.- añadió con sorna.- Siendo una...siendo hija de muggles, tú también sentirías la necesidad de demostrar tu valía, ¿verdad? ¿Demostrar que no eres menos que los demás, que perteneces a este mundo?

\- ¿Eres hija de muggles?- preguntó Hermione, extrañada.

-No.- respondió ella.- Soy de pura sangre. Pero...

La joven Granger miró a su ex-profesora con curiosidad.

\- ¿Pero?

Aurora tenía la pose de una estatua de obsidiana; su piel negra brillaba bajo la luz de las mágicas lámparas de gas que flotaban por su despacho.

\- Mi padres eran de una noble familia de hechiceros y brujas.- empezó a contar, con la voz aún más grave que de costumbre.- Eran de un pueblo soninké del África del Oeste, entre lo que los muggles llamaron Mali y Mauritania. Pero en el mundo mágico, esas tierras aún son el Imperio de Ghana...

Hermione miraba hechizada a la bruja negra. A penas le sonaban los nombres de aquellas tierras de allende que, en boca de Aurora, tomaban una dimensión mitológica, surreal; como si la tierra de sus ancestros fuese un Monte Olimpo africano...

\- Por esas tierras, los muggles van a donde los hechiceros y las hechiceras; consultan su futuro, piden que les echen el mal de ojo a alguien, que tengan buena suerte en el amor o en el trabajo...

Hermione seguía escuchándola, muda. La mirada de Aurora estaba perdida, y sus ojos vidriosos contemplaban la pared como si viesen aquellos lejanos lugares. Luego, batió los párpados, fijó su mirada en Hermione y el hechizo se rompió.

\- Yo nací aquí.- dijo, con brutal sencillez.- Aunque también fuesen magos, mis padres tuvieron que aguantar bastantes cosas desagradables por ser... "extranjeros", y... tener un color de piel distinto. Y yo, también. Incluso adoptamos apellidos europeos. Pero no sirvió para mucho...

Hermione aguardó a que la Jefa de la Casa Slytherin volviese a hablar.

\- Y luego está que... bueno; quiero decir que... las mujeres debemos demostrar que somos tan capaces como los hombres, ¿no crees?

Aquel comentario espabiló a la joven profesora.

\- No sé...- dijo Hermione, y Sinistra alzó una ceja.- Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también me sentía así... como has dicho, soy hija de muggles, y mujer... pero... ¿merece la pena entrar en su juego?

La cara de la bruja negra estaba muy seria.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Quiero decir que... que todo está organizado a su favor, ¿no? Si ellos no nos quieren aceptar, no seremos aceptadas nunca... por mucho que nos esforcemos... son ellos los que crearon el juego y las reglas del juego. ¿Por qué amargarnos en demostrarles nada? ¿No es mejor inventarnos nuestro propio juego, y que les den morcilla?

Aurora miró a Hermione durante largo rato, y muy intensamente. Al final, una pequeña sonrisa resquebrajó la máscara.

\- Es otro modo de ver las cosas.- dijo, con su agradable voz de contralto.- Pero yo nací para luchar. No es suficiente con inventarse un juego paralelo. Lo que propones es jugar a cartas en una esquina mientras ellos juegan al Quidditch ocupando todo el terreno.

Volvieron a mirarse largamente, escuchando el silencio de la otra en mutuo respeto. Esta vez fue Hermione la que sonrió con timidez.

\- Lo que propongo no es jugar a cartas en una esquina.- comentó.- Ni jugar a su juego en su terreno, como tú propones. Yo digo que no necesitamos sus escobas para volar, ni su terreno de Quidditch para jugar a lo que nos dé la gana.

Aurora rompió a reír, una risa profunda de terciopelo negro que irradiaba calor como el chocolate caliente.

\- Y yo digo, - dijo al fin, con sus ojos oscuros brillando de complicidad.- que son ellos los que tienen que largarse del campo de Quidditch, no nosotras.

Esta vez, la risilla de Hermione se unió a la de Aurora: el aprecio era mutuo.

 **Marzo de 2004. Hogwarts.**

Eran principios de Marzo, y Harry aún no había contactado con Hermione. El moreno le había asegurado, en su último encuentro por la red Flu, que se las arreglaría con Fleur y Bill para sacar un giratiempo del Ministerio. Pero ya habían pasado dos semanas y Harry no daba señales de vida. La Gryffindor empezó a mordisquearse las uñas, mientras su mirada perdida atravesaba los deberes que debía corregir. Aurora le había dicho que lo mejor era partir entre el uno y el trece de Abril... y aún no tenían ni giratiempo ni fénix. Maldita sea...

Con un gesto casi inconsciente y mecánico, agarró el sobrecito que contenía la peppermary y sacó la pipa de Henry Granger. El giratiempo... bueno, al menos sabían dónde encontrarlos, y Harry tenía acceso al Ministerio. Pero... ¿y el fénix? ¿de dónde iban a sacar uno? ¿había pensado Harry en eso? Probablemente no, se dijo Hermione, ligeramente irritada. Su amigo tendría toda la motivación del mundo para hacerlo, pero ningún plan concreto... como casi siempre. Cuando hubo terminado de llenar la pipa, guardó el sobrecito y sacó sus cerillas Bonnie & Clyde. Fénix... fénix... había que ser un as tratando con los animales para encontrar y domesticar uno...

En aquel momento, Hermione vió un pequeño rayo de esperanza. ¿Y si...? ¿y si pedían ayuda? ¡Hagrid! ¡Pues claro que sí! Primero tendría que emborracharlo (la Gryffindor sintió una punzada de culpa al pensarlo), y luego convencerle para... pero...

El entusiasmo de la joven Granger se deshinchó un poco al darse cuenta que Hagrid era Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor, además de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. No podía ausentarse sin más de su trabajo, sólo para hacer una expedición para encontrar un fénix... y la verdad, la propia Hermione tampoco. Necesitaban tiempo... Hermione volvió a mordisquear sus uñas. Tiempo... el tiempo lo podrían obtener con un giratiempo, si Harry y los demás conseguían uno. Pero... ¿cómo hacer para amaestrar un fénix? ¿podría Hagrid estar a la altura? ¿aceptaría hacerlo? Hermione dió una primera calada a su pipa, ausente, y resopló. Cada cosa a su tiempo, se dijo. El primer paso era hablar con Hagrid, preferiblemente aquel mismo viernes. Cho y Neville no supondrían un problema; no se entrometerían si Hermione se lo pedía. Ya se ocuparía luego de los problemas posteriores... cada cosa a su tiempo.

 **Marzo de 2004. Hogsmeade.**

Hermione había estado esperando con impaciencia la llegada del viernes. Tanto, que ella estaba hasta más alterada que sus hormonados estudiantes de Encantamientos. Había estado echando de menos su peppermary desde su primera clase de aquel fatídico día, y para la última ya estaba como una escoba de carreras.

\- Ahh, ¡al fin aquí!- exclamó Cho cuando finalmente pudieron sentarse en una mesa del Hog's Head.- La verdad, la semana se hace más amena cuando sabes que tendrás un respiro el viernes...

Hermione estaba de acuerdo con Cho, pero había algo aquel concreto viernes que le estaba fastidiando ese gozo.

\- ¿Dónde está Hagrid?- les preguntó, intentando no mostrarse impaciente.

\- Ah... creo que tenía que patrullar el castillo.- le respondió Neville mientras les acercaba las cervezas de mantequilla.

\- ¿No podría haber avisado?- preguntó Hermione, sin poder evitar enseñar parte de irritación.

Cho y Neville se miraron entre sí, un poco extrañados de la reacción de Hermione. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que alguno de los cuatro olvidaba avisar que no podría ir al encuentro semanal. Hermione se arrepintió de haber preguntado, pero ninguno de sus compañeros comentó nada respecto a su repentino enfado.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato, Hermione poniendo atención en beber menos que los otros dos. Al principio, había estado un poco desalentada por la ausencia de Hagrid. Sin embargo, mientras charlaban, se le había ocurrido otra idea: preguntárselo a Neville. Al fin y al cabo, él también era un amante de la naturaleza, ¿verdad? Y si él se negaba a buscar y domesticar a un fénix, bien podría convencer a Hagrid de hacerlo... En cuanto Cho se fue al baño, Hermione saltó al agua:

\- Neville... quisiera pedirte un favor muy importante... pero no quiero que Cho nos oiga.

El joven hombre la miró confuso. Su bonachona cara preguntaba "¿por qué?" por todos los ángulos. Hermione suspiró.

\- Es un asunto un poco... delicado.- dijo, a sabiendas de que no aclaraba mucho el asunto. Como era de esperar, Neville seguía mirándola entre extrañado y curioso. Hermione tomó aire, escogió sus palabras y soltó:

\- Es algo muy importante, y difícil. Tanto, que necesito ayuda desesperadamente.- Hermione miró a su compañero con la mirada más seria y Dumbledoresca que pudo invocar. Notó cómo Neville tragaba saliva.- Necesito... necesito un fénix domesticado, que me ayude sin vacilar en un momento crucial.

El joven hombre la miró con los ojos como _quaffles,_ la boca ligeramente abierta. Permaneció mudo durante largos segundos, que la Gryffindor vivió como años bisiestos.

\- Hermione... ¿eres consciente de lo que pides?

La joven reprimió un suspiro a duras penas. Claro que era consciente de lo pedía. Neville parecía estar pensando sus próximas palabras, pero sin éxito. Para disimular, tomó un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla, y Hermione le copió distraídamente. Sin embargo, el sonido de una puerta rompió el trance en el que estaban los dos: Cho, que ya había terminado lo que tenía que hacer en el baño, se aproximaba a ellos mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera. Apurado, Neville le comentó a susurros:

\- Ven mañana por la tarde, hacia las siete, a nuestra choza; y seguiremos hablando...

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y cuando la sonriente profesora de Transformación se sentó con ellos, se forzó a sumergirse en el ambiente de buen humor. Al fin y al cabo, un "seguiremos hablando" era más esperanzador que un "no".

 **Marzo de 2004. La choza de Hagrid y Neville.**

Lo primero que pensó Hermione al entrar a la choza de Hagrid, fue que era bastante más grande de lo que recordaba. Lo cual, como se dijo instantes más tarde, era normal si se tenía en cuenta que ahora albergaba a dos personas. Y su tercer pensamiento, por muy inapropiado y fuera de lugar que fuese, fue que Neville y Hagrid bien podían... _hacerse compañía_ durante las noches. Hermione, sorprendida consigo misma, notó cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente. Y también se fijó en la traviesa mirada que Neville le había lanzado a su cara. ¿O era el juego de luces?

Hagrid la ayudó inesperadamente cuando salió de su habitación.

\- ¡Hombre, Hermione! ¿Qué tal? Siento no haber avisado que no iría al Hog's Head... había olvidado por completo que me tocaba patrullar.- explicó el gigante, con cara de arrepentimiento.

Hermione le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aliviada por la interrupción.

 _-_ Bueno, ya volveremos a juntarnos el próximo viernes...- comentó, diplomática, y luego se volvió seria.- Hagrid, he venido a hablar de algo importante para mí...

Tanto el gigante como su aprendiz apagaron las sonrisas.

\- Nev me ha dicho algo al respecto...- comentó Hagrid con delicadeza.- ¿... quieres una taza de té?

\- Sí, gracias.- respondió Hermione, bajando la vista y sentándose en una de las sillas, junto a Neville. El guardabosques se giró y empezó a hervir agua en su cocina. Mientras preparaba la infusión, comentó:

\- Por lo que entiendo, necesitas un fénix domesticado, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza; pero en cuanto lo hizo se dió cuenta de que el guardabosques no la podía ver y graznó un "sí" roto. Nadie volvió a decir nada hasta que Hagrid hubo preparado el té. Cuando la tetera y las tazas ocuparon la mesa, y los tres estuvieron sentados al rededor, Hermione decidió dar explicaciones. Bueno... algunas. Las necesarias.

\- Quisiera saber...- Hermione paró para escoger sus palabras.- ¿... un fénix amaestrado por otra persona aceptaría cumplir la petición de una segunda persona?

Hagrid y Neville intercambiaron la mirada.

\- Depende del fénix, de la segunda persona, y de la petición.- respondió el guardabosques.- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres? ¿Domesticar un fénix o la ayuda esporádica de uno?

Hermione apretó los labios, concentrada. Confiaba en Hagrid y Neville, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no les podría decir absolutamente todo. Al fin y al cabo, lo que pensaban hacer era una apuesta peligrosa... y además... Neville había sufrido muchísimo en manos de Snape. En cuanto a la pregunta de Hagrid...

\- Necesito la ayuda de un fénix para un asunto concreto.- admitió en un suspiro.- Pero si para eso necesito ganarme la confianza y la fidelidad de uno, haré lo que sea necesario. El problema es que tengo poco tiempo... necesito un fénix para abril.- concluyó, poniendo algunas cartas boca arriba.

El maestro y el aprendiz volvieron a mirarse entre sí, esta vez con más arrugas en la frente.

\- Supongo que no querrás concretar para qué tipo de ayuda quieres del fénix, ¿verdad?- comentó Neville suavemente.

La Gryffindor suspiró y fijó sus ojos en la taza de té a medio acabar.

\- ¿Es algo peligroso?- indagó Hagrid.

La respuesta se leyó en la cara de la joven profesora, pero Hermione asintió para confirmarlo.

\- ¿Tan peligroso que prefieres no hablarnos de ello?- comentó Neville con tacto; con tanto tacto que la bruja percibió su intento de suprimir el dolor que la falta de confianza de la joven le provocaba. Hermione sintió una punzada de culpa: casi siempre habían dejado a Neville fuera de las peripecias y los peligros, aunque él había acabado demostrando que era muy capaz de arreglárselas en semejantes situaciones. Pero...

Pero Hermione sospechaba que todo aquel asunto de salvarle el pellejo a Snape no le haría ni maldita gracia. No después del tormento que le había hecho pasar... Hermione soltó un suspiro.

\- Es para... intentar salvar la vida de una persona. Creemos que estará mortalmente herido para cuando le encontremos, y... queremos utilizar las lágrimas curativas de un fénix.

En cuanto pronunció las palabras, la joven profesora se dió cuenta de que había hablado demasiado honestamente. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás...

\- ¿Creéis?- preguntó Neville.- ¿Quiénes? ¿Tú, Harry y Ron?

Pero Hagrid fué aún más certero con sus suposiciones:

\- No... esto es algo entre tú y Harry, ¿verdad?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. ¿Tan lejos llegaban las nuevas de que lo había dejado con Ron? ¿Tan obvia era su cara? Al parecer sí, porque su silencio fue interpretado como un afirmativo.

\- Y supongo que... la identidad del varón que queréis salvar es un secreto, ¿no?- comentó Neville, y el corazón de Hermione se comprimió: la cara de su amigo delataba una gran decepción.- ¿Es alguno de nuestros amigos?

\- No.- respondió la joven bruja, sin vacilar. No sabía si Hagrid había considerado a Snape como su amigo alguna vez, pero Neville fijo que no.

\- ¿Le conocemos?- insistió el muchacho, y Hermione suspiró, escondiendo su cara tras las palmas de sus manos. Neville interpretó correctamente el gesto y frunció aún más el entrecejo.

\- Le conocemos, ¿verdad?- afirmó, más que preguntó.

\- Neville...- dijo Hagrid, con un tono amable pero terminante, y el aprendiz no volvió a hablar. Hermione sentía remordimientos por no decir toda la verdad, pero necesitaba que colaborasen, y dudaba que lo lograse si sabían quién era el sujeto que querían salvar...

\- Neville.- repitió el Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor.- Algunas cosas no se pueden difundir, a pesar de estar hablando con gente de confianza.- la joven miró al guardabosques con gratitud.- No; precisamente porque estamos entre gente de confianza... podemos estar seguros de que tus actos no tendrían consecuencias que reprobaríamos, ¿verdad?

La joven miró fijamente a Hagrid durante unos pocos instantes, pensando qué decir.

\- No lo creo.- respondió al fin, vagamente.- Yo y Harry creemos que tendrá consecuencias positivas.

No había respondido francamente a la pregunta, pero tampoco había mentido. A Hagrid parecía que aquello le bastaba; a Neville no tanto, pero no volvió a objetar.

\- Bien.- resopló el guardabosques.- Neville, ¿supongo que estás de acuerdo con...?

El mencionado apartó la vista de su antigua compañera de clase y miró a su mentor. Después de unos instantes, declaró:

\- Sí.

Aspiró profundamente y expiró con lentitud, mirando a sus manos. Después, susurró:

\- Esto parece una premonición de Firenze...

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione, sin poder evitarlo.

Neville levantó la vista hasta la bruja; Hagrid profirió una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Este verano hemos estado en Egipto.- comentó el guardabosques, y Hermione sintió un escalofrío en su espalda: Egipto... todos los misterios parecían comenzar en el delta del Nilo.

\- Era parte de mi entrenamiento.- comentó Neville; dejando, por primera vez desde hacía un buen rato, que una sonrisa tímida embelleciese sus labios.- Fuimos Hagrid, Pomona y yo... y entre otros lugares, visitamos el monte Catalina, en Sinai.

\- Es el pico más alto de la región.- intercaló Hagrid.- Ahí se esconde una fauna muy interesante...

\- Y entre toda esa fauna... descubrimos un fénix salvaje.- terminó Neville.

Hermione casi se levantó de la silla. Su antiguo compañero de clase agrandó ligeramente su media sonrisa.

\- Y... a pesar de que soy un aprendiz, y no sé muy bien cómo lo hice...

\- Lo domesticaste.- susurró Hermione, los ojos brillantes.

\- Bueno...- dijo Neville, incómodo.- Digamos que... nos hicimos amigos. Tuve un sueño... la noche posterior a haberla conocido... Me apareció en sueños, diciendo que se llamaba "Heka". Cuando la llamé por ese nombre, la fénix se acercó... y así empezó todo...

\- Heka...- dijo la bruja, pensativa.- Y... ¿y dónde vive ahora? ¿con vosotros?

Hagrid y Neville se miraron durante un brevísimo instante, antes de que el guardabosques respondiese a la pregunta.

\- A veces. Pero prefiere estar en el Bosque Prohibido.

Unos instantes de silencio...

\- ¿Podríamos ir a verla?- preguntó Hermione, tanteando el terreno.- ¿Creéis que estaría dispuesta a colaborar?

Neville la miró pensativo mientras Hagrid se encogía los hombros.

\- No será demasiado tarde para entrar en el Bosque...- comentó la bruja, y ambos amigos sonrieron.

\- No, claro que no.- respondió el gigante.- Podemos ir ahora, si quieres...

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y comentó:

\- No tengo mucho tiempo, así que preferiría verla lo antes posible.

Los tres amigos tardaron poco en prepararse para entrar en el Bosque Prohibido, y Hermione no pudo sino notar la ausencia de Fang al lado del guardabosques. El sol estaba bajando en el cielo pero aún no se había puesto; el paisaje empezaba a lucir colores ocres. Hagrid se adentró en el bosque con su ballesta medieval y su linterna de ferrocarriles, digna de la primera guerra mundial muggle. Neville y Hermione le siguieron por detrás, sin alejarse demasiado.

Cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts, el bosque le había parecido peligroso, hostil, desagradable. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, Hermione entraba en su seno con un sentimiento de paz que nunca había experimentado antes al adentrarse entre aquellos árboles. Le entró una necesidad urgente, casi física, de transformarse en búho y volar de rama en rama. Las agujas de pino que tapizaban el suelo, y la húmeda tierra, desprendían un característico olor a vida silvestre. El musgo era verde y lo cubría todo; los robles gruesos, las coníferas altas, las zarzas soberanas de su reino. Alguna que otra roca gris emergía de entre la flora, como una mancha clara entre el verde y el marrón. En aquella parte del bosque, el sol aún podía alcanzar el suelo con sus rayos rojizos. Parecía un sueño olvidado; era como echar una ojeada furtiva a las borrosas memorias de un árbol milenario. Hermione caminaba con automaticidad, los ojos abiertos de par en par y mirando absorta la extraña belleza del bosque. Se sentía como una marciana descubriendo la Tierra por primera vez.

Tanto Hagrid como Neville respetaron el momento contemplativo de su amiga, y guiaron los pasos de ésta en silencio. Poco a poco, se adentraron en el bosque y en la noche; el lugar menos onírico y más amenazador con la caída de la oscuridad. Hermione ya no podía saber en qué zona de la arboleda estaban, aunque pronto empezaron a escuchar el sonido de un riachuelo. A pocos pasos de ellos encontraron la corriente de agua, dividiendo el suelo en dos y dejando las rocas al descubierto. Sin decir una palabra, Neville se puso a cantar.

A Hermione se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Nunca había oído cantar a Neville, no de aquella forma. Alguna que otra canción popular en algún momento de euforia alcohólica, quizás; y siempre acompañado. Pero aquella canción solitaria no tenía nada que ver. Fascinada, se dió cuenta de que no estaba cantando en inglés: era otra lengua, otra melodía. Una melodía... del oriente medio. Sí, éso era lo que le había puesto piel de gallina: aquella voz, la voz de Neville, parecía estar cantando el Corán; una voz que encajaba mejor en una mezquita o en un desierto que en los húmedos bosques de robles y coníferas del norte de Escocia. A Hermione le recorrió otro escalofrío. Entre las temperaturas que iban descendiendo y la peculiar tonalidad de la escala musical árabe, la bruja tenía los pelos de punta.

Y entonces, apareció. Con un canto melodioso, que hacía eco y amplificaba la voz de Neville, apareció ella. La fénix, Heka. Dorada, radiante; grande como un cisne, cantando la segunda voz de la canción de Neville. Se pausó encima de una robusta rama, a la altura de los ojos del aprendiz, y ambos finalizaron la canción.

\- Hola, Heka.- le saludó el joven mago, como si saludase a su bienamada.- Ésta es Hermione, una buena amiga mía.

La ave giró sus exquisitos ojos hacia la bruja, que de repente se sintió como si estuviese siendo escudriñada por Cleopatra. Un poco nerviosa, hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, y el pájaro respondió con el mismo gesto. La ligera brisa agitó las ramas con pereza, y la bruja pudo oler un olor nuevo, agradable; un olor que parecía estar fuera de lugar... un olor de incienso. Al principio, Hermione pensó que había sido una alucinación olfativa, pero al volver a percibir aquel aroma, se dió cuenta de que provenía de Heka. Y entonces, oyó una voz suave y femenina.

\- ¿ _Buscas respuestas en el pasado?_

Alarmada, la joven profesora miró al rededor, en busca de una mujer, pero no halló ninguna. Ni Hagrid ni Neville parecían haberse dado cuenta de la voz.

\- _Soy yo quien te habla.-_ Hermione pausó sus ojos en la fénix.- _Sí, yo. Heka._ \- confirmó la ave.- _Te hablo por medio del pensamiento..._

La bruja no sabía si perder el temple o aceptar aquello como un fenómeno normal. Parecía mentira que después de tantos años en el mundo mágico, pudiese aún impresionarse con semejantes situaciones. La telepatía no era tan insólita... ¿verdad?

\- _¿Necesitas mi ayuda?-_ preguntó Heka.

\- _Sí._ \- respondió Hermione.- _Pero, ¿cómo lo has sabido?_ \- una sospecha cruzó su mente.- _¿Me has leído la mente?_ \- acusó, sin poder evitar el río de pensamientos.

Una carcajada, parecida al tintineo de cristales, se propagó por su mente.

\- _No_.- aseguró Heka.- _Eso sería muy poco educado... sólo estaba especulando._

Hermione miró a sus compañeros de reojo. ¿No se extrañarían de su largo silencio? Pero tanto Neville como Hagrid parecían absortos, como ella, en respectivas conversaciones con la ave.

\- _Hay una persona que necesito salvar._ \- admitió la bruja honestamente.- _Y necesitaré de tus lágrimas curativas..._

La fénix pareció sonreír.

\- _¿Cómo sabes que estará en un estado tan crítico?_ \- inquirió Heka. Hermione respondió:

\- _Porque estuvimos allí, y el hombre murió. Yo y otro amigo queremos volver al pasado y salvarle la vida..._

La bruja no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que la ave estaba sonriéndole afablemente; y no sabía si tranquilizarse o estremecerse ante la idea.

\- _¿Qué os empuja a ir tan lejos para salvarle?_ \- preguntó, de nuevo, el mítico pájaro. Hermione sintió una pequeña punzada de enfado.

\- _Ese hombre fue muy desgraciado en vida. Vivió y murió a favor de una causa en la que no creía sino a medias, por intentar redimirse de sus crímenes pasados. Había renegado de su antiguo bando cuando su amada, que estaba en el bando enemigo, murió, en parte, por su culpa.-_ Hermione pestañeó.- _Vivió una doble vida amarga, consagrada enteramente a hacer triunfar nuestra facción en la guerra. Pero nadie se fiaba verdaderamente de él, ni en un bando ni en el otro, y no tenía amigos. Creemos que merece una segunda oportunidad. Nos entregó su vida y su juventud para que nosotros siguiésemos vivos, en un mundo en el que nuestra facción hubiese triunfado. Queremos saldar esa deuda._

Con un fluido movimiento de alas, Heka se alzó al vuelo y aterrizó en el hombro de Hermione, que tuvo que inclinarse hacia el lado opuesto para compensar el peso del ave. Hagrid y Neville la miraron con asombro.

\- Hermione...- musitó el guardabosques.

\- Heka...- susurró Neville.

\- _Iré con Hermione.-_ cantó la fénix con sencillez, y luego giró su bella cabeza hacia la bruja.- _Cuando me necesites, cántame la melodía que le has escuchado a Neville. Tranquila,-_ añadió al ver la cara de pánico de la bruja.- _te acordarás. No te preocupes. ¿Queríais algo más de mí?_ \- les preguntó a los hombres, que negaron con su cabeza, mudos.

\- _En ése caso...-_ declaró la ave. _\- ...buenas noches a todos._

Y se alejó, dejando unos atónitos humanos entre el claroscuro del Bosque Prohibido. Hermione tenía la respiración entrecortada, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas ardiendo. Por increíble que fuese, los más difíciles de los obstáculos se les estaban solucionando uno detrás de otro. Era casi demasiada buena suerte, pensó Hermione, con una punzada de miedo.

* * *

 _Help me to seek for I lost it there_ es el primer verso de un soneto de **Sir Thomas Wyatt _  
_**


	12. Stand whoso list

**Aviso legal:** La serie _Harry Potter_ es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece.

 **Advertencia** **:** Este fanfic es de categoría M.

 **Nota** **1** **:** Gracias por leer y por comentar :)

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 **12.  
**

 **Stand whoso list into the slipper top**

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

\- En ése caso... _\- declaró la ave.-_ ...buenas noches a todos.

 _Y se alejó, dejando unos atónitos humanos entre el claroscuro del Bosque Prohibido. Hermione tenía la respiración entrecortada, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas ardiendo. Por increíble que fuese, los más difíciles de los obstáculos se les estaban solucionando uno detrás de otro. Era casi demasiada buena suerte, pensó Hermione, con una punzada de miedo._

 **Marzo de 2004. La choza de Hagrid y Neville.**

\- Aún no me lo puedo creer.- comentó Hagrid por enésima vez.- Me extrañé en su día con Neville, porque lo había conseguido con relativa facilidad, pero ésto...

Ya estaban en el lindero del bosque, y la luna casi llena iluminaba la noche. Hermione notó, ausente, que las constelaciones de invierno empezaban a desaparecer en el horizonte y las de primavera, emergían poco a poco. Neville parecía estar un poco molesto.

\- A mí me costó dos semanas hermanarme con Heka...- oyó que susurraba el joven mago. Neville soltó una forzada risilla de despreocupación, y añadió:- Bueno, eras la bruja más talentosa de nuestra generación...

La joven profesora se sintió muy culpable. Quería exclamar que no, que no era tan talentosa; que había fracasado en la Academia, que no había encontrado más que trabajos no relacionados con sus estudios; que no había conseguido ser la aprendiz de ningún mago o bruja de renombre, aún menos de _dos_ , como él... pero sus palabras sólo lo amargarían más. La bruja de Gryffindor sintió una oleada de urgencia imprudente, una loca necesidad de recuperar a su amigo. En una fracción de segundo, sin pensar en las consecuencias; decidió ser sincera con él.

\- Queremos viajar al pasado.- admitió con brusquedad.- Para salvar a Snape de la muerte.

Hagrid y Neville se pararon en seco. El corazón de Hermione batía a mil por hora; las caras de sus amigos le hicieron desear no haber hablado.

\- ¿Viajar al pasado? ¿Volver a la Batalla de Hogwarts?- preguntó el gigante con el ceño fruncido, preocupado.

\- ¿Salvar a Snape?- escupió Neville, su normalmente bonachona cara desfigurada por el desagrado.

Hermione se sentía estúpida. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Sabía que no les gustaría, lo había sabido desde el principio. ¿Por qué había sentido la necesidad de la bendición de sus amigos? Sabía que no lo obtendría.

\- Hermione, ¡por Merlín! ¡Es muy peligroso!- exclamó Hagrid, cuando las implicaciones empezaron a calar en su mente.- ¿Queréis volver a la época de Quien-tú-sabes? ¿Y si os mata? ¿Y si algo sale mal y el futuro cambia a peor?- acabó, sus palabras teñidas de pánico.

\- ¿Y todo por ese maldito murciélago?- gruñó Neville, su redonda cara más afilada que nunca.- ¿Vais a poneros en peligro, y poner en peligro este precario futuro, por Snape?- Hermione se estremeció instintivamente.- ¿Y qué hay de Lupin? ¿De Tonks? ¿De Fred? ¿Por no hablar más que de unos cuantos?- le acusó Neville.

Hermione estaba muda de horror. No sabía qué responder, cómo responder. Hagrid pareció apiadarse de ella.

\- ¿Estáis seguros?- preguntó en voz baja, como haciendo una plegaria; rogando que no llevasen a cabo aquella descabellada idea. Neville parecía estar mudo de indignación.

Hermione no podía mirarles a la cara.

\- Sí...- respondió con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Por qué?- inquirió Neville, ofendido.

\- Porque...- la bruja chascó la lengua y cruzó sus brazos.- Porque... Harry descubrió que Snape le había pasado... muchos más recuerdos personales de lo que pensaba; y los compartió conmigo... es una especie de biografía de Snape, y es...- no sabía cómo continuar.- Es que ha sido tan infeliz y desgraciado durante toda su vida...

\- Hermione.- la voz de Hagrid le sonó más dura que de lo normal.- Fue el propio Snape quien decidió su futuro. Fue él quien decidió tomar las decisiones que tomó. Fue un muchacho desgraciado, pero bien hubiera podido cambiar el rumbo de su vida... y lo hizo, en cierto sentido. No sois responsables de su miseria...

\- Ya, pero...- no sabía cómo explicarlo.- ...es que... da la impresión que tampoco tuvo mucha alternativa.

Neville resopló con acidez.

\- ¿Así que son las memorias de Snape los que os empujaron a tomar esta decisión?- gruñó, cáustico.- Bien.

Sacó su varita, y con cuidado, la apuntó a su sien. Despacio, una nube nacarada empezó a salir de su cabeza, que luego metió dentro de un frasquito de cristal.

\- _Éstos,-_ dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra,- son _mis_ recuerdos. Os los doy para que los veáis antes de iros al pasado, a ver si seguís teniendo las mismas ganas de revivir el murciélago.

Y con brusquedad, depositó el frasco en las manos de su antigua compañera de clase.

\- Mis padres fueron torturados hasta la locura por mortífagos.- declaró Neville crudamente.- He vivido con ese temor y esa rabia durante toda mi vida. Y sin embargo, Hermione, creo que no te has olvidado de la forma que tomaba el boggart de Lupin cuando me veía, ¿verdad?

Hermione estaba pálida como una calavera. Claro que no se había olvidado. A pesar del miedo que debería tener a Lestrange y los demás mortífagos que torturaron a sus padres... lo que reproducía el boggart en frente de Neville era la imagen del Profesor Snape.

 **Marzo de 2004. Hogwarts.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Neville le había pasado sus recuerdos, pero Hermione no se había atrevido a verlos. De hecho, no se había atrevido ni a aparecer a la cita semanal que tenía con sus compañeros. Volvía a ser sábado. La poción de Darzi estaba casi terminada, el resto del plan casi solucionado, y tenía cita con Harry, Bill y Fleur por la tarde. Pero ella aún estaba en la cama.

No había conseguido dormir bien, y se había despertado pronto. Había pasado la semana fumando peppermary como una locomotora, y aún así, no había logrado reposarse correctamente. La pregunta de Neville daba vueltas y vueltas en su mente. _"¿Por qué?"_ ¿Por qué salvar al murciélago? Hagrid tenía razón, parte de las infelicidades que padeció se los buscó él mismo. ¿Por qué sentía la urgencia de darle una segunda oportunidad? Hermione apretó su cara contra la almohada, las mejillas ardiendo.

Era irónico. Las palabras de Hagrid bien podían haber sido las suyas propias, pronunciadas meses atrás. ¿Era ella la que había cambiado? Sí. ¿Sentía piedad por el desafortunado hombre? Sin duda. ¿Simpatía? Sí. ¿O más bien...? Hermione agitó su cabeza, frenando aquel hilo de pensamientos. Lo hacía por piedad y por simpatía. Punto. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué capricho de la vida había evitado que ella se amargase y se agriase como su antiguo profesor de Pociones? Hermione se revolvió en sus sábanas por enésima vez. ¿Acaso se veía reflejada en él? ¿era Severus Snape una foto del monstruo que acechaba en la oscura profundidad de su propia mente, con las mismas inseguridades y los mismos rencores y ...? Quizá necesitaba decirse que Snape podía cambiar, _tenía que cambiar;_ que hasta el más agrio de los murciélagos podía curarse y superar sus miedos; cambiar su destino, su actitud, su suerte. Porque si él lo lograba, ¿cómo no lo iba a lograr ella?

Sí, ésta era la respuesta. No podía haber otra.

Pero su traidora mente divagó hacia los recuerdos de Snape ataviado de su apretada túnica, al murmullo de su capa cuando rozaba el suelo; a su pensativo perfil y sus esbeltas manos y a cómo solía trazar sus labios con un dedo cuando pensaba y...

 _No. Basta._

Al final, hacia las nueve de la mañana, con la cama completamente deshecha y vestida con negligencia; Hermione decidió llamar a Luna por la red Flu. Para su asombro, Luna estaba despertada cuando mostró su cara en la cocina de los Lovegood. No tardó en desplazarse hasta allá, con el frasco de Neville apretado entre sus manos.

\- Buenos días, Hermione.- le saludó su amiga.- Veo que vuelves a estar con los nervios al aire... ¿es por algún gingerpweenie? No te habrán cogido toda la peppermary...

Sólo con oír la voz de Luna, la Gryffindor se relajó un poco.

\- No, no nadie me ha robado.- su voz bajó a susurro.- No sé si Harry te ha comentado... que pensamos volver al pasado e intentar salvarle la vida a Snape.

Luna la miró con una leve sonrisa soñadora. Se acercó a Hermione y empezó a juguetear con el botón superior de su túnica. La joven Granger se quedó mirando hipnotizada los delicados dedos de la Ravenclaw.

\- Sí.- respondió Luna con sencillez.- Tenemos una cita con Fleur y Bill en su casa, esta tarde, ¿verdad?

Hermione la miró aliviada, y extrañada de que Harry hubiese invitado a su amiga.

\- Sí...- comentó vagamente.- Pero antes de ir... Mira, la cuestión es que... para conseguir un fénix... tuve que contarles la verdad a Neville y a Hagrid.

La sonrisa de Luna titubeó un poco, intuyendo que las cosas habían salido mal. Alejó sus dedos del botón de la otra bruja y empezó a juguetear con los cortos mechones de su amiga. La Gryffindor suspiró y cerró los ojos. Los dedos de Luna la estaban distrayendo.

\- Neville se enfadó...- admitió Hermione.- Y me dio unos recuerdos suyos para intentar disuadirnos. Aún no he tenido el coraje de verlos... quisiera...- abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.- Quisiera que me ayudases a verlos...

La rubia asintió sin decir palabra. Apartó su mano del cabello de su amiga, y con un movimiento de varita, atrajo su pensadero hasta la sala de estar. Hermione tragó saliva antes de verter el contenido del frasco en el objeto mágico, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. La casa de Luna se difuminó...

 **Marzo de 2004. The Rookery.**

Hermione levantó su cara con el ceño fruncido y el corazón apretado. Nerviosa, mordió su labio inferior mientras miraba a Luna. Sabían que Snape había sido injusto y prepotente, pero... Desde luego, Neville tenía razones para guardarle rencor. Lo de Snape había sido saña... ¿era ese murciélago el que querían salvar de la muerte?

Mientras Luna guardaba el pensadero, Hermione se dijo que no bastaría con salvarle la vida. No... Hermione pasó de mordisquearse el labio, a mordisquearse las uñas. Seguramente, el Severus Snape de los recuerdos de Neville estaría tan amargado, sería tan desgraciado que no agradecería que le impidiesen obtener la paz eterna; que lo condenasen a vivir una vida que lo torturaba...

¿Estaban haciendo lo correcto? Hermione ya no se sentía tan segura. ¿Y si la voluntad de Snape era morir? ¿Qué derecho tenían ellos de impedírselo? Al fin y al cabo, la verdadera razón por la cual Snape parecía soportar el suplicio que era su vida, era que Dumbledore le había pedido proteger a Harry hasta el último momento... ¿qué hubiera hecho Snape si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de elegir? ¿optaría por vivir? ¿optaría por cambiar su actitud? ¿o no? La opinión de Snape (y la de sus víctimas) sobre el asunto era un "detalle" que no habían tenido en cuenta. _"Cuánta arrogancia... qué típicamente Gryffindor,"_ escuchó Hermione en su interior, la voz de Severus resonando con burla.

\- Luna...

Su amiga rubia la miró interrogativamente.

\- ¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto? ¿Y si Snape prefiere la muerte?- preguntó, manifestando sus dudas.- ¿Y nosotros? ¿Queremos un Snape así de vuelta en Hogwarts?

Los ojos de Luna tenían la mirada perdida. Permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes.

\- Si prefiere morir a vivir...- comenzó a decir, con lentitud.- ... siempre podrá suicidarse. No sabremos qué elegiría, y él tampoco, a menos que tenga la oportunidad de elegir... puedes decidir morir estando vivo, pero que nosotras sepamos, no puedes decidir vivir una vez muerto...

Como de costumbre, las sabias y sencillas palabras de Luna actuaron como un bálsamo fresco en su irritada alma. La Ravenclaw prosiguió:

\- Y en cuanto a si Snape sería igual de desagradable que cuando era nuestro profesor... bueno, la gente puede cambiar, ¿no crees?- Luna la miró con una sonrisa perdida.- ¿Por qué debemos asumir que él querría seguir siendo el amargado que era? Si le damos la opción de poder elegir, quizás elija ser una persona amable y feliz... con la ayuda necesaria, podría hacerlo, ¿no crees?

Hermione respondió con una pequeña, tímida y fugaz sonrisa. Volvía a sentir un atisbo de la esperanza y la convicción que, se daba cuenta ahora, habían impulsado sus acciones. Y la Ravenclaw había conseguido apaciguar sus preocupaciones con cuatro frases bien escogidas... como siempre. ¿Qué haría ella sin Luna?

\- Además,- continuó Luna, como ausente.- Si realmente Snape vuelve a ser un amargado, no tiene por qué volver a Hogwarts. Dudo que incluso él quisiera volver... no tiene por qué traumatizar otra generación de niños.- concluyó la Ravenclaw, convencida. Hermione se atrevió a sonreír de nuevo, aunque ella no sentía la certitud que parecía sentir Luna.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?- comentó la rubia, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Creo que he conseguido erradicar al Wombacoye... vuelvo a tener hortalizas en mi huerta.

Hermione sonrió agradecida, y aceptó la invitación. Aquella tarde iba a ser dura...

 **Mayo del 2004. Shell Cottage.**

La cocina de los Weasley-Delacour parecía una foto de catálogo. A diferencia de la mayoría de las cocinas mágicas que Hermione había visto durante su vida, era un sitio limpio y pulcro, con todo bien ordenado. Sólo había un detalle que mancillaba la simetría de la cocina; los pergaminos esparcidos por la gran mesa de madera que adornaba la sala. Harry, Luna, Fleur, Bill y Hermione rodeaban dicha mesa, con las caras serias y las mentes absortas. Tenían una misión que planificar.

\- La Profesora Darzi terminará con la poción en la próxima semana.- informó Hermione a los presentes.- Como sabéis, la Profesora Sinistra nos aconsejó actuar entre el 1 y el 13 de abril... es el momento en que podremos retroceder con la máxima precisión posible.

\- ¿Hasta qué punto de precisión?- solicitó saber Fleur, con su inconfundible acento francés; aunque su inglés había mejorado muchísimo.

\- Una precisión máxima de dos horas, lo cual es bastante.- respondió Hermione.- Y será necesario, para preparar bien la acción...

Con un movimiento fluído, sacó el paquete de peppermary, la pipa de su abuelo y las cerillas Bonnie & Cyde.

\- ¿Puedo?- preguntó a los esposos, que se miraron con nerviosismo. Para persuadirles, Hermione añadió: -Abriré la ventana...

No parecían estar muy convencidos, pero no dijeron nada en contra. Bill decidió retomar el tema que tenían entre manos.

\- ¿Ya habéis conseguido un fénix?- inquirió con energía.

Harry miró a Hermione con nerviosismo.

\- Aún no...- dijo el moreno, pero la bruja de Gryffindor negó con la cabeza. Con gracia felina, encendió la pipa y le dió una bienvenida calada. Todos tenían la atención fija en ella, pero eso no apresuró su respuesta.

\- Yo sí.- confirmó Hermione con sencillez, y el auror la miró con alivio.- Se llama Hake; se hizo amiga de Neville Longbottom, y gracias a él pude contactar con ella. Está dispuesta a viajar al pasado con nosotros.

\- Bien.- declaró Harry, con los ojos brillantes.- Tenemos un buen medio para mantener a Severus con vida... ¿cómo hacer para trasladarlo a un lugar seguro?

\- Hake podría llevarlo... por ejemplo, hasta un sitio seguro de Hogsmeade.- propuso Bill.

\- ¿No sería mejor alejarlo lo más posible del lugar?- preguntó Luna, con su tono soñador.

\- ¿Qué os parece utilizar un traslador a Francia?- comentó Fleur.

Hermione la miró extrañada.

\- ¿Francia?- inquirió.

\- Sí, mi tío Claude se ocuparía de él... es medimago; y además, tiene un don para tratar con la gente. Es un poco como... eeh... esos médicos muggles... ¿médicos del cerebro?

\- ¿Psiquiatras? ¿Psicólogos?- tanteó Harry.

\- Creo que sí.- respondió la francesa.- Bueno... hay mucha gente que va a verle cuando tiene problemas... es un hombre muy tranquilo y sabio...

\- ¿Y cómo contactaríamos con él?- preguntó Hermione.

\- Puedo escribirle una carta explicándole la situación... lo entendería.- propuso Fleur.- Podríais retroceder al pasado con la fénix y un búho, y enviarle la carta...

\- En ése caso, tendríais que retroceder unos cuantos días antes de la batalla...- reflexionó Bill.- Necesitaréis la respuesta del señor Delacour...,

\- Leroy.- cortó Fleur para corregirle.- Es mi tío materno.

\- ... señor Leroy,- prosiguió el Weasley- para saber si acepta, y preparar un traslador a un sitio seguro...

\- Bueno...- comentó Fleur.- He estado pensando en este plan durante un tiempo... Yo conozco un sitio protegido y seguro, y podría daros las coordenadas, para que hechicéis el traslador... Mi tío también lo conoce; nos lo enseñó él.- aseguró la francesa.- Así no tendríais que retroceder demasiado en el tiempo, porque sería un riesgo...

Tanto Hermione como Harry los miraron aliviados.

\- Perfecto.- declaró Harry, optimista.- Entonces... Fleur, ¿te importaría ponerte a escribir ése pergamino para tu tío lo más rápido posible? Podemos confiar en él, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

Fleur sonrió con aristocrática tranquilidad.

\- No es la primera vez que atiende a personas en situaciones irregulares... confío en tío Claude.

Hermione suspiró, y en el proceso, parte del humo que había inhalado previamente se escapó por su nariz. Las líneas generales del plan estaban ya trazadas, pero necesitaban repasar los detalles. Aquella reunión no se terminaría pronto...

Mientras seguía atendiendo las palabras de la conversación, la Gryffindor se preguntó por qué sentía semejante nudo apretándole el estómago.

xxoOoxx

Habían dormido todos en Shell Cottage, y habían pasado la mañana del domingo terminando de discutir los detalles que no habían podido discutir el día anterior. Hermione, como el resto de los reunidos, se hallaba en la cocina de los Weasley-Delacour. Tenía la vista fija en el pergamino que Fleur le había escrito a su tío. Estaba muy concentrada, porque no entendía muy bien el francés.

Y entonces, apareció. Con el pelo despeinado, ropas de dormir y Albus Severus apretado contra sus senos: Ginny Potter. "No," se dijo Hermione, "Ginny Weasley." Harry se puso tan lívido como un difunto. El ambiente se tornó denso, como la atmósfera antes de una galerna. Todos estaban mirando a la pelirroja, que tenía los labios apretados y profundas ojeras. Por unos instantes, la joven Granger creyó que Ginny explotaría a gritos en el más puro estilo Molly. Pero, para su sorpresa, no fue así.

\- Harry. Hermione.- dijo la pelirroja con dureza.- Tenemos que hablar.

Nadie se atrevió a cortar el pesado silencio que los ahogaba; nadie salvo Ginny.

\- Sé que estáis planeando retroceder al pasado y salvar a Snape.- soltó, como si sus palabras fuesen un relámpago; y el silencio que siguió retumbó como un trueno.- No os vayáis.- declaró con sencillez; la primera gruesa gota de una tormenta.

Ninguno de los presentes supo qué decir. Harry y Bill parecían mirarla como si no la conociesen; Luna tenía una mirada perdida y los ojos de Fleur reflejaban comprensión. Todos parecían tardar en empaparse con el mensaje de la joven Weasley. Hermione deslizó la vista desde los ojos de su amiga hasta su garganta.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- le preguntó Hermione, neutramente.

\- No sois tan discretos como os gustaría creer.- respondió Ginny.- Menudo auror estás hecho, Harry. Mira hasta qué punto te ha llevado tu obsesión por Snape...

\- Ginny...- empezó a decir Harry, pero sin saber cómo proseguir.

\- Harry.- le cortó ella.- Sé que piensas en él, constantemente. Joder, hablas en sueños; Harry... - su tono se volvió de sincera plegaria.- No quiero perderte...- giró la vista hacia Hermione.- A tí tampoco. Estos últimos meses han sido un infierno. No os vayáis al pasado. ¡Podríais morir!- Estuvo en silencio durante un eterno instante, y luego se giró hacia su marido.- Y aunque no muráis, podríais cambiar tanto que...- Ginny no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Al final, pronunció un ultimátum:- O él o yo, Harry. Escoge. Yo...tus hijos... también te necesitamos...- añadió, perdiendo la fuerza de su voz.

El auror parecía estar pensando en la respuesta, pero antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de decir nada, Luna se le adelantó.

\- Harry... Ginny tiene razón.

El nudo del estómago de Hermione se apretó aún más. Sabía qué era lo que tenía que decir, pero no conseguía reunir el coraje.

\- Sí...- corroboró Fleur.- Realmente, Harry, creo que Ginny y tus hijos te necesitan más que Snape...

El moreno se giró ligeramente, mirando con sorpresa a sus dos rubias amigas. Parecía sentirse ligeramente traicionado. El corazón de Hermione dió un doloroso latido, más fuerte que el de los demás. Tenía miedo, sentía vértigo; pero sabía que las otras mujeres tenían razón... respecto a Harry.

\- Yo... también creo que no deberías ir al pasado, Harry.- dijo, al fin, con la voz ahogada. Su amigo la miró horrorizada.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú? ¿Ir sola?

Hermione intentó respirar hondo, pero su pecho parecía ser de piedra. Sentía pánico, terror; sus rodillas temblaban y menos mal que estaba sentada, pensó. Al final, consiguió fingir la fortaleza que no tenía y dejó caer el hacha:

\- Iré yo sola... creo que aún así, lo conseguiré. Tú tienes mucho que perder, pero yo no tanto... tienes dos hijos pequeños, Harry; y a Ginny, y un trabajo en el que eres muy importante... Iré yo sola.- Tragó saliva y rogó con toda su alma que no se le quebrase la voz.- Ya me las arreglaré.

\- Hermione.- protestó la pelirroja.- También quiero que tú...

\- Ginny, alguien tiene que ir.- le cortó la joven Granger, con un tono más duro de lo que había calculado. Suavizó su voz y añadió:- Creo... creemos que Snape merece una segunda oportunidad. La oportunidad de ser libre, de construir su vida sin ninguna cadena, sin ninguna máscara.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo, claramente en contra de lo que acababa de decir Hermione. La cara del auror fue inescrutable por unos momentos. Hermione estaba seguirísima de que Harry se sentiría herido y traicionado; de que le diría que no, que tenían que ir los dos. Repentinamente, el moreno cubrió a zancadas el espacio entre él y Hermione y la apretó en un fuerte abrazo.

\- 'Mione...- dijo con voz estrangulada.- ...'Mione, no tienes por qué... yo te metí en esto...

La joven bruja sentía cómo se le subían las lágrimas desde la garganta hasta sus ojos, pero intentó por todos los medios que no resbalasen fuera de ellos. Durante un tiempo no habló, su voz atada a su garganta con un nudo, pero al final consiguió carraspear:

\- Supongo que me convenciste...- y no pudo más. Una lágrima resbaló, gorda y salada, y parecía que sus mocos querían seguir el mismo camino. Al fin y al cabo, sentía miedo... mucho miedo... y sin Harry, sin nadie, aquello iba a ser muy duro.

\- Harry... tú ya te has sacrificado bastante y hasta demasiado por todos nosotros.- le comentó, aclarándose la garganta y separándose de su amigo. El auror seguía mirándola muda, y la joven profesora casi podía oír los engranajes de su cerebro funcionando a todo vapor. Entonces, Harry se separó definitivamente de ella y clavó su mirada en las ojeras de Ginny.

\- Tú también has sacrificado bastante, Hermione.- comentó la voz de Bill desde un continente lejano, como el canto de una sirena arrastrado por el viento hasta la costa de la joven Granger.

\- Nos hemos sacrificado todos, Bill.- le contestó Fleur, mirando con seriedad las cicatrices de su marido.- Todos hemos sufrido mucho. Y hemos perdido mucho...

\- Yo creo que debes ir, Hermione.- dijo Luna, su voz aguda y clara atravesando el pesado ambiente como un arpón.

Pero la joven Granger tenía la vista fija en su viejo amigo, y él en ella. Al final, Harry habló.

\- Hermione...- dijo con suavidad.- ...muchas gracias.- humedeció sus labios con la lengua.- Quiero salvar a Severus, sabes que quiero hacerlo; quiero ayudarle...

Su mirada resbaló hasta sus pies.

\- Pero... también soy consciente que...- empezó a juguetear con su varita, nervioso.- ...tengo responsabilidades aquí...

Hermione conocía aquella cara, aquella voz, aquella mirada. Su amigo se sentía avergonzado, y culpable. Era obvio. Se sentía avergonzado de haber olvidado su familia de aquella manera, de haber olvidado que sí, en efecto; tenía responsabilidades, y tenía gente que le amaba mucho, y tenía unos niños que le necesitaban. Y se sentía culpable porque quería ayudar a Severus Snape, quería saldar la deuda que tenían todos, pero él en especial, con el doble agente de Slytherin. Redimir a su padre, y a Sirius, ayudando al hombre que atormentaron cuando era muchacho...

La última de los Granger cambió de postura, incómoda. Ella también tenía a gente que la amaba, gente que se preocupaba por ella. Automáticamente, ancló su mirada en Luna; pero ésta parecía estar absorta estudiando el mantel bordado que adornaba el sofá. Luego se fijó en Ginny... Hermione no sabía si sentirse triste o aliviada por no tener una familia bajo su responsabilidad. Aunque sentía miedo por lo que le deparaba el futuro, ya había decidido que quería seguir adelante. Sin embargo, aquella irrupción de la pelirroja le recordó que a ella también le hubiera gustado que hubiese alguien que se preocupase por ella, alguien que la echase en falta, que la quisiese, que...

Sin que lo hubiese notado, la Ravenclaw se había desplazado hasta su lado y acababa de pasar su brazo por su cintura.

\- No te preocupes, Hermione.- le dijo Luna, con una sonrisa soñadora y su suave voz femenina.- Confiamos en tí. Seguro que saldrás airosa de todo, y no tendremos ni tiempo de darnos cuenta de que te has ido, porque al instante volverás del pasado y aparecerás detrás de nuestras espaldas. Estoy segura. No nos olvidarás. Y nosotras no te olvidaremos.

Aquella vez sí que no pudo aguantarse, y Hermione explotó a llorar. Lloró y lloró, exteriorizando sus miedos más profundos y sus temores más inmediatos; su angustia, su agobio, su alivio. Se fundió en un abrazo con su amiga rubia, que la sujetó hasta que consiguió calmarse.

 **Abril del 2004. El Bosque Prohibido.**

Era tan temprano que la luz del alba a penas penetraba de entre las hojas de los árboles. Estaban en uno de los raros claros del bosque, pero los nubarrones negros del cielo también se empeñaban en oscurecer el día, amenazando con desatar una tormenta. Hacía frío y el rocío había acabado empapando los zapatos de los que no habían utilizado un hechizo impermeabilizador.

Hermione miró con preocupación hacia donde estaban Hagrid y Neville. Al final habían venido, a pesar de que Hermione ya había aprendido la canción para llamar a Heka. La fénix estaba al lado de su antiguo compañero de clase, que miraba al suelo, enfurruñado. Ni él ni Hagrid estaban de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer, pero el Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor lo había tomado bastante menos personalmente que su aprendiz.

Fleur y Luna también habían venido, para darle apoyo moral más que nada. Al parecer, a Harry no le tocaba trabajar temprano aquel día, pues también había venido, y se mantenía pegado a Ginny. Habían dejado a sus hijos en La Madriguera. Aunque Harry había hablado afablemente con Hagrid y Neville, se sentía inseguro sobre cómo comportarse con ellos: hacía un tiempo que no se habían visto, y los tres sabían qué pensaba cada uno sobre aquella "misión". Sabían que era Harry el que había empezado con aquello... y tenían sentimientos cruzados sobre cómo había acabado todo.

Aisha Darzi y Aurora Sinistra también habían acudido. Se mantenían un poco apartadas de los demás; Sinistra tenía una sonrisa indescifrable. Habían venido, sobre todo, para ayudar a Hermione con el giratiempo y la poción. La joven profesora estaba muy nerviosa. Tenía una lechuza en su hombro, que había comprado el día anterior en el Callejón Diagón. Llevaba atado el pergamino de Fleur para su tío, y se mantenía tan quieta como una estatua.

Hermione miró en su mochila mágica por última vez. El viejo calcetín que serviría como traslador, el pergamino con las coordenadas de aquel lugar de Francia, un reloj de pulsera que Luna había encantado para que se ajustase automáticamente a la hora del lugar en que estaba el reloj, varias pociones útiles, comida... La bruja de Gryffindor respiró hondo. El frío aire olía a bosque; a humedad, a vegetación, a tierra, a musgo. Hermione sintió como un flechazo de nostalgia, que no podía adivinar de dónde venía. Se sentía como si estuviese fuera de la realidad, como si aquello estuviese sucediendo en otra época y otro lugar, como si le estuviese sucediendo a otra persona, y no a ella. Miró de nuevo las coordenadas del papel y saboreó el nombre del lugar escrito. _Morbihan..._ Sonaba tan exótico y tan cercano a la vez... como si ya hubiese estado ahí, en uno de sus sueños o en una vida pasada.

Había llegado la hora. Hermione se puso la mochila en la espalda (la lechuza ululó fastidiada al tener que moverse un poco para que la bruja pudiese ponerla). Sin que ella dijese nada, la fénix batió las alas suavemente y se desplazó hasta Hermione. Con la mochila en su dorso, y las aves en sus hombros, la bruja se sentía un poco más preparada. Aisha se acercó a ella, y con cuidado, sacó el giratiempo y el Filtro Potenciador de entre los pliegues de su _chador._ Hundió el giratiempo en el flasco mientras murmuraba encantamientos en lenguas de allende.

\- Hermione.- dijo Luna sin alzar la voz, pero sus palabras retumbaron en el silencio.- Todo irá bien. Lo sé.

La Gryffindor le lanzó una sonrisa de gratitud.

\- Por favor, Hermione... sobrevive.- las palabras de Harry eran tan oscuras como brillantes habían sido las de Luna, pero la joven Granger a penas pudo aguantar las lágrimas de gratitud. Harry parecía ser consciente de lo que su amistad significaba para ella, más aún después de lo de Ron. Ginny sonreía tristemente a la otra Gryffindor, intentando darle ánimos pero dejando ver su preocupación por ella.

\- Y... cueste lo que cueste, vuelve a este claro, Hermione.- la mencionada se giró para mirar a Neville.- Para que sepamos que estás viva y en buen estado...

El semblante duro que quería mantener empezó a resquebrajarse. La Gryffindor parpadeó con rapidez, intentando contener las lágrimas. Pero no lo consiguió. Tenía un nudo tan grueso en la garganta que no se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra, por miedo a sollozar desconsoladamente.

\- Si no puedes venir, Hermione,- añadió Hagrid.- intenta enviarnos una lechuza o cualquier otro mensajero. Iremos a ayudarte.- afirmó con un guiño.

Aquello era muy poco digno de una Gryffindor, pensó Hermione al notar cómo se le escurrían los mocos hacia sus labios. Murmuró un _"¡fregotego!"_ que los limpió por arte de magia.

\- Mi tío Claude es muy amable. Ya verás.- comentó Fleur, con su acento encantador.

Aisha no le dijo nada, pero le guiñó con complicidad. Su ataque de lágrimas amainado, Hermione aceptó el giratiempo que le estaba ofreciendo la Profesora Darzi y se la puso al rededor de su cuello.

\- Gente... muchísimas gracias por vuestra ayuda y vuestro apoyo.- dijo la Gryffindor, con quizás más solemnidad que la necesaria. Hermione pudo observar una breve sombra de culpabilidad atravesando la cara de Harry, y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Tomó aire con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones con ganas, y exhaló ruidosamente.

\- Allá voy... haré todo lo que pueda.

\- Espera, Hermione.

Harry se acercó a ella con timidez, cabizabajo, y sacó de bajo su túnica uno de los objetos más preciados que tenía en su posesión: la capa de invisibilidad de su padre. Hermione se quedó muda.

\- Te ayudará... es probable que lo necesites.

A decir verdad, la joven ya había pensado en aquello, pero sabía lo que la capa significaba para su amigo y no se había atrevido a pedírselo prestado.

\- Gracias, Harry.- le dijo, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, y el moreno le devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa débil.

En cuanto se separaron, la joven Granger se cubrió parcialmente con la capa (incluyendo a las aves), le dió un golpe de varita al giratiempo, murmuró _"annus"_ y le dió seis vueltas al objeto. Una vez hecho esto, le dió otro golpe y susurró _"mensis"_. Después de darle un par de vueltas, siguió el mismo procedimiento para acercarse al día de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Habían discutido mucho sobre el momento adecuado para volver al pasado, y finalmente optaron por retroceder aproximadamente doce horas antes del ataque.

Mientras giraba las últimas horas, Hermione se cubrió completamente con la capa y miró fijamente a sus compañeros.

\- Adiós, amigos. Muchas gracias por todo.- declaró.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, en el cielo habían estrellas y se encontraba sola.

* * *

 _Stand whoso list into the slipper top_ es el primer verso de un poema de **Sir Thomas Wyatt  
**


	13. When I do count the clock

**Aviso legal:** La serie _Harry Potter_ es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece.

 **Advertencia** **:** Este fanfic es de categoría M.

 **Nota:** Perdón por la tardanza en subir el capítulo. Como el anterior no gustó mucho, he estado cambiando éste una y otra vez... espero que sea mejor que el anterior.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 **TERCERA PARTE: QUE TODA LA VIDA ES SUEÑO**

 **13.**

 **When I do count the clock that tells the time**

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 **Junio de 1999. El Bosque Prohibido.**

Lo primero que hizo Hermione en el pasado fue murmurar un hechizo de detección. Buscó asiduamente, y empleando varios hechizos, para asegurarse de que la armada de Voldemort no se había acercado al castillo todavía. Y así era; estaba sola... todo lo sola que se podía estar en el Bosque Prohibido.

Al no tener ningún peligro inminente cerca, Hermione se quitó la capa y susurró a la lechuza que volase lo más rápido posible. No estaba segura de que la ave pudiese alcanzar a aquel tal Claude Leroy en doce horas, pero habían decidido que retornar demasiado pronto al pasado aumentaría mucho la posibilidad de que le ocurriese algo antes de poder salvar a Snape.

La joven Granger volvió a echar una mirada a su alrededor, inquieta. No había detectado humanos en los alrededores, pero seguía estando en el Bosque Prohibido. Con el nerviosismo del momento, le habían entrado unas ganas inaguantables de orinar. Se acercó a uno de los arbustos del claro, miró con el ceño fruncido a la fénix de su hombro y el animal, inteligentemente, se alejó un metro de ella mientras Hermione se agachaba para satisfacer sus necesidades. Cuando terminó, utilizó un encantamiento de su propia invención que limpiaba en profundidad cualquier superficie que la varita tocase, y eliminaba hasta el más mínimo olor de una persona.

\- No quiero que mi olor me delate.- explicó con cierta vergüenza a la fénix, que la miraba con la cabeza ladeada.- Estamos en el Bosque Prohibido, vete a saber qué clase de bicho ronda por aquí con su olfato bien desarrollado...

Al parecer, Heka no tenía ninguna objeción al respecto. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hermione se puso a encubrirlos con hechizos protectores y de invisibilidad. El reloj que Luna había encantado le indicaba que eran las cuatro de la mañana. No tenía sueño, pero se dijo que debería reposarse un poco para que luego no le venciese la fatiga. Con el ceño fruncido, miró a la cicatriz que Bellatrix Lestrange le había dejado en el brazo: "Sangre Sucia". Existían hechizos para borrar cicatrices, pero Hermione había decidido dejarlo, para no olvidar nunca lo que pasó durante la guerra. Mirar la cicatriz le produjo un desagradable escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, más violento incluso que las que solía tener antes. Porque ahora, había vuelto a la mismísima guerra que durante cinco años todos habían fingido olvidar.

Sacó su tienda de campaña de la mochila, encerrándose en él, se dedicó a repasar las partes del plan; una vez terminado aquello, hechizó el traslador para que les llevase a Morbihan y entró en un sueño inducido, que duró hasta las once de la mañana. Ahora tocaba salir del Bosque y acercarse a la Casa de los Gritos... esperaría ahí, encubierta, hasta que fuese el momento oportuno.

Tardó dos horas en salir, cuando con Hagrid habían tardado media hora en entrar. Hermione sintió aún más respeto que antes por el guardabosques.

xxoOoxx

Pasó un tiempo hasta que su yo del pasado, junto con Ron y Harry, apareciesen en frente del Sauce Boxeador. Escuchó cómo el pelirrojo se quejaba de no tener Crookshanks para apretar en el nudo que paraba el árbol, y cómo su yo de dieciocho años, exasperada, le respondía que usase la magia. La joven profesora de Encantamientos aguantó la respiración hasta que el trío hubiese entrado en el túnel. Contó hasta veinte, se levantó, masajeó sus músculos agarrotados y paró las ramas del árbol utilizando el mismo método que Ron, el _Wingardium Leviosa._

El túnel le pareció más estrecho que lo que recordaba, y se vió obligada a gatear. Heka se había desplazado desde su hombro hasta su espalda, formando la más inusual pareja de montura y jinete. Hermione avanzaba más despacio de lo que había previsto, e intentaba por todos los medios mantener la distancia que tenía con el trío del pasado.

Cuando se acercaron al final, los muchachos se escondieron bajo su propia capa de invisibilidad, y la Hermione adulta se acercó a ellos con sigilo.

\- ...mi Señor, su resistencia se derrumba...

\- ... y lo hace sin tu ayuda.

A la joven mujer se le aceleró el pulso al oír aquellas voces. Era Snape, ¡Severus Snape! ¡vivo, a pocos metros de ella! ...al igual que Voldemort. Hermione sintió un sudor frío por la espalda. Hasta aquel momento, sus sentidos habían estado un poco embotados, como si estuviese dentro de un sueño, pero oír aquellas palabras le había puesto carne de gallina. De repente, Hermione fue muy consciente de dónde estaba, y el peligro en el que estaba. No podía fallar.

\- ¡Mi Señor!- oyó que protestaba Severus, y aguantó la respiración.

\- No puede ser de otro modo.- decía la fría voz de Voldemort.- Tengo que dominar la varita, Severus. Si domino la varita, dominaré Potter de una vez por todas.

El grito de terror que siguió a la declaración le estrujó las tripas a Hermione. Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse quieta, aunque por un desagradable instante, no supo si lo que quería era entrar en la sala e intentar poner fin a los chillidos de dolor, o echar a correr en la dirección opuesta y esconderse debajo de una roca. Cuando Nagini terminó, y tanto ella como su amo volvieron a la batalla, el trío salió de su escondite y se acercó a Severus. La Hermione adulta les siguió con sigilo, la boca seca y el corazón taquicárdico. Sentía una calma extraña, tensa, con la cabeza más lúcida de lo normal, los sentidos alerta y todos los músculos endurecidos. Conocía aquel desagradable estado, era el mismo que había experimentado durante las batallas que le había tocado vivir. Como si su cuerpo y su mente se preparasen para el combate o la huida... Era algo que estaba más allá del puro miedo. Era un miedo intenso, pero no paralizante; era su instinto de supervivencia, haciendo sonar alarmas y campanas para alertar del peligro. El mismo instinto de supervivencia que tenía a flor de piel la Hermione del pasado, que miraba con las pupilas dilatadas a su moreno amigo.

Harry se había acercado al moribundo, y éste le urgía a que recuperase sus memorias. Hermione se acordaba bien; Severus estaba a segundos de la muerte. Con fría y dura decisión, alzó la varita y paralizó al trío. Heka salió de la capa con una velocidad increíble y se acercó a la garganta del profesor de Pociones, llorando mientras cantaba. Poco a poco, la herida dejó de sangrar más y empezó a emitir un aura anaranjada: Heka estaba extrayendo el veneno de Nagini. Hermione se acercó, rebuscando en su mochila una de las pociones que ayudaban a regenerar los huesos, los músculos y la piel.

Snape había perdido el conocimiento, pero cuando Hermione puso la mano bajo la nariz del hombre, notó una pequeña corriente de aire. Seguía vivo. La bruja aplicó la poción en los lugares que Heka había sanado lo suficiente. Cuando terminaron con los primeros auxilios, Hermione se acordó del trío, que seguía paralizado y era testigo de lo que había pasado. Mordiéndose el labio, susurró:

\- Lo siento, chicos...

Uno por uno, los llevó flotando hasta la mitad del túnel que salía en el Sauce Boxeador. En cuanto hubo reunido los tres, procedió a modificarles la memoria. Primero, utilizó el mismo hechizo con que el que había borrado la memoria a sus padres, y después les implantó un falso recuerdo para que creyesen que habían visto morir a Snape. Cubierta con la capa, retrocedió con cuidado mientras los tres amigos avanzaban veloces hacia la salida.

Cuando volvió a la Casa de los Gritos, Snape había recuperado una respiración un poco más estable y menos laboriosa. Yacía inerte, sin conocimiento, y la cara tan blanca como la tiza. Hermione se apresuró en sacar el traslador, y corrió hacia el hombre. La calma anterior se había transformado en un frenesí apremiante; estaba ansiosa por salir de ahí y aparecer en un lugar seguro. Estaban ya tan cerca de cumplir con su objetivo...

\- ¿Severus?- dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Hermione se sintió, una vez más, bañada en su propio sudor frío, los ojos agrandados de horror y el corazón en la garganta. No necesitaba girarse para conocer el dueño de la voz: era Lucius Malfoy, que asomaba su cara pálida por la puerta de la sala, y que miraba perplejo a la bruja que tenía delante. El resto pasó muy rápido. Hermione estaba a penas a un metro de Severus; mientras Malfoy padre procesaba la información y sacaba su varita, la bruja dio dos zancadas hacia el hombre inconsciente y se tiró hacia él. Ya casi estab-

\- _¡_ _Stupe_ _-!_

Hermione sintió un tirón por debajo de su abdomen. Sujetaba firmemente las rodillas de Severus, que era lo más cercano que había podido agarrar, y después de unos desagradables instantes, sintió cómo sus propias rodillas chocaban contra un suelo muy duro. El dolor remontó hasta su espalda como una descarga eléctrica, y Hermione soltó un grito.

 **Junio de 1999. Morbihan.**

Cuando la joven Granger abrió los ojos, descubrió que estaban en una especie de gruta rara. Se encontraban relativamente cerca de la entrada de dicha cueva, que daba a un océano infinito y tranquilo, casi a ras de la cueva. El sol empezaba a ponerse, y sus brazos rojos agarraban las nubes hasta ponerlas moradas. Hermione soltó el aire que había estado aguantando y miró a Snape con atención, por primera vez desde... ¿desde hacía cuánto?

El canto de Heka parecía haberle calmado un poco, y su cara ya no estaba contraída de dolor; seria, hermosa, aunque llena de sangre. De repente, el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco, y empezó a mirar frenéticamente al rededor: ¿Heka? ¿qué había sido de ella? No la había agarrado...

Un bello y breve cantar le enseñó el paradero del ave, justo detrás de ella. Al parecer, se había sujetado a su hombro sin que Hermione se diese cuenta. La bruja sonrió por primera vez aquel día, y el gesto casi le dolió de lo tensos que había tenido los músculos de la cara. Tomó aire con todas sus fuerzas y lo expulsó temblorosamente. Ahora sólo podían esperar.

Con una floritura y un golpecito, Hermione transformó una estalagmita en una confortable cama. Las sábanas y las mantas eran de un blanco inmaculado, tan limpios como acogedores; el colchón firme pero elástico, y el todo olía agradablemente a lavanda. La cama perfecta. Con cuidado, levantó al Profesor Snape con un _mobilicorpus_ y lo depositó encima del colchón. Su túnica color negro petróleo resaltaba escandalosamente con el color de las sábanas. Hermione empezó por quitarle las botas, le desabrochó el cinturón y le soltó la mayoría de los botones. Las ropas dejaron de apretar al mago como si fueran un corsé, y revelaron una constitución ligeramente más fofa de lo que se podría pensar cuando se le veía vestido.

 _Y sin embargo... no, Hermione, basta._

La respiración de Snape se había profundizado algo y la joven sonrió aliviada. En efecto... sus ropas _eran_ un corsé. Pasado un rato, pudo ver cómo las mejillas del Slytherin recuperaban un poco de color, aunque seguía estando en una especie de estado febril. Casi sin darse cuenta, Hermione alzó sus ensuciadas manos par tocar la mejilla de Snape. Parecía tan vulnerable, tan inofensivo; mucho más joven de lo que realmente era. Hermione notó que su corazón latía con más fuerza. Sintió una súbita e imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo, de besarle la mejilla, de susurrarle que ya pasó, ya pasó todo; duerme tranquilo, Severus, estás a salvo y todo salió bien... Hermione sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. Pensándolo mejor, quizás era más beneficioso que le quitase toda aquella ropa, sucia y ceñida, y le conjurase algo más confortable para dormir... le vino el horripilante recuerdo de la única vez que había visto a Snape completamente desnudo; en una celda blanca y subterránea... Le recorrió un escalofrío de desagrado, y frunció el ceño. No quería pensar en eso.

En realidad, la idea de desvestir a su antiguo profesor, aunque fuese por una buena causa, le parecía un poco inadecuada. Al fin y al cabo, estaba inconsciente, y la joven Granger no creía que al hombre le hiciese mucha gracia saber que habían violado su intimidad mientras estaba incapacitado... Al final, la bruja decidió rebuscar en los archivos de su memoria, hasta dar con el hechizo que cambiaría una ropa por la otra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Con un _Fregotego_ , el cuerpo del hombre se limpió de la suciedad; del sudor y la sangre y el barro. Otro toque de varita, y la indumentaria de Snape cambió de sus típicos hábitos negros a una sencilla y holgada túnica dorada. Con cuidado, Hermione se acercó hasta tocar el borde de la cama, y frunció el entrecejo. Snape volvía a tener una respiración superficial, y su ceño también se había fruncido. Al poco tiempo, empezó a agitarse levemente. Era obvio que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, o algo por el estilo. ¿Fiebre? Nerviosa, Hermione rogó con su mirada a la fénix. Ésta entendió el mensaje y se puso a cantar con un tono dulce, aunque no consiguieron calmar al ex-mortífago por completo. La bruja suspiró preocupada. No lo había salvado de la muerte para que entrase en una pesadilla del que no parecía poder despertar...

Estuvo pensando un buen rato en cómo hacerle tranquilizar. Puso la palma de su mano en la frente del Slytherin, pero no pareció funcionar. Intentó cantar con Heka, pero desistió al poco tiempo. Y al final... se acordó de Ginny. O mejor dicho, de un regalo que le hizo a Ginny cuando nació su primer hijo, James Sirius. Fue un regalo muy especial: un juego de sábanas para el crío. Pero no eran sábanas normales y corrientes, sino mágicas; Hermione había comprado las telas de mejor calidad que había encontrado en Madam Malkin's, y las había hechizado. Era un hechizo protector, que se manifestaba como un bordado encima de las sábanas, y que tranquilizaba al infante envolviéndolo en una sensación de bienestar y protección. Era el mejor método para mantener al niño durmiendo tranquilamente.

El hechizo era, en verdad, bastante complicado. Implicaba un deseo de protección y cariño similares a los que Lily Evans había tenido en su momento de muerte. Y, por otra parte, era uno de los tipos de magia que no se hacían con varitas. Eso lo convertía en más difícil: la razón de que todos usasen varitas y que pocos pudiesen hacer magia sin ellas, era que sin el poder potenciador de las varitas, hacía falta más esfuerzo, concentración, precisión y poder para hacer el mismo encantamiento.

Pero la joven Granger, si era algo, era testaruda. Necesitaría más energía para hechizar sábanas del tamaño de un adulto, pero eso no la echó para atrás. Transformó varias rocas en hilos y una aguja, y un sillón cómodo donde se sentó. Tomó un trozo de la sábana que cubría el colchón, rememoró las palabras de la canción de cuna que se utilizaba en el hechizo y empezó a bordar la tela. Después de pocos minutos, la magia acumulada en su interior tomó el control de sus manos y Hermione terminó el trabajo en un estado de trance, cantando. Se sentía muy cansada, pero no dudó en bordar la segunda pieza.

Cuando por fin acabó con todo, Hermione fijó su atención en Snape y sonrió con orgullo, aunque exhausta: el Slytherin estaba ahora más tranquilo que antes; respiraba más profundamente. De repente, a Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío de frío, y se dio cuenta de que igual era una buena idea secar y calentar la cueva. Sin más demora, murmuró el hechizo adecuado. Ya había hecho todo cuanto estaba en sus manos, y ahora le tocaba prestar atención a las necesidades de su propio cuerpo. ¿Cómo hacer para solucionar aquello? La bruja miró a su antiguo profesor dubitativamente. Heka se había trasladado de la cabecera de la cama a un saliente de roca, y estaba acicalándose con el pico.

\- Heka...

El ave levantó la mirada para fijarla en la humana que tenía delante.

\- ¿Te importa cuidar del Profesor Snape durante unos momentos? Tengo que salir fuera.- explicó Hermione, y Heka respondió con una corta melodía afirmativa.- Gracias.

Y al instante, la bruja se transformó en búho: algo que hacía años que no hacía. Con cierta torpeza inicial, agitó las alas y se alzó en vuelo. Todo parecía más simple cuando estaba en forma animal; si tenía hambre la prioridad era comer, si tenía sed; beber. Hasta le parecía estar menos cansada. Salió ululando con recién encontrada energía por la entrada de la cueva, y planeó por encima de la mar, ebria de alegría. Había olvidado las adictivas sensaciones que le producía volar.

Sus sentidos de rapaz detectaron un ratoncito que corría debajo suyo. La adrenalina agudizó su vista y su mente, que calculó con rapidez la distancia y la velocidad de la presa. En el momento oportuno, Hermione cayó desde el cielo como una sombra mortal, y atrapó al pequeño roedor con sus afiladas patas. Soltó un chillido triunfal, volvió a alzarse en los aires y escogió un sitio adecuado para darse el festín. Comió y bebió hasta saciarse, y cuando terminó, procedió a deshacerse de todos sus deshechos corporales.

Contenta y saciada, la Hermione-búho se alzó en vuelo para volver a la cueva. Al llegar a la entrada, sin embargo, casi chilló de horror: la marea había subido, y cubría la mitad del orificio. Hermione se precipitó por el medio que aún no había sido cubierto, esperando encontrar la cueva inundada. Sin embargo, cuando entró la sorpresa casi la hizo volver a transformarse en humana: el agua no había entrado en la gruta, Snape seguía durmiendo encima de la cama, y Heka estaba a su lado. Extrañada, Hermione se pausó en el suelo, recuperó su forma humana y miró hacia la entrada.

El agua del mar parecía estar retenida por un muro invisible; un muro mágico sin duda. Cuando la marea subiese definitivamente, era probable que la entrada quedase completamente tapada. Era un escondite muy bueno. Aliviada, la bruja procedió a transformar una cama similar a la otra y se sentó encima, muerta de cansancio. Miró con atención a su antiguo profesor, que parecía estar relativamente tranquilo. Todo lo tranquilo que le dejaba estar su estado febril... Luego bajó la vista hasta su reloj, que indicaba que eran las diez de la noche. Con un último esfuerzo titánico, Hermione apuntó hacia la entrada y conjuró varias barreras protectoras y alarmas, por si alguien intentaba entrar. Sin embargo, sus fuerzas ya habían empezado a flaquear, y la bruja se tumbó en la cama con pesadez.

Se merecía una buena noche de descanso.

 **Junio de 1998. Morbihan.**

Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y el viento sur agitaba tanto el mar como el prado, creando pequeñas olas en ambas superficies. Olía ligeramente a salitre, aunque la mar de la costa de Morbihan estaba tranquila y apacible. Dos figuras aparecieron de la nada, una grande y otra pequeña, agarrados de la mano. Ambos tenían pelo rubio y largo, exuberante; la figura grande lo tenía recogido en una coleta detrás de su nuca, y la pequeña lo dejaba caer como una cascada. La figura grande era un hombre ciego, de una cuarentena de años, con rasgos femeninos pero indiscutiblemente viril. La pequeña, que seguía agarrando de la mano al hombre, era una niña de unos diez años. Los rasgos de ambos eran bellos y refinados, las túnicas; ligeras y sedosas. La muchacha era de una seriedad inusitada para una cría; el hombre emanaba un aura de serenidad y calma. Una tortuga enorme, del tamaño de una maleta, seguía a los individuos con parsimonia.

Gabrielle Delacour miró a la esbelta pero masculina mano de su tío, Claude Leroy, que agarraba con confianza su manita. La mano del hombre cubría casi completamente la de la niña. Claude percibió el nerviosismo de su sobrina de algún modo, porque giró ligeramente su cabeza hacia ella, y le dio un firme pero bondadoso apretón en la mano. Gabrielle se tranquilizó al instante: el hermano de su madre tenía la presencia de un Buda.

\- Gabrielle, _ma puce._ \- le dijo Claude, hablando en francés con una placentera voz de tenor.- ¿Has traído la carta?

La voz soprano de la niña contestó con la gravedad de un adulto:

\- No, _cher_ _oncle_. Fleur pedía que lo destruyese en cuanto lo hubiese leído... pero Cassiopeia se acuerda. ¿Verdad que sí, Cassiopeia?

La enorme tortuga levantó su cabeza hacia la niña, y sonrió afirmativamente. Las palabras "Sí, _chérie_ " aparecieron en el caparazón de la tortuga, que empezó a andar con un paso tranquilo pero seguro. Gabrielle alzó la vista hacia su tío.

\- Cassiopeia a dicho que sí se acordaba.- le precisó al hombre. Éste sonrió como un maestro Zen:

\- Ya lo sé, _ma puce._

Se pusieron a andar muy lentamente, siguiendo los pasos de la tortuga mágica, sin soltarse de la mano. El aire era cálido pero a veces entraba la brisa del mar, deliciosamente fresca. Después de un buen momento, Gabrielle comentó con un tono neutro:

\- Fleur decía que podría estar moribundo.

La cara de Claude pareció volverse más seria. Gabrielle volvió a hablar:

\- Decía que hubiera muerto si no fuese por una amiga suya.

El hombre mantuvo el silencio.

\- Una serpiente gigantesca le atacó a la yugular. Era venenosa.- añadió Gabrielle inútilmente.- En Gran Bretaña, todos piensan que ha muerto. No se debe saber que vive, estaría perseguido por la ley.

La única respuesta de Claude fue un ligero apretón en la manita de la niña. Pocos pasos más allá, Cassiopeia se había parado. Parecía preocupada.

\- ¿Por qué te paras, Cassiopeia?- preguntó Gabrielle pausadamente.

"Abajo", sentenció Cassiopeia, al llegar. "En la cueva".

\- El hombre que buscamos está en una de las cuevas mágicas del acantilado, ¿verdad, _ma puce_?- preguntó tranquilamente el ciego.

Gabrielle miró seriamente a la tortuga mágica antes de contestar.

\- Sí, _cher oncle_.

\- Menos mal que he traído la cuerda de tu madre.- comentó Claude pausadamente.- Vamos, querida. Me tienes que guiar.

Gabrielle Delacour asintió, ausente.

xxoOoxx

Hermione se despertó alarmada, y miró el reloj: eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Sus barreras mágicas, que detectaban a personas (especialmente personas mágicas) a un radio respetable, la habían sacado de su sueño de golpe. Habían aparecido dos personas, y otro ser mágico con ellas. Con rapidez, Hermione optó por hacer desaparecer su cama y esconderse bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Lo más probable era que fuese el tío de Fleur, pero... más valía ser precavida. Si parecían ser hostiles, no dudaría en atacar primero.

xxoOoxx

Gabrielle y su tío acababan de bajar a la gruta donde se encontraba Snape. La apacible noche no les puso ningún problema y la mar se había vuelto tan tranquila como un lago. Cassiopeia descansaba en la entrada de la gruta, esperándolos pacientemente, como si no fuera excepcional que una tortuga enorme fuese capaz de bajar un acantilado.

Pero la tortuga no estaba sola. Un fénix, de proporciones generosas, se hallaba pausado encima de un saliente de la pared. Sus enormes ojos naranjas estaban clavados en Gabrielle y Claude. La cueva había sido preparada para acoger al hombre; y efectivamente, un bulto yacía inerte encima de una cómoda cama con sábanas inmaculadas.

La fénix agitó sus plumas con impaciencia. Tío y sobrina se adentraron en la gruta con cierta cautela. El bulto no parecía dar signos de vida, aunque cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, notaron que respiraba. El pelo moreno y grasiento, la nariz ganchuda... el individuo se le hacía conocido a Gabrielle.

\- _Cher oncle._ \- susurró la rubia.- Este hombre me suena.

\- ¿Británico?- preguntó el ciego.

\- Creo... que es un profesor de Hogwarts. Sí, fue él el que me hechizó para hacerme dormir en la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos...

Claude Leroy mantuvo el silencio. En el caparazón de Cassiopeia aparecieron unas letras.

\- "Severus Snape" - leyó la niña, con marcado acento francés. El bulto murmuró algo en su sueño.

El rubio se acercó a la cama del hombre comatoso y pasó la palma de su mano por encima de las sábanas. Frunció el entrecejo, pensativo. Luego pasó su mano por los hombros de Severus.

\- Las sábanas...-comentó, reflexivo.- ... hace tiempo que no me encuentro con sábanas así. Antes eran muy comunes, pero... cayeron en desuso.

Gabrielle salió ligeramente de su apática seriedad.

\- ¿Qué tipo de sábanas son, _cher oncle_?- preguntó con moderada curiosidad.

\- Son sábanas protectoras. Tradicionalmente utilizadas por brujas y magos para que sus bebés reposen tranquilamente durante la noche. Hace falta mucha energía mágica para hacerlos, por eso exige gran esfuerzo y motivación, y hoy en día eso no es demasiado común. Pero haberlas hecho para un adulto supone... estas sábanas han requerido un poder mágico respetable. El autor, o la autora de estas sábanas hechizadas estaba muy interesado, o interesada... en proteger a este hombre.

La más joven de las Delacour se quedó mirando al comatoso Severus Snape.

\- Creo, _ma puce_ , - susurró Claude con dulzura,- que será mejor que te vayas a dormir. Casi no has dormido durante la noche, ¿verdad? Ya cuidaré yo de este hombre.

Hizo una floritura con su mano y murmuró algo en latín. Al instante, una cómoda cama del tamaño de Gabrielle apareció al otro lado de la cama del ex-Mortífago. La niña miró pausadamente a la cama y, lentamente, giró la cabeza hasta fijar su vista en la cara del ciego. Claude sintió de alguna manera que su sobrina le estaba observando y sonrió afablemente. Pero Gabrielle no se hizo de rogar: antes de que nadie dijese nada, marchó silenciosamente hacia la nueva cama.

El tío hizo aparecer una cómoda butaca y se sentó al lado de Snape. Curioso individuo, y curiosas las circunstancias en las que se habían cruzado sus destinos. Gabrielle tardó poco en dormirse, y su profunda respiración era lo único que acompañaba el tenue sonido de las olas contra el acantilado. Claude pausó su mano en la frente del británico, que en su febril estado murmuró algo que parecía un nombre. El rubio ciego acercó su oreja:

\- Lily...- repitió el moreno, inconsciente.- Lily... perdón. Potter... yo...

El francés negó con su bella cabeza y agarró la mano derecha de Snape.

\- _Pauvre diable..._

xxoOoxx

Pasó un rato antes de que Claude volviese ha hablar, y cuando lo hizo, el corazón de Hermione subió hasta su garganta.

\- Puedes dejar de esconderte.- le había dicho el francés, con un inglés fluido.- ¿Eres tú la que ha traído este hombre aquí?

\- Sí.- respondió Hermione con prudencia, pero no salió de debajo de la capa.

\- Si estás aquí, supongo que eres la amiga de Fleur. Ésta cueva la creé yo, con mi magia. Sólo la conocemos yo, mi hermana Apolline y sus hijas; Fleur y Gabrielle.- comentó el rubio, como si estuviese hablando del buen tiempo.

Hermione, desconfiada, le preguntó:

\- ¿Cuál es el corazón de la varita de Fleur Delacour?

\- Cabello de veela. De su abuela.- respondió el hombre con una media sonrisa.

El día empezaba a asomar su hocico, y el cielo estaba pasando de negro petróleo a un color azul índigo. La joven Granger decidió salir de debajo de la capa.

\- ¿Cómo ha sabido que estaba aquí?- le preguntó al mago con sospecha, y éste le regaló una brillante sonrisa, simétrica y atractiva.

\- Soy ciego. Los ciegos tenemos los otros sentidos mucho más desarrollados... por cierto, buen trabajo escondiendo tu olor. Pero mis oídos son muy finos.

La bruja no sabía si sonreír o ruborizarse.

\- ¿Doctor Leroy, supongo?- le preguntó Hermione, y el rubio sonrió.

\- Puedes llamarme Claude, ¿señorita...?

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Señorita Granger... una de las mejores amigas de Harry Potter, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó Hermione, desconfiada.

La sonrisa pícara del medimago se ensanchó.

\- Fleur.- respondió con sencillez.- Solemos hablarnos a menudo...

Hermione se mantuvo muda.

\- En la última carta que nos ha enviado... en la que nos ponía que viniésemos aquí... también nos decía que vienes del futuro.- comentó Claude, con cara seria.- ¿La Fleur del futuro también está aquí?

\- No.- respondió Hermione, aunque se sentía un poco menos nerviosa que al principio: parecía que aquel rubio era el genuino Claude Leroy.- He venido sola del futuro.

\- ¿Así que tu yo de ahora...?

\- Está en Hogwarts. No me conviene aparecer por Gran Bretaña en cinco años.- comentó Hermione, y sus tripas se retorcieron un poco. Cinco años era mucho tiempo...

El ciego asintió con la cabeza y se quedó cabizabajo, pensativo. Sus manos no habían soltado la mano derecha de Snape en todo el tiempo que había estado sentado a su lado.

\- Este hombre... a tenido buenos primeros auxilios. Pero le voy a hacer un chequeo médico más exhaustivo. ¿Fuiste tú quien lo curó?

\- No.- admitió Hermione.- Fue Heka... es una fénix.

El ave cantó brevemente, como queriendo confirmar lo dicho por la bruja.

\- Pero las sábanas las has hecho tú, ¿verdad?

Hermione se sintió incómoda.

\- Sí.

\- Te felicito. Son muy buenas...

La joven intentó que el halago no la afectase, en vano. Claude pareció percatarse de aquello, y volvió a sonreír amablemente. La Gryffindor se relajó.

\- Con tu permiso...- comentó el medimago.- Voy a desvestirle, para hacer un reconocimiento médico.

Al principio Hermione no reaccionó, pero en cuanto Claude empezó a quitarle la túnica, se apresuró en alejarse de la cama y clavar su mirada en el océano que ya sólo tapaba la entrada a medias. Detrás de ella, el medimago había empezado a cantar encantamientos en latín. Su voz relativamente profunda hipnotizaba y calmaba; los cánticos de Claude parecían oraciones religiosas, y Hermione sintió cómo se le ponía carne de gallina. Era una voz solemne y misteriosa, como el eco de algo más vital, más profundo, más significativo.

Al cabo de un rato, el tío de Fleur acabó con su reconocimiento y diagnosticó:

\- Las lágrimas de la fénix han curado la mayoría de los músculos y recompuesto la yugular, pero quedan fisuras. Aún tiene veneno en el organismo, y hay bastantes tejidos que necesitan más tiempo para fortalecerse. Calculo que le hará falta cerca de un mes para recuperarse.

\- Doctor Leroy...

\- Claude, por favor.

\- Claude... la niña que ha venido con usted, ¿es la hermana pequeña de Fleur?

El ciego se quedó perplejo durante unos instantes, y luego sonrió lentamente.

\- Sí, es Gabrielle. Ya ha empezado en Beauxbatons...- añadió con cierto orgullo.- Tiene mucho talento, como su hermana. Y me ayuda en muchas cosas.

Hermione miró detenidamente a la chiquilla que dormía con una gravedad inusual. A su lado estaba una tortuga muy grande, que le devolvió la mirada. La Gryffindor hubiera jurado que incluso le había guiñado un ojo.

\- Parece que nuestro hombre está más tranquilo... los encantamientos están surtiendo efecto- comentó Claude, y Hermione volvió a fijar su atención en el ex-mortífago. Su respiración se volvió más superficial al ver los hombros desnudos que sobresalían de la sábana. La cara de Snape parecía estar más reposada, más tranquila, más bella. Hermione humedeció sus labios, avergonzada consigo misma. El mago tenía feos moratones en el cuello, que iban del color morado oscuro a amarillo enfermizo. La Gryffindor sintió un nudo en el estómago.

\- Supongo que querrás quedarte a su lado, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Claude, y Hermione le miró dubitativa.

\- Sí que me gustaría... pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero no sé si soy la persona más adecuada...

A pesar de ser ciego, el medimago giró la cabeza hasta que su cara estuvo en frente de la de Hermione.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el rubio, con tacto.

Hermione estaba nerviosa. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía, ni por qué le parecía tan inadecuado estar al lado de Snape.

\- Ahora no tiene importancia, pero... cuando se despierte...

La joven Granger no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero el medimago no le urgió. La joven volvió a intentarlo:

\- Si decidimos venir al pasado y salvarle, es porque... bueno, porque tuvimos acceso a muchas de sus memorias personales.- admitió Hermione, anclando su mirada en la cama de Snape. Sentía la necesidad de justificarse.- El Profesor Snape... ha pasado media vida completamente involucrado en la lucha contra Voldemort, ¿sabe? Nos sentíamos...

\- ¿En deuda?- propuso Claude con suavidad, y Hermione sintió cómo el nudo de su garganta se apretaba un poco. El rubio había dado con la palabra adecuada. Aunque, Hermione era cada vez más consciente de que aquella no había sido la única razón. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero una vez que el peligro ya había pasado... casi estaba agradecida de haber venido sola, de haber podido compartir aquellos momentos a solas con Snape, compartirlos y fantasear, por unos instantes, que Severus Snape se despertaba, y la mirada con sus bellos y grandes ojos negros, agradecido; y que alzaba su mano y lo posaba en la mejilla de Hermione, y ella cerraría los ojos y su respiración temblaría y agarraría esa mano por la muñeca y le besaría la palma y –

Hermione respiró hondo y cortó de cuajo sus pensamientos. Esas cosas nunca pasaban en la vida real. Severus Snape no era una doncella encerrada en una torre, esperando que un príncipe azul la salvara. Y ella no era ningún príncipe azul.

\- Sí, nos sentíamos en deuda.- dijo, obligando su mente a centrarse en el diálogo.- Pero... claro, no sabemos si el Profesor Snape apreciaría que le salvemos la vida... Cuando éramos sus alumnos, él nos odiaba y nosotros le odiábamos, no podíamos ni vernos.

Hermione dejó de hablar. No sabía qué más decir, cómo decirlo. Al final, declaró con rotundidad:

\- No sé si le gustaría verme. Creo que es un hombre muy reservado, y no creo que apreciase saber que los alumnos que más odiaba le han salvado la vida porque han visto su vida privada en un pensadero... Creo que se sentiría humillado.- Hermione tragó saliva.- Se sentiría incómodo e irritado conmigo al lado, lo sé.- declaró, cruzando sus brazos.

Durante unos instantes, Claude no hizo más que responderle con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Hermione se puso a la defensiva.

\- Haces muchas suposiciones, querida.- le dijo el rubio.

Bueno, aquello también era cierto.

\- Sí.- admitió la joven mujer.- Pero no quiero meter la pata desde el principio. Queríamos salvarle la vida para que tuviese otra oportunidad, la oportunidad de rehacer su vida, de ser feliz. De hecho... por éso nos recomendó Fleur que hablásemos con usted, nos dijo que era muy diestro para... ayudar a gente... con... problemas personales.- terminó Hermione, usando todos los eufemismos que consiguió agarrar al vuelo.

La sonrisa del medimago se volvió benigna, y comentó:

\- Sí, he solido ayudar a gente con... problemas personales... No me importaría cuidar de... ¿se llama Severus, verdad?

\- Sí.

\- No me importaría cuidar de Severus.- declaró bondadosamente.- Pero tú... ¿qué vas a hacer tú?

Hermione empezó a mordisquear una de sus uñas, mientras con la otra mano buscaba su pipa en los pliegues de su túnica.

\- No lo sé, aún no lo he pensado mucho... soy animaga; podría buscarme la vida como animal...

\- ¿Te gustaría aprender a fabricar varitas?- propuso una voz aguda por detrás, con un acento francés muy pronunciado.

La joven Granger se giró hacia Gabrielle, que se apoyaba encima de su codo izquierdo. Su rubia cabellera caía en cascada hasta las pulcras sábanas de la cama.

\- Nuestra abuela, Joséphine Delacour, es famosa en Francia por las varitas que hace. Es ella la que me hizo la mía, y la que hizo la varita de Fleur.- explicó con una seriedad tan adulta que impresionaba.

Bueno, aquella no era una mala idea. Hermione empezó a rellenar la pipa con peppermary y miró a Gabrielle con renovado interés.

\- ¿Y crees que me admitiría como aprendiz?- le preguntó a la hermana de Fleur.

La niña subió sus hombros.

\- Nunca a tenido muchos aprendices, pero siempre a admitido enseñar a los que estaban realmente interesados. Iré contigo, te ayudaré.

\- Pues... la verdad es que es interesante. Si no te importa...- dijo Hermione, aceptando la propuesta de Gabrielle.

\- Con Joséphine aprenderías mucho.- comentó Claude amistosamente.- Y es una anciana muy amable. Podrías sacar provecho de estos cinco años de exilio que te esperan... y si alguna vez te sientes preparada para visitar a Severus, estarás viviendo al lado. A menos que él decida irse, claro está.

Hermione se sintió ligeramente incómoda. ¿Estar preparada para visitar a Snape? ¿ella, preparada? Pues claro que lo estaba.

\- Es mejor que le deje en paz, ¿no cree?- comentó Hermione, a la defensiva.- Al menos, mientras se recupere... usted podría tenerme al tanto de su progreso.

A Claude le salió una sonrisa misteriosa, pícara.

\- Quizá sí. Quizá no. Quién sabe.

Hermione cruzó sus brazos, a la defensiva. ¿Tan obvios eran sus pensamientos y fantasías, que un ciego podía leérselos en la cara?

* * *

 _When I do count the clock that tells the time_ es el primer verso de un soneto de **William Shakespeare.  
**

 **La idea de las sábanas mágicas** es de la escritora de fanfic **Caeria,** y está tomada de su _**Pet Project.**_

 **Cassiopeia** es un calco de Casiopea, un personaje de ** _Momo_** , escrita por **MIchael Ende.**


	14. Un Corbeau

**Aviso legal:** La serie _Harry Potter_ es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece.

 **Advertencia** **:** Este fanfic es de categoría M.

 **Nota:** Gracias por leer y por comentar, y gracias también por vuestras sugerencias. Algunas serían un poco difíciles de incluir en el fic sin cambiar gran parte de la historia, pero intentaré tenerlos en cuenta en futuros capítulos, e incluirlos en la medida de lo posible. :)

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 **14.  
**

 **Un Corbeau devant moi croasse**

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 _A Claude le salió_ _una_ _sonrisa_ _misteriosa_ _,_ _pícara._

 _\- Quizá sí. Quizá no. Quién sabe._

 _Hermione cruzó sus brazos,_ _a la defensiva_ _._ _¿Tan obvios eran sus pensamientos y fantasías, que un ciego podía leérselos en la cara?_

 **Julio de 1999. Morbihan.**

Hacía tiempo que Snape no se sentía tan bien. Yacía rodeado de una agradable sensación de calor y protección, en una cama mullida y limpia que olía a detergente muggle. Como la que utilizaba su madre: detergente con olor a lavanda.

Se sentía protegido. Aún entre el sueño y el despertar, estaba maravillosamente relajado. Pasó cierto tiempo en aquel limbo hasta que se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo en su cuerpo. Faltaba... la tensión de sus hombros, que Severus creía que se había convertido permanente. También faltaba la fatiga que sus músculos solían tener. Y el agarrotamiento de su espalda y sus pantorrillas. Sí, se habían convertido tan habituales que era ahora, cuando las echó en falta, que se dio cuenta de que habían estado ahí.

Estaba a gusto. Estaba relajado. No acechaba ningún peligro, no tenía que estar alerta. Podía dormir con los dos ojos cerrados, sin miedo de tener que reaccionar ante enemigos imprevistos.

Indudablemente, había muerto. Y de alguna manera, Dios había decidido que Snape se había redimido. Y estaba en el cielo.

Severus sonrió ampliamente, del puro placer y alegría que le daba aquel pensamiento. Sus párpados eran pesados, pero por alguna razón (o por ninguna razón en particular) decidió levantarlos. Poco a poco. Había luz, pero no era cegadora. No hacía ni frío ni calor. Poco a poco, divisó una silueta en frente de él. Estaba sentada a contraluz, por lo que no podía verla bien. Snape parpadeó lentamente, intentando deshacer la neblina que ahora sabía sólo existía en sus ojos. Un hombre de aproximadamente su misma edad, rodeado de un halo de luz, y con pelo rubio largo y exuberante, estaba sentado con un libro sobre sus muslos. Severus se fijó con más atención, y se dio cuenta de que el hombre pasaba sus dedos por encima de las hojas, como acariciándolas. ¿Eh...? Tenía los párpados cerrados. No podía estar leyendo...

\- Buenos días.- le saludó el rubio, con una sonrisa radiante. Tenía un ligero acento... ¿francés?- ¿Has dormido bien?

El rubio giró su cara hacia Severus, pero no abrió los ojos. El ex-mortífago sintió una muy conocida voz de alarma agitando su interior.

\- Tranquilo, estoy aquí para cuidar de ti.- intentó apaciguarle Claude.- No soy una amenaza.- y con esto, posó su cálida mano en el hombro de Snape. Contra todos los instintos que había desarrollado durante su vida, Severus notó cómo se le iba la tensión de sus músculos. El delicado pero firme tacto del rubio le había mandado un inesperado escalofrío de placer, que le había recorrido toda la espalda. ¿Era acaso un ángel?

-¿Quién eres?- graznó Severus.

\- Me llamo Claude Leroy, y soy el tío materno de Fleur Delacour.- respondió el rubio.- La conoces, ¿verdad?

Snape rebuscó en sus memorias, pero antes de que dijese nada, Claude ya parecía saber que sí, que Severus había reconocido ese nombre.

\- Soy medimago.- prosiguió el ciego.- Estamos en la costa de Morbihan, en una cueva mágica de mi creación. Estamos a salvo.

Snape estaba confuso, desconfiado. Todo el bienestar anterior se había disipado con la alarma.

\- ¿Morbihan? - graznó.- ¿Francia? ¿es que no estoy muerto?

Claude respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No estás muerto.- le confirmó.- Pero por muy poco. Descansa.

Snape se quedó mudo. Se había levantado a medias de la cama, y se encontraba apoyado en su codo derecho.

\- ¿Qué día es?- inquirió el Profesor de Pociones.

\- 20 de Julio de 1999.

Severus sacó los cálculos y se alarmó un poco más.

\- ¿...Julio?- repitió, pasmado.

\- Tus heridas eran muy severas. Has estado un mes en coma inducido.- explicó el medimago.

\- ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?- insistió el Slytherin.- Es absurdo que esté en Francia, no es posible. Estaba al borde de la muerte, en Hogwarts...

\- Y cierta gente actuó de tal manera que se te dieron primeros auxilios, y se te trajo aquí con un traslador.- explicó el ciego.

\- ¿Cierta gente? ¿quiénes?- bufó Severus. ¿Fleur Delacour? Pero él no tenía nada que ver con... espera...

\- Los verás en cuanto estés completamente curado.- dijo Claude con seguridad.

\- ¿Miembros de la Orden del Fénix?- insistió el moreno.

El rubio afirmó con la cabeza, cerró el libro y lo posó encima de la mesilla de noche.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- inquirió el medimago.- ¿Notas algún dolor?

Snape lo miró pensativo. No sabía si podía fiarse de las palabras del rubio, pero por el momento, no parecía que fuese una amenaza. Decidió seguirle el juego.

\- Siento mi cuello como... muy delicado...

\- Lo está.- confirmó Claude.

\- Y me siento como... más ligero...

\- Has adelgazado bastante.- explicó el medimago.- Tu cuerpo a tenido que regenerarse... el veneno que tenías en las heridas era mágico, y a pesar de que los primeros auxilios te los dio una fénix, tuvimos que luchar duramente contra él.

Dicho aquello, Claude se levantó y se acercó a la mesa redonda que se encontraba en medio de la cueva, con un caldero lleno de sopa caliente. Tanto Hermione como él habían decidido reconvertir la gruta en algo más acogedor, más hogareño, por lo que ahora se asemejaba más a un pequeño apartamento que a una cueva.

Snape se fijó en la enorme alfombra que cubría la casi totalidad del suelo de roca. No hacía falta ser un experto para notar que estaba encantada, y que irradiaba una moderada cantidad de calor. Sus pensamientos se desviaron a cosas más urgentes.

\- Dime.- graznó Severus, atrayendo la atención del medimago.- ¿Qué ha pasado con la guerra? ¿qué a pasado con Harry Potter? ¿y con el Señor Tenebroso?

Claude hizo aparecer un par de cuencos y empezó a servir sopa.

\- El Señor Tenebroso fue derrotado; está muerto. Sus seguidores están siendo perseguidos y juzgados. Harry Potter sobrevivió, y Hogwarts siguió en pié. Aunque fue bastante dañado, por lo que me han dicho.

Con un suspiro, Severus volvió a tumbarse en la cama. No sabía si podía creer las palabras de Claude, pero tenía unas ganas locas de hacerlo. Aún se sentía desorientado, débil. Las tripas le rugieron con saña, y cuando el olor a sopa llegó hasta su olfato, suspiró de hambre. Claude le acercó el cuenco hasta la cama, y con su varita, hizo aparecer cojines para que Severus pudiese sentarse y apoyarse en la cabecera.

\- Bébelo poco a poco.- le aconsejó el medimago.- Tu estómago a pasado un mes sin trabajar.

Severus husmeó la sopa, suspicaz. Escaneó el brebaje con un hechizo silencioso y cuando se aseguró de que no era ningún tipo de veneno, se dejó llevar por el delicioso gusto de la sopa. Hacía tiempo que no tomaba el tiempo para apreciar pequeños placeres como aquellos; el gusto de una comida, el olor de alguna cosa, los colores y las texturas de lo que le rodeaban...

Claude se fue de la cueva poco después de aquella comida, diciéndole que estuviese tranquilo, y que volvería rápido. Tumbado y sólo, Severus dejó sus pensamientos a la deriva.

Lord Voldemort había muerto, y los mortífagos estaban siendo perseguidos. Harry Potter había sobrevivido, por lo que: o uno, el Señor Tenebroso no estaba realmente muerto, como pasó la otra vez (ya que Dumbledore le había dicho que Potter tenía que morir a manos de Voldemort), o bien sí que estaba muerto y por alguna razón Potter había sobrevivido, o bien Claude estaba mal informado, o estaba mintiendo.

En todo caso, parecía que él no se encontraba en inmediato peligro. Y... había sobrevivido. ¿Quiénes eran los que le habían salvado? ¿la Orden del Fénix? ¿pero quiénes? ¿y por qué? Él no era una prioridad, la prioridad eran los niños de Hogwarts... Severus llevó una mano a su frente y suspiró con fuerza. Y quienes fueran que le hubiesen salvado, ¿por qué no estaban ahí, si la guerra había terminado? ¿por qué había evitado Claude decir los nombres? Demasiadas incógnitas. Le dolía la cabeza.

Y él... ¿qué iba a hacer él ahora? Si todo lo que el medimago le había dicho era cierto, ¿qué sería de él? No esperaba sobrevivir la guerra; de hecho, había sentido hasta alivio cuando Harry Potter tomó sus memorias y se sintió despegar de la vida. Por fin descansaría, con su deuda hacia Lily más o menos pagada, aunque... sacrificar el hijo de Lily por el Bien Mayor no suponía redimirse completamente. Severus soltó un amargo bufido. Maldito viejo loco. Le había quitado hasta la esperanza de redimirse... de partir en paz. ¿Qué diría Lily de lo que hicieron? Pero habían estado obligados por las circunstancias. Por el Bien Mayor. Maldito Bien Mayor y malditas Causas. Al final, el que acababa sufriendo era él, y aquellos que estaban a su alrededor.

No obstante, parecía que Harry Potter había sobrevivido y que el Señor Tenebroso había sido derrotado, por lo que su deuda hacia Lily sí que estaba pagada. De repente, Severus sintió un gran vacío dentro de él, un vértigo repentino. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿qué propósito tenía él en la vida? Estaba lejos de Hogwarts, y dudaba que pudiese volver ahí, aunque quisiese. Harry Potter ya no necesitaba su protección, y Severus ya no estaba obligado a soportar ver los bellos ojos de Lily en la cara de Potter. Lord Voldemort había sido vencido. Dumbledore estaba muerto. Lucius... probablemente muerto, o detenido, y Narcissa también. Severus sintió un escalofrío de horror. ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿estarían bien? Lo más probable era que no. ¿Y qué sería de Draco, su ahijado? ¿pero qué podía hacer él, desde Morbihan, y recién salido de un coma? Los Malfoy... ¿acaso lo echarían en falta? ¿al menos Draco? Sus pensamientos circulares terminaron en el mismo sitio donde habían empezado, en un foso vacío dentro de su corazón.

Había pasado media vida con un propósito fijo en su mente. Proteger el hijo de Lily y vengar su muerte. Pero ambas cosas se habían realizado, y él, por absurdo que pareciese, estaba vivo aún. Tenía treinta y nueve años, y la vida que siempre había conocido se había desmoronado, no dejando ni los cimientos. Había estado funcionando como un autómata muggle, en soledad, encerrado en sí mismo, sin tener la confianza de nadie más que de un autoritario, aunque justo, viejo loco manipulador. Incluso la amistad que tenía con los Malfoy... pero no, no debía pensar así...

Estaba sólo. Una vez más, estaba absolutamente sólo y las circunstancias eran más fuertes que él. Se sentía indefenso, desnudo en la intemperie. ¿Y ahora qué le quedaba? ¿rehacer su vida? ¿cómo? ¿por dónde se empieza? ¿podría rehacer la vida a su edad?

Cuando la migraña de Severus empezó a doler con más saña, éste tiró la toalla, exhausto.

 **Julio de 1999. Morbihan.**

Hermione respiró profundamente y cortó con cuidado la estrecha rama que tenía delante de ella. El trozo tenía que tener veinte centímetros exactos. Sudando de concentración, Hermione canalizó su magia a través de su cuchillo en hueso de ciervo, tal y como lo haría con su varita.

\- _Plus fort! Plus fort!-_ le urgió Joséphine, la abuela de Fleur y Gabrielle, que estaba supervisando su miró a la pequeña anciana de pelo enmarañado con los ojos entornados de concentración, y se secó el sudor que amenazaba con deslizarse de su frente a sus ojos.

Si el arte de aprender a fabricar varitas no fuese lo suficientemente complicado de por sí, había que añadirle un pequeño detalle que Hermione no había tenido en cuenta, y que al parecer, tampoco habían tenido en cuenta los familiares de Fleur.

Y es que Joséphine Delacour, _née_ LaFontaine, casi no sabía hablar inglés.

Y Hermione a duras penas chapurreaba francés.

Se entendían como podían.

La Gryffindor volvió a centrarse en la rama que tenía delante. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo e intentó canalizar más de su magia hacia el cuchillo ritual. Cuando se sintió preparada, abrió los ojos y cortó la madera en dos. Lo había vuelto a conseguir.

Estaban en el bosque donde se situaba la casa de Joséphine, y donde se alojaba Hermione en aquellos momentos. Tal y como le habían dicho Claude y Gabrielle, la anciana bruja era muy amable y de fácil trato. Su casa parecía una mísera choza abandonada si se miraba desde fuera, pero una vez en el interior, se convertía en espaciosa, cómoda y soleada. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente de aquel hogar era el hecho de que estaba _vivo._ O, al menos, ésa era la impresión que daba: cuando se sentía sucio, invocaba escobas y demás utensilios y se limpiaba sólo; a las horas de comer, preparaba por sí sólo la comida de sus habitantes; cuando algo se rompía, se auto-reparaba... era incluso más eficiente que tener un elfo doméstico. Cuando la Gryffindor se atrevió a preguntarle a Gabrielle sobre qué tipo de magia permitía semejante maravilla, la respuesta la había dejado pasmada. Al parecer, la casa estaba poseída por el alma de un mago poderoso, ancestro de los LaFontaine, que había construído aquella morada. Justo antes de morir, había creado una especie de Horcrux con la casa, que heredó el instinto de supervivencia y auto-cuidado del brujo. Lo cual significaba que la casa era consciente de estar habitada, y si sus inquilinos la disgustaban, muy bien podía decidir echarlos fuera. Y al parecer, sus estándares eran bastante elevados, por lo que vivir en aquella morada no era fácil. Aquello decía mucho sobre el poder, la destreza mágica y la personalidad de Joséphine LaFontaine.

A pesar de las dificultades lingüísticas, Hermione podía ver cómo conseguía avanzar en su aprendizaje. Habían empezado por aprender a escoger las maderas más adecuadas, y a cortarlas con los utensilios y los métodos adaptados a ellas. En aquellos momentos estaban trabajando con la madera de roble, una de las menos maleables, pero que Joséphine había juzgado mejor para empezar.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, la anciana hizo aparecer sándwiches varios y zumo de zanahoria. Ambas brujas se sentaron encima de unos troncos caídos, y Hermione empezó a llenar su pipa con cuidado.

\- _Ah!-_ escuchó decirle a la anciana.- _Tu fumes de la rouge-marie?_

Debido al cansancio, la bruja inglesa tuvo aún más dificultades para entender que habitualmente. La anciana se dio cuenta de que no la había entendido y, señalando la peppermary con un dedo índice, repitió:

 _\- Rouge-marie?_

Al parecer, _rouge-marie_ era el nombre de la peppermary en francés. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

\- Yo en tengo, si tu quiero.- declaró Josephine, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar la lengua de la joven mujer.

Hermione le dio las gracias con su francés torpe, y una gran sonrisa para recalcar las palabras.

\- Veo que os lleváis bien.- comentó una voz masculina de entre los árboles, y ambas se giraron para ver llegar a Claude.- _Bonjour, chère Joséphine._

Hermione ni siquiera intentó entender la conversación que mantuvieron Claude y Joséphine. En vez de éso, se dedicó a fumar con parsimonia, saboreando cada calada que le daba a la pipa. Estaba disfrutando de una placentera tranquilidad producida por el esfuerzo anterior y la peppermary. Hacía calor, pero la leve brisa refrescaba agradablemente. Se oía el ruido de las ramas al mecerse al son del viento; la hierba tenía tonos amarillos, y hasta el olor del bosque parecía ser verdeamarillo. Unos grillos cantaban estrepitosamente y las nubes solitarias paseaban por el cielo azul. El verano la abrazaba entre sus cálidos brazos, y Hermione sentía la necesidad de languidecer contra él, como un gato que toma el sol.

La joven Granger había pasado un mes entero en la residencia de la familia Delacour, con Claude, Gabrielle y sus padres, antes de irse a vivir con Joséphine. La hermana de Fleur había conseguido convencer a su abuela con relativa facilidad, pero la anciana había tardado muchísimo más tiempo en convencer a su propia casa de que alojase a Hermione.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- le preguntó el ciego.

El cerebro de la Gryffindor se espabiló al escuchar su lengua natal.

\- Bien.- le respondió a Claude.- Joséphine me está enseñando muchas cosas.

Tanto la mencionada como el ciego sonrieron.

\- He pensado que te gustaría saber que... Severus se ha despertado. Bueno, lleva una semana despierto- comentó el rubio, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hermione sintió un revoloteo en la parte superior de su estómago.

\- ¿Y se encuentra bien?- inquirió, mordisqueando la uña de un meñique.

\- Mejor.- contestó el rubio.- Pero... está desorientado. Y muy silencioso. ¿Siempre es así de taciturno?

La joven Gryffindor miró al mago sin saber qué responder. ¿Era Severus Snape taciturno?

\- No sé... yo no creo que se le pueda llamar "taciturno"...- acabó diciendo.- Pero... yo sólo sé cómo era él con nosotros en clase... y en clase no era taciturno. Era estricto... perdía los estribos con Harry... y era muy ingenioso, pero utilizaba su ingenio para insultarnos y ridiculizarnos...

Nadie habló durante unos instantes. Hermione, ausente, se dio cuenta de que se le había apagado la pipa.

\- ¿No quieres visitarle?- preguntó Claude con suavidad.- Se pregunta quién le salvó, y por qué.

\- ¿Y no le has respondido tú?

\- No le he dado detalles. No querías que se lo dijese, ¿no?

La joven Granger calculó mal al morderse la uña y arrancó un trozo demasiado grande, haciéndose daño. Enrabiada, soltó una palabrota y chupó su endolorido dedo.

\- No, no quería que se lo dijeras.- respondió, el dedo aún en la boca.

\- ¿No crees que merece saberlo?

Hermione se quedó mirando al ciego, pensativa. Sí, claro que Snape merecía saberlo. Lo que pasaba era que... que no se atrevía a hablarle, reflexionó la Gryffindor con vergüenza. No quería enfrentarse a la situación.

\- Sí que lo merece, pero...- "pero no me atrevo", terminó la frase para sí misma.

Claude pareció comprenderlo, y asintió mudamente.

\- Volveré dentro de dos semanas.- comentó.- Ya hablaremos entonces. Que tengas un buen día.

Mientras Claude y Joséphine se despedían, Hermione suspiró y volvió a encender su pipa. Necesitaba una buena dosis de peppermary, vaya que sí.

 **Julio de 1999. Morbihan.**

Severus se despertó sudado, la respiración entrecortada y el corazón acelerado. Tenía la parte superior del estómago comprimida, como si un puño de hielo lo apretase con saña. Como si ese puño de hielo fuese lo único que evitara que las náuseas de Severus se convirtiesen en vómito.

Sentía miedo. No, miedo no: terror. Agitado, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban llorosos. Y es que sentía unas ganas terribles de llorar, de llorar como un chiquillo de seis años. Severus apretó los puños, intentando recuperar el control.

La pesadilla había sido tan vívida que casi sentía dolor físico. En su mente se habían mezclado los recuerdos de las palizas paternas con el de cuando vinieron a arrestarle a su casa de Spinner's End. Había vuelto a vivir lo que era ser despertado con brutalidad... había vuelto a sufrir el tormento que le habían hecho padecer los aurores... los chillidos de su madre, cuando su padre la pegaba... Soñó que volvía a ser doble agente, y que tenía que esconderlo todo de Voldemort, todo; sus pensamientos y sentimientos más profundos, y el miedo, ese miedo tenaz que era ya parte de él... soñó del momento en que Voldemort había torturado a Lucius; la cara de su amigo contraída del dolor... había vuelto a ver las imágenes de cuando estuvo obligado a matar a Dumbledore; y las imágenes de Giscard Goldstein en North Ronaldsay, y las de Edgar Bones... Bones no había durado tanto como Goldstein, pero claro... había visto cómo torturaban y mataban a su familia delante de él... Si Severus no andaba con cuidado, el próximo sería él, o Lily... Y no, no había andado con cuidado, y ahora Lily yacía inerte entre sus brazos, fría, pálida...

\- Severus... estoy a tu lado.

El nombrado giró su cabeza con rapidez, y se encontró con Claude. Severus tragó saliva. El terror, el estrés, el dolor, el remordimiento, el cansancio que había estado acumulando y escondiendo bajo capas de oclumancia, en una caja fuerte mental, durante casi veinte años, había salido a flote. El vacío que había sentido en su interior en la primera semana se había llenado de todas las emociones y sentimientos que había negado y reprimido durante la mitad de su vida. Severus Snape se había acabado de romper.

Con un sollozo de angustia, el ex-mortífago se acurrucó en posición fetal y cerró los ojos. De nada servía reprimir sus lágrimas; tampoco tenía fuerzas ni ganas de hacerlo. Sintió cómo Claude se sentaba en la cama y posaba su cálida mano encima de su frente, y cómo luego se dedicó a peinarle los cabellos. Y en aquél momento, Severus decidió abandonarse completamente. Sin ningún tipo de reparo, abrazó la cintura del rubio e intensificó su llanto. Los mocos se le escurrían por la nariz y manchaban la túnica del ciego, pero a éste no parecía importarle en absoluto. Claude se estaba limitando a sujetar a Snape con un abrazo firme pero cariñoso, a peinarle el cabello, y de vez en cuando, plantaba un beso en su frente. Las caricias y el abrazo del rubio eran como un nido de seguridad y amor del que Severus se benefició con avidez. ¿Hacía cuánto que no había sido consolado, que no se había dejado consolar de aquella íntima manera? Hacía toda una vida...

Severus tardó un largo rato en calmarse, pero cuando lo hizo, se sentía tan vulnerable y tan agradecido que le dio a Claude un gran abrazo apretado. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que aquello pudiese pasar? Pero Severus tenía algo muy claro: Claude Leroy era el hombre que necesitaba, el hombre que le podría ayudar a recuperarse.

Porque acababa de darse cuenta que _necesitaba_ recuperarse.

 **Septiembre de 1999. Morbihan.**

Habían pasado unos dos meses desde que Severus se había despertado de su coma, aunque había pasado la mitad de ese tiempo en la cama. Eran mediados de septiembre, pero hacía un calor inusual, como si el verano estuviese tardando en irse. El Slytherin se sentía satisfecho con las cálidas temperaturas, que prefería al frío otoñal. Tomó aire con tranquilidad, hinchándose los pulmones; estaba en un prado cercano a su refugio. No recordaba sentirse tan feliz y despreocupado en toda su vida. Aquello era increíble.

Durante las semanas que siguieron a su derrumbamiento, Severus se había dedicado básicamente a dormir: se despertaba tarde, echaba siesta, se acostaba pronto... ni él mismo podía creerse que estuviese viviendo así, como nunca antes había vivido. Se sentía drogado, liviano, borracho de ocio. Hasta se pillaba a sí mismo, de vez en cuando, sonriendo espontáneamente. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Lo que le había pasado, simplemente, era Claude. Claude y su don para curar las almas en pena. Era un hombre calmado y atento, amable y sabio. Su aspecto andrógino y su voz cantarina le atraían; sus consejos y atenciones le apaciguaban. El ciego era medimago, un especialista que había aceptado el reto de reconstruir el puzzle roto que era Severus. Y lo estaba consiguiendo. Pasaba día tras día con Severus,a veces acompañado de Gabrielle o Joséphine, compartiendo horas y comidas y hasta sueño. Escuchaba con atención cuando Severus quería hablarle, y hablaba con atención cuando Severus quería escucharle. El moreno sonrió débilmente. Ya no tenía ni horarios, ni responsabilidades. Absolutamente ninguna responsabilidad: ni tenía que ser espía de nadie, ni tenía que saldar ninguna deuda, ni tenía que trabajar largas horas soportando a mocosos... ni si quiera le pedía Claude que trabajase a cambio de lo que hacía por él. Nada. ¿Realmente se merecía aquella dicha? Ocio, tranquilidad, serenidad. Sí, eran cosas que no había conocido de verdad, porque nunca los había vivido realmente hasta entonces. Severus volvió a aspirar aire, con calma. "Y, además" se dijo, "el paisaje es maravilloso." Las vistas al mar que tenía la gruta también eran magníficas. Praderas, bosques... todo un abanico de naturaleza que contemplar ociosamente.

Hablar con Claude le había ayudado tanto... para cuando Severus se dio cuenta, ya estaba contándole sus secretos más íntimos a aquel desconocido. El ciego no había tenido que insistir demasiado: después de pasar toda una vida escondiendo sus secretos en lo más profundo de su mente, con capas y capas de oclumancia, su necesidad de hablarle a alguien había roto con las barreras. Igual que un río se desbordaba cuando había fuertes lluvias; las emociones, el miedo, los pensamientos, los deseos, los rencores, las quejas... habían fluido en un torrente de sentimientos. Y el rubio había estado ahí, como una sólida roca que aguantaba la embestida del agua, el ancla que le había ayudado a mantener los pies en la tierra. El barco que le había vuelto a llevar a tierra firme, después de un larguísimo viaje de más de veinte años... el viaje de toda una vida.

Severus lo notaba: estaba cambiando. Respiró hondo y apreció el frescor marino que se mezclaba con el olor a tierra. Todo un coro de pajarillos e insectos cantaban pastorales mientras vivían sus sencillas vidas. El cielo estaba despejado, y la fénix que había estado con Severus desde que se despertó volaba en elegantes círculos encima de él. El mar estaba tranquilo; verde, azul y blanco allá donde la espuma de las olas formaba abanicos. La vida era bella, y él era feliz, y era dichoso por poder apreciar la belleza que lo rodeaba. Severus sonrió lánguidamente. ¿Cómo había podido vivir hasta entonces sin el tiempo y ni el humor de mirar al rededor y regocijarse del puro placer de estar vivo, sano y entero?

Sumido estaba en tales reflexiones, cuando notó la presencia de su ciego benefactor. Severus se levantó del suelo del prado, en donde había estado sentado, y se dirigió hacia el rubio.

\- Hola, Claude.- le saludó con tranquilidad.- ¿Qué tal estás?

El rubio sonrió ampliamente.

\- Bien, Severus, bien. ¿Y tú?

\- Yo también...- "mejor que nunca, de hecho" añadió para sí mismo.

\- ¿Te gustaría venir de paseo conmigo?

\- ¿De paseo?- repitió Severus tontamente. ¿A qué venía aquello?

\- Me gustaría llevarte al bosque donde vive Joséphine... sabes que produce varitas de muy buena calidad, ¿verdad? Tú necesitas una, y creo que ya has recuperado suficientes fuerzas como para volver a empuñar una varita.

Ah, era por eso.

\- Sí...- dijo Severus, con la mirada perdida.- El mío estará en alguna esquina de la Casa de los Gritos...

La verdad era que la había echado en falta; la varita propia era algo muy especial para un mago. Y a pesar de que era capaz de hacer algo de magia sin ella, se sentía desnudo. Aunque quizás, el no tener la comodidad de una varita le había ayudado a cambiar de perspectiva y fijarse en cosas y fenómenos en los que nunca se había fijado previamente.

\- Siento la pérdida de tu varita.- comentó el ciego con sinceridad.- Pero no podemos recuperarla. Y además... ahora eres diferente de cuando tenías once años; ¿verdad? Necesitas una varita adaptada a tu yo de ahora.

Severus asintió con la cabeza. Las palabras de Claude le habían provocado un destello de curiosidad. ¿Qué clase de varita querría estar con él, ahora?

\- Y otra cosa...- añadió el rubio.- Allí también se aloja la persona que te salvó.

Severus se puso serio. ¿Quería él conocer al que lo salvó? ¿y por qué se había quedado su salvador en Francia? Si era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, bien podría haber vuelto a Gran Bretaña, ¿no? ¿y si por alguna maldita casualidad era Lupin? O peor, ¿si era Potter? Pero no, esa idea era absurda. La duda invadió la mente del Slytherin. ¿Estaba preparado para hacer frente a su pasado, representado por aquel hombre que le había rescatado? Pero... él no era un cobarde. No había escapado ni de Dumbledore, ni de Voldemort, ni de su responsabilidad por la muerte de Lily. No, y no escaparía ahora de su deuda hacia aquel misterioso mago.

\- Está bien.- dijo al final.- Iré. Le tengo que dar las gracias por evitar mi muerte... del mismo modo que debo darte las gracias a ti, por evitar que lamentara no haber muerto. Vivo tanto gracias a él como gracias a ti, Claude. No te lo había dicho hasta ahora, lo siento.

El rubio contestó con una de sus eternas sonrisas resplandecientes.

\- Es un placer verte con ganas de vivir, amigo.

Severus sintió una oleada de calor en sus pulmones, y parpadeó rápidamente, intentando esconder el hecho de que se había emocionado con el comentario del ciego.

\- Cuando quieras.- comentó. Claude le tendió el brazo, y cuando Severus lo agarró, ambos desaparecieron.

xxoOoxx

Cuando volvieron a aparecer, lo primero que notó el Slytherin era que estaban en un frondoso bosque, verde y vivo a pesar de la amenaza del otoño. Los pajarillos trinaban y cantaban, y el viento fresco agitaba las ramas de los árboles de vez en cuando. No hacía ni frío ni calor; era un lugar agradable y tranquilo. Severus respiró hondo, deleitándose en el olor húmedo del lugar. Aunque sonase a tontería, aquellos pequeños placeres eran, en parte, lo que le hacían querer seguir vivo.

Avanzaron lentamente por un sendero que apenas se percibía entre el follaje. Tuvieron que tener cuidado para no pegarse contra las ramas y para no enredarse en las zarzas. Severus no dejaba de maravillarse ante la habilidad de Claude para sortear semejantes obstáculos a pesar de su ceguera. Parecía sobrenatural.

Después de cierto tiempo, el rubio alzó la mano para detener al otro mago. Murmuró encantamientos en latín, y delante de ellos, la mágica barrera que había estado invisible vibró en respuesta. Como la protección ya estaba desactivada, atravesaron el muro mágico y cuando hubieron entrado, Claude volvió a poner las defensas en su sitio.

Tardaron un buen rato en llegar al claro donde estaba la casa de Joséphine Delacour-LaFontaine. No vieron a nadie, pero se oían unos golpes secos detrás de la casa. Se acercaron poco a poco hasta la puerta de entrada, y de imprevisto, Joséphine salió de ella. Severus se tensó, pero Claude no.

\- _Ma très chère Joséphine! Comment vas-tu?_

Ambos se pusieron a hablar rápidamente en francés, y Severus no intentó ni fingir que entendía lo que decían. En vez de eso, concentró sus sentidos en el ruido seco que venía de detrás del edificio, y que lo intrigaba.

\- ¿Te preguntas dónde está la persona que te salvó?- le preguntó Claude de repente.

Severus giró la cabeza hacia el ciego con rapidez.

\- Joséphine me dice que está detrás de la casa, cortando madera. Al parecer, insiste en hacerlo al estilo muggle.- comentó el rubio, con una media sonrisa.- No sabe que vienes.

El Slytherin parpadeó unas cuantas veces, y respondió con cierta seriedad:

\- Voy a hablar con él. - y les dio la espalda.

Avanzó decididamente hacia el sitio de donde procedía el ruido a golpe seco. Cuando llegó, Severus se quedó atónito. ¿Quién era el muchacho que estaba cortando leña? Tal y como le había dicho Claude, lo hacía con un hacha entre sus manos. Le estaba dando la espalda, una espalda menuda y delgada, la verdad. Tenía pelo castaño corto, una camisa verde a cuadros remangada hasta los codos y unos viejos vaqueros manchados de hierba. Su camisa estaba empapada de sudor, tanto en la espalda como en los sobacos, y sus brazos propinaban golpes secos a los trozos de ramas y troncos que tenían delante. Resoplaba cada vez que dejaba caer el hacha encima de la leña. Tenía que ser un muchacho joven, no más de dieciséis o diecisiete años. ¿Seguro que era él su salvador?

\- Muchacho...

El joven hombre no parecía haberle oído.

\- Eh, ¡muchacho!

Esta vez sí que se dio la vuelta. Y cuando se dio la vuelta, Severus se dio cuenta de varias cosas. Primero: no era un muchacho, sino una mujer. Segundo: su asombrada cara le sonaba terriblemente...

\- ¿Profesor Snape?- preguntó Hermione con inseguridad, mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo derecho.

Severus se quedó de de reconocer a la mujer. Era Hermione Granger, perrito faldero de San Potter y la más pesada de sus estudiantes. Pero al mismo tiempo, no parecía ser Hermione Granger. No la Hermione Granger que él había conocido, por lo menos. Para empezar, tenía unas pocas arrugas en los bordes de sus ojos y en su frente. Tenía ojeras, el pelo cortísimo comparado a lo que tenía antes, y una cara de gravedad y madurez que no podían ser propias de una jovenzuela de dieciocho años. Aunque, claro... las guerras acortaban la vida de todos, tanto de los muertos como de los supervivientes.

Hermione también estaba examinando a su antiguo profesor. Había cambiado bastante. Para empezar, estaba vestido con una sencilla y relativamente holgada túnica marrón (que se parecía sospechosamente a los que vestía Claude), rompiendo su perenne imagen de murciélago negro. Parecía estar un poco más delgado que antes. Y además, irradiaba una calma que nunca le había percibido; sus arrugas eran menos pronunciadas, su cuerpo se erguía con menos rectitud. Hasta su pelo parecía estar más largo, más limpio y más... canoso. Su piel no tenía el color enfermizo que recordaba Hermione. Y sus ojos... ya no tenía ojeras pronunciadas, y sus ojos eran mucho más expresivos. Y ahora expresaban una genuina confusión. Hermione se quedó mirando a aquellos húmedos ojos, grandes y oscuros como ojos de ciervo, y humedeció sus labios, nerviosa. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Por qué no la había avisado Claude?

\- Tú...- dijo Severus, y se calló. Estaba alucinando. ¿Hermione Granger? ¿pero cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿no estaba ella con Potter durante la batalla? Volvió a intentarlo:- ¿Eres tú la que me salvó de la muerte?

Hermione parpadeó, y el hechizo de aquellos ojos negros se rompió. La voz de Snape era tan profunda, pausada y vibrante como recordaba, pero infinitamente más tranquila y respetuosa. Era un cambio agradable, sin duda. Parecía que Fleur había tenido razón, y que Claude era realmente bueno como psicólogo.

\- Sí.- respondió Hermione, sin poder decir nada más. Se llevó un dedo a la boca, y empezó a mordisquear la uña. Sabía a sudor y a resina de árbol.

Notó cómo la cara de Snape pasaba de reflejar asombro a hacer una breve mueca de dolor. Hermione siguió la dirección de su mirada, y se dio cuenta de que los ojos negros de su antiguo profesor estaban anclados en su brazo izquierdo. Estupefacta, Hermione dejó de mordisquear la uña y se fijó en su brazo. Ah, claro. Era _el brazo_. Las miradas de la bruja y del mago se cruzaron, y por un intenso instante, se entendieron. La cara de Snape reflejaba comprensión, que no piedad. Hermione tuvo la fuerte sensación de que no haría falta explicarle nada, de darle ningún detalle, porque él simplemente _lo sabía._ Él también había sufrido torturas, peores que la que ella había sufrido; sabía lo que era. Sólo había tenido esa clase de complicidad con Harry y con Luna...

\- ¿Quiénes?- preguntó Snape. Aún no habían dejado de mirarse a los ojos.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange.- respondió la bruja. Ante aquella respuesta, Severus relajó su cara. Consideraba a Lucius como su amigo, y aunque sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz... No, soportaba mejor que hubiese sido aquella loca.

Durante largo rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, como si estuviesen asimilando la situación, y el profundo relieve que había adquirido la persona que tenían en frente. Al final, Severus rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Por qué me salvaste?

La pregunta pareció retumbar como si hubiese eco en aquel sitio. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, calculando mentalmente cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas para hablar con el mayor tacto posible. Pero Severus no esperó a que respondiera.

\- ¿La Orden del Fénix?

Hermione le miró medio atontada.

\- No.- respondió, y no dijo nada más. ¿Tendría el coraje de admitir la verdad? ¿Lo aceptaría él?

Una pequeña parte de la antigua irritación del Slytherin afloró en su cara.

\- Entonces, ¿quién te ordenó salvarme la vida?- preguntó, intentando no sonar impaciente.

La bruja hundió los hombros y bajó la mirada hasta el pecho de Snape.

\- Nadie me dio tal orden.- admitió, con una voz más firme de lo que esperaba su dueña.

La irritación se esfumó de la cara del ex-mortífago, que volvía a mirar atónito a la joven Granger. Hermione casi pudo oír el cortocircuito mental de su antiguo Profesor de Pociones.

\- ¿Entonces?- insistió el mago.- ¿Por qué?

Hermione no quería decir la verdad, pero no sabía cómo evitarlo. Así que al final, hizo lo que había estado haciendo los últimos meses: decirle parte de la verdad.

\- Porque creíamos que estábamos en deuda contigo.

\- ¿Creíamos?- indagó Severus.

\- Yo y Harry. Bueno, la verdad, fue Harry el que me convenció para viajar juntos al pasado y salvarte de la muerte. Pero al final decidimos que era mejor que él no viniese.

Snape la miró durante un largo rato, y luego susurró:

\- ¿Harry Potter está vivo?

\- Sí.

El Slytherin cruzó sus brazos. Así que Claude había dicho la verdad.

\- ¿No se sacrificó? ¿no dejó que el Señor Oscuro lo matase?

\- Sí.

Snape resopló, irritado.

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

\- No.- respondió, Hermione, apretando los labios contra sus dientes.- Harry fue hasta Voldemort para que lo matase, pero cuando el Señor Oscuro le envió un _Avada Kedavra_ , mató a su parte de alma en vez de a Harry. Harry era un Horcrux de Voldemort, pero él no lo sabía.

Severus se apaciguó al escuchar la explicación. Las cosas empezaban a tener sentido. Pasado un rato, volvió a indagar:

\- ¿Viajar al pasado?

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, hacia la casa mágica.

\- Vengo del 2004.- dijo con voz estrangulada.- Mi yo de diecinueve años está en Gran Bretaña.

Aquello explicaba que se hubiese quedado aquí, en vez de volver a casa... si era cierto lo que decía. Y también podría explicar el aspecto más maduro de la joven mujer. Sin embargo...

\- ¿Decidisteis retroceder cinco años para salvarme de la muerte, porque sentíais estar en deuda conmigo?- preguntó, desconfiado.- ¿Qué deuda?

La bruja ancló una mirada irritada en el rostro de Snape, y respondió:

\- Por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. Por lo que hiciste para derrotar a Voldemort.

La mueca de desdén que tanto había utilizado en el pasado volvió a aparecer en los labios del Slytherin.

\- Lo hice por Lily, como vosotros ya debéis de saber. No lo hice por vosotros, ni por la Orden del Fénix, ni por el Bien Mundial.

\- Aún así,- respondió Hermione, suavizando su expresión- te debemos mucho. A Harry le afectaron mucho tus recuerdos.

\- Ah, ¿sí?- comentó Snape con sorna, pero la joven pudo detectar la pregunta por debajo del sarcasmo.

\- Su segundo hijo se llama Albus Severus...

La mueca de incredulidad del Slytherin dio paso a una seriedad momentánea, que intentó disimular con un bufido de desdén. Pero no hizo ningún comentario corrosivo.

Ahora que tenía al hombre delante, Hermione sentía la necesidad de confesarle que habían visto muchos recuerdos de su pasado, y muy íntimos. Aunque sospechaba que aquello no le haría ni maldita gracia.

\- Tus recuerdos...

Snape frunció el ceño, apretó los labios y cruzó sus brazos.

\- ¿Sí, señorita Granger?

Hermione se quedó muda, mirándole sin saber qué decir. Hacía tiempo que nadie la llamaba "señorita Granger". "Hermione", "'Mione", "Profesora Granger"... pero no "señorita Granger". Snape hizo otra mueca de desdén.

\- O debería decir, ¿señora Weasley? O quizás, ¿señora Potter?

Severus se dio cuenta de que se había ido demasiado lejos cuando vio la cara dolida de su antigua alumna. _Snivellus_ se enfadó consigo mismo. Delante de una persona que venía de su pasado, se estaba comportando tal y como lo hacía en el pasado. El hombre cerró los ojos y acarició su frente con una mano.

\- Lo siento, señorita...- y se enmudeció, no sabiendo cómo hacer para no volver a meter la pata.

\- Llámame Hermione.- dijo la bruja, respirando con cierta dificultad.- No soy una señorita. Y a pesar de haber sido la novia de... bueno; simplemente, decidí no convertirme en "señora Weasley". Y... francamente, aquí todos nos llamamos por nuestros nombres.

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente. ¿Por qué le había dado aquel detalle sobre su vida privada? A Snape le daba igual su vida amorosa. Pero Hermione sabía tanto de la vida personal del propio Snape que... bueno, bien podía compartir algo ella misma. ¿Verdad?

Retomó el hilo de la conversación.

\- Tanto Harry como yo vimos tus recuerdos.- decidió omitir a Luna; bastante tendría Snape con ellos dos.- Creemos que le pasaste a Harry más memorias que los que pretendías...

Severus se puso alerta.

\- Y...- la voz de Hermione se quebró. No podía; al fin y al cabo no podía...

\- ¿Qué visteis?

La joven no tuvo valor para mirarle a la cara. La voz de Snape había sonado preocupada; como si temiese saber qué recuerdos eran los que habían visto. Hermione cruzó sus brazos.

\- Demasiado.- respondió, volviendo a morderse una de las uñas.

A Severus le bastó eso para tener una muy buena idea de qué memorias eran los que habían visto.

\- Joder.- susurró, y se dejó caer encima de un tronco.

* * *

 _Un Corbeau devant moi croasse_ es el primer verso de un poema de **Théophile de Viau**


	15. D'un sommeil plus tranquille

**Aviso legal:** La serie _Harry Potter_ es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece.

 **Advertencia** **:** Este fanfic es de categoría M.

 **Nota:** Gracias por leer y por comentar :)

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 **15.  
**

 **D'un sommeil plus tranquille à mes Amours rêvant**

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 _A Severus le bastó eso para tener una muy buena idea de qué memorias eran los que habían visto._

 _\- Joder.- susurró, y se dejó caer encima de un tronco._

 **Septiembre de 1999. Morbihan.**

Durante un largo rato, Hermione no se atrevió a decir nada. Severus seguía sentado encima del tronco, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, y el codo que sujetaba la mano apoyado en una rodilla. Su negra cabellera le tapaba el rostro parcialmente.

\- Eran... recuerdos bastante íntimos.- dijo Hermione al final.

Snape dejó caer el brazo, pero no levantó la mirada. Parecía intentar esconder su cara.

\- ¿Por ejemplo?- exigió saber.

Hermione tragó saliva.

\- Los aurores...

A Severus le recorrió un escalofrío, a pesar del calor de aquel mediodía de septiembre.

\- Tus días de estudiante...

Una mueca de desagrado. Viéndola, Hermione no sabía si seguir hablando o no, pero al final prosiguió.

\- Lily...

Snape cerró los ojos.

\- Tus días de profesor... y de espía...

Volvió a abrirlas, pero continuó mudo.

\- Y... - una pausa dubitativa, avergonzada.- Y Lola...

Las mejillas de Severus se tiñeron de un rojo muy elocuente, y levantó la palma de su mano para parar las explicaciones de Hermione. Ya había oído suficiente.

\- ¿Por eso decidisteis evitar mi muerte?

La bruja hinchó sus pulmones, retuvo el aire y lo expulsó lentamente.

\- Tus recuerdos... nos demostraron que lo diste todo por luchar contra Voldemort. Da igual que fuese únicamente por Lily Evans.- se apresuró en añadir.- Lo sacrificaste todo por cumplir con tu cometido de espía, y por proteger a Harry. Incluso... tuviste que matar a Dumbledore contra tu propia voluntad.

"Por eso, y porque necesitaba verte vivo", añadió la bruja para sí misma.

Severus desvió su mirada hacia el lado opuesto al que se encontraba Hermione. La había llamado Lily "Evans" _,_ no "Potter"...

\- Harry y yo creímos que... te merecías una segunda oportunidad. Y que esa oportunidad teníamos que dártela nosotros, porque estábamos en deuda contigo. Siempre estuviste ayudándonos de entre las sombras. A pesar de que...

La voz de Hermione se apagó, y Snape restregó sus párpados con la palma de sus manos. Con un suspiro, el hombre comentó:

\- Quién lo hubiera adivinado...

Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato, ambos mirando a la hierba que pisaban. De repente, Snape volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- No es que os diese muchas razones para querer salvarme la vida. En mi defensa sólo puedo decir que ser profesor no es tan fácil como piensan los alumnos. No sabes lo cansinos e irritantes que pueden llegar a ser los adolescentes.

Hermione se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo sé.

Snape la miró inquisitivamente. Hermione desvió la mirada y habló.

\- Ya sé lo duro que puede llegar a ser dar clases a niños y a adolescentes. He sido profesora de Encantamientos en Hogwarts durante unos cuantos meses, y casi muero en el intento.- concluyó, con un intento de humor.

Severus respondió con una media sonrisa.

\- Tú, al menos, fuiste a Hogwarts porque querías, ¿no?- le preguntó el hombre, y volvió a poner cara seria.- Yo empecé como profesor porque Dumbledore me quería tener cerca... para ampararme, y para vigilarme.

\- Yo tampoco tuve muchas opciones.- dijo Hermione. Uno de sus dedos gordos empezó a acariciar los otros dedos de la mano. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de hablarle abiertamente?- Yo... no encontraba trabajo por ningún lado, y... me echaron del único trabajo que encontré.

Severus levantó una ceja: el tono de Granger había sido grave. El mago dudó entre preguntarle el por qué y no preguntarle, pero Granger le había picado la curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué?- inquirió finalmente.

\- ¿Por qué, qué?

\- ¿Por qué no encontrabas trabajo? ¿Y por qué te echaron del que tenías? Eras la bruja más lista de tu generación...

Hermione bufó con acidez, y procedió a sentarse en la hierba.

\- Ser lista no lo es todo... me pedían experiencia. Y yo creo que no tener ni _contactos_ ni un pene también tuvo algo que ver.- añadió con amargura.

Severus miró a la bruja, perplejo. ¿De dónde venía ese veneno? Desde luego, la chica había cambiado. El tiempo y los desencantos la habían cambiado... tal y como le había ocurrido a él. Justo cuando Severus pensaba que la Gryffindor no hablaría más, ella continuó con sus explicaciones.

\- Y... el trabajo en el que estaba... Era camarera en el Caldero Chorreante.

\- ¿Camarera?- le salió a Severus.- ¿No hiciste estudios superiores?

\- Sí, en Encantamientos.- respondió Hermione con el ceño fruncido.- Pero ya te lo he dicho, no me contrataban en ningún lado. Mejor trabajar de camarera que no tener ningún sueldo.

La bruja suspiró, y continuó.

\- Hacía unos cuatro años que vivía en La Madriguera... Ron y yo estábamos juntos.- añadió, aunque no hiciese falta.- Harry también vivía con nosotros; es el marido de Ginny.

Severus estaba empezando a atar cabos.

\- Pasan muchas cosas en cinco años... me metieron directamente en su familia, ¿entiendes? A los diecinueve ya vivía en La Madriguera- dijo Hermione, con un ligero tono desesperado.- Me querían mucho, pero... me querían demasiado; no sé si me explico.

Hermione se explicaba, pero Severus no entendía. ¿Qué podría tener de malo ser querido? ¿acaso prefería haber estado en su lugar; sin ser querido por nadie?

Hermione percibió la incomprensión de su antiguo profesor, y continuó explicándose con más urgencia.

\- Me querían, pero también querían que yo actuase de una manera concreta. Que tuviese un rol concreto, ¿sabes? Que fuese lo que ellos esperaban que yo fuese. Mis estudios, mi carrera... lo respetaban, siempre y cuando fuese una novia perfecta cuando llegaba a La Madriguera. ¿Entiendes? ¡Querían que me casase con Ron! Que me gustasen los niños, y cocinar, y maquillarme... Me tenían afecto, pero se habían hecho una imagen de mí que les gustaba, sin preguntarme si yo quería ser eso... la novia perfecta, la esposa perfecta, la madre perfecta... Pero... pero, ¡yo no era así! ¡no soy así! ¡y no me sentía preparada! ¡no quería cargar con el trabajo que supone ser ama de casa, ser madre! ¡ni siquiera sabía si quería ser madre, o ama de casa! Quería hacer más cosas antes, ¿comprendes? Todo fue... demasiado rápido para mí... Quería aprovechar mi juventud, descubrir el mundo... tener nuevas experiencias, ponerme a prueba... disfrutar de la vida sin Voldemort... ser autónoma... ampliar mis conocimientos; trabajar en una empresa donde valorasen mis aportaciones, o seguir investigando en el ámbito académico... desarrollar nuevos encantamientos... Pero claro; todo eso es demasiado _ambicioso_ , demasiado _Slytherin_.- añadió con demasiada amargura. Su propio veneno la pilló de imprevisto, y se calló para que Snape no escuchase un comienzo de llanto en su voz. Pero Severus estaba empezando a entender un poco. A él también le hubiera gustado haber conocido más mundo, haber seguido estudiando e investigando... si se había metido de mortífago era, en parte, para profundizar en las Artes Oscuras... pero le había tocado vivir una guerra, le había tocado tomar decisiones, y sufrir las consecuencias. Todas aquellas aspiraciones fueron arrancadas de raíz, sus sueños cortados de cuajo, y se había encontrado obligado a jugarse el cuello cada día y a dar clases a niñatos desinteresados... encerrado en Hogwarts _per saecula saeculorum_ , excepto para meterse en las fauces del lobo.

Durante un largo período de tiempo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La fresca brisa había empezado a enfriarlos, y Severus comentó:

\- Quizá deberíamos volver a donde Claude y Joséphine.

\- Igual estarán dentro de la casa.- dijo Hermione mientras ambos se levantaban. Colocó el hacha contra la pared de la casa, cogió la chaqueta que colgaba de un gancho, sacó su pipa de uno de los bolsillos y se acercó a Snape para ir juntos al otro lado del edificio. Cuando llegó a la altura de su antiguo profesor, éste alzó una mano dubitativa y la posó en el hombro de Hermione, dándole un breve apretón. Hermione sonrió tristemente, adivinando el significado del gesto.

\- Gracias.- le dijo, y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde creían que estaban Claude y Joséphine.

xxoOoxx

Los familiares de Fleur Delacour seguían estando en la entrada de la casa, charlando alegremente en francés. Ni Severus ni Hermione eran capaces de descifrar exactamente lo que decían, pero por los gestos que hacían y las caras que ponían, parecían estar hablando de cosas agradables e interesantes. La primera en percibir su venida fue Joséphine, aunque estuviese prácticamente de espaldas a ellos. Comentó algo en francés, a lo cual ambos pusieron una cara picarona. Hermione hizo como que no se dio cuenta, y empezó a rellenar su pipa con peppermary bretón. Severus la miró con los ojos agrandados: ¿Granger fumando en pipa?

\- Severus, Hermione.- dijo Claude, sonriendo con picardía.- Entremos adentro...- giró su cara hacia Snape, acertando exactamente dónde estaba.- Joséphine te enseñará las varitas que tiene.

Severus notó cómo Granger le echaba una mirada de curiosidad, con la pipa entre los labios. Tenía una cerilla encendida en una mano, cerca de la peppermary, y la otra mano protegía la llama de la suave brisa. Por unos instantes, Severus creyó ver aquel pequeño fuego reflejado en los ojos color miel de la joven. Pero el espejismo a penas duró unos instantes; Hermione bajó la mirada, aspiró por la boquilla y, cuando la pipa se encendió satisfactoriamente, apagó la llama de la cerilla murmurando un encantamiento. Severus parpadeó repetidamente y siguió a Claude, que sonreía como si hubiese visto la escena. El Slytherin frunció el entrecejo y entró en la choza.

La decoración del salón no parecía propia de una señora de la edad y el estatus social de Joséphine. Severus esperaba encontrarse sofás revestidos de tela y con accesorios de encaje, teteras y tazas de cerámica blanca con motivos florales y una mecedora de madera con una almohada en el asiento. Lejos de eso, la sala parecía la mezcla entre una despensa de objetos mágicos y la alcoba de un druida celta: había todo tipo de plantas secándose, colgadas, en las paredes del salón; pieles de osos, lobos y zorros decoraban los muros y el suelo. Estanterías llenas de libros antiguos compartían sitio con baldas repletas de tarros con frutos secos, huesos, garras, pelos, picos y otros elementos varios. Y lo que en un principio parecía un montículo de palos se averó ser parte de la reserva de varitas de Joséphine. Nada que ver con las pulcras cajitas ordenadas de Ollivander.

Los cuatro se sentaron al rededor de una larga y gruesa mesa de madera, en unas sillas del mismo material que, a pesar de su aspecto tosco, resultaron ser tan cómodos como mullidos sofás; cortesía de la anciana. Joséphine dio tres palmadas y las varitas levitaron hasta depositarse en frente de la anciana bruja. Ésta hizo un movimiento con su dedo, y las varitas empezaron a desfilar delante de ella. La señora las observó con mucha concentración; después de descartar cuatro varitas, le ofreció la quinta a Snape para que lo probase. El Slytherin realizó un movimiento de varita, pero ésta no reaccionó. Joséphine LaFontaine chascó la lengua y volvió a inspeccionar las varitas que tenía.

Media hora y tres cuartos de varitas después, Severus aún no tenía una varita adjudicada. La anciana había empezado a irritarse un poco, y miraba enfurruñada a sus creaciones, como si fuesen nietos revoltosos.

\- ¿De qué materiales están hechos las varitas?- comentó Severus, para hacer tiempo.- Son diferentes a los que solía hacer Ollivander, ¿no?

\- Sí.- respondió Hermione.- Las maderas utilizadas son parecidas, pero los núcleos difieren. Utiliza más combinaciones. Cuerno de unicornio, pelo de _korrigan,_ pelo de _veela,_ escamas de dragón y de sirena... No utiliza plumas de fénix, pero sí plumas de grifo.

\- En una época estuvo utilizando pelos de la cola de un centauro.- comentó Claude.- Pero sólo había conseguido llevarse bien con uno, y cuando murió, se quedó con las manos vacías. Creo que el centauro se dejaba porque estaba enamorado de Joséphine...- añadió, con una sonrisa picarona.

\- _Homañ!-_ exclamó la anciana, atrayendo la atención de todos.- Ésta.- repitió en inglés, y le tendió a Snape una larga varita oscura.

Pero tampoco surtió efecto. Frustrada, la pequeña anciana escudriñó largamente al hombre que tenía sentado a su lado. Justo cuando Severus empezó a sentirse incómodo, a Joséphine se le iluminó la cara y saltó de su silla. Atravesó el comedor casi corriendo, con su enmarañada cabellera gris flotando tras ella, y desapareció detrás de una puerta, sin ni siquiera molestarse en cerrarlo tras de sí. Momentos después, volvió con tres varitas en sus manos. Se sentó en su silla, miró solemnemente a Snape y ancló de nuevo su mirada en los tres objetos. Después de una pausa, sentenció:

\- Ésta.

Severus alargó la mano para coger la varita, y según acercaba sus dedos sintió el calor que irradiaba la varita. Nada más cogerlo entre sus dedos, la varita sacó chispas de color blanco. Severus sonrió. Ésa sería su nueva varita. ¡Por fin volvía a tener una! Se giró para hablar con Claude, y le dijo:

\- ¿Te importa preguntarle de qué está hecho?

Sin embargo, no fue Joséphine la que respondió.

\- Madera de roble, veintinueve centímetros y medio, pelo de _korrigan._ \- respondió Granger, que miraba la varita con una cara muy extraña.

\- La primera de la clase vuelve a aparecer.- dijo Severus con una media sonrisa.- ¿Ya has aprendido a distinguir las varitas a simple vista?

-Aún no.- respondió Hermione seriamente, y deslizó su mirada desde la varita hasta la anciana, y luego la clavó en Snape.- Pero esa varita la conozco. Es la única varita que me ha salido bien hasta ahora.

Severus miró fíjamente a la joven, más impresionado de lo que dejaba ver su cara. ¿Aquella varita la había hecho Granger? ¿Con tres meses de aprendizaje ya había sido capaz de crear una varita? Quizás debiera plantearse en serio convertirse en fabricante de varitas...

\- Impresionante.- comentó el Slytherin con una voz cuidadosamente monótona, pero honesta.- Parece que tienes talento con esto.

\- Ésa es la única varita que me ha salido bien.- repitió la joven, pero Snape notó que se había sonrojado de satisfacción.

Claude tenía una media sonrisa indescifrable.

 **Octubre de 1999. Morbihan.**

Era otro día de relativo calor otoñal. Hermione se sentó en un tronco caído he inspeccionó el contenido de su mochila. Estaba medio llena de setas. Cansada, cerró los ojos y alargó la cara hacia el sol: hacía frío cuando pegaba el viento. Sus pensamientos vagaron a la deriva.

Snape había continuado viviendo en la cueva encantada, pero solía pasar a menudo por la casa de Joséphine, acompañado de Heka. La anciana y Claude le habían proporcionado ingredientes de pociones y libros sobre el tema, con lo que pasaba los días investigando y experimentando. Cada vez que venía (cada día, por lo general) solía dejar una poción en la casa de Joséphine; era su modo de pagarles por la varita. Los filtros eran generalmente pociones para prevenir y curar enfermedades invernales, muy útiles con el frío que había empezado a hacer. Con el tiempo, Snape había tomado la costumbre de pasar hasta días enteros en compañía de la sabia anciana y su aprendiz. Claude también solía venir con frecuencia, y no era raro que los cuatro acabaran compartiendo comida del mediodía y cena. A veces, aparecía incluso Gabrielle, que no estaba internada en Beauxbatons.

Y poco a poco, el nuevo Snape fue cogiendo sitio al lado del viejo en las memorias de Hermione. Tenía una cara más relajada, más atractiva; sonreía con más frecuencia, y era en general más amable y tranquilo que antes. Ahora tenía una cierta paz interior que carecía anteriormente, y se notaba en su forma de moverse, de hablar, de gesticular. Hermione se alegraba por él, y también por ella y por Harry: a fin de cuentas, parecía que habían tomado una decisión correcta.

Snape las había acompañado al bosque más de una vez, a recoger material. Ellas solían ir a por madera y núcleos de varita, y él a por ingredientes para pociones. El francés de Hermione iba mejorando poco a poco, e incluso Snape empezó a aprender algo.

Aquel sábado también habían ido los tres juntos, con la adición de Gabrielle y Cassiopeia. Estaban recogiendo setas; algunas para comerlas, otras para las pociones de Snape... un día tranquilo y productivo.

Una sombra se colocó entre el sol y la cara de Hermione, que abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Cansada?- le preguntó la voz aterciopelada de Severus. La joven subió los hombros, intentando disimular el efecto que aquella voz tenía en ella.

\- No.- respondió Hermione.- Pero he decidido tomar un pequeño descanso.

La brisa jugaba con las húmedas hojas del suelo, y a veces, el viento conseguía levantar unos cuantos y juguetear con ellos. Ambos ingleses estaban mirando el suelo, que al estar cubierto de hojas, parecía una alfombra ocre. Severus se sentó junto a Hermione, y se maravilló ante la sencilla familiaridad del gesto.

No podía decir que se conociesen de verdad. Sí, él había sido su (malvado) profesor, y ella su (irritante) estudiante, pero aquello parecía un pasado lejano, un pasado envuelto en una neblina borrosa, una vida anterior. Severus miró a la joven de reojo. Tenía sus ojazos castaños fijos en algún punto lejano, escondido entre los árboles. Estaba seria; una seriedad serena. La mente en vete a saber dónde. Severus se dijo, por enésima vez, que aquella Hermione no tenía nada que ver con la estudiante que tuvo antaño. Aunque... ¿qué sabía él realmente cómo era Granger?

Y sin embargo, qué sencillo era sentarse a su lado, de igual a igual. Sin necesidad de decir nada. Disfrutando de los débiles rayos del sol, y dejando que la brisa jugase con su pelo negro. Qué sencillo, qué natural, qué agradable. Y qué rápidamente se había acostumbrado a aquella Granger, o Hermione, como ahora la llamaba. Ya podía incluso identificar qué olor tenía; una agradable mezcla entre peppermary y lo que suponía que era ella misma.

Como adivinando qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, Hermione había sacado su pipa del bolsillo y estaba rellenándolo con la dulce droga. Severus sintió curiosidad.

\- ¿Hace mucho que fumas?- le preguntó.- No recuerdo que lo hicieses en Hogwarts. ¿O fumabas de escondidas?

Hermione le regaló una divertida sonrisa.

\- Hace poco que he empezado. Poco más de un año. Y no me digas nada sobre mi salud, que ya lo sé.- añadió, mirándole de reojo.

\- A estas edades, claro que sí.- le respondió Severus con una leve sonrisa, que pronto se convirtió en aplomo.- Pero no es muy buena señal que necesites fumar peppermary para relajarte...

Hermione encendió la pipa y aspiró de ella hasta asegurarse de que no se apagaría.

\- Ya lo sé.- respondió la Gryffindor, neutramente.- Por eso fumo en pipa, en parte. Tengo entendido que es menos dañino que fumar con cigarrillos... De todas formas, he empezado a fumar menos. Ya no lo necesito tanto.- añadió, y le regaló una sonrisa tímida, que Severus imitó sin darse cuenta.

\- Aún así...- comentó Hermione.- … no quita que la peppermary sea agradable de fumar. Creo que he empezado a fumarlo por gusto, más que por lo que me hace.- añadió, y ensanchó la sonrisa.- ¿Quieres probar?

¿Para qué aclararle a la chavala que ya conocía el gusto y los efectos de la peppermary, y que había dejado de fumarlo porque había necesitado drogas más duras para poder dormir? Severus asintió tranquilamente y cogió la pipa entre manos. Elegante utensilio. Le dió una calada, saboreó el aroma de la planta y expulsó el humo con serena elegancia. Cuando volvió la vista a Hermione para devolverle la pipa, se encontró con sus grandes ojos castaños clavados en su cara, y su corazón le dió un golpe contra el pecho. La expresión de la joven era indescifrable, aunque creyó ver una chispa de algo en sus ojos, algo que le hizo humedecer los labios.

\- ¿No es la primera vez que fumas, verdad?- afirmó, más que preguntó, la joven. Seguía con la mirada clavada en él, pero su rostro se había vuelto afable.

Severus respondió con un "hm" afirmativo. No se fiaba de su voz.

\- Esta peppermary es bretona.- comentó Hermione, fijando su mirada en las ramas de los árboles, que estaban cada vez más pelados.

\- Hace mucho que no fumo peppermary.- le repondió Severus.- No sabría diferenciar si viene de Irlanda, de Bretaña o de Marte.

A Hermione se le escapó una risita, y cambió de tema.

\- ¿Has encontrado todas las setas que querías?- le preguntó.- Yo te he recogido algunas, pero la mayoría de las que he cogido son para comer.

\- Me gustaría seguir buscando un poco más.- reconoció Severus.- Aunque sí que he encontrado bastantes de las que quería. La lluvia de ayer ha sido de gran ayuda.

\- Te enseñaré las que he encontrado.- comentó Hermione, y se agachó para rebuscar en la mochila, rozando la pierna del hombre con su mano, sin querer. Severus parpadeó, atónito. Había sido por casualidad, pero aquel contacto resultó ser placentero. Como una gozosa estrella fugaz. Sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, imitó la postura de Hermione para rebuscar en la mochila y posó su mano encima de una de las manos de la joven, que sujetaba el borde de la apertura.

\- Déjame ver.- comentó Severus con naturalidad, mientras disfrutaba de aquel renovado contacto. Hermione pareció estar perpleja por unos instantes, pero aceptó su gesto con rapidez, sin preguntas ni titubeos. El ambiente no se volvió tenso; casi hasta al contrario. Severus sonrió para sí mismo.

Qué sencillo. Qué natural. Qué agradable. De ahora en adelante, sabía que a Hermione le importaba tan poco como a Claude que se comportase de un modo táctil. Se sintió aliviado. El roce humano casual había resultado ser una de las cosas bellas que había descubierto en su renacimiento.

Hermione pareció tiritar.

 **Noviembre de 1999. Morbihan.**

El tiempo se había vuelto más fresco y lluvioso, las noches más largas y los días más oscuros. Hermione se sentía dichosa, en su elemento: estudiando, avanzando, mejorando. Joséphine era un cielo, Claude visitaba con frecuencia, y hasta había presenciado una de las raras sonrisas de Gabrielle. La casa había terminado por aceptar al antiguo profesor de Pociones, que ya prácticamente se alojaba en aquel hogar. El edificio había añadido una habitación extra por arte de magia, y Snape ya había trasladado sus escasas pertenencias y Heka a su nueva habitación. Hermione se sentía cada día más a gusto con Severus, que mostraba un lado tranquilo y pausado tan atractivo como la orgullosa rigidez del Profesor Snape. Claro que aquella era una observación objetiva, se decía Hermione. El Profesor Snape había sido un malvado murciélago, y Hermione siempre lo había percibido así. Por supuestísimo. Era Severus el que merecía la pena; Severus, aquella nueva faceta de un rostro conocido.

Hermione bostezó y murmuró un hechizo que mantendría su cuerpo caliente. Estaba al borde del acantilado en el que estaba la cueva donde Snape había estado viviendo, y donde él y Claude habían añadido un laboratorio. Hermione había quedado hoy con Snape para poder curiosear con los brebajes y los utensilios del antiguo profesor de Pociones. El cielo estaba despejado, de un color azul frío que llegaba hasta el horizonte. Hacía un viento relativamente fuerte que producía ondas en la superficie de la mar, ondas que se rompían en olas contra las rocas del acantilado. De repente, Hermione notó una presencia detrás de ella y se giró. Era Severus Snape, vestido con una de las capas grises de Joséphine. Los latidos de Hermione aceleraron, aunque el rostro de la chica no lo dio a conocer. Severus se acercó hasta la bruja.

\- Buenos días, Hermione.

 _Esa voz... pero no; no seas tonta, mujer._

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Me permite usted?- le respondió Severus, ofreciéndole el brazo y con una sonrisa que se burlaba sus propias acciones. A Hermione le salió una risilla, y respondió:

\- Desde luego. Encantado de conocerme.

Severus suprimió una media sonrisa de diversión, aceptó el brazo que agarró al suyo, y los Apareció en la cueva. El interior de la gruta se estaba pareciendo cada vez más a sus aposentos de Hogwarts, un detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione. El viento no entraba tras la barrera mágica de la entrada, y todo lo que veía le parecía acogedor a la joven: la mullida alfombra, la cama que ella misma había creado y que Severus utilizaba cuando se quedaba hasta tarde, la estufa de carbón que ahora funcionaba exclusivamente a base de magia... todo.

\- El laboratorio está más adentro.- informó Severus con una voz que parecía el ronroneo de una pantera negra. Hermione sintió cosquilleos bajo la nuca. Era curioso, sentía el inexplicable impulso de apoyarse contra el hombre y dejarse llevar por el sueño, envuelto en su calor corporal y su olor agradable y la vibración de su voz en su caja torácica.

\- ¿Hermione?- la pregunta de Severus funcionó como un chasquido, y la bruja salió de su ensoñación con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. El hombre le lanzó una mirada extraña. ¿Se abría dado cuenta? _Oh, no, por Merlín._

\- Por aquí.- dijo el mago, con una última mirada a Hermione. Había vuelto a ver una chispa en los ojos de la joven, una chispa de algo más profundo que no estaba seguro de querer descubrir. Y por unos instantes, el aire se había tornado magma en sus pulmones.

xxoOoxx

Él y Granger habían pasado quién sabe cuánto tiempo absortos en el fascinante mundo de las pociones, y se encontraban sentados en dos mullidos sillones verdes que Claude le había regalado. Hacía ya unos cuantos minutos que estaban absortos en un cómodo silencio, pero Severus no podía evitar echarle miradas de reojo a la joven. Granger era guapa, por qué negarlo, y el pelo relativamente corto la favorecía. La cara de Hermione tenía arrugas que, en su opinión, más tenían que ver con el estrés y las penurias que había vivido durante la guerra civil que con los cinco años que habían envejecido su cuerpo. Al final, no pudo aguantar más he hizo la pregunta que le quemaba la lengua desde el día en que la había visto cortando madera para Joséphine.

\- Hermione...

La joven le miró con ojos vidriosos, todavía anclados en algún pensamiento lejano.

\- Hermione, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta?

La bruja se revolvió en su sillón, repentinamente incómoda. Pero ella conocía tantos secretos íntimos de aquel hombre, ¿cómo podía rehusar responderle?

\- Adelante.

\- Por qué... - Severus parpadeó lentamente.- ¿... por qué te quedaste en La Madriguera, si te sentías tan incómoda con lo que te exigían?

La cara de Hermione se volvió cenicienta. Quizás no debiera haber hecho esa pregunta. La bruja desvió la mirada hacia sus uñas y empezó a inspeccionarlas distraídamente mientras buscaba una respuesta.

\- La verdad... a esas alturas eran ya como mi familia. Los quería, ¿sabes? - soltó, levantando la mirada y como desafiándolo a atreverse a contradecirle.- Y sin ellos... estaría sola. Mis padres... tengo una relación difícil con ellos.- añadió, respondiendo la muda pregunta de Severus.- Y tengo otros amigos pero... no pensaba tener suficiente confianza como para pedirles que viviésemos juntos.- Hermione dibujó una media sonrisa triste en su cara; si hubiese sido consiciente antes del enorme corazón que tenía Luna, quizás hubiera dejado La Madriguera más pronto... o quizás no. Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta.

\- Pero yo...- continuó hablando.- Yo, bueno; la opinión de los Weasley y de Harry siempre me había importado mucho, ¿sabes? Quería ser aceptada por ellos.- un silencio, para recuperar la estabilidad de su voz, y continuó.- Los Weasley se habían convertido en mi familia. Pero me exigían ser lo que ellos querían que yo fuese... al final...- apretó los párpados con fuerza, respiró hondo y logró evitar las lárimas.- ... sucumbí; intenté llegar a la altura de sus expectativas y... dejé que me quedara embarazada...

¿Por qué le estaba contando todo eso a Snape? A Severus Snape, por el amor de Merlín. Pero Hermione también se sentía un poco aliviada de poder hablar de aquello. Luna no estaba ya para oír sus inquietudes, así que la joven Gryffindor agradecía poder desahogarse.

La joven se había callado; claramente para volver a calmar sus emociones. Severus le concedió el tiempo que necesitaba, y apartó la vista de la joven Gryffindor. No sabía qué decir, cómo actuar. Él no era como Claude... aunque en aquellos momentos, deseaba serlo. Después de un rato, Hermione continuó hablando, la cara ya más neutra.

\- Después de mucho pensar... aborté. Prefería no tener un hijo a... a tenerlo sin estar completamente convencida de que quería tenerlo.- la voz de Hermione había tomado fuerza.- Cuando lo supieron en mi trabajo, me echaron. Y... no me echaron de La Madriguera, pero me fui, porque... bueno, es obvio por qué. Lo dejé con Ron, y desde entonces no lo he visto.- su voz se quebró. Había tantas cosas que le hubiera gustado que hubiesen pasado de otra manera... pero la verdad era que no quería hacer frente a los asuntos que había dejado pendientes en La Madriguera. Hermione buscó los grandes ojos negros de Severus, los ojos de ciervo que parecían profundos como túneles. Y al fondo de aquellos túneles vio una chispa de luz, una chispa de aceptación, una mano tendida. Hermione parpadeó rápidamente y bajó la visa hacia sus manos, acurrucados en su regazo. Se sentía extrañamente aliviada de saber que su antiguo profesor no reprobaba sus acciones y decisiones.

Volvieron a caer en un silencio confortable. Severus se acomodó en su sillón con una media sonrisa triste. Esta Hermione Granger estaba resultando ser muy interesante... parecida a Lily. Azorado por sus pensamientos, se levantó con brusquedad y se fue hasta la boca de la cueva, consciente de los bellos y vivos ojos castaños que estaban clavados en su recta espalda.

 **Diciembre de 1999. Morbihan.**

Por fin había empezado a nevar. Los copos de nieve caían como bailando al son de un elegante pero triste vals, como si fuesen las partículas de una luna que se deshace en delicado polvo. Aunque no nevase lo suficiente como para emblanquecer la tierra, Hermione agradecía aquella muestra de invierno. En aquellos momentos, se encontraban en la sala de estar de la casa de Joséphine, cerca de una hoguera que calentaba todo el hogar. Era una sensación muy agradable estar en un lugar tan caliente y acogedor mientras caía nieve tras las ventanas, y el día oscurecía temprano. El ruido que hacía la madera al quemarse tenía a Hermione hipnotizada, y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del paisaje exterior.

\- ¿Admirando la meteorología continental?- oyó que decía la vibrante voz de Snape. Hermione sonrió, pero no despegó su mirada de donde estaba anclada. Severus volvió a hablar:

\- ¿Reflexionando sobre la insoportable levedad del ser?

Hermione sonrió y desvió su mirada hacia el mago. Qué grato que Snape utilizase el humor para buscar complicidad, y no para herir.

\- No. Estaba pensando que... bueno, mañana es Nochevieja.

El Slytherin cambió su semblante por uno de triste calma.

\- ¿Echas de menos a tu familia?- comentó con suavidad. Hermione volvió a mirar por la ventana.

\- Mañana será la séptima Nochevieja consecutiva que no celebro con mis padres...

Severus notó el tono ausente de la joven bruja y apretó sus labios con brevedad.

\- ¿No te perdonaron?

\- No es eso.- respondió la Gryffindor, mordiéndose una uña.- Entendieron que lo hice por su bien, y por el mío. Pero... no les avisé, ¿sabes? Tomé yo sola todas las decisiones, y no consulté con ellos. Les borré la memoria, les cambié la identidad y los mandé a Australia. Después de eso...- Hermione parpadeó varias veces.- ...ya nada es igual.

La bruja sintió una mano reconfortante en su hombro; la fina y elegante mano de Snape. Estaba caliente, y su calor se irradiaba a través de su túnica hasta la piel de la joven. Hermione notó más que nunca la parte del cuerpo que tocaba aquella mano grande, alargada, elegante, atractiva; viril y femenina a la vez. Tenía la gracia de un aristócrata. Unas manos tan calientes... por unos instantes, la bruja fue muy consciente del espacio entre Severus y ella; como si estuviese más caliente que el resto del aire de la sala. Los latidos de Hermione se aceleraron un ó poner una cara neutra y sonrió tristemente a su dueño para agradecer el gesto con el que había querido reconfortarla.

Severus tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta que había atado en la nuca. Hermione se quedó mirando a su elegante mandíbula, y a su cuello expuesto. En Hogwarts solía cubrirlo con su mojigata sotana, y aquí, sólo podía apreciarlo cuando tenía el pelo recogido. Objetivamente, no podía negar que tenía un cuello _interesante_. El mismo Severus era _interesante_ , por qué negarlo. Aunque si era sincera consigo misma... Snape también había tenido su atractivo con sus hábitos negros. La bruja deslizó su mirada hasta la nuez del mago, que se movió cuando su dueño tragó saliva, y disparó sus ojos hasta la cara de Severus. Por unos instantes, temió haber sido demasiado descarada. No obstante, lo único que hizo el Slytherin fue pestañear repetidamente. El semblante del mago era serio.

\- Desgraciadamente... así es la vida.- comentó él con una voz tranquila, grave y vibrante, hipnotizando la atención de Hermione. ¿De qué habían estado hablando...? A, sí. Sus padres... Hermione frunció el entrecejo y apartó la vista hacia la ventana. Severus sentenció:

\- Algunas de nuestras acciones no tienen perdón ni remedio... aunque no fuesen hechas con malicia. Tenemos que aprender a vivir con ello.

La sonrisa de Hermione era tan triste que era más una mueca pensativa que una sonrisa. Había vuelto a apartar la mirada de la ventana y tenía los ojos fijos en el rostro de Snape. Él era una persona adecuada para hablar de acciones sin perdón ni remedio... y sin embargo, había decidido seguir viviendo y permitirse vivir feliz. Sus grandes ojos negros eran húmedos y profundos y absorbían la atención de la bruja; y aunque confiaba en que Snape no estaba utilizando sus dotes de legilimante, intuía que el mago sabía qué era lo que había estado pensando. Hermione se sintió un poco incómoda, y volvió a anclar su mirada en la nieve exterior.

\- Tú ya te has redimido.- le comentó Hermione lúgubremente.

Snape levantó una elegante ceja negra.

\- ¿Redimido?

Hermione suspiró y elaboró sus palabras.

\- Por lo de Lily, y James Potter, y tus crímenes como mortífago... los has redimido con todo lo que has hecho y has sufrido durante veinte años.

Severus observó a la bruja con mucha seriedad.

\- ¿Acaso mi sufrimiento y mi dedicación resucitó, o resucitará a los muertos?- dijo con cierta dureza.

Hermione tragó saliva y desvió su mirada hacia el pecho de Snape.

\- No.- respondió ella en un susurro.

\- Como he dicho antes,- comentó Severus con una voz más suave que la anterior,- hay acciones que no tienen ni perdón ni remedio. Durante mucho tiempo, estuve convencido de que con mi sufrimiento limpiaría mis pecados. Pero ya no estoy tan seguro. Que yo sufra o no, nadie puede deshacer lo que he hecho.

Hermione notó el deje de amargura que el Slytherin no había podido disimular, y sintió que su corazón se comprimía. ¿Acaso no había salvación?

\- Sin embargo...- añadió el mago.- Creo que ahora veo las cosas de otro modo.

La joven Gryffindor le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

\- Aunque no podamos enderezar el pasado... podemos enderezar el presente, y prepararnos para el futuro. Aprender de nuestros errores, e intentar no volver a cometerlos.- afirmó Severus, perdiendo él también la mirada entre los copos de nieve.- Y permitirnos ser felices a pesar de arrepentirnos de nuestros errores...

Hermione llevaba un rato mirando seriamente el rostro de su antiguo profesor. ¿No serían aquellas palabras las mismas susurradas por Claude contra la frente del moreno? Pero poco importaba. Tenían razón. Hermione dibujó una sonrisa insegura y posó su propia mano en el hombro de Snape. Éste salió de su trance y miró la mano que le había dado un apretón a su hombro. Poco a poco, sonrió afablemente y cubrió con su mano los dedos de la bruja, dándole un breve apretón de complicidad, y quemando la piel de la joven. Hermione respondió con una sonrisa similar, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba.

Realmente, se alegraba de que hubiesen decidido salvarle la vida.

* * *

 _D'un sommeil plus tranquille à mes Amours rêvant_ es el primer verso de un poema de **Théophile de Viau**


	16. Au moins ai-je songé

**Aviso legal:** La serie _Harry Potter_ es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece.

 **Advertencia** **:** Este fanfic es de categoría M.

 **Nota:** Siento **muchísimo** haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, pero me ha sido completamente imposible hacerlo hasta ahora :( . Me temo que no podré subir el próximo hasta la semana que viene, porque ando con muchísimas cosas y no siempre tengo acceso a Internet :( . Lo siento muchísimo, sabed que escribo-reviso-subo los capítulos lo más rápido que puedo.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 **16.  
**

 **Au moins ai-je songé que je vous ai baisée**

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 _Poco a poco, sonrió afablemente y cubrió con su mano los dedos de la bruja, dándole un breve apretón de complicidad, y quemando la piel de la joven. Hermione respondió con una sonrisa similar, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba._

 _Realmente, se alegraba de que hubiesen decidido salvarle la vida._

 **? ? ?  
**

La habitación a penas está alumbrada. El fuego consume con parsimonia los restos de madera encendida que yacen en la lumbre.

Hermione no se estraña de estar en esa habitación. Es familiar, aunque no sabe por qué. Tampoco importa. Todo está sumido en el claroscuro.

De repente, golpean en la puerta. ¿Quién será? Hermione la abre. Reconoce el hombre que entra cerrando la puerta. Pelo negro y grasiento, nariz ganchuda, túnica lúgubre. Y un brillo animal en los ojos. Hermione tiene la vaga noción de que debería alarmarse, pero no se alarma. Al contrario, empieza a sentir una conocida presión en la parte inferior de su vientre.

\- Lo de siempre, ¿supongo?- se oye decir a sí misma.- Primero, el dinero.

Sus palabras no se le hacen nada raras. El hombre deposita el dinero encima del escritorio, y se acerca a ella. Su corazón late más fuerte. El hombre alza su mano y le acaricia la mejilla, el cuello, el largo y enmarañado pelo castaño. Un poco estrañada, Hermione mira hacia su hombro. Tiene el pelo de la misma largura que tenía en Hogwarts, y de echo, está vestida de uniforme. Cuando levanta la vista, se da cuenta de que están en la clase de pociones. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

\- No deberías dejar que tus logros académicos se te suban a la cabeza, señorita Granger.- susurró el hombre que tenía delante; cerca, demasiado cerca.- Yo... no tolero la... impertinencia... por parte de ningún estudiante. Especialmente... de los estudiantes de Gryffindor.

A Hermione le recorre un escalofrío. Su corazón late con fuerza, respira con dificultad, qué cerca está el Profesor Snape. Puede sentir su calor a través del estrecho espacio de aire entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿de repente no tienes... nada que decir?- ronronea el hombre, que sigue acariciando su cuello con los dedos. La entrepierna de Hermione palpita locamente.

La mano del profesor se desliza de manera que agarra su cuello. No le hace daño, pero el gesto es claro. Hermione se remueve un poco, incómoda. Snape sonríe peligrosamente. Su otra mano se apoya en la cadera de Hermione, agarrándola con autoridad. A Hermione se le escapa un pequeño gemido.

\- Estás castigada.- oye que dice el caliente susurro de su profesor contra la oreja. Hermione tiene un involuntario escalofrío, y Snape suelta una pseudo-risa con su profunda voz. La respiración de Hermione se ha vuelto tan rápida y superficial como la de un conejo.

\- A partir de ahora...- sigue diciendo el profesor de Pociones.- te quedarás aquí después de las clases, _hasta el fin de curso._

El corazón de Hermione ha subido hasta su garganta, lo juraría. La gran mano viril que había estado sujetando su cadera se desliza hacia arriba; poco a poco, poco a poco.

\- He creado una nueva poción...- oye que dice el vibrante susurro del hombre.- ...y necesito un conejillo de indias. Aunque una conejilla me sirve mejor...- añade, y dibuja una media sonrisa burlona, y a Hermione se le pone carne de gallina. Está sudando, tiene calor.

De repente, Snape se acerca hasta apoyarse contra ella, obligándola a echarse un poco para atrás. Hermione nota algo duro y palpitante contra su muslo, y suelta la respiración que ha estado conteniendo. Snape saca la lengua y empieza a dejar un rasto húmedo desde parte de su hombro hasta su oreja. Hermione se estremece y gime de placer. El hombre mordiquea su lóbulo, satisfecho.

\- Te gusta, ¿verdad?- ronronea. Hermione tiene la respiración entrecortada.

Los labios de su profesor dejan la oreja para rozar con picardía la sensitiva piel de su cuello. A veces mordisquea, a veces acaricia con la lengua. Cuando llega hasta la mejilla opuesta, la lame. Hermione suelta un jadeo, y nota cómo el malicioso humor del hombre retumba en sus pulmones.

\- Seguro que hasta te gustará la poción. Putilla...

En vez de sentirse ofendida, Hermione gime de placer. El Profesor Snape está soltando los botones de su uniforme de colegiala.

\- Lo más gracioso...- vuelve a decir la vibrante voz del mago.- ... es que no os dáis cuenta de que los profesores nos damos cuenta.- quita la túnica de Hermione con cierta brusquedad y mete su mano por debajo de su jersey. La joven suelta el aire con un jadeo.

\- Creéis que no nos damos cuenta... cuando acortáis las faldas y enseñáis muslo... cuando dejáis los botones del cuello abiertos, insinuando escote... cuando acicaláis el pelo... cuando andáis moviendo las caderas... pero nos damos cuenta, sí...

Con cierta brusquedad, Snape estampa su miembro viril contra la entrepierna de Hermione. Un placer inesperado recorre la parte del cuerpo que ha sido asaltado, y Hermione gime.

\- Sois todas unas putillas...- dice el profesor de Pociones, deleitándose en el insulto.- Estarás ansiosa de que un hombre te dé las cachetadas que te mereces, ¿verdad? Los críos que pululan a tu alrededor no tienen lo que hay que tener. Pero...- sus labios han vuelto a pegarse al oído de la colegiala.- ... yo sí que lo tengo...

Vuelve a apretar su miembro contra el sensible centro de Hermione, que jadea.

\- No me digas que no quieres ser castigada...- le dice Snape, con su tono de burla, mientras desliza su otra mano bajo la falda de uniforme.- Estabas pidiendo a gritos que te retuviese, con esa descarada insolencia tuya.- la mano enontró la mata de pelo que buscaba, y empezó a jugar con ella con travesura. Hermione gimió de pura necesidad; su entrepierna palpitaba hasta el punto de ser doloroso. Pero Snape no le daba lo que quería.

\- Quítate el jersey.- le ordena con brusquedad, y Hermione se lo quita.

Snape hace un chasquido con los dedos y los botones de la blusa blanca de la joven se sueltan mágicamente. Con la respiración agitada, Hermione descubre que su sujetador a desaparecido. Sonriendo con suficiencia, Snape agarra las caderas de la joven con ambas manos y los desliza hacia arriba. La piel de Hermione arde de placer, y más aún cuando las ásperas palmas del hombre se apoderan de sus pechos. La joven gime. Tiene los pezones dolorosamente erguidos. Snape suelta otra risilla de burla.

\- Qué desesperada te veo, señorita Granger... no me puedo creer que te guste tanto que tus profesores te manoseen...

Las piernas de Hermione tiemblan, y Snape aprovecha para empujarla contra su escritorio. Agarra los pezones de su estudiante con los dedos, juguetea con ellos con cierta brusquedad y suelta un bufido de divertida incredulidad: la joven está jadeando, los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas encendidas y la boca entreabierta.

\- Serás guarra...- comenta, sonriendo y echándole una mirada hambrienta.

La mente de Hermione está llena de una neblina de gozo que casi ni le deja pensar. Nota que las manos de Snape han dejado sus pechos, que ahora se hierguen por el frío aire que roza sus sensitivos pezones. A penas consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, oye un chasquido más y mira hacia abajo.

La virilidad de su profesor, erecta y orgullosa, pulsa de necesidad. Hermione abre los ojos, las mejillas encendidas, y Snape suelta un "hm" de arrogante satisfacción. Sin previo aviso, agarra a la joven por la cintura y la separa del escritorio.

\- Date la vuelta.-le ordena en un susurro, y Hermione, el corazón acelerado, obedece.- Separa las piernas.

En ése momento, Hermione se da cuenta de que está sin bragas.

\- Agáchate.- dice el Profesor Snape autoritariamente, y Hermione apoya sus sudadas palmas en el escritorio.

Las viriles manos de Snape se posan en sus muslos y se deslizan hasta agarrar una nalga cada una. Hermione suelta un pequeño gemido de anticipación, y Snape suelta un bufido arrogante.

\- Puta.- declara rotundamente. Una de sus manos se desliza hasta la abertura de la joven, que está tan húmeda que las gotas se deslizan por sus muslos. El primer contacto de los ásperos dedos de su profesor le envían descargas de placer; Hermione gime y arquea la espalda. Necesita más, pero Snape no se lo da. Desliza su dedo rodeando los labios de la vulva, pero poniendo cuidado en no tocar nunca el pequeño centro nervioso, la guinda del pastel.

\- Profesor...- ruega Hermione.- por favor...

\- Por favor, ¿qué?

Hermione gruñe de frustración.

\- Tócame más... tócame... ahí...

El profesor suelta una risita burlona.

\- ¿Ahí? ¿dónde?- y desliza sus dedo extremadamente cerca del clítoris.

\- ¡Ahí!- exclama Hermione, frustrada.

\- Ay, ay; señorita Granger... parece que hemos perdido la pomposa elocuencia, ¿eh?- con un movimiento inesperado, introduce la totalidad de su virilidad por el húmedo orificio de la adolescente. Soprendida por la inesperada fuente de placer, Hermione suelta un gritito. El profesor de Pociones empieza a sacar su miembro y a volver a introducirlo, ni demasiado rápido ni demasiado lento. El roce envía a Hermione descargas de placer.

\- Nnn...- jadea la muchacha.- Nnnngh...

Al oírla, los movimientos de Snape se vuelven más animales. Su imponente cuerpo se dobla hasta cubrir la arqueada espalda de la joven. Sus labios están en la nuca de la chavala, resoplando bufidos de aire caliente que la excitan todavía más. Peron no es suficiente.

\- Pro... Profesor...- gime Hermione.

\- ¿Mm?

\- Por... por favor...

El hombre para el movimiento de sus caderas.

\- ¿Quieres que te toque _ahí_ _,_ verdad?

Hermione afirma con la cabeza, la respiración entrecortada. Snape suelta un bufido burlón y desliza su mano derecha hasta el clítoris, que empieza a rozarla con movimientos circulatorios. El placer dipara desde la entrepierna de la joven hasta su estómago.

\- Nnn... aannngh!- tiene la boca abierta, jadeando, los ojos cerrados.

\- Putilla traviesa.- gruñe el Profesor Snape, que vuelve a embestir contra las blancas nalgas de la joven estudiante, esta vez con más urgencia.

Hermione no puede más. La virilidad de su profesor la penetra como un hierro incandescente, duro; pero suave a la vez. La golpea con vigor; golpea esa parte tan profunda y tan placentera que la hace gruñir de placer. Y cada vez que el miembro de Snape roza la entrada de sus labios, destellos de placer le hacen ver estrellas. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, los dedos del hombre se vuelven más insistentes, maltratando su clítoris con unos roces cada vez más exigentes.

\- Nnngh... aaah!

La sobredosis de placer explota en ella; recorre su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica que dura un cierto tiempo, y su cuerpo tiembla compulsivamente. Una parte de su mente registra cómo el profesor que la cubre también tiembla, y nota un chorro de líquido caliente que se escurre por las paredes de su vagina.

Con las piernas temblando, los brazos apoyados en el escritorio y el cuerpo entero lleno de sudor, Hermione a penas se da cuenta de que un muy satisfecho profesor de Pociones le está enseñando un flasquito.

\- Bebe.- le manda, mientras saca su virilidad de la vagina de su estudiante.

\- ¿Qué es?- pregunta la bruja, medio dormida.

\- He dicho que te lo bebas, señorita Granger.- le responde Snape de un modo cortante, justo antes de que él se beba la poción de otro flasco.

Al principio, no nota nada. Pero poco a poco, se da cuenta que las pulsaciones que se habían ido normalizando vuelven a acelerarse. Y... su entrepierna vuelve a pulsar de necesidad.

Hermione mira atónita a su profesor, que la mira con una arrogante media sonrisa. Su pene también se a erguido, a pesar de estar aún húmedo con los jugos de su estudiante.

\- Agáchate.- le ordena, autoritario. Hermione obedece, y el profesor acerca su miembro hasta colocarlo contra los labios de la joven.

\- Me lo has ensuciado, pequeña insolente. Límpiamelo.

La joven saca la lengua y le da un tentativo lametazo al orgulloso miembro viril.

xxoOoxx

Hermione Granger se despertó bruscamente, el corazón batiéndole locamente y la entrepierna tan húmeda que no sabía si estaba muy excitada o le había venido la regla. Juraría que había llegado al orgasmo en sus propios sueños. Sueños...

¿Qué diablos había sido ese sueño? ¿pero qué diablos...?

Avergonzada – no, _mortificada_ , enfadada consigo misma, y con la entrepierna pulsando con saña, Hermione se acurrucó en posición fetal y apretó los muslos entre sí. Estaba disgustada consigo misma.

Necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba tranquilizar el monstruo que se agitaba en su feminidad. Pero Hermione apretó los labios, terca: _no_ iba a masturbarse. Ni pensarlo.

Porque sabía que en aquellos momentos, el único modo de llegar a la cima sería revivir su sueño. Y aquello era algo que no estaba dispuesta hacer. Por sus ovarios y los de su madre, que no lo haría.

 **Diciembre de 1999. Morbihan.**

Aquella tarde de Navidades, Severus y Hermione se encontraban solos. Joséphine y Claude habían celebrado Nochebuena con la familia Delacour, y habían decidido pasar unos cuanto días con ellos. Por lo tanto, los británicos se quedarían solos para un tiempo.

Severus estaba preparando la cena con esmero. Le gustaba cocinar; cocinar y hacer pociones era bastante parecido. Hermione estaba ayudándole, pero para la confusión de la joven, su mente estaba más atenta a cómo trabajaban las manos del Slytherin que a cómo trabajaban sus propias manos. Severus tenía unas manos elegantes, precisas, eficientes; largas y masculinas, pero con una gracia femenina que cautivaba la atención de Hermione. A decir verdad...

\- ¡Ay!

La Gryffindor había acabado por cortarse a sí misma. El Slytherin levantó una mirada interrogante.

\- Me he cortado el dedo índice.- explicó Hermione, mientras metía el dedo en la boca. Los ojos del hombre siguieron el movimiento, y se quedaron mirando unos pocos segundos de más. Hermione se dio cuenta de la atención. ¿Por qué tanto interés en que se metiese el dedo herido en la boca? ¿no era higiénico, quizás?

La joven decidió que sería por eso, y sacó el dedo. Murmuró un útil hechizo aseptizante y otro que protegía la herida de infecciones externas hasta que se cerrara. Hacía un rato que los ojos de Snape ya habían vuelto al trabajo que tenía entre manos, y Hermione se apresuró en volver a subirse al tren.

xxoOoxx

La cena había empezado por ser silenciosa. La joven tenía la mirada fija en el plato, pero era muy consciente de la presencia del hombre a su lado. Más consciente de lo que había estado durante las semanas anteriores. Había como una ligera, muy ligera tensión en el ambiente; como si estuviese cargado de electricidad. Aquella idea era absurda, se dijo Hermione. Sin embargo, no era tan inocente como para no reconocer el significado de aquello. Pero, se dijo una vez más, era absurdo. No era la primera vez que estaban a solas, ni la primera vez que...

Confusa, y molesta por estar confusa, Hermione decidió poner fin a la situación, y romper el silencio.

\- La cena te ha salido muy rica.- le comentó al Slytherin.

\- Tú también la has hecho.- respondió él, con una casi sonrisa.

\- Bueno, yo sólo he estado de ayudante.- dijo la joven, aliviada de notar que la tensión había disminuido.

\- Sí, es cierto, qué narices.- comentó el Slytherin con falsa desfachatez.- El mérito es mío.

Hermione, sonriendo, resopló con fingida indignación. Aún se asombraba un poco de haber establecido una complicidad con su antiguo profesor de Pociones.

\- Severus...- se extrañaba de lo rápido que se acostumbró a llamarle por su nombre.- He estado pensando en una cosa.

El mago parpadeó y levantó una ceja.

\- Me gustaría aprender oclumancia... si estuvieses dispuesto a enseñarme...

¿Era su imaginación, o la cara del hombre se había puesto más tensa por unos instantes?

\- Oclumancia... bueno, es práctico...- opinó con calma.- Necesitarás concentrarte...

Qué ojos más grandes tenía Hermione Granger. Y cómo le miraba, poniendo tanta atención...

\- Lo intentaré.- dijo la Gryffindor.- Quiero aprender a cerrar mi mente...

\- Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás.- le dijo Severus honestamente, y acercó su alargada mano hacia la cara de Hermione. El pelo de la joven había crecido un poco durante aquellos meses, y un mechón había estado metiéndose en sus ojos al comer. Los delicados dedos del hombre agarraron el mechón con una caricia y la colocaron detrás de la oreja de Hermione, que se había quedado paralizada. Cuando el mago retiró su mano, la bruja echó en falta su contacto.

Por unos instantes, nadie dijo nada. Se miraban a la cara, sin moverse, como si fuesen una foto muggle. Nunca había notado semejante intensidad en la mirada de Severus; una mirada oscura y profunda. De golpe, Hermione se sintió plenamente consciente de que, efectivamente, los dos estaban solos. Sintió una especie de revoloteo en su estómago, un claro indicio de nerviosismo y... de lujuria. Hermione se avergonzó. ¿Y si Snape pudiese adivinar lo que pensaba? Sabía que no miraría en su mente sin su consentimiento, pero también sabía que su cara era un libro abierto. No, ni siquiera; era una televisión encendida.

\- Tengo que ir al baño.- dijo, y se alejó del comedor sin mirar atrás. No volvió a pensar sobre el revoloteo de su estómago, ni en el apretón en la parte inferior de su vientre, hasta estar encerrada en la seguridad del aseo.

Hermione agarró el lavabo con ambas manos, y miró fijamente al grifo de metal. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿por qué la había tocado Severus, con aquella mirada tan intensa? Pero qué absurdo, si siempre se estaban tocando. No, pero aquello había sido diferente. Aquella mirada... Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la bruja.

La culpa era de aquel sueño. Ahora no podía parar de ver las cosas desde ese ángulo. Nerviosa, Hermione levantó los ojos y atravesó el reflejo del espejo con la mirada. No podía decir que no había sospechado lo que pasaba cuando estaba en La Madriguera; no después de aquella pesadilla en la que... en la que Snape prácticamente iba a violarla, y a ella... le había excitado. Lo había sabido, había tenido una fugaz imagen de sus oscuros deseos, y había decidido reprimirlos. Había decidido tercamente que su opinión de Snape era la misma que había decidido tener cuando era una adolescente...

A Hermione se le retorció el estómago. Aquello era enfermizo. Estaba enferma. No era una virgen de quince años, sabía lo que era mantener relaciones sexuales en contra de su voluntad, y sabía que era, como mínimo, incómodo. Obviamente, nunca le había dicho nada a Ron. Él estaba convencido de que Hermione disfrutaba. Ella nunca se había atrevido a decirle que no era así, que la mayoría de las veces no llegaba a disfrutar, porque él iba demasiado rápido, o la tocaba demasiado poco, o no la tocaba donde lo necesitaba, o simplemente porque Ron había dejado de excitarla... Pero claro, no quería herir los sentimientos del Weasley. Nunca le decía absolutamente nada; se callaba como una muerta y se quedaba tumbada, esperando a que él terminase... tampoco es que el pelirrojo se fijase demasiado en Hermione; nunca le había preguntado qué tal iba, toda su atención la solía tener concentrada en...

La joven Granger resopló. A pesar de su experiencia con Ron, la figura del Profesor Snape, solapada al Severus que estaba conociendo, la excitaba. Mucho. Imaginar estar al merced de sus deseos sexuales... Merlín. Estaba enferma, tenía que ía un problema...

Era una mujer independiente, una mujer adulta y fuerte, qué diablos; era dueña de sí misma, y hacía lo que le daba la gana... pero luego, en las profundas oscuridades de su deseo sexual... se volvía a ver vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts, y veía a Snape vestido de su apretado hábito negro; ella se rezagaba en su pupitre, y el Profesor Snape se quedaba cerca de ella, callado, como una torre negra a sus espaldas; y todos salían de clase menos ella, porque había hablado con impertinencia, y Snape la había castigado, y el castigo consistía en...

Hermione gimió, se llevó las manos a su cara y hundió sus uñas en la carne de su rostro. El dolor atacó furiosamente las vergonzosas fantasías, que incluso en aquel baño le hacían humedecer su intimidad con un pulso fuerte. ¿Acaso deseaba realmente sentir impotencia? ¿someterse? ¿estar en el mismo lugar que había tenido que estar aquella prostituta, Lola; pero gratis? Lamentable. Y... y Severus se merecía más respeto que ser convertido en semejante fantasía sexual. Era un individuo con su propia profundidad, sus miedos, sus errores, su humanidad...

Severus Snape. Había construído la imagen de un profesor estricto y severo; bien vestido, con un aura de poder y atracción y misterio que lo convertían en la personificación de lo masculino, de lo grave, de lo peligroso. Y aquello la atraía; concluyó Hermione, horrorizada. Sus más oscuros deseos sexuales aparecían cuando soñaba, y secuestraban la imagen de aquel hombre, y lo convertían en un peligro excitante. Hermione gruñó y se sentó en el retrete. Se disgustaba a sí misma. El Profesor Snape había sido una figura autoritaria, alguien que había tenido poder sobre ella y lo había aplicado indiscriminadamente, arbitrariamente. En el pasado, aquello había sido una fuente de resentimiento y de frustración: Snape había sido el único profesor que Hermione no había podido complacer, por mucho que lo intentase. Pero ahora, su retorcida mente había decidido que aquella frialdad... la atraía. Pero no, se dijo mientras apretaba los párpados con fuerza. Se estaba mintiendo a sí misma, estaba evitando confesar la terrible verdad: la figura del Profesor Snape la había estado atrayendo desde hacía tiempo, desde hacía años. Desde que era estudiante. Disgustada, Hermione abrió los ojos y cerró sus puños. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse atraída por gente que la trataba con frialdad? Maldita sea, se dijo; maldita sea. ¡Le había pasado lo mismo con Ron! Ron, el insensible; Ron, el egoísta. El que le exigía todo y no le daba nada... Ron, el difícil de conseguir; Ron, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez...

La bruja gruñó de frustración y miró hacia el techo. El Profesor Snape había sido más de lo mismo: difícil, insensible, frío, imposible de contentar, malhumorado; hasta el punto de ser cruel. La Hermione adolescente había decidido tirar la toalla, y responder con la misma enemistad que le venía de Snape. Pero en el fondo... en el fondo, ansiaba que la aceptase. Siempre había ansiado ser aceptada por todo el mundo, y el hecho de que alguien no lo hiciese (y que la rechazase de un modo tan cruelmente obvio) la frustraba de sobremanera. Ron había sido tres cuartos de lo mismo: nunca parecía darse cuenta, o querer admitir, que Hermione era una _chica –_ una chica con deseos, una chica sexual, sensual; que no era simplemente una rata de biblioteca, una amiga con recursos; no... ¿y de quién se había enamorado ella? Adivina, adivinanza.

Agotada, la bruja dejó caer su cabeza. Tenía que quitarse aquella fiebre como fuese. Snape... no; Severus había demostrado ser un hombre amable y respetuoso, un amigo. Ya no era el autoritario Profesor Snape. Ya no fingía aquella fachada de hielo, y en ciertos aspectos, era un hombre inseguro, un hombre mil veces machacado. Aún se estaba lamiendo las heridas que le habían ido dejando durante su vida. No era sano... no podía... invocar, y desear, la oscura imagen del antiguo profesor de Pociones. Una imagen de poder y masculinidad que no era más que un espejismo proyectado por _Snivellus;_ una armadura que protegía la débil carne del interior... No, no lo haría.

Habiendo ganado la batalla contra ella misma, Hermione aprovechó para orinar y lavarse las manos. Volvería al comedor, y mantendría una conversación agradable con Severus Snape, y le daría las buenas noches, y cada uno se iría a dormir a su habitación.

Y punto.

xxoOoxx

Cuando Hermione se había precipitado hacia el baño, Severus se había quedado con la mirada fija en su plato, y el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Conocía aquella mirada.

Granger había intentado disimularla, y probablemente era por eso que había huido al baño; porque había intuido que no había conseguido disimularlo.

Y no, no lo había conseguido.

Severus sintió pánico. Conocía aquella mirada oscura, aquellas mejillas rosadas. Era uno de los pocos y puntuales placeres que solía obtener cuando ejercía de profesor. Una manera de lisonjear su vanidad; atrayendo la atención de pobres adolescentes que, al estar encerradas en un colegio para adolescentes, casi no tenían contacto con _hombres_... a parte de sus profesores; y claro, entre Filch, Dumbledore, Hagrid y Flitwick... no era muy difícil atraer la libido de... Y de todas formas, no era más que un juego inocente, un coqueteo esporádico y sutil... se trataba de interpretar un papel; un modo de alejarse del verdadero Severus... de _Snivellus..._

El Slytherin frunció el ceño con desagrado. No quería pensar en eso. Las cosas habían cambiado. No estaba en Hogwarts, no estaban en guerra, no tenía ninguna misión que cumplir. No estaba rodeado de un montón de adolescentes, sino de unos pocos adultos. Él había cambiado. _Granger_ había cambiado. Ya no era una mocosa irritante, era una mujer en toda regla; reflexiva, adulta... la experiencia la había hecho madurar. Se notaba que tenía más profundidad y calado que antes... se la notaba confiada, escarmentada. Segura de sí misma. Quizás incluso más segura de lo que él estaba de sí mismo... Aquello le había atraído, por qué negarlo. Sí, la mujer adulta que había encontrado en Hermione le había atraído. Porque era una mujer; pero al mismo tiempo, seguía siendo juvenil en muchos aspectos. Aquellos ojos atentos que tenía...

Severus gruñó y escondió la cara entre sus manos. Había estado convencido de que su atracción sería algo platónico, pero al parecer, su cuerpo decidía bastantes cosas por sí mismo. No sabía por qué le había colocado la mecha de esa manera; no sabía por qué la había mirado así, sin ninguna máscara, con completa honestidad... sabiendo como sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, no después de... de lo que les había hecho sufrir cuando era profesor...

Y ésa era otra cuestión... había sido su profesor. Aquello la echaría para atrás, sin lugar a dudas. No, no quería pensar en aquello. ¿No tenía bastante con haberse encontrado con gente agradable al despertarse de una casi-muerte? Claude, Hermione, Joséphine... Era más de lo que merecía.

Pero... aquella mirada había cambiado las cosas. Severus no era tonto, sabía lo que significaba. ¿O quizá se lo había imaginado? ¿Acaso se había convencido a sí mismo que esa mirada había existido? Pero... ¿y si no la había imaginado? Severus estaba asustado. Aquellas eran aguas mayores. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que un patético y pobre diablo. Nunca había intentado seducir seriamente a nadie. Lily había sido su amor, su obsesión, su fantasía sexual. Cuando la soledad de su mano no le había sido suficiente, había tomado la costumbre de ir al prostíbulo y acostarse con la única trabajadora que podía transformarse en Lily a la perfección.

Severus se apretó el puente de su nariz entre el dedo índice y el pulgar. Era un hombre patético, inseguro, sin experiencia. Nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales sin dinero de por medio. Era vergonzoso, sentía vergüenza de sí mismo. En aquel entonces no le había importado, no; porque no tener una pareja, o una _amiga_ , o lo que fuese, había sido conveniente: se decía que era estratégico; que como doble agente que era, mejor no tener puntos débiles; y además, todo lo que hacía lo hacía por Lily, ¿verdad? No era sólo por la deuda que tenía con ella. ¿Y si Lily desapareciese de su corazón, de sus fantasías? ¿tendría la motivación de continuar soportando lo insoportable? Acabaría cuestionando su forma de vida, desobedecería a Dumbledore y a Voldemort, y vete tú a saber qué haría, y lo que hubiera pasado. No, le había convenido persuadirse de que la que amaba y deseaba era Lily, y sólo Lily, y siempre Lily; y cuando la naturaleza era más fuerte que él, una copia perfecta de Lily; y daba igual, porque probablemente no llegase a cumplir los cuarenta.

Pero el problema era que sí parecía que iba a cumplir los cuarenta. Y había una mujer, una mujer que le atraía, una mujer que era mucho más joven que él, pero que tenía mucha más experiencia en aquel ámbito; una mujer que le acababa de mirar como si sus ojos fuesen brasas ardientes.

Y él, pues; él... estaba acobardado. Nervioso. No daría la talla. ¿Qué esperaba ella de él? Sentía vergüenza, su vida sexual había sido patética... no sabía si sabía complacer a una mujer, Lola nunca se lo había pedido, nunca le había dicho nada al respecto; era una prostituta, Severus no podía saber si lo que le hacía le gustaba de verdad o fingía; era su trabajo... Maldita sea; no sabía ni seducir, nunca había coqueteado en serio con nadie...

Granger... Hermione merecía más que una embestida y ya está. Qué diablos; probablemente ella no dejaría que la cosa fuese "una embestida y ya está". Estaría habituada a cosas mejores... ¿qué esperaba de él? ¿qué le podría ofrecer él? ¿podría dar la talla? Severus estaba tenso. Tenía miedo del momento en que Hermione fuese a volver. No se atrevía a pensar que estuviese atraída por él, no quería enfrentarse a la situación; _Snivellus_ no quería hacer el ridículo... era un ser patético, y lo sabía...

Las pisadas de la bruja anunciaron su llegada, y Severus se guardó de enseñar los pensamientos que habían estado dando vueltas en su mente. Una vez más, la oclumancia le estaba salvando el pellejo. Con aparente calma, y con una casi sonrisa, Severus miró a la cara de Hermione. Ésta tenía una máscara de normalidad que escondía el invierno de su alma. Había vencido a su fuego interno helando todo su interior. Y aunque intentase disimularlo, una vez más, se le notaba. Pero Severus fingió no darse cuenta, e interpretar el papel que Hermione le estaba ofreciendo: el papel de normalidad y de castidad, mucho más fácil de interpretar que el de seductor experimentado. Hermione le estaba dando una salida honorable, se estaba dando una salida honorable a los dos, y Severus estaba agradecido.

Él tampoco había conseguido disimular completamente el alivio que sintió, y la joven Granger lo notó. Y supo que Snape lo sabía, que había notado su mirada; y supo que Severus prefería aquel fingido charco templado al violento géiser que los había sorprendido. Y Hermione sintió alivio, y sintió una punzada de decepción.

Y tal y como Hermione había predicho, tuvieron una conversación agradable, y se dieron las buenas noches, y cada uno se fue a dormir a su habitación.

Y punto.

* * *

 _Au moins ai-je songé que je vous ai baisée_ es el primer verso de un poema de **Théophile de Viau**


	17. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu

**Aviso legal:** La serie _Harry Potter_ es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece.

 **Advertencia** **:** Este fanfic es de categoría M.

 **Nota:** **Siento muchísimo haber tomado un hiatus tan largo. :( Tengo unos tres capítulos más escritos, que subiré durante estas semanas, cuando consiga tiempo para revisarlas. Pero el fic aún no lo he acabado... tendré que volver a tomar un hiatus. :( Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia...**

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 **17-** **J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour m'arracher de l'âme**

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 _Y tal y como Hermione había predicho, tuvieron una conversación agradable, y se dieron las buenas noches, y cada uno se fue a dormir a su habitación._

 _Y punto._

 **Diciembre de 1999. Morbihan.**

Los primeros días después de aquella cena fueron un poco tensos. O, mejor dicho; artificiales. Cuanto más intentaba Hermione actuar con normalidad, más artificial se le hacía su conducta. Evitaba tocar, o incluso rozar a Snape; y si la situación lo requería, se obligaba a restarle importancia, a ignorarlo, a no dejar que su lado oscuro acelerase los latidos de su corazón. ¿Que Severus la había rozado al pasar por un lugar estrecho? Perfectamente normal, le había pasado lo mismo con Joséphine el otro día. ¿Que había tocado su mano cuando le tendía una cesta para ingredientes? Perfectamente corriente, le había pasado algo parecido con Claude.

Severus también estaba un poco nervioso, aunque lo escondía mejor que la joven bruja. Se había dado cuenta de que ya no existía el cómodo contacto físico que había existido antes de Navidades. Granger evitaba tocarlo a toda costa, era obvio. Por un lado, eso lo aliviaba: quizás había interpretado mal aquella mirada, después de todo no tenía ningún interés en él, y bla bla bla. Pero por otro lado, una fétida inquietud, algo quizás instintivo, le decía que las cosas no podían ser tan simples. Se había convertido en un experto interpretando las acciones de la gente, e intuyendo sus razones. Había sido un adolescente obtuso, pero la guerra, su trabajo de espía y sobre todo, Lily le habían hecho abrir los ojos. Lily... si hubiera sido capaz de _ver_ lo que tenía delante de las narices... de _entender_ lo que ella había querido decir, había querido transmitirle... pero había sido un chiquillo inseguro, egoísta...

Y ahora era un adulto inseguro, al menos respecto a un tema concreto. Un tema que había apartado de su vida, pero que había vuelto y le había pillado por sorpresa. ¿Y si Granger evitaba tocarle, y le hablaba con una naturalidad _tan_ natural, era justamente porque _sí_ tenía interés en él? Tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarse a aquello. Y además... todas aquellas reflexiones estaban cambiando el modo en que la miraba. Antes había apreciado el físico y los gestos de la joven, pero de un modo mucho más platónico, aséptico. Ahora que la semilla de la duda, de la posibilidad, estaba plantada en su mente, su mirada había cambiado. Se fijaba en detalles menos decorosos y durante más tiempo. Un gesto de mano, una media sonrisa, un olor de sudor, un movimiento de cadera, una cara de concentración, una mejilla rosada, una curva pectoral.

Pero al mismo tiempo, aquella atracción le aterraba. Aunque Hermione tuviese algún tipo de interés por él, le rechazaría en cuanto se diese cuenta de que... en la cama... de que no sabía...

Severus hundió su cara en las palmas de sus manos. Estaba sentado encima de su cama, vestido de la túnica marrón que le había dado Claude y un largo abrigo de cuero que lo protegía del viento. Aquella misma tarde empezarían con las clases de oclumancia. ¿Qué encontraría en la mente de Hermione? ¿qué podría encontrar Hermione en su mente, si algo salía mal? Ya no tenía un pensadero en el que verter las memorias más comprometidas.

El Slytherin levantó la cara y erguió su espalda con decisión. No encontraría nada en la mente de Hermione, porque no buscaría nada. Y ni el mismísimo Señor Oscuro fue capaz de saber lo que se escondía en las profundidades de su mente, así que una jovencilla aún menos.

xxoOoxx

Hermione tocó la puerta de la habitación de Snape con un poco de nerviosismo. Habían decidido empezar con las clases de oclumancia aquella tarde, y a falta de un lugar más tranquilo, habían optado por utilizar los aposentos del Slytherin.

Cuando Snape abrió la puerta, Hermione tragó saliva. Estaba vestido con un largo abrigo de cuero oscuro que le hizo recordar los hábitos que llevaba en Hogwarts, por muy remoto que fuese el parecido. Severus notó la confusión de Granger, y la mirada que le había echado a su gabardina. El hombre parpadeó incómodo. Siempre le había gustado vestirse con cierta elegancia tenebrosa, pero al parecer, aquello había puesto nerviosa a Hermione. Probablemente había hecho la asociación con su vestimenta del pasado... de cuando era un desagradable murciélago. Severus se maldijo a sí mismo. No era el mejor modo de empezar una sesión de oclumancia.

\- Pasa.- le dijo a la joven, con la voz más aterciopelada que pudo, y apartándose para dejarla pasar.

La bruja entró con paso firme, con paso un poco demasiado firme.

\- Siéntate encima de la cama, por favor.- le dijo a Hermione mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo: se lo quitaría, lo dejaría en una esquina y se pondría su poncho blanco, cortesía de Joséphine. No se pondría nada que se asemejase a los hábitos que llevaba en Hogwarts. No quería ver rechazo en los grandes ojos castaños de Hermione...

Al principio la Gryffindor había estado mirando a Snape mientras se quitaba la gabardina, pero pronto desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, molesta consigo misma. Su mente turbia había interpretado la escena de un modo demasiado sugerente para su gusto. Sentarse en la pulcra cama de Snape mientras éste se desabrochaba el abrigo... no, desde luego; no podía dejar que su imaginación interfiriese con la realidad. Se sintió culpable cuando volvió a mirar hacia el hombre, y lo encontró vestido con un poncho blanco y una túnica marrón por debajo. Le sonreía levemente, amablemente. Era la imagen de un hombre amigable, y no la imagen del estricto Profesor Snape. Hermione sospechaba que el mago lo había hecho queriendo. Sintió alivio, una punzada de decepción e interés. Resultaba que vestido así también estaba atractivo... pero atractivo de otro modo.

La chica le sonrió ampliamente, y Severus sintió un estallido de calor en su pecho. Había acertado.

xxoOoxx

\- La metáfora que utilizo yo para imaginar mi mente,- le explicó Severus a la joven,- es la de un océano profundo, de noche. Lo más efectivo para protegerte de legilimantes no es tener una gruesa barrera protegiendo tus memorias, sino tener una gruesa barrera _y aparentar que no la tienes._ Pero ése sería un segundo paso. Primero, necesitas escoger una metáfora que represente a tu mente; así será más fácil andar manipulándola. Después, nos centraremos en crear esa barrera, y finalmente, crearemos memorias y sentimientos falsos que sean lo primero que vea un legilimante cuando se adentre en tu cabeza. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Granger le miraba desde abajo, con los ojos atentos y cara de concentración, al igual que cuando era su alumna. Severus se apresuró en reprimir aquella imagen y se centró en el gesto afirmativo que había hecho la Gryffindor con la cabeza.

\- Bien.- sentenció Severus.- ¿Has pensado en una metáfora? Tiene que ser fácil, para esconder una barrera que también tendrás que imaginar. Lo más adecuado suele ser un paisaje.

Hermione estuvo reflexionando durante unos instantes, y al final dijo:

\- ¿Un bosque denso, quizás?

Severus afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Sí, es una buena imagen. Bien, ahora quiero que te concentres en tu respiración. Piensa sólo en ese bosque estático, imagínate que la brisa agita las ramas, que se oye algún pajarillo... no pienses en nada más, nada mas ha de atraer tu atención...

Qué cara más bonita tenía Hermione cuando estaba relajada. El pelo corto la favorecía, aunque el cabello de la joven ya acariciaba la parte inferior de las orejas. Si no se lo cortaba, llegaría a tener la largura que tenía su propio pelo... Sí, tenía una cara simpática, unas nalgas redondeadas, una figura atractiva. Tenía los hombros ligeramente encorvados hacia delante, en una postura que la hacía parecer más frágil de lo que era; los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta, sentada en su cama... estaba sentada en su cama...

Severus apretó las esquinas de sus labios contra sus colmillos, y se obligó a centrarse en la clase de oclumancia.

No era el momento para pensar así en Hermione Granger.

xxoOoxx

Había conseguido imaginarse el bosque con claridad, y acababa de terminar con la barrera. Hermione estaba cansada; aunque no había hecho ningún ejercicio físico, el ejercicio mental y mágico que suponían aquellos dos primeros pasos de la oclumancia la habían dejado fatigada.

\- ¿Lo has conseguido?- le inquirió Severus, sentado delante de ella. Hermione asintió.- ¿Seguro?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Lo comprobaremos.

Y dicho aquello, acercó su silla hacia Hermione. Sus rodillas chocaron contra las de la mujer, y acercó su cara hasta casi dos palmos. La Gryffindor respiró profundamente, intentando poner la mente en blanco. Casi perdió la concentración cuando Snape la agarró por los hombros y fijó su mirada oscura en sus ojos castaños. Fue como un tropiezo mental para Hermione.

\- ¡Legilimens!- susurró Severus con su profunda voz vibrante. Los hombros de Hermione se estremecieron bajo el calor de las palmas del hombre, y creyó que su mente se abriría como una cortina ante el mago.

Y al principio sí que fue así: empezaron a desfilar imágenes de su pasado; el troll de su primer año en Hogwarts, llorando en la choza de Hagrid en tercer año, su primer beso con Viktor; la primera vez que se acostó con Ron, cómo la había desvestido poco a poco, y le había besado los senos, y cómo gemía ella de impaciente deseo, ansiando un alivio...

"No." pensó Hermione enérgicamente. "No, eso es privado." Y pensó en robles, y en hayas, y en pinos. Levantó la barrera con un sólido golpe mental. Severus forcejeó un momento, sin empujar demasiado, y luego salió de su mente.

Hermione estaba jadeando del esfuerzo, y notó que Snape la agarraba con fuerza. Los ojos del hombre la penetraban como si fueran arpones. La joven no podía apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos oscuros, exigentes, duros.

\- S...Severus... me haces daño.- logró decir por fin. El hombre salió como de un trance, y soltó a la Gryffindor automáticamente, como si el contacto lo hubiese quemado. Él también respiraba con dificultad.

\- Bueno... tus defensas son bastante buenas para ser la primera vez. Aunque yo esperaba que fuesen más sólidas. Y obviamente, has olvidado poner recuerdos falsos entre la barrera y el ataque.- comentó Severus, sin hacer ni una sola alusión a los recuerdos que había visto.- Tienes que concentrarte en el bosque _antes_ de que el atacante entre en tu mente.

Hermione quería protestar, y decir que sus manos la habían distraído, pero sabía que no serviría para nada: Snape le respondería que cuando la atacasen no le dejarían tiempo para prepararse, y que probablemente intentarían desestabilizarla primero. Sus manos no eran excusa. Y... de todas formas, Hermione era reacia a admitirle al hombre la reacción que su tacto le había producido.

\- Vale...- fue todo lo que pudo decir. Estaba medio atontada todavía, sumida en los ojos negros de su antiguo profesor.

\- Hermione...- la voz de Snape era como un ronroneo profundo y aterciopelado. Le produjo un escalofrío de placer, que le recorrió la espalda. Hermione estaba hechizada.

\- ¡Hermione!

La joven salió de su hipnosis, sintiéndose culpable.

\- ¿Sí?- respondió con la voz ronca.

\- Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos por hoy... se ve que estás muy cansada.

La joven aceptó con agrado la excusa que le estaba ofreciendo Severus, y se apresuró en recoger sus cosas y en irse a su habitación. Tenía la entrepierna palpitando de un modo casi doloroso.

En cuanto Granger salió de la puerta, Severus se permitió dar un gran suspiro. Su corazón aún latía con fuerza. Aquella escena con Weasley... aquellos senos... aquellos gemidos... no; basta. Y aquella receptiva mirada que Hermione le había lanzado, entre aceptación y deseo... a pesar de que ella había visto su triste pasado, y sabía lo patético que era... Pero claro; tampoco habían visto todos sus recuerdos, Hermione pensaría que habría memorias íntimas que no habían visto... No tenía por qué saber hasta qué punto era él... hasta qué punto _no era un_ _hombre_ en la cama...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le miraba así? ¿Y qué debía hacer él? No tenía ni idea de cómo proceder... se sentía como a los quince años, completamente perdido y sin tener la situación bajo control. Con lo mucho que le fastidiaba eso... maldita sea.

xxoOoxx

Cuando Hermione entró en su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue cerrarlo a cal y canto. Su entrepierna estaba húmeda, su corazón palpitaba locamente, y tenía la mirada fija en su cama. Severus. Severus Snape. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba? En un momento parecía un afable amigo, y en el otro una serpiente acechando a su presa. ¿O quizás ella sólo veía lo que quería ver? ¿acaso había superpuesto sus fantasías a la realidad? Oh, qué terrible idea. No, no podía ser.

Estaba excitada. Mucho. Lo notaba, era absurdo negarlo. Por él, por su culpa. Porque estaba muy atractivo con la imponente gabardina, y porque también lo estaba con su poncho blanco. Y no había entrado en la parte más profunda de su mente; era todo un caballero cuando lo quería: Hermione no era tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de que sus defensas eran bastante más débiles de lo que había dejado entender Snape. Y menos mal que había decidido no rebuscar demasiado profundo, porque si no se encontraría con unas fantasías muy poco aceptables.

Y hablando de fantasías... Severus no husmearía en ellas; hoy había tenido la oportunidad y no lo había hecho. Su atracción y su deseo estaban interfiriendo con la realidad, se dijo Hermione; tenía que poner un fin a aquello. ¿Cómo deshacerse de la frustración sexual que llevaba encima?

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue aquello que no le había permitido a su cuerpo hasta entonces: tocarse pensando en él. Sonaba muy mal, pero así, quizás podría tranquilizar su infatuación hacia Snape. Le daría un escape a la presión sexual que estaba creándose en su interior. Sí. Y lo haría ahí mismo.

Sin más miramientos ni rituales, Hermione se metió en la cama y levantó su túnica morada. Su mente se fue sola a una de las fantasías que más le gustaba: aquella en la que estaban ellos solos en las mazmorras; él vestido con sus hábitos y ella con el uniforme de Hogwarts; él se acercaba poco a poco, como un depredador, y la arrinconaba contra un pupitre. Le acariciaba la garganta, las mejillas, el pelo; los senos... le decía que era una sabelotodo impertinente, que se merecía un castigo, que le enseñaría a respetarle; y le ordenaba que subiese su falda, y que se apoyase contra el pupitre, y que separase las piernas, y sus manos ásperas se abrían camino por debajo de sus ropas, y...

Los dedos de Hermione encontraron lo que buscaban mientras su mente divagaba en escenas imposibles. No tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo.

 **Enero del 2000. Morbihan.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella clase de oclumancia. Severus estaba confuso, nervioso, asustado. No sabía cómo actuar delante de Hermione; no sabía si quiera qué era lo que él quería exactamente... después de pasar toda una vida con una sola mujer en su mente y en su cuerpo, tenía el mayor lío mental del siglo. A él también le atraía Granger; era simpática, de fácil trato... pero él no tenía ni idea de cómo cortejarla. ¿Se dejaría cortejar, acaso? Tenía un carácter fuerte. E igual pensaba que no tenía ningún interés por ella, y por eso hacía el esfuerzo de esconder su atracción. ¿Pero cómo le podía decir él lo que quería, sin ahuyentarla? Al fin y al cabo, había cumplido 40 años el 9 de Enero. Bien lo podía considerar como un viejo verde... por lo menos, había conseguido no perder el contacto con ella, poder seguir tratando con ella regularmente, aunque fuese bajo un velo de falsa normalidad.

Y ante tal dilema, había acudido a Claude en busca de consejo.

Se habían dado cita en la misma cueva donde Severus había estado viviendo, y que seguía teniendo el aspecto de un apartamento raro, medio habitación, medio laboratorio. Claude estaba sentado en la cama, tranquilo, paciente. Severus andaba de un lado para otro, intentando preparar un té para ambos, y necesitando el triple del tiempo que necesitaba habitualmente.

\- ¿Azúcar?- le preguntó al rubio, nervioso.

\- Una cucharadita, por favor.- respondió él, educadamente.

Severus hizo lo pedido y le puso la taza entre las manos, con un hechizo que evitaría que el ciego se quemase las manos y los labios. Cuando terminó de preparar su propio té, y a sabiendas de que no podía alargar más el momento, le dijo:

\- Quería consultarte una cosa...

El ciego sonrió, y no hizo ningún comentario espabilado sobre lo obvia que era aquella afirmación.

\- Dime.

\- Es... bueno...- Severus acarició el contorno de sus labios con su dedo índice, y al final habló con franqueza, y humillación:- Yo... nunca he... tenido una relación de pareja; bueno, la verdad, tampoco he estado con muchas mujeres... y...

La sonrisa de Claude era ancha y pícara, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

\- Hay una mujer que... me atrae.- admitió por fin, y apartó la vista del ciego, que lo incomodaba un poco.- Pero me da miedo... no sé si... no quiero que... es que es mucho más joven que yo...

Severus era perfectamente consciente que con tantos datos, el rubio tenía claro de quién estaba hablando; pero se negaba a pronunciar el nombre de Hermione.

\- Me da... vergüenza admitir que... no estoy nada seguro de ser capaz de... complacer a una mujer. Y con la edad que tengo, ella esperará que yo tenga más experiencia que ella... Pero claro, no lo tengo... y no sé qué hacer... creo que la atraigo... pero eso terminará en cuanto vea que...- Severus notaba que tenía la cara roja; pero como Claude era ciego, no se sentía tan molesto.- No quiero que vea que soy un inepto... quiero que la primera vez sea perfecta...

Estaba hablando como un adolescente, lo sabía. Hablaba según iba pensando, y decía lo que cruzaba su mente en aquellos momentos. Seguro que Claude estaría completamente perdido.

\- Entiendo.- dijo el rubio, y Severus le miró dubitativamente.- Pero, primero: ¿estás seguro de que eres un completo inepto en la cama?- le preguntó con picardía, y Severus luchó contra el calor de su cara.- Segundo: ¿cómo sabes que esa joven te rechazará cuando se dé cuenta de tu poca experiencia? ¿por qué supones que ella espera que tengas más experiencia? Y tercero: las primeras veces nunca son perfectas. Si no estás seguro de saber complacerla, ¿por qué no le preguntas qué es lo que le gusta? ¿por qué no le preguntas cómo quiere hacerlo, qué quiere hacer, y dónde?

Severus se paró bruscamente. Hacía tiempo que nadie le rompía los esquemas de esa manera. Su primera reacción fue rechazarlo.

\- Eso es absurdo.- resopló con amargura.- Claro que supondrá que yo tengo más experiencia; tengo el doble de su edad...

\- Exagerado... Cumplió veinticinco años este otoño.

Severus decidió ignorar que Claude sabía de quién hablaban. Volvió a embestir:

\- Se supone que un amante sabe qué es lo que quiere la mujer, ¿no? Ella también querrá llegar hasta el orgasmo, es obvio; y si yo no soy capaz de conseguirlo...

\- ¿Quién dice que no?- preguntó Claude con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Lo digo yo!- saltó Snape, con una irritación que no sentía desde hacía meses y meses.- Lo haré mal...

\- No, si le vas preguntando si le gusta o no, si prefiere otra cosa o vas por el buen camino...

\- ¡Pero eso destrozaría la pasión!

En cuanto lo dijo, Severus se arrepintió, tornándose escarlata. Ni siquiera estaba cien por cien seguro de que Hermione estuviese interesada en acostarse con él, aún menos si sentía algo más que amistad por él, y ya estaba dejándose invadir por la esperanza. Claude suspiró, y aunque intentó borrar su sonrisa, no lo consiguió del todo.

\- Hay que tener paciencia; aunque tuvieses más experiencia, cada persona es diferente y le gustan cosas diferentes... Precipitarse ciegamente es el mejor modo de hacer las cosas mal.- ensanchó su sonrisa y añadió:- Créeme, soy un ciego. Sé de lo que hablo.

A Severus se le escapó una sonrisilla traicionera, a pesar de querer mantener el semblante serio.

\- Pero, ¿y si no hay una segunda, o una tercera, o una cuarta vez para mejorarme? ¿y si me manda a la mierda?

\- No creo que lo haga.- dijo Claude, con una expresión más serena.- Y aunque lo hiciese, no podrás saberlo a menos que lo intentes.

Severus se había quedado sin argumentos, algo que no le solía pasar a menudo. Claude volvió a sonreír con picardía.

\- Yo en tu lugar me bebería el té... antes de que se enfríe.

El Slytherin le echó una mirada suspicaz, y le dio un sorbo a su té. Maldito ciego...

 **Enero del 2000. Morbihan.**

Dos semanas después de la sesión de oclumancia, la Gryffindor había descubierto que tocarse pensando en Snape no había ayudado mucho. Intentaba actuar con _completa normalidad_ cuando estaba con Severus, pero cuanta menos importancia intentaba darle, más consciente era del ronroneo de su voz, del calor de su cuerpo cuando se acercaba; de su propia fragancia, tan indiscutiblemente _suya_ y masculina. La espaciosa casa, de repente, ya no era tan espaciosa.

Por eso, y a pesar de ser pleno enero, Hermione decidió bajar al refugio abierto donde guardaban la madera, vestida con la ropa que utilizaba para cortarla: la camisa a cuadros y los viejos vaqueros. Todavía quedaban trozos de troncos que no había cortado, y ¿qué mejor que aquel trabajo muggle para cansarse, y a la vez, no pensar en Severus? Cortar madera con un hacha exigía concentración, por muy repetitivos que fuesen los pasos a dar. No era una tarea peligrosa en sí, pero si perdía la concentración, bien podría perder una pierna. Era lo mejor para despejar su mente y cansar su cuerpo a la vez.

El hacha estaba donde la había dejado, junto con unos guantes de cuero para evitar hacerse callos y clavarse astillas. Hermione sonrió. Hagrid también solía tener unos guantes de cuero para cortar madera, guantes de su tamaño. Cuando estaba en tercer año de Hogwarts, sus guantes le habían parecido incluso más grandes de lo que eran. Fue en aquel curso cuando Hagrid había decidido enseñarle a cortar madera; para aliviar el estrés y el malestar que tenía la niña. El guardabosques incluso había confeccionado un par de guantes de cuero a su medida. La sonrisa de Hermione se volvió triste. Qué bueno era Hagrid, qué corazón más grande. Si supiese qué favor le había hecho a ella... más de diez años más tarde, seguía utilizando sus enseñanzas para tranquilizarse y mantener el control.

Dejó su varita, su pipa y la peppermary encima de una estantería y procedió a empujar los troncos al lugar más luminoso del refugio. Lo podría haber hecho con magia, pero había venido a sudar. Sabía que aquello no era muy recomendable, teniendo en cuenta el fuerte viento frío que pegaba por el norte, pero tenía un nudo de culpa en su estómago que quería deshacer auto-castigándose un poco. Al fin y al cabo, había sucumbido a sus lascivas fantasías y se había masturbado pensando en... en Severus... o más bien; en el Profesor Snape. Nada más pensar en eso, Hermione se sintió avergonzada y apartó aquellos pensamientos de una bofetada mental. Cortaría la madera _sin_ los guantes.

Colocó el trozo de tronco que quería cortar encima de otro más estable, de modo que estuviese a la altura más adecuada para que el impacto del hacha fuese de mayor contundencia. Agarró el objeto afilado y se colocó delante del tronco, las piernas bien abiertas para evitar el mayor número de accidentes. Inspiró hondo. Levantó el hacha. Apuntó hacia el medio del tronco. Y la dejó caer mientras soltaba el aire. "Déjalo caer", le solía decir Hagrid, "No intentes dar un golpe. Si has apuntado mal con el hacha, te costará más desviarla. Y te podrías llevar una pierna."

El tronco se había resquebrajado, pero no se había partido en dos. Hermione resopló. Intentó sacar la herramienta, pero estaba anclada. Despacio y con fuerza, levantó el mango de la hacha (junto con el filo y el tronco) y la apoyó en su hombro, de modo que aguantaba el peso del todo. El tronco se quedó colgando del filo de la herramienta. Cuando recuperó fuerzas, procedió a hacer el mismo gesto que antes, pero con el hacha al revés: levantó el todo y lo dejó caer encima del tronco de apoyo. La fuerza del golpe y la gravedad empujaron hacia abajo el tronco a partir, haciéndole hundir aún más en el filo, y al final se partió en dos. Hermione sudaba de lo lindo, pero sonrió con satisfacción. Lo había conseguido. Recogió uno de los trozos del suelo, y la volvió a colocar encima del apoyo para cortarlo en trozos más pequeños.

Severus la encontró en esa misma tarea, cuando la mañana ya había avanzado a mediodía. El Slytherin había preparado la comida, y había estado buscando a la bruja por todas partes. Por fin la encontraba. Y la encontraba sudada, roja, y con los pelos más largos pegados a su piel. Se había arremangado hasta los codos, y tenía los botones superiores de la camisa desabrochados, y su cuello húmedo tentaba la mirada. Severus se quedó quieto donde estaba, mirando los movimientos de la joven mujer en silencio. Se decía a sí mismo que no quería desconcentrarla, que era mejor esperar a que el hacha estuviera en reposo. Pero mientras tanto, sus mirada se clavaba en el cuerpo joven y saludable de su antigua alumna. Qué atractiva, qué llena de vitalidad, qué ganas tenía de toca-

\- ¿Pensabas quedarte ahí mucho rato?

El corazón de Severus se aceleró un poco al oír la pregunta de la Gryffindor, que ni siquiera le había mirado al hablar. Así que se había dado cuenta de que había estado mirándola...

\- No quería desconcentrarte.- respondió el hombre.

Esta vez, Hermione miró a su cara y le regaló una media sonrisa. "Siempre me desconcentras", es lo que pensó, pero no dijo nada. Volvió la mirada a la pequeña pila de madera cortada que tenía al rededor y agarró un trozo con demasiada fuerza.

\- ¡Ay!- se le escapó, cuando se clavó una astilla en la palma de su mano.

Severus se acercó como un gato.

\- Déjame ver.- ronroneó, y observó complacido que sus palabras habían surtido efecto en Hermione. Se quedó muy quieta, y le echó una mirada extraña. Al final, le enseñó la palma. Tenía un poco de sangre donde la gruesa astilla había penetrado la piel.

Severus invocó sus pociones con un movimiento de varita y procedió a sacarle la astilla con cuidado. Podría haberlo echo con magia, pero no quiso: en cuanto una de sus manos agarró la mano herida, Severus había sentido el calor de la joven penetrar en su propia piel. Hacía semanas que evitaban tocarse como lo hacían antes, y no se había dado cuenta de cuánto agradecía el contacto hasta volver a tenerlo después de aquella sequía. Deseaba seguir tocando la encendida piel de la bruja.

Por eso, y con cuidado, consiguió agarrar la parte de la astilla que estaba en el exterior entre sus uñas y tiró delicadamente, hasta sacarla toda. Hermione arrugó la cara del dolor, pero no dijo nada. Una vez quitada la astilla, su gesto era mucho más relajado que cuando había estado cortando leña. Con un trozo de tela aséptica que había invocado, el Slytherin esparció una poción que higienizaría y ayudaría a cerrar la pequeña herida. Severus casi podía palpar la tensa electricidad que se había creado entre ellos dos. No quería que aquel momento acabase, así que lo hacía todo muy lentamente: untar la tela en la poción, administrarla con suaves golpecitos, secar lo de alrededor con controladas caricias... fue un momento estático, colgado entre dos períodos de tiempo, donde los relojes parecían haber parado. Sólo existían él, Hermione y la tensa distancia entre ellos.

Los latidos de la Gryffindor habían acelerado y parecía que su corazón estaba trepando por su garganta. Tenía piel de gallina, lo sabía, y no era sólo por el viento frío que helaba su sudor. Estaba en un estado febril, era consciente hasta del roce más ligero de las aristocráticas manos de Severus, que actuaban con elegante delicadeza. Y el calor que irradiaba por su cuerpo... de repente, Hermione fue muy consciente de que el hombre era más alto que ella. Más alto y más ancho; sintió el irracional impulso de acurrucarse contra el pecho de Severus, pero se contuvo. Su fragancia la intoxicaba.

Severus no quería que aquello acabase, aunque no sabía exactamente qué era "aquello".

\- Ya está.- dijo al fin, y su voz le sonó más ronca que de costumbre. Hermione tuvo un notable espasmo, producido por su voz. Severus, sin embargo, lo interpretó de otra manera.

\- No deberías haber cortado leña sin aplicarte primero un hechizo que te mantuviera caliente.- comentó Severus. No era un reproche; estaba dando su opinión. Ya no eran profesor y estudiante, estaban en pie de igualdad. Aquel pensamiento le produjo un inexplicable azoro a Hermione. Intentó responder que sí, pero su voz se atascó entre su garganta y sus labios, produciendo una especie de graznido. Carraspeó y comentó vagamente:

\- Sí...

\- Estás fría.- sentenció Severus, palpando por turnos las manos y los brazos de la Gryffindor. Hermione respiró con dificultad. Severus suspiró, soltó a la joven y se quitó la gabardina de cuero que tenía.

\- Ten.- le dijo, y antes de que Hermione pudiese responder, le colocó la prenda encima de los hombros. Estaba caliente, y olía a Severus.- Si se te enfría el sudor, vas a pillarte un resfriado. Aunque igual el mal ya está hecho...

Hermione seguía muda, y el mago se puso un poco nervioso. ¿Acaso se había pasado de la raya invisible entre lo que tenía permitido hacer, y lo que no? Pero Hermione no parecía enfadada, ni disgustada. Parecía, más bien, un corzo sorprendido por los faros de un coche. Al final, Severus no pudo más y comentó con suavidad:

\- La comida está hecha. Joséphine nos espera dentro.

Aquello sacó a la Gryffindor de su estupor.

\- Gracias.- susurró ella; se abrigó mejor con la gabardina, cogió sus objetos y siguió al mago.

Severus se sentía eufórico.

 **Enero del 2000. Morbihan.**

Hermione no pudo dormir aquella noche. Los eventos del mediodía no le dejaban reposar; rememoraba el tacto, el olor, la ronroneante voz de Severus cada vez que cambiaba de postura.

¿Qué había sido aquello? Era como si... Severus... había estado raro. Más firme, más seguro, más... seductor. Hermione suspiró y apretó los muslos para intentar aliviar las pulsaciones de su entrepierna. El hombre había actuado de un modo atento y delicado, nada agresivo. Pero a la vez, había tenido un aura diferente a la que había tenido hasta entonces. Un aura que le había hecho recordar al Profes-

"No. Ya basta." se dijo Hermione con saña, y cortó de cuajo con aquel pensamiento. En vano; obviamente, llevaba horas metida en el mismo bucle de pensamiento...

¿Había estado intentando seducirla? Pero aquella idea era absurda. Era ella la que estaba encandilada por él, no lo contrario... aunque... lo de aquella tarde no podía haber sido sin querer. ¿Verdad? Pero... pero la diferencia de edad era tan grande... y él estaba absolutamente enamorado de Lily; le había dedicado toda su vida, tanto cuando estaba viva como cuando estaba muerta...

Hermione volvió a cambiar de postura. Pero Severus había cambiado, se dijo a sí misma. Y ella también. Y ahora, con el asunto del giratiempo, la diferencia de edad no era tan grande como lo había sido antes...

"Eso no cuenta para mucho", dijo una vocecilla honesta dentro de su mente. "Él está en una fase de la vida diferente a la tuya; a vivido más que tú... seguramente esperáis cosas diferentes de la vida."

Aquél último pensamiento la deprimió. Por mucha atracción física que hubiese entre ellos, era posible que tuviesen malentendidos simplemente porque estaban en diferentes épocas de la vida. Ella era joven, y acababa de liberarse de tener que ser madre y formar una familia: no estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por el mismo aro; por lo menos no a corto ni a medio plazo. Quizás Severus sintiese más urgencia por formar una familia; tenía unos cuarenta años, estaba llegando al límite de poder ser padre...

"¿Quién decide cuáles son los límites para tener hijos?" masculló una voz rebelde en su interior. "Sobre todo para un hombre..." Hermione se quedó pensativa. No, era posible que Severus no tuviese eso en mente. Pero también era posible que lo tuviese...

"Estás adelantándote mucho en el futuro" volvió a decir aquella voz. "¿Quién dice que tengas que formar una familia con él? Lo que quieres es follártelo, ¿no?".

Irritada y abochornada, se movió una vez más hasta quedarse boca abajo. Las cosas no eran tan simples... ¿acaso sólo lo quería "follar"? Además, vivían juntos. Por el momento, al menos. No era prudente llevarse mal... Y la familia Delacour era el único contacto que tenían fuera del Reino Unido, su única protección. Su único hogar. Si acababan por llevarse mal y uno tenía que largarse, ¿a dónde lo haría? Además, no les convenía que la gente supiera que existían: Hermione, porque ya había una Hermione oficial viviendo en La Madriguera; y Severus, porque... porque era posible que el Wizengamot estuviera tras él, al menos hasta que Harry aclarase su nombre. Pero claro, siempre era más fácil perdonar a un muerto que a un vivo... ¿qué pasaría si se supiera en el Reino Unido que Severus Snape estaba vivo? No era una persona muy querida, por mucho que hubiese ayudado en la guerra...y había cometido actos que bien le podían llevar a Azkaban. Hermione se acurrucó aún más. ¿Aceptaría el Wizengamot aplicarle una amnistía? ¿y ella? ¿qué opinión tenía ella al respecto? ¿le había salvado la vida para que la pasase pudriéndose en Azkaban? No... no quería que lo encerraran. Además, Severus había cambiado... muchísimo. Pero al mismo instante, la cara de Neville apareció en su mente, y luego la escena de North Ronaldsay. Hermione tragó saliva. Probablemente, Severus no podría volver nunca a su hogar natal, so pena de ser arrestado... una vez más. Hermione se acordó de las memorias del arresto en Spinner's End, y el horror trepó de su estómago a su garganta. Ojalá las cosas fuesen más simples...

Cansada, Hermione cambió de postura por enésima vez y resopló. Por el momento, lo único que se le ocurría era seguir con su estrategia de actuar con "completa normalidad".

* * *

 _J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour m'arracher de l'âme_ : primera línea de un poema de **Théophile de Viau  
**


	18. Chère Isis

**Aviso legal:** La serie _Harry Potter_ es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece.

 **Advertencia** **:** Este fanfic es de categoría M.

 **Nota:** Gracias por leer y por comentar.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 **CUARTA PARTE: Y LOS SUEÑOS, SUEÑOS SON**

 **18.** **Chère Isis, tes beautés ont troublé la nature**

 **xxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxx**

 **Febrero del 2000. Morbihan.**

El tiempo transcurrió, y Hermione había progresado tanto como aprendiz de fabricante de varitas, como de oclumante. La Gryffindor y Madame LaFontaine Delacour se las arreglaban para entenderse, y la joven había ido adquiriendo cada vez más destreza en francés. Estaban ya a mediados de febrero; Hermione había conseguido ir produciendo una varita válida cada semana y media.

Aquel día también habían ido al claro del bosque, que era su campamento base para todo el día. Joséphine y Hermione se habían adentrado en busca de sauces, y Severus, acompañado de Heka, se fue hacia el lado opuesto a recoger diferentes ingredientes para pociones: raíces, espinos, insectos y plantas varias.

Después de mucho buscar, las dos brujas encontraron un buen sauce. Hermione se acercó a él y alargó la mano hacia una de las ramas, con intención de inspeccionarlo más de cerca.

\- _Non, pas cette branche-là._ \- dijo Joséphine, y Hermione entendió que no debían cortar aquella rama. La anciana respondió a su pregunta muda diciéndole que era una rama demasiado vieja y gruesa; así que buscaron con la mirada una rama más adecuada.

Estuvieron así durante un buen tiempo, hasta que encontraron uno en lo más alto del árbol. Joséphine LaFontaine levitó hasta ella y la cortó con esmero, utilizando el mismo cuchillo de granito que usaban con aquel tipo de madera. Cuando volvió a bajar del árbol, su cara estaba contraída de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Hermione, en francés.

\- Tengo que irme.- explicó Joséphine, utilizando la misma lengua, y echó una ojeada a una especie de reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesta.- Me están llamando...

\- ¿Quiénes?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

\- El consejo de druidas...- respondió Joséphine, preocupada.- No suelen llamar a menos que sea algo importante... Lo siento, Hermione; querida, tendrás que seguir tú sola... ya sabes qué pasos has de dar.- añadió, sonriendo con orgullo, pero la sonrisa se apagó rápido.- Lo siento... no sé cuándo volveré. Ya te enviaré una lechuza...

Hermione había conseguido centrarse en su tarea durante unas dos horas seguidas, pero su mente pronto divagó a otros asuntos. Por ejemplo, Snape. Y su elegancia, su cuerpo de pantera, su destreza en la cocina y en las pociones; Severus, y su voz grave y vibrante; su olor masculino y su sonrisa tranquila. Y su tacto, su sensual forma de moverse, su pausada calma, su aplomo. Hermione ya no podía distinguir cuál Snape la atraía más; las imágenes del imponente Profesor y el agradable Severus se mezclaban en su mente, en sus sueños, en el momento menos esperado. Se pillaba a sí misma fantaseando con las mismas imágenes prohibidas que había condenado en Navidades, pero aquello no era lo único, no. No, porque ahora se le habían añadido imágenes eróticas en las que era _ella_ la que tomaba las riendas, la que acechaba a Severus, la que se ponía encima de él y lo sujetaba contra la cama y...

Hermione inspiró con fuerza y se dejó caer al suelo lleno de barro helado. Severus... seguía teniendo aquel lado serio y callado, pero ya no se ponía la armadura negra que eran sus hábitos. Entre la túnica gris que Joséphine le había regalado y las marrones que Claude le había dejado, la mismísima vestimenta del Slytherin se había vuelto más relajada: su aspecto exterior reflejaba el interior del hombre. Y también estaba Heka... la ave había decidido, ya hacía tiempo, pegarse al hombro de Severus. La joven Granger estaba convencida de que la presencia de Heka ayudaba al ex-mortífago.

Hermione miró distraída al pelo de _korrigan_ que tenía levitando encima del trozo de rama pulida. Sólo faltaba incrustarlo en el corazón de la madera para que se convirtiese en varita, pero su mente estaba demasiado distraída y no pensaba que fuese a conseguirlo. Sacó su muy útil saco mágico y guardó ambos objetos en el interior. Debía encontrar alguna manera de deshacerse de su tensión sexual reprimida...

Bueno, la verdad era que ya había intentado hacerlo, del modo más natural que conocía, pero no había ayudado mucho. El problema era que las imágenes de Snape no hacían más que quedarse grabadas en su mente, y al final había acabado recurriendo a ellos cada vez que se acariciaba. Y... el resultado era que ahora se sentía incluso más culpable. Las imágenes se habían convertido en películas, grabadas a fuego en su imaginación.

No. Y además estaba en la mitad de un bosque... Severus también andaría por ahí. ¿Qué pasaría si tenía la audacia de masturbarse y de repente apareciese él, y la descubriese tumbada en el suelo, las piernas abiertas, la piel encendida...?

Merlín, se estaba volviendo loca. Aquello ya no era tolerable. Hermione resopló por la nariz y miró al cielo con el ceño fruncido. Una gota gorda cayó desde los grises nubarrones hasta la frente de la joven bruja. Iba a llover. Había pensado en transformarse en búho y volar, pero si llovía mucho no podría...

Mejor hacerlo antes de que lloviese con más fuerza. Hermione alzó los brazos al aire, respiró hondo y para cuando soltó el aire, sus brazos eran alas y su expiración se había convertido en un ulular. El viento frío le azotaba las plumas; un trueno retumbó en la lejanía pero Hermione lo escuchó como si hubiese retumbado encima de su cabeza. Soltó otro ulular salvaje, animal, envalentonada por los fuertes vientos que zarandeaban las ramas de los árboles. Se sentía tan agresiva como la tormenta; una euforia violenta que empezaba en su vagina, pasaba por su estómago y se convertía en un ulular depredador.

Cuando las gotas empezaron a ser demasiado frecuentes y pesadas, Hermione aterrizó y volvió a transformarse en humana. Su túnica estaba empapada, su pelo goteaba lluvia fría, y sus manos habían empezado a entumecerse. Pero se sentía viva, sentía que estaba arrojando su desasosiego y su frustración sexual a la cara del bosque. Se sentía un animal salvaje, una fuerza de la naturaleza. Sonrió ampliamente, y soltó un grito potente y espeluznante que acabó en risa enloquecida.

Bailar. Bailaría bajo la lluvia, daba igual que estuviese mojada por dentro y por fuera. Sí, los bailes más desenfrenados, más acrobáticos, más sensuales, más obscenos, más primitivos que se le ocurriesen. Se retorcía y se agitaba al son de las músicas más eróticas que se acordaba; se aplicó un hechizo con el que minimizó su peso -e incrementó su capacidad acrobática. Era su danza de la lluvia, su danza del vientre. Bailaba como si fuera una stripper, agarrando el tronco de un abedul joven y usándolo como barra. Y luego se volvía loca, se volvía tigre, pantera, puma, leona; los ojos entrecerrados y el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Movía las caderas y los brazos, llevaba las manos a su cabeza y acariciaba su pelo, y luego su vientre, y sus muslos, y su cintura, y sus pechos, y su intimidad. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Estaba sola. Snape seguramente se habría vuelto a casa, con la lluvia que caía. ¿Y qué, si estaba viendo? Bailaba por su culpa, pero no para él... bailaba para sí misma. Y desde luego, la imagen que estaría dando no sería de sensualidad, sino de locura: no parecía que bailase al son de una música, estaba empapada por la tormenta, llena de barro y con la cara desenfrenada...

Que se fuesen a la mierda todos. Que se fuese a la mierda ella misma. ¿Y qué, si una de sus fantasías sexuales favoritas la imaginaban vestida de colegiala, con los codos sobre un pupitre de las mazmorras, la falda levantada y el Profesor Snape, detrás? ¿Y qué, si se tocaba imaginando que la obligaba a lamer su virilidad, y que eyaculaba en su cara; como lo había hecho con aquella prostituta? Nada de eso ocurriría de verdad. Severus tenía la decencia de no indagar demasiado en su mente mientras le enseñaba oclumancia. Y una vez que aprendiese bien aquel arte, su mente estaría cerrada a cal y canto. Él no lo sabría nunca. No lo sabría nadie. Dentro de su mente, ella era libre.

Y libre se sentía ahora, libre y feroz, salvaje, depredadora. Sin cadenas, sin jaulas, sin bozal. Ya fingiría humanidad cuando estuviese con otros seres humanos... ahora era animal, y nadie le iba a quitar eso. Nadie.

Jubilosa, eufórica; dio un salto y una patada al cielo, y luego se dejó caer, y se revolcó en el barro, y se desgarró la garganta en un grito de desafío. Era invencible.

xxoOoxx

Decir que Severus no había esperado presenciar aquella escena era decir poco. Había pensado refugiarse en la casa de Joséphine cuando había empezado a llover, pero un grito espeluznante le había hecho quedarse donde estaba. Con cuidado, se había acercado al minúsculo claro de donde había venido el grito, y se había quedado mirando a la bruja loca que bailaba frenéticamente bajo la lluvia.

Granger. Hermione. A Severus le recorrió un escalofrío de miedo, e intentó apartar de su mente la instantánea asociación que había hecho entre la Gryffindor y Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione estaba exhibiendo la misma sexualidad, la misma ferocidad, la misma demencia que la mortífaga. Pero, a diferencia de la Black, Hermione le había dejado anclado en su sitio, mudo e hipnotizado por lo agresivo y lo erótico de sus movimientos. Se estaba haciendo el amor. Hermione se estaba haciendo el amor a sí misma, y del modo más desafiante posible. Se estaba haciendo el amor a la vista del mundo entero, como un gran corte de mangas hacia lo que la rodeaba. Severus sintió cómo se le dificultaba la respiración. La primera vez que había encontrado la Hermione de la posguerra, la había confundido con un muchacho, tan viril se le hacía el comportamiento de la joven. Y ahora, toda su feminidad más sexual bailaba sin tapujos, meneando sus curvas, libre de ataduras. Su baile no era bello, ni coordinado, ni técnicamente bueno. Era un loco frenesí al compás de la tormenta.

Estaba completamente mojado. ¿Hacía cuánto que se había quedado ahí, viéndola? ¿Media hora? ¿Más?

Un rayo iluminó la escena y el trueno retumbó con fuerza. Hermione había parado de bailar, y estaba respirando con fuerza, las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. La animalesca ferocidad había amainado, y sólo quedaban retazos. La bruja se levantó, sonrió al cielo y se adentró entre el follaje, del lado opuesto al que estaba Severus. ¿Casualidad? El mago no lo sabía, ni le importaba saberlo. Que Granger supiese o no que había estado mirándola, probablemente fingiría no saber nada una vez en la casa de Joséphine.

Y Severus sabía que Hermione sabía que él tampoco haría alusiones. Aunque... aquel baile había despertado algo feroz en su propio vientre. Había tomado una decisión.

 **Febrero de 2000. Morbihan.**

En efecto, nadie hizo ninguna alusión al baile de aquella mañana. Ya era mediodía, y ambos habían vuelto al hogar casi al mismo tiempo. Hermione no había estado ni nerviosa ni reservada; al contrario, parecía estar mucho más serena y controlada que por la mañana. Su "naturalidad" era menos artificial de lo que había sido aquellas últimas semanas. ¿Sería por lo del baile? Severus sospechaba que así era. Bailar así probablemente fue una válvula de escape para la bruja...

Él se encontraba preparando una de las pociones más fuertes contra el catarro, pues estaba seguro de haber pillado un resfriado después de haberse quedado tanto tiempo quieto bajo la lluvia. Tanto él como la joven se habían duchado, una terapia de agua caliente contra el frío de la lluvia, y en aquellos momentos Hermione estaba fumando tranquilamente mientras observaba el trabajo del Slytherin. Tenía el aspecto de... de alguien que acababa de tener un orgasmo, decidió Severus con timidez. Se la veía satisfecha consigo misma, el pelo revoloteado y los ojos medio cerrados. Severus se forzó en apartar la mirada de la Gryffindor.

\- ¿Qué tal la mañana?- inquirió, intentando entablar una conversación con la joven.

\- Bien.- fue la simple respuesta de Hermione.- Pero no he conseguido terminar la varita. Lo intentaré esta tarde.

\- ¿Y Joséphine?- preguntó el Slytherin.

\- Se ha ido antes.- respondió la joven Granger.- Una llamada del consejo de druidas... me ha dicho que tenía que ser algo importante.

Snape parpadeó, y siguió con su trabajo en silencio. Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que el moreno se armó de valor y comentó:

\- Te he visto bailar esta mañana...

Él siguió trabajando con la mirada fija en el caldero, pero no necesitó utilizar la vista para palpar la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente. Había estado en lo cierto: Hermione no esperaba que la hubiese visto; y aunque fuese así, contaba con que el hombre no sacaría el tema. Había roto el alto al fuego, se había saltado las leyes, y había violado todos los tratados.

Severus no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, so pena de perder su semblante compuesto. Lo que no supo, pues, fue que Hermione había pasado de la alarma a...

\- ¿Y qué te ha parecido?- le preguntó la mujer con una descarada sonrisilla.- ¿Te ha gustado?

Abrase visto. Severus utilizó toda su experiencia como doble agente para no mostrar lo que pensaba. Pero qué desvergonzada era... no, desde luego; ya no era la chiquilla que se sonrojaba con un comentario desagradable de su parte... Pero era él el que había empezado el juego, y maldito fuese su nombre si se echaba atrás. Había lidiado con situaciones peores.

\- Me ha gustado mucho.- ronroneó, con una media sonrisa suave en la cara. Estuvo pensando durante unos instantes en qué decir, cómo continuar; pero al final comentó:- Aunque parecía más un ataque de locura que un baile.

En cuanto soltó la frase, supo que había fracasado. Al desviar la conversación, se había salvado el pellejo (había salvado el pellejo de los dos), pero con eso, había perdido la oportunidad de seguir coqueteando abiertamente: ahora la conversación se convertiría en una conocida pseudo-lucha verbal. En efecto, Hermione había soltado una risilla un poco forzada y le había respondido:

\- Admito que tenía bastante que ver con un ataque de locura. Pero mejor en medio de un bosque desierto que en frente de otros seres humanos, ¿verdad?

Para el asombro de la propia Hermione, ella estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con la conversación. No esperaba que Severus se pusiese a jugar con el fuego, y eso había sido una novedad excitante; habían mantenido una complicidad pícara durante unos instantes, aunque luego hubiesen preferido volver a aguas menos revueltas. Sí... ahora sabía que estaba permitido jugar a ese juego. A la mierda la "normalidad".

Al parecer, Severus había llegado a una conclusión parecida, porque le respondió:

\- Bueno, no es un bosque tan desierto... tú ya lo sabías cuando te has puesto a bailar...

Estaba echando madera al fuego. ¡Y lo hacía a propósito! La sonrisa de Hermione se volvió aún más traviesa, y tenía una respuesta descarada en la punta de la lengua, pero no pudo decirla: Joséphine había vuelto, haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta al entrar. Tenía un halo brillante al rededor del cuerpo que la protegía de la lluvia, y que una vez dentro de la casa, disminuyó en intensidad hasta desaparecer. Parecía estar atareada, preocupada y enfurruñada.

\- ¡Ah! Vosotros sois aquí.- les dijo con su inglés macarrónico.

El humor juguetón desapareció al instante.

\- ¿A pasado algo grave?- le preguntó Hermione.- _Vous êtez préoccupée?_

\- Nada de grave.- le respondió Joséphine, negando con su cabeza, seria.- Pero nosotros habemos visitantes. _Des britanniques, comme vous._ Británicas. Es eso que ellas dicen... una de ellas porta una _burqa_ , la otra _est une 'black'_. La tercera es _blonde._ A, y un joven hombre, también _blond._

Hermione sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón. Si eran... ¿...y si eran...?

\- _Et..._ \- añadió la anciana, mirándola con seriedad.- Ellas han demandado si Hermione Granger y Severus Snape estáis aquí.

\- ¿Han preguntado por nosotros?- inquirió Snape con una nota de alarma, y le lanzó una mirada afilada a Hermione. Ella también se alarmó.- ¿Les habéis dicho dónde estamos?

\- _Mais ça va pas?!-_ exclamó la anciana, indignada.- ¡No, claro! No habemos dicho nada de vosotros. No habemos dicho que conocemos de Hermione Granger o de Severus Snape. ¡No habemos nada respondido!- volvió a exclamar Joséphine, inconsciente de que con su enfado estaba torturando la lengua inglesa.

\- ¿Han dicho cómo se llamaban?- preguntó Hermione, respirando hondo e intentando mantenerse tranquila.- _On sait qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent?_

 _-_ Nosotros no sabemos qué ellas quieren.- respondió Joséphine.- Y el nombre de la _dame_ que porta la _burqa_ es Profesora Darzi, ellas no han dicho nada de más. _En fin, oui;_ ella ha dicho que quiere parlar con tú y que tu vayas al consejo de druidas.

Hermione sentía la mirada de Snape perforándole la nuca.

\- ¿Las conoces?- preguntó el mago con brusquedad. Estaba serio, los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido; había vuelto a su postura de Profesor Snape. Por un loco instante, a la Gryffindor se le aceleró el pulso. Si era por miedo o por otra sensación menos aceptable, ella no quería indagar.

\- La Profesora Darzi me ayudó a volver al pasado.- explicó con franqueza.- Y las otras dos... podrían ser la Profesora Sinistra y Luna Lovegood; ellas también me ayudaron.- la joven se percató de que Severus la miraba con una mirada extraña.- Pero no sé quién puede ser el hombre rubio... y no entiendo por qué han vuelto ellas también al pasado... no me dijeron que iban a hacer tal cosa...

\- ¿Te fías de ellas?- preguntó Snape, con brutal sencillez.- ¿Les darías la localización de esta casa?

Hermione estuvo pensándoselo detenidamente.

\- … a Luna sí.- comentó, despacio.- … pero a Darzi y a Sinistra... es que...

\- Entonces no les digas dónde estoy, ni siquiera que estoy aquí. A ninguna de las tres.- sentenció Snape.

Hermione torció el morro durante unos instantes, y luego dijo:

\- Saben que vine a por ti. O les digo que te salvé, o les miento y les digo que no lo conseguí. Pero no sé si es precavido hacer eso...

\- No des de respuestas.- comentó Joséphine con gravedad.- Haces preguntas. Responde con preguntas.

La Gryffindor se quedó mirando fijamente a la anciana.

\- Intentaré averiguar primero a qué han venido.- les aseguró Hermione.- Antes de darles ninguna información.

\- Utiliza la oclumancia.- le aconsejó Severus.- Protege tu mente. Aurora conoce un par de trucos de legilimancia.- añadió con gravedad.

\- ¿Aurora?- preguntó Hermione, con una inesperada punzada de dolor en el pecho.

\- La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Es una de las pocas personas con las que me he llevado bien en toda mi perra vida. Pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a confiar.- comentó el mago. La imagen del Profesor Snape se disolvió en la de Severus; los ojos cerrados y una mano cansada restregando los párpados.

La punzada de dolor volvió con más saña, y Hermione descubrió con sorpresa y repugnancia que estaba celosa. ¿Celosa de que Severus tuviese más amigos, aparte de ella? ¿Celosa de que se conociesen bien antes de que los conociese ella? Era absurdo, era infantil, era inadmisiblemente egoísta; y era la verdad. La Gryffindor se sintió derrotada por sí misma. Una vez más.

\- Iré al consejo de druidas.- le dijo a Joséphine, en un francés cansado.- ¿Pero seguirán estando en el consejo?

\- No sé.- respondió la anciana con sinceridad.- Pero no deben estar muy lejos. _Allons, donc._

\- Severus, refúgiate en la cueva, por favor.- dijo Hermione volviéndose hacia el mago, con un deje preocupado en la voz.- Yo volveré aquí, como mucho dentro de cuatro horas, y te mandaré una lechuza si no hay peligro. Si en cuatro horas no tienes noticias mías...

\- Sabré a qué atenerme.- le cortó Severus, con su sarcástica media sonrisa.- Ya sé cómo proceder, Hermione. Llevo toda mi vida midiendo mis pasos y mirando por encima de mi hombro. No soy Potter. Ni Weasley.

\- Perdón.- se excusó la Gryffindor, tan avergonzada como dolida; había olvidado lo hiriente que podía ser Snape cuando se lo proponía.

\- Pero...- comentó Severus, desinflándose.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Hermione le respondió con un tímida sonrisa.

 **Febrero del 2000. Consejo de Druidas de Bretaña.**

Hermione se encontraba agarrada del brazo de Joséphine, en medio de un claro de bosque. Acababan de aparecer en un lugar lleno de robles milenarios, cubiertos de musgo y muérdago. El bosque respiraba humedad y susurraba silenciosamente agitando las ramas de los árboles. El sol del mediodía se escabullía de entre los desnudos brazos de madera dormida, y calentaba la cara de las brujas con tímido cariño. Pero no era suficiente para contrarrestar los efectos de la fría brisa, y Hermione tiritó. Ya no había niebla en aquellas horas, pero el bosque seguía teniendo un no-sé-qué de misterioso gris; quizá fuese por el silencio de los pájaros, o por la desnudez de los árboles. El aliento de las brujas formaba nubecillas de vapor blancuzco, y su respiración les parecía ser diez veces más ruidosa que de habitual.

\- Me alegro de volver a verte, Hermione.- dijo una voz exótica por detrás de las brujas; que, asustadas, se giraron en el acto. La silueta de Aisha Darzi apareció de detrás de un árbol, flanqueada por Aurora Sinistra, Luna Lovegood y... Draco Malfoy. Hermione se puso aún más tensa. Las cuatro vestían pesadas capas de un verde grisáceo, con capucha y todo.

\- Aisha.- dijo Hermione, un poco antipática.- Luna, Aurora... Malfoy. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿cómo...?

\- Del mismo modo que tú.- respondió Aurora, con su profunda voz de terciopelo negro.

\- Pero... ¿por qué?

La Gryffindor estaba alerta, los nervios a flor de piel. Las mujeres las consideraba amigas, ¿pero qué hacía Malfoy ahí? El flequillo de su pelo rubio le caía encima de su ojo derecho, aunque no lo suficiente como para molestar la vista, y su pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia carecía del calor de la amistad. No, se dijo Hermione; no podía arriesgar el bienestar de Severus. No después de haberle salvado la vida, después de...

\- ¿Qué tal estás, Hermione?- preguntó la voz soñadora de Luna, y Hermione bajó las defensas.

\- Mejor.- respondió.- Fumo menos que antes...

La rubia le respondió con una sonrisa perdida.

\- Eso está bien.- dijo con sencillez.- ¿Y qué tal está el Profesor Snape?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa, y esa sorpresa la delató. No podía fingir no saber nada de él. Le echó una mirada furtiva a Malfoy, pero éste no parecía haberse inmutado.

\- ¿Por qué habéis venido al pasado?- repitió Hermione. Su tono no era ni agresivo ni suspicaz, pero no pensaba dar respuestas hasta obtener unas cuantas.

Aurora sonrió ampliamente.

\- Para pagar la deuda que teníais conmigo.

Hermione le echó una mirada confusa.

\- Vamos hacia Alejandría.- explicó Aisha.- Nos hemos quedado aquí para comprar tres parejas de abraxanes. Bueno, y para visitaros; claro.

\- ¿Caballos alados?- quiso confirmar Hermione.

\- Sí, es una raza popular por estos parajes.- respondió Aisha.- la directora del colegio Beauxbatons tiene todo un criadero de abraxanes... sus pegasos son famosos; útiles, bellos, y de buena calidad. Serán nuestro regalo a cambio del hospedaje y la enseñanza que se nos otorgará en Alejandría.

\- Y en la Alhambra.- añadió Aurora, echándole una mirada ligeramente amenazadora.

\- Y en la Alhambra.- repitió Aisha, con una voz que delataba la sonrisa escondida por el velo.

\- ¿Vais las cuatro?- preguntó Hermione. Por un fugaz momento, había sentido una desagradable punzada de envidia. Alejandría, Alhambra... aquellos nombres tenían un regusto místico, misterioso, exótico; un regusto a pergaminos y a papiros, a dorados atardeceres de allende, a generosos ríos y a pacíficos mares sin marea; a suntuosos jardines con naranjos, y olivares, y un calor balsámico que tranquiliza el alma y aligera los pesares; memorias nostálgicas de edificios olvidados, viejos sueños de una gloria pasada, donde realidad y espejismo duermen bajo un cielo azul. Eran centros de saber milenario, de magia antigua, de rica opulencia y de difícil acceso... era todo un privilegio poder visitarlas.

\- Sí, las cuatro.- confirmó Aisha, mientras se acercaba hacia Hermione y Joséphine.- Es una oportunidad única...

Sí, desde luego. No hacía falta que lo jurase, pensó la Gryffindor, incómoda. Le hubiera encantado poder ir con ellas, pero tampoco quería dejar a Joséphine y Severus detrás. La anciana cortó las cavilaciones de Hermione con una pregunta:

\- _Alors,_ ¿vosotros queréis comprar abraxanes? ¿es por eso que habéis venido aquí?

\- _Oui.-_ le respondió Aisha _.- En fait...-_ y continuó en un francés fluido, explicando, por lo que Hermione entendía, las razones por las que querían comprar caballos alados y detalles sobre qué compra querían hacer. Sin embargo, el diálogo entre aquellas dos brujas pronto se llenó de tecnicismos y Hermione perdió el hilo de la conversación. Se acercó hacia Luna, Aurora y Malfoy, que tampoco entendían, o no estaban interesadas en el diálogo.

\- ¿Y qué planes tenéis?- inquirió la Gryffindor, en parte por curiosidad y suspicacia, y en parte por hablar sobre algo.

\- Depende del tiempo que tengamos que quedarnos aquí.- razonó Aurora.- Espero que no sea más de un par de semanas...

\- Yo quiero ver a Severus.- comentó Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras y mirando fíjamente a la Gryffindor. Hermione volvió a ponerse tan tensa como al principio.

\- ¿Por alguna razón en particular?- preguntó la joven Granger, sin poder disimular su brusquedad.

\- ¿No es bastante razón querer ver al querido padrino que se creía muerto durante cinco años?- respondió Malfoy, con una pequeña y gélida sonrisa.- Porque estos próximos cinco años no daréis señales de vida, ¿verdad, Granger?- añadió, la acusación brillando entre las líneas.

Hermione levantó ligeramente la barbilla, desafiante. No habían tenido que coincidir mucho el tiempo que habían sido compañeros de trabajo, pero el desagrado mutuo no había cambiado. Viendo que el ambiente se estaba caldeando, Aurora decidió intervenir.

\- Hemos traído nuestras propias tiendas de campaña.- comentó, cambiando bruscamente de tema. Tanto Malfoy como Hermione giraron la cabeza para fijarse en la profesora de Astronomía.- No necesitaremos hospedaje. Pero a mí también me gustaría ver al viejo Severus.- añadió, con una bella sonrisa.

Hermione supuso que aquel último comentario tenía el objetivo de apaciguarla, pero en vez de eso, la Gryffindor sintió una aguda punzada de celos. Se enfadó consigo misma por aquella irracional e injusta reacción, que tan infantil y egoísta era, y su cabeza ordenó hacer lo contrario de lo que le decían sus tripas: sonreír con la mayor naturalidad posible.

\- No dudo en que estará encantado de veros.- dijo, forzando cortesía y amabilidad en su voz y en su actitud.

\- Yo tampoco.- respondió Malfoy, su pequeña sonrisa tan fría como antes. Los labios de Hermione no titubearon, pero sus ojos dejaron de sonreír. Al fin y al cabo, su falsedad diplomática tenía un límite.

Luna se deslizó de su sitio hasta donde estaba la Gryffindor, y agarró con delicadeza su brazo. El efecto de aquel contacto fue instantáneo: a Hermione le recorrió una sensual descarga que hizo esfumar parte de la tensión que tenía. La mitad del cerebro de la joven Granger ya no estaba irritada o celosa, sino focalizada en la mano de su amiga.

\- Me alegro de verte, Hermione.- le dijo, con su callada voz de soprano. La mencionada se sintió como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua caliente por la espalda.

\- Yo también, Luna.- murmuró, casi en trance. ¿Cómo lograba Luna tranquilizarla con tan poco?

Las cuatro británicas notaron que la conversación entre Aisha y Joséphine se había terminado. En efecto, ambas se acercaron hacia el grupo haciendo crujir las hojas que cubrían el suelo.

\- Vosotros podéis poner vuestro camping en mi jardín.- dijo Joséphine, cuando llegaron a la altura de las demás.- El tiempo de comprar los abraxanes y de os poner en contacto con aquellos de la Alhambra.

\- Voy a hablar con mis amigos de la Alhambra, a ver si podemos establecer un traslador potente, o varios, para trasportarnos junto con los caballos alados.- informó Aisha.- No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré.- añadió.

\- Bien.- dijo Joséphine.- Entonces, vamos a mi casa.

Hermione sintió ganas de suspirar, pero se contuvo. Con un movimiento de varita, invocó a unas de las lechuzas que Joséphine tenía en su casa y con otro, un pergamino, una pluma y una tinta. Escribió un corto mensaje para avisar a Severus de que iban hacia allá, y urgió a la ave de que volase con rapidez.

 **Febrero del 2000. Morbihan.**

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Hermione seguía sintiéndose un poco incómoda, mortificada por los violentos celos que había sentido. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero así era.

Severus salió a recibirlos con su gabardina de cuero oscuro. Había decidido dejar suelto su relativamente largo pelo, y el corazón de la Gryffindor se aceleró: el suave viento azotaba la cabellera del hombre, negra y decorada por canas, y que acariciaba su blanco rostro sin llegar a molestarlo. Daba una imagen de elegancia; y a la vez, tenía un deje aristocrático: sonreía discreta pero afablemente, los ojos calurosos y las manos enlazadas tras su espalda. Una atractiva mezcla entre Severus y el Profesor Snape. Hermione notó que el hombre estaba contento, aunque no fuese muy expresivo: sus ojos saltaban de Aurora a Malfoy, y de Malfoy a Aurora. Hermione bajó la vista a sus pies.

\- _Voilà._ \- escuchó que decía Joséphine.- Mi casa.

\- Severus.- dijo Aurora con noble tranquilidad.- Me alegro mucho de verte, viejo amigo.

\- Y yo, Aurora.- respondió Severus, con una voz tan aterciopelada como la de la bruja de tez negra.- ¿Y tú, Draco? ¿qué tal estás?

Hermione no se atrevió a mirar al rubio. Sus ojos seguían creando agujeros en la tierra.

\- Mejor después de verte vivo, querido padrino.

Y con unos pocos movimientos fluidos, llegó a la altura de Snape y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando la Gryffindor decidió levantar la vista y observarlos, pero volvió a clavar la mirada en sus zapatos con rapidez. Malfoy parecía un joven amante colgado del cuello de su galán; tenía un no-sé-qué entre infantil, caprichoso, femenino y seductor que incomodó a la joven Granger. Decidió mirar a las demás para quitarse la imagen de la cabeza, y se encontró con la cara de Aurora, rígida y seria. ¿O era su imaginación?

Ante el asombro de Hermione, y probablemente de las demás, Severus soltó sus manos y le dio un caluroso abrazo a su ahijado. Malfoy seguía rodeando el cuello de su padrino, creando entre los dos una escena tierna... y erótica. La Gryffindor volvió a bajar los ojos hasta el suelo. Estaba azorada, confusa. La escena se le hacía atractiva, y menos irritante de lo que hubiera esperado.

Durante unos eternos instantes, ambos hombres se quedaron en aquella posición. El trino de pequeñas aves forestales retumbaba en el silencio, que cantaban romances al padrino y a su ahijado. Al final, Joséphine volvió a tomar la iniciativa:

 _\- Allons à l'intérieur._

Todas salieron de su trance; todas menos Luna, y entraron poco a poco al hogar de la anciana.

xxoOoxx

Una vez en el interior, Joséphine las hizo sentarse al rededor de la gran mesa de madera. Severus parecía irradiar felicidad. Era como el sol, pensó Hermione; luminoso, pero imposible de mirar directamente. La joven mantuvo su vista fija en las visitantes o en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué nuevas traéis de Gran Bretaña?- preguntó Severus, con un tono uniforme que escondía en parte sus ansias de saber.- ¿Qué pasó al final de la guerra?

\- ¿Granger no te ha contado nada?- respondió Malfoy, con un tono de frío reproche que todo el mundo supo identificar.

La cara de Snape se volvió más sobria.

\- Me ha contado una parte... pero me falta la otra.

Tanto Malfoy como Aurora pillaron la indirecta, y se miraron entre sí, como evitando la responsabilidad de hablar. Severus, algo impaciente, preguntó de forma más directa:

\- ¿Qué fue de vuestra familia, Draco? ¿Qué ha sido de Lucius? ¿Y de Narcissa?

Las tan temidas preguntas, los tan terribles temores. Hermione se removió en su asiento, aún más incómoda. Malfoy tomó su tiempo para responder:

\- Están en Azkaban. Todos los seguidores que el Ministerio consiguió atrapar están en Azkaban, y también todos aquellos que se presume que colaboraron con ellos.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. La mirada de Severus se tornó tan seria y dura como la del Profesor Snape, y la clavó durante unos mudos instantes en los azules ojos de su ahijado.

\- Pero tú estás fuera.- dijo el moreno con seriedad.

\- Sí.

Otro silencio cargado.

\- ¿Por qué?- indagó Snape, y a Hermione le pareció ver una sombra que cruzaba su cara.

\- Gracias a Potter.- dijo Malfoy tensamente, con un tono de desagrado que contradecía sus palabras.- Habló a mi favor en los juicios de posguerra, y el Wizengamot aceptó las plegarias del Jesucristo Mágico, San-Potter-Mártir-Muerto-y-Resucitado-Por-Segunda-Vez.

Hermione sintió una furia abrasadora ante el insulto.

\- Si no fuera por San Potter.- le escupió al rubio,- ahora estarías pudriéndote en Azkaban.

Había estado a punto de decir "pudriéndote con tus padres", pero era de una crueldad extrema, y además, aquél era un terreno peligroso. Sabía por Harry y por Ron que _todos_ los mortífagos y simpatizantes capturados habían tenido que pasar por un... interrogatorio, antes de acabar en la horrenda prisión mágica. Ron había hablado de aquello con satisfacción y brutal júbilo, pero Harry se había vuelto cada vez más reservado. Había querido salvar a Lucius y a Narcissa tanto como a su hijo (algo que Ron le había reprochado), y de hecho, la mujer había tenido algunas posibilidades por haber ayudado a Harry en el último momento. Pero los Malfoy eran y habían sido una familia destacadamente pro-Voldemort, y el Wizengamot había querido dar un ejemplo. No se libraron.

Malfoy le lanzó a Hermione una mirada cargada de desagrado, pero no respondió. Él tampoco quería empezar una discusión amarga y estéril. Todos callaron durante unos tensos minutos, hasta que Aurora habló con su calma autoridad; como en el bosque, intentando suavizar el ambiente.

\- Pero parece que las cosas están cambiando.- le comentó a Severus.- Han habido algunas protestas para acortarles la pena a los que tengan condenas más leves... sobre todo con aquellos que no se puede demostrar con rotundidad que participasen activamente a favor del Señor Oscuro. Y parece que una facción del Ministerio está a favor... podrían bajar las penas de veinte a diez años de prisión.

\- Si, y sólo si, los condenados muestran arrepentimiento y piden perdón públicamente.- añadió Malfoy con acidez.

\- Es lo mínimo después de todo lo que hicieron los tuyos, ¿no crees?- respondió Hermione con odio. Malfoy le devolvió una mirada peligrosa.

\- Todos tenemos las manos sucias en esta guerra, Granger. Y los vuestros están sueltos por ahí, impunes y trabajando para el Ministerio.

Hermione cerró los puños con fuerza.

\- Si hubieseis ganado vosotros, hubierais hecho lo mismo. ¡Ya lo estabais haciendo! ¿Y los muggles que matasteis? ¿Y los hijos de muggles, como yo?

Malfoy se quedó lívido. Por unos instantes, los ojos azules de Malfoy y los marrones de Hermione se encontraron y se entendieron. Ambos habían vuelto a un pasado cercano, a una mansión oscura, a una Bellatrix Lestrange desesperada por sacar información. Y ambos sabían que ambos lo sabían. Hermione pensó que el rubio no volvería a hablar, pero no fue así.

\- Y qué te crees, ¿que los tuyos son unos santos?- la voz del rubio había temblado un poco; paró y tomó aire.- ¿A que no sabes a quién tuve el placer de encontrar trabajando en los calabozos, Granger?- dijo con amargo veneno. Hermione palideció hasta tomar un color cetrino. No quería oír la respuesta.

\- Ya basta.

Había sido Snape el que había cortado la conversación. Él también estaba pálido, de un pálido amarillento. Tanto Malfoy como Hermione enmudecieron. Un dolor sordo palpitaba en el silencioso ambiente.

\- ¿Queréis vosotros algo a beber?- preguntó Joséphine, y sus educadas y mundanas palabras parecieron provenir del otro lado de un espejo.

\- Yo le ayudo, Doña Joséphine.- respondió Aisha, y se levantó de la silla.- ¿Té para todos?

* * *

 _Chère Isis, tes beautés ont troublé la nature_ es la primera línea de un poema de **Théophile de Viau.**


End file.
